


The Hogwarts Four: The Guild Wars

by NTSD_Hogwarts4



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 116,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTSD_Hogwarts4/pseuds/NTSD_Hogwarts4
Summary: Harley Hufflepuff has always been in service to the Ravenclaw nobles, never knowing anything different.  Until he steps outside of the city of Divinity's Reach and gets caught up with his friends, Ra Ravenclaw, Selena Slytherin, and Glinda Gryffindor as they fight to protect not only the human kingdom of Kryta but the entire world from destruction with their special powers and unique heritage.A retelling of the human storyline from Guild Wars 2.





	1. Preface

#### The Hogwarts Four

The human race once ruled Tyria. Now, we struggle to hold our ground. 

We've been defeated, driven back, and broken. But we will not surrender. So many nations have fallen. Only Kryta still stands. Our faith is strong, despite the silence of the Six Gods. With courage, we'll make our stand in Divinity's Reach. The city is my home. I grew up on the streets. Although I have my friends, my life has always been hard.

I've faced the worst this city could throw at me, and I sent it home bleeding. My friends are nobles, privileged from birth, but with greater responsibility than I will ever know. They protect the commoners under their care and are grateful for the trust they show them. I'm done living a life where I can do more but don’t. There's a war on our doorstep, and I refuse to be buried by it. Today I stepped outside Divinity's Reach, hoping to find better luck outside the city, accompanied by my friends. Problem is, when we arrived in Shaemoor, the village was under attack by centaurs. 

Innocent villagers are in danger. We can take care of ourselves, but that's not enough anymore. Someone has to help those who can't.

*Paraphrased from the cinematic Human opening for Guild Wars 2.


	2. Prologue: Defense of Shaemoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Four seek a change outside of the walls of Divinity's Reach but find a battlefield instead.

#### Prologue: The Defense of Shaemoor

The city of Divinity’s Reach was a shining beacon for mankind. The beauty and splendor just barely outweighed the dark and stagnant underbelly that consistently festered outside of the upper city’s glow. Harley Hufflepuff wove his way through the cobblestone streets, dodging merchants and priests all yammering to be heard.

At 6’ 6” the blond stood head and shoulders above many, his golden hair pulled back into a ponytail but a stubborn lock of hair consistently remained in his face. His eyes glittered amber in the weak morning sunlight filtering down through the church steeples and smoke of food carts. A strong jaw, button nose and cupid’s bow lips made up a distracting image for many that matched perfectly with his strong and muscled form. Although the severe scarring around his right eye, purpled and bruised in appearance despite it’s age, tended to send that attention right back where it came from almost as much as his usual entourage did. 

A Shield and valet to the Heir of Ravenclaw, Harley remembered his years on the streets before being given a place just on the outskirts of the glittering balls and weighty responsibilities of the nobility of Divinity’s Reach. His armor was a gift from the Lord of Ravenclaw himself, a sign of the young man growing into his responsibilities of valet and bodyguard for his three friends and confidants. 

Harley’s sword and shield proved him to be a Guardian, the perfect balance of offense and defense that would allow him to blend in with his surroundings in higher society and also send any threat home with their tail between its’ legs. A friendly wave and bright smile that bordered on boyishly charming caught the attention of the Seraph guarding the large double doors leading out into Shaemoor as Harley walked towards them with his steps full of purpose.

“Hey, Harley! What’s up, blondie?” The Seraph officer asked, blue eyes shining at the sight of his life-long acquaintance. 

“Not much, Jared,” Harley fiddled with his ponytail nervously, a sight that never quite meshed with his large form. For being such a mountain Harley could be a bit of a mouse. 

“You not bringing along your charges? What, Ravenclaw finally cut the apron strings?” Jared’s partner, a dark-skinned woman named Eliah, asked, voice slightly amused as she raised an eyebrow over coffee brown eyes at the Ravenclaw valet. 

A light pink tinge overcame the Hufflepuff’s cheeks, darkening over the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. “Just heading out to help, I heard about the centaur attacks in Shaemoor.” Of course it had taken him longer than he liked to be able to even head out, since he had had to ask Lord Ravenclaw for permission before he could even get into his armor.

Jared and Eliah shared a knowing look before opening up the gates, wishing him luck as he walked out into the veritable battlefield of Shaemoor. 

Harley was partially terrified deep in the pit of his stomach as he stepped outside of the walls of Divinity’s Reach for the first time in a long while. It had been far too long since he had been outside of Divinity’s Reach, he just wished it was for a happier reason. 

“Well don’t dawdle, Harley! Let’s go!” 

Great. Pain-in-His-Ass #1. The bright and cheery voice of Glinda Gryffindor vaulted Harley a few feet into the air in his surprise, doing an abrupt about-face to stare down at one of his three friends. Short, brightly-colored Glinda with her bobbed red hair and bright smile. She barely came up to his clavicle and her red and gold clothes gave her the image of a fire sprite...considering the fact that she was an elementalist, the connection made sense. 

“....Glinda, dammit, what the hell are you doing here?” Harley asked, glancing around furtively. Wherever Glinda was…

“I sincerely hope you didn’t think we were going to allow you to run off willy-nilly without us.”

...Yep. There it was. Pain-In-His-Ass #2. Selena Slytherin. Tall and pale with all of the right curves in the right places, long dark hair that was just nearly green it was so black...and Ra Ravenclaw’s betrothed of many years. Also an Elementalist bound in black, green and silver. 

“Well I can hope,” Harley couldn’t stop himself from snarking, his hand going down to the hilt of his sword to keep himself calm. Selena had a tendency towards being able to push every single button that he had available and even some that he wasn’t aware existed.

The final side of the square that made up this rather unorthodox friendship was none other than Ra Ravenclaw. He wasn’t the tallest man as his height only brought him level with Harley’s nose but that thankfully made him taller than both Selena and Glinda since Selena herself came up to his chin. Dark hair styled in an artful wing over one side of his face, perfectly tanned skin from birth and a neatly trimmed goatee framed his almost pouty mouth under a sharply defined nose. “Really? What kind of friends would we be if we allowed you to do this on your own, Harlequin?” 

Aaaand there was the nickname. Harley’s face flushed anew, clearing his throat as he tried and failed to not react to Ra’s presence. Ra always seemed to radiate a sense of control and ease in everything he did, from magic to manipulating politicians, nothing seemed to be out of Ra Ravenclaw’s reach...especially not the heart of his valet. Ra had been in unwitting possession of that particular item from a very early age. 

Harley had made it his life’s mission as a child to make Ra smile at least once every day and so the boy had done many things in his young life from the idiotic to the extreme to get a smile or a laugh...like a harlequin. It didn’t help that it used his first name and no one had ever taken the nickname into question except for Harley. A Guardian wasn’t a harlequin; to him that was a mesmer above all else. Illusion, trickery and misdirection. In short….Ra.

Thankfully, Harley’s answer to his friend was as quick as ever. “The kind that aren’t trying to get me flogged. Do ANY of you have permission to be out here? Actually, scratch that, I know you don’t. Go home. It isn’t sa--”

Unfortunately Glinda seemed intent on not listening and merely drew her staff from its holstered place against her back and charged forward with a battlecry and an arc of fire blazing from her dainty fingers.

...nope. Not listening to him at all, as Ra and Selena both made their way after their shorter friend, drawing their own weapons as they went. 

Trailing after them nervously, Harley kept his eyes peeled for anything that could harm his charges. His foray out into helping the Shaemoor Garrison had suddenly become a lot more complicated. Yet he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay angry at them for long...he never could. Protecting others and harming those who hurt the innocent brought a sparkle to Selena’s eyes that made her downright breathtaking to watch as she spun the very air to her whim. Glinda was a blazing whirlwind of activity, ushering centaurs away from injured townspeople. Ra wove magic and illusion into a maelstrom of confusion that had the centaurs running after their own tails. 

Harley honestly felt a little lacklustre against the backdrop of his friends but the Guardian did not see himself the same way Corporal Sam Beirne did. Aglow with a thin blue sheen of protective light spreading out around him in a dome humming with power, muscles bulging under chain mail and gleaming metal armor. His warm and shy demeanor overshadowed by a battle-rage that burned through him, screaming to protect those who could not fight for themselves. 

Sam pointed the three who were still dressed in upper-class clothing, even if it could be considered ‘battle-ready’ attire they still stood out like gems in a coal mine, in the direction of the Seraph in charge of the soldiers that were milling around like startled ants. His gauntlet-covered hand landed on Harley’s bicep, pausing the blond’s procession after his friends.

“Hey, Harley, I was wondering if you wanted to, I don’t know, talk over drinks after this was all over?” Sam’s voice was practically tremoring with nerves, trying to keep contact with those whiskey-gold eyes that seemed to burn into his blood and bottom out his stomach every time they looked at his own more common hazel. 

“Uh, s--”

“Harley, hurry up!” Ra Ravenclaw hardly needed to raise his voice to be heard over the clamor and clang of battle, already standing with the Sergeant who was sending them to the Shaemoor Garrison to assist the Captain.

Harley could barely resist rolling his eyes, shaking his head as a bemused smile crossed his mouth. “Coming, Ra! Sorry, Sam, we’ll talk later, okay?” That slightly lopsided grin turned Sam’s knees to mush and he had to use every ounce of Seraph training to keep himself upright before he nodded mutely.

“Y-Yea, sure…good luck!” 

Sam’s reply was barely heard as Harley ran after his friends faster than a man in chainmail should have any right to, skidding to a stop next to the three. 

Their friendship was a study in contrasts from an outsider’s perspective. Three nobles of great magical power and a highborn-associated gutter rat with brute strength and more street smarts than actual brains. Green and silver, red and gold, blue and bronze and gold with black...each with different crests sewn into their clothing, although the valet with his gold and black armor was tinged with a few blue ravens to denote which house he served. 

Harley pulled his mind out of the contemplation of the thoughts of others and concentrated on his friends...more specifically the conversation between Glinda and Selena. 

“So did he ever actually apologize for being a douchebag?” The slightly crass words from beautifully elegant Selena Slytherin would have shocked anyone else but that just told Harley how extraordinarily hacked off she was, and Harley was fairly certain he knew just which subject had her so pissed off at the moment.

Glinda had been courted by Logan Thackeray, now Captain, throughout their time in Seraph training until Logan had been consigned into direct service of the Queen and found himself in a relationship with her, ending his courtship with Glinda rather abruptly.

The redhead shook her head, slightly curled hair swinging against her cheeks. “No, no he has not and we are not talking about it.” 

Ra winced, “Ouch. This could get awkward fast.” Very fast...Logan had a very high chance of becoming barbeque via friendly fire.

A soft laugh escaped from Harley as he shouldered his shield. “Hey Glinda, maybe we’ll get lucky and some centaur will give him a good dose of cognitive recalibration.” It would serve the indecisive bastard right, that is for shit damn sure.

“Or just killed him.” Selena threw in her two cents, hands clasped behind her back, paying attention to the flash of gunfire and the shouts of Tamini archers further ahead of them. 

“Selena!” Admonishment and slight shock colored Ra and Glinda’s voice, even if they honestly didn’t think it was that bad of a suggestion.

Harley tightened his ponytail with a sigh, raising an admonishing eyebrow towards Selena. “If he dies, my only drinking buddy whittles down to Quinn. If you’re going to try and kill him, maybe you could miss so he’s just...incapacitated.”

Not a chance that Selena Slytherin of all people would EVER miss, but still...he could hope. “I’m just saying. He’s being a douchebag and Glinda can do better than a douchebag. I am just looking out for her best interests.” A flick of nimble fingers slid loose strands of green-black hair back over her shoulder, walking as if she was still inside her family’s home and traversing marble walkways instead of a rough dirt path leading up to a wooden drawbridge. 

“Oh-ho! It’s Harley!” A Seraph crowed, grinning widely as he held up a hand to high-five the blond guardian. “Dragging your minders with you, blondie boy?”

“Shove it, Darrow. They followed me out of the city because they’re trying to get me killed.” He muttered, turning in place to grasp his sword and shield with the incoming sound of hooves on hard-packed earth.

Ra and Glinda could not seem to hold back the urge to snicker, pulling their own weapons out in unison with Selena.

“We are here as his chaperones,” Glinda grinned, flipping a little further away as she rained down elemental fire magic on the few centaurs still on the bridge. 

“Because little Harlequin can’t go anywhere without adult supervision.” Ra finished, prompting them all into laughter outside of Harley himself. 

Bringing down his shield like a battering ram against the horned head of a centaur, a pout on his lips as the doors opened for them to enter the Garrison. “I hate you all.” 

“Lies and slander, dearest Harley. Lies. And. Slander.” Ra couldn’t help but smile at the blond, the very same smile that never failed to turn Harley into a pile of mush and disconnected his brain. He swore that Ra did it on purpose. Every bloody time.

“Lies and slander, my shield. Damn prettybird.” Harley shook his shield sharply to loosen some blood off of it, refusing to look at his friends due to his reddened face. 

Selena let out a faux gasp, a gloved hand coming up to cover her pretty mouth as her eyes glimmered with glee. “Why Harley, you are looking a bit pink and flustered, dear. Are you okay?”

“He’s just lovestruck, poor boy.” Glinda grinned, reaching up her own red-gloved finger to poke and prod at Harley’s reddened face. 

“The hatred is real, I assure you.” 

“Oh look, now that pink is a deep red! Oooh, can we make him turn purple? I wonder if we can turn him purple, Selena!” 

“Harley!” Logan Thackeray bellowed across the yard, “Get your blonde ass over here and help us!”

“....aaand there’s Captain Douchebag.” Selena drawled, fingers curling tighter around the length of her staff as if just holding it could electrocute the Seraph Captain. Even Glinda, ever-so sweet and ever smiling, seemed to be forcing her smile to stay on her face, a now-glacial tone to her gaze as she glanced at her former flame.

“Coming, Captain!” Harley answered, scuttling away from his friends and tormentors both to answer his friend’s call. Part of him had always felt bad for remaining friends with Logan after he had broken Glinda’s heart but well...it wasn’t like he could go drinking in town with Ra or the girls.

Of course his scuttling became another source of laughter for the three he left behind, Ra most of all. 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him move so fast… except at dinner time,” Ra chuckled, following behind their guardian at a much more sedate pace even as many of the Seraph and Harley took care of the Tamini Chieftain before it turned tail and ran back towards the nearby hill with Harley closing in on the damned horse-lord. 

A burst of yellow-tinted earth magic almost blew him off of his feet and he could just barely hear Glinda’s faint, “Oh look, he broke it.”

“Broke WHAT!?” Harley snapped, head still hurting from the chunk of rock that clonked him on the head. “No, nevermind. I don’t want to know.” 

“By all six gods, what is that thing?” cried a terrified Seraph. “It's huge!”

“THAT, soldier,” shouted Logan over the noise of the wind whipping about, as two large earthen hands took form, building up magical energy, “is a threat. We’re gonna take it down. FORWARD!”

Behind him, Harley heard Selena whine, “Do we have to?” He smiled to himself, imagining her pouting look that would not phase the captain one bit, if he even noticed it.

Logan gestured furiously for the Seraph to form up on him and Harley, attacking both of the elemental hands sticking out of the earth with everything they had, trying to bring it down before anything else could try to come up with it. 

Harley whispered a prayer to Kormir for strength, stabbing his sword down in a final blow against one of the elemental hands that almost sent him to his knees, shield coming up to protect himself and the others as he heard Logan shouting something at them.

He could barely hear Logan’s words through the harsh whistle of wind and rock battering against his shields. He drew his sword and charged in, avoiding debris and magic as he made his way to the left arm. All of a sudden, Harley felt a twinge of magic starting at his navel and spread around him. The blue-white steams that surrounded him were familiar: Ra’s magic at work. Harley looked back, seeing Ra near a tree, staff in hand, face set and focused. The Ravenclaw saw him looking, and nodded at Harley, not cracking a smile. Harley sent his secret crush a small smile, in thanks. As he watched, several lesser earth elementals spawned around the smaller man, and Harley almost ran to help him. Before he could, however, Ra’s staff dissolved into hundreds of small blue-white butterflies, and in that same second, those same butterflies, returned to their master’s hands, reforming into a sword a shield, and Ra was then engaged in combat with the elementals. 

There was something magical, hypnotic even, about watching Ra fight. Harley had never been able to master the elegant sweeps and strikes, parries and lunges, the dance like footwork that Ra was a natural at. Each movement was carefully calculated and timed. Nothing was done in excess. Harley felt himself flush as he watched the Ravenclaw dance lithely around the battlefield. That dazed look he must have on his face became horror when he saw Ra turn to him, and throw his sword at him, like he was aiming to kill the Hufflepuff. Harley raised his shield, ready to shout profanities at his charge, but the blade soared past him, and a scream made him turn. The sword had embedded itself in an elemental that was about to clobber Harley and the Seraph next to him. Ra vanished and reappeared beside Harley in a burst of butterflies and raven feathers, pulling his sword out of the dead elemental with almost disgusting ease. “Do pay attention, Harley,” Ra said, breathlessly, a smug smile on his sweaty face. “Isn’t it YOUR job to protect ME, not the other way around?”

“Oh, haha,” Harley retorted, scathingly as Ra sniggered. 

Behind them, they heard a whoop of triumph, and they turned to look at the source of the sound in unison. Glinda stood facing them, both arms raised above her head in triumph, as the last of the giant hands crashed down behind her. “I WIN!!!!” She screamed, taking a deep and theatrical bow to her comrades and friends. She clearly didn’t hear Logan’s shout. “Glinda! Get out of there! It’s not dead yet!”

Horror dawned on the two boys’ faces and they began racing over towards the little redhead, intent on reaching her before it was too late. Before they could reach her, Logan shouted, “Brace yourselves, I think it’s gonna -”

With a boom like thunder, the massive collection of magic and debris that the elemental had gathered blew apart, exploding in all directions and sending Ra, Harley, and Glinda flying. Harley hit the stone wall of the fort, and fell unconscious. 

~

“Harley, Harley, get up! Are you okay?”

Harley’s eyes fluttered open, and his hand flew to his head. “Ow…”  
Logan Thackeray’s face broke into a look of relief, and he offered his hand to Harley, pulling the younger blonde man upright. “Man, I was so worried about you. I was fearing the worst.” 

Harley tried to grin, but winced, as he still was sore all over. “I’m tougher than I look.”

Logan chuckled, shaking his head. “Clearly.” 

Then Logan’s face became serious. “We are having trouble finding your friends in the debris. Selena is ok, back at the Fort, but Ra and Glinda -”

Harley’s face became quite panicked. Headache forgotten, soreness and fatigue left on the ground, he staggered/ran as best he could to the crater and debris, joining the search. He approached the tree near which Ra had been fighting the elementals, seeing a pile of dirt, and broken bits of farmhouse. As he drew nearer, the panic became dread. He recognized the clothe. “Oh gods, no!”

Harley threw himself on the ground at the pile, and started to dig. He stopped digging only when he saw Ra’s head and chest were uncovered. Immediately, he began to administer to the young man, trying to resuscitate him. “Come on, wake up, Wake up, damn you!” 

It was no good. Ra was… was…

Harley cradled the Ravenclaw heir close to his chest, and felt himself begin to weep, his heart aching. “Please Ra,” he whispered, “Please come back to me. Don’t do this.”

“What the hell are you crying about?” someone said behind him. 

“What do you think,” shouted the Guardian, choking on his tears. “I’m so dead for this!” 

The man behind him let out a long exasperated sigh, and said, in a tired, aggravated tone, “Look at me, you daft, delirious dumbass.” 

Harley struggled to pull himself together, and looked at the man. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Slowly, he stood to his feet, his knees shaking. “But.. how-”

Ra Ravenclaw smirked and rolled his eyes, leaning back against the tree behind him, completely unscathed and in perfect health. “Always the tone of surprise. Honestly, do you really think me dumb enough to die that easily?” 

Harley struggled to wrap his head around it. “But-” He gestured back at the Ra on the ground, clearly dead, and it shattered, dissolving into blue-white butterflies which faded from existence, leaving no trace of the corpse. Harley’s hand slowly dropped to his side. He looked back at Ra, who was trying not to laugh. 

“It was an illusion.”

Ra’s smile faded, and a look of incredulity crept onto his noble, far-too-perfect features. “WOW, you are unobeservant. How could you not see or expect that from me, Harley, I only do that- hey!”

Harley wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s middle and lifted him off the ground bodily, and hugged him, spinning him a couple times before setting him down, Ra’s gloved hands on Harley’s breast. “Ra, thank Dwayna. I was so scared, I was about to… to…”

He paused, a flush creeping onto his face. He’d always wanted to have Ra in his arms like this, their faces this close or closer… Then he heard the sniggers and whispering of the soldiers around him and Ra, then the catcalls and wolf whistles began, along with the shout of, “Oh, just kiss him already, Harley!”

Ra’s slightly flattered and flustered face turned pale and he shoved Harley away, looking slightly disgusted. The Ravenclaw tossed his head aside, making his long bangs dance in the still air, before he turned and stalked away, shoving a few snickering soldiers aside. Harley watched him go, sadness and regret coloring his eyes as the handsome nobleman sat down by the river, an ice cold look in his eyes as he watched the river in the moat go by. 

Harley was thankfully dragged out of his darker thoughts by the sudden slap of Logan’s hand down on his shoulder, the brunette Captain’s eyes scouring the battlefield frantically. “Harley, you haven’t seen Glinda yet, have you? We still can’t find her.”

Well that tore away any remaining vestiges of fatigue in Harley’s blood! The blond ripped himself away from his friend and threw himself in with the Seraph digging out piles of displaced earth and splintered wood. If he couldn’t find Glinda...no, he didn’t even want to think about it. Kormir be praised that Selena was safe back at the tents and Ra was still pouting over by the river.

A clatter of focus and softwood hit Harley’s hand, bringing stark relief to the image of Glinda’s staff. Gauntlet-covered hands cared not for the dirt caking into his armor as he dragged rocks and debris off of the atrocity that almost certainly was suffocating his friend. A glimpse of red and gold fabric almost gave him a heart attack as he began dragging Glinda out of the bloodied earth by her shoulders, Harley felt his heart disappear somewhere down into the vicinity of his stomach. 

She was bruised and pale, bloodied and tattered. Her beautiful, bouncy hair was caked to her cheeks with sweat and blood and he could see blood leaking down onto his arms as he finished pulling her to safety, cradling the small redhead like a child in his arms. “Glinda! Glinda, wake up!” The slight shaking of his arms didn’t wake her, nor did his voice. He could tell she was still breathing and her heart was still beating but it felt weak.

“LOGAN!” Harley’s bellow caught the attention of the entire yard before the Guardian was on his feet, pushing his way towards his brunette friend. “I found Glinda. I’ve got to get her to the healing tents, now!” 

The sudden sound of a body hitting the stone of the garrison yard made Harley turn around, taking in the sight of Ra passed out on the ground. Great. Of course he would have overdone it, stupid bloody mesmer. Sighing, the blond gently deposited Glinda into Logan’s arms. “Carry her there as quickly as you can, she needs immediate help. I’ve got this moron.”

Logan nodded and turned on his heel, rushing back to Shaemoor as quickly as he could with such precious cargo in his arms. 

Harley lifted Ra into his arms bridal-style, unable to think of how else to carry the Ravenclaw without embarrassing him. The warm weight of his crush in his arms was something he had learned to ignore a long time ago and thankfully he managed to get them both back to the Shaemoor healing tents that had been set up by the Dwayna priesthood. 

Of course once Ra had been deposited on a bed by Harley, the blonde was immediately ushered to his own cot by a fussy priestess. The blue-and-gold dressed priestesses of Dwayna flittered this way and that, healing magic humming through the tent as they worked their magic and prayers over the injured. 

And, as per usual, the moment Harley’s priestess had shuffled away to help someone else, the blond had to look up into the furious eyes of Selena Slytherin.

Which meant, of course, she blamed HIM for all of this...again. “Well I hope you’re feeling pretty good about yourself. Almost getting Ra and Glinda killed with your stupidity.”

A subvocal growl escaped from the Guardian, amber eyes glaring up at her with a taste of hatred he felt for very few people. Then again, she was the reason his eye was ruined so he maintained that he had reasons. “My fault? How in the fucking Six is this my fault? I told you all to go home! I got permission to be here from Lord Ravenclaw, I didn’t ask for the three of you to come with me! Just because YOU were too stubborn to take no for an answer, the THREE of YOU almost got yourselves killed.” Harley’s words were hissed out, not wanting to bring the attention of the priestesses down on them. 

An angry priestess was NOT something that was good for your health.

Through these words and the aborted argument, Harley’s eyes refused to leave the side-by-side beds of Glinda and Ra. Glinda had a rather large gash in her side that had to be stitched back up but would thankfully not scar with the healing powers of the priestesses. Ra was merely exhausted but it might be a while before the dark-haired man woke up.

Harley stood up from his bed, a hiss of breath sucked in as the pain lanced through his side. “I need to go report to Lord Ravenclaw. Please remain here where I know you are safe, milady.” 

It was time for Harley to face the music for not keeping a better eye on his charges. He wasn’t worried about Lord Ravenclaw. No, he was worried about Lady Slytherin. She was the one most likely to spin everything out to be the worst of the worst and try to get Harley executed for being part and parcel to the harm brought upon three nobles of such storied personage. 

Unfortunately his attempt for the door was stopped by a dark-skinned priestess pushing him back to his bed, a gimlet look in her eye as he tried to say that he was fine and had to report back into the city. 

“You will report back when I say you can report back, Harlequin Hufflepuff.” She actually nudged him back onto the bed and refused to leave his side until the blond had fully removed his armor and laid back down on the bed. Before the Guardian knew what was happening, he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No one here at NTSD_Hogwarts4 owns Guild Wars, Harry Potter or any songs utilized in the creation of this tale. We only own our twisted little imaginations and thank the Muses for their blessings on our creativity.


	3. Chapter One: Of Nobles and Bandits

**Chapter 1 - Of Nobles and Bandits**

 

The healing houses of Dwayna smelled strongly of medicine and old blood, a rather uncomfortable scent for those unused to it. 

 

“Where am I? ...What happened?” 

 

That voice sounded very familiar...scarily familiar. Harley groaned, shifting on the thin mattress of his cot to try and catch a few more hours of sleep.

 

Yet this was not meant to be.

 

“You were injured when the elemental exploded, Lady Gryffindor. Captain Thackeray brought you here personally. You’ve been unconscious for three days.” 

 

There was the Priestess of Dwayna...probably talking to Glinda. That meant Glinda was okay. Good.

 

Harley forced himself up with a groan, the pain in his side still tugging at freshly regrown skin that would quite likely leave a scar. Just another to add to the collection. Gold eyes scoured the tent for three familiar faces and felt a wave of warm relief wash over him at the image of two black heads of hair and a redhead. No one was wrapped up, no one was segregated. Good. Very good.

 

The stitch in his side was effectively pulled at Glinda’s, “Three days? Captain Douchebag did what?”

 

The Priestess, Amelia, if he recalled correctly, merely smiled at the redhead brightly. “You’ve all had lots of visitors. Villagers wanting to thank you, some Seraph, even a noble from the city and a rather nervous, shady-looking character. They both came by several times.”

 

“That’d be my friend Quinn. You might want to check your supply cabinets.” Harley muttered, running a hand through his twisted blond hair before deciding to get it back into some semblance of neatness and listened to the Priestess with half an ear as he pulled his hair into a tight plait. That damned lock of hair wouldn’t get out of his face, though...that was the last time he let Glinda cut his hair.

 

He could see Ra and Selena standing near the entrance to the tent, watching Glinda with worried eyes. 

 

Amelia laughed, pulling a letter from the bag at her waist and handing it to Harley, who took it gratefully. The quality parchment under his calloused fingers and flowing script along the front told him all he needed to know about where it was from. “I’ll make sure to do that, Harley. And your noble friend left this letter for you all. Now, fresh air and exercise are going to be the best medicine. The goddess Dwayna helped you. Perhaps you could help others?”

 

A quick glance at his fellows told Harley more than he was sure he was supposed to learn but he smiled at Amelia anyway. “Sure, priestess. We’ll do that.” Harley was a follower of Kormir himself,  while Ra and Selena were both devotees of Lyssa. Glinda, of course, prayed for strength from Balthazar. None of them were Dwayna worshippers (and rarely prayed to her without good reason), but Harley wasn’t about to argue with a priestess, nor take any chances. 

 

Harley opened the letter, raising an eyebrow as he read the pretentious script in front of his eyes. “Well...he never fails to amuse.” He muttered, shaking his head. The other three pinned him with curious eyes, Glinda still reeling over the fact that they had all been unconscious for three days and that Captain Douch--Thackeray had carried her to the healing tents, muttering something about rape and murder. Damn those three and their infective word choices! 

 

Clearing his throat, Harley began reading the letter aloud.

 

Of course as a Harlequin, the blond did his best to imitate their noble ‘friend’ with all of his faux bravado and naive arrogance. “Greetings, old friends! As soon as you manage to drag your heroic behinds out of those sick beds, your presence is requested, nay, DEMANDED back at your home in Divinity’s Reach! And if you come WITHOUT telling that dazzlin Priestess of Dwayna what a fine fellow I am, I will take it as a personal affront. Until we meet again, I remain your handsomest, most charming and most humble companion. Lord Faren…” 

 

“....fuck my life.” Ra muttered, long lashes brushing his cheeks as his eyes fell shut and he lightly bonked his head against the support beam he was leaning against. “That fop.” 

 

Perfectly shaped dark eyebrows raised over beatifically green orbs even as Selena shook her head in dismay. “I am tired and I would like to go home. Come along, Harley, you need to escort us all back into the city.” 

 

The blond was busy checking over Glinda as he helped her out of the cot, watching her for any signs of a wobble but he gave a half-hearted, “Yes Selena,” to her statement to show that he was at least listening. “Are you feeling okay, Glinda? I’m sorry I didn’t get there in time just…”

 

The redhead lightly swatted his shoulder, putting a sting of air magic’s lightning behind it to make him wince. “Silly Harlequin. If I had wanted your protection I would have hidden behind you at the start  _ buuuut _ ,” she drawled out the last word, grinning up at him with that wide smile full of perfectly white and straight teeth, “if I thought you’d done it on purpose you would be in sooo much trouble. Now, you are to carry me home to make up for it. Understood?”

 

A slightly startled, half-amused chuckle escaped the Guardian before he merely nodded his head and gave her a Harlequin bow that started at the waist, one hand up almost behind him in the air and the other palm crossed over the left side of his chest, palm down. “Yes, my lady.” He allowed the small redheaded Gryffindor to clamber her way up onto his back, dainty arms around his thick neck before he hooked his arms under her knees to keep her balanced and in place. “Ready to go home, Ra?”

 

He certainly wasn’t looking forward to it but there wasn’t anything he could do. He was going to be in SO much trouble once they got home. Harley had allowed his charges to accompany him, even though it wouldn’t matter to their parents that the three wouldn’t have gone home even if he had told them to (which he had….multiple times) and done as they wished anyway. The blond was the Shield of the Heir of Ravenclaw, but the other two families had been more than happy to place their daughters under his watchful eye as well...up until now at least, he figured. 

 

Selena and Ra trailed behind Harley and his precious cargo as they made their way back up to the double doors and tall barrier walls of Divinity’s Reach. The Seraph at the gates saluted them sharply, passing them through without speaking yet with a rather awed feeling of reverence that Harley was frankly uncomfortable with. Did Faren really call them heroic? “Oh please dear sweet Kormir, do not tell me that everyone thinks we are heroes now.” He muttered under his breath, noting the looks that the four of them were receiving. Some bows were sent their way, waves and calls of thanks. 

 

Harley hurried as much as he was able without running towards Salma’s Heath, passing through the wooden gates that were twice his height into the small city-within-a-city. The normal hustle and bustle was a familiar buzz in his ears, a comfort that he hadn’t realized he could miss. 

 

Stepping closer to the garden gate assaulted Harley’s ears with music and laughter...no. No, he didn’t...did he?

 

Harley sighed, using his foot to push open the wrought iron doorway gate before passing through into a glimmering, shimmering association of faerie lights and milling nobles with drinks in hand. As soon as the four were spotted, every noble raised their glasses to them with a cheer before returning to their conversations as if this was a normal, everyday occurrence. 

 

Glittering lights littered the perfectly coiffed and maintained garden, the tantalizing scent of various flowers and herbs in the air fogging his brain as the blond bent at the knee to allow Glinda a graceful dismount from her place on his back like a baby koala. 

 

“Well it appears you are late to your own party, Glinda.” Harley couldn’t help the slight tease, earning himself an electric jab to the ribs for that one.  He glanced back to ask Ra something, only to find him gone.  He and Selena had disappeared into the throng of people, possibly to get alcohol. 

 

“Glinda, my darling!” 

 

Harley felt the insane urge to run bolt through his system, not unlike the shot of fear that filled him during the Battle of Shaemoor.  Based on the look the man before them was giving the four, running would be a good idea.  But it was too late.  

 

Faren was not tall but he was not short either, and the man was just pretty enough to be distracting for many suitably inclined persons. Fluffy curls of brown hair, hazel eyes, healthy skin and a fit form consistently shown off by carefully tailored clothes. It would definitely be better for Harley’s blood pressure if the man was not such a disreputable playboy and manwhore. Faren made it his daily mission to flirt with everyone...and yes, Harley did mean everyone.

 

“Ah, the Heroes of Shaemoor return! Come and see how friends and neighbors alike have turned out to welcome you home!” Faren spread his arms wide as if the whole party had been thrown by him at his own house instead of utilizing Glinda’s estate. 

 

Harley could practically feel the sarcasm in Glinda’s voice as she pulled up her usually bubbly and overly-bright persona that made so many in Divinity’s Reach underestimate her as well as be reasonably terrified of her.  “ A party, Faren? For  _ me _ ? Or is it just an excuse to get your friends together and see what's in my wine cupboard?”

 

Considering that they were all still in their clothes from three days ago, only a rather stringent set of scouring charms from Ra had any of them somewhat presentable...but scouring charms itched for some reason. 

 

Faren merely waved away Glinda’s questions with an airy laugh. “Nonsense, my friends! Heroes are always popular. These nice people simply insisted on congratulating you and celebrating your brave victory.”

 

“And  _ you _ insisted on breaking out her finest food and drink for the occasion…” Harley grumbled, offering a strained smile to a servant making his rounds with a tray of drinks. 

 

Faren’s eyes landed on Harley with what could almost be called a leer. “You brave heroes deserve no less. Still, I can’t take all of the credit. Your household staff was most helpful, even eager, to facilitate the process.” He stepped closer to Harley with a dramatic sigh, placing one powdered and perfumed hand on Harley’s armor-clad shoulder. “I only wish my servants loved me half as much as yours seem to, Glinda. But then, I am lovable in other ways.” He let out a seductive chuckle at his own poor joke, that too-soft hand running a thumb over Harley’s bicep before the blond managed to scoot backwards. 

 

“And the less said about that, the better.” Ra muttered from Harley’s left, although when he had gotten there Harley had no earthly idea. 

 

“Now, Faren, why don’t you remove that smirk from your pretty face and let’s go enjoy some of Glinda’s best roasted duck and brandy…” Selena offered the brunette fop a sweet smile as she took hold of Ra’s arm possessively with both of her own. Of course, as Ra’s betrothed, it would be expected of Selena to remain close to him during a party, even one that was as unexpected as this.  But the way she clung to him like he was her possession and not a member of the Ministry still made Harley squirm in discomfort.  

 

The foursome followed Faren the Fop (Glinda’s favorite name for the dandy) into the courtyard of Gryffindor Square where they saw what he had done to the place in full effect-

 

“...fuck my life…”Ra breathed, disgust coloring both his face and his voice, as he placed his free hand over his face, sapphire eyes closed in discomfort.

 

Harley made a subvocal noise of discomfort, averting his eyes from the scene in front of him and trying not to think about anything at all. 

 

Selena’s soft, shocked gasp was almost covered by the hand that covered her mouth, mimicked almost perfectly by Glinda. 

 

Harley knew they were getting older but this...what in the name of the Six did Faren think he was doing?

 

The Gryffindor Courtyard had been turned into a veritable den of iniquity. Where the garden was fragile grace, satin fans and silken flowers, the Courtyard was now home to the smell of leather, musk and powder. More lounges had been thrown about, artfully draped women and men placed upon them like decorative pillows on the cushions or the laps and arms of those seeking their attention. There were already a few of the parties ‘guests’ who were getting a bit tactile with the evening’s entertainment yet even the men who had been brought in didn’t seem to care. 

 

It was the first time in years that Glinda Gryffindor had been struck dumb, as her mouth worked soundlessly, her fingers clawing slowly towards the sex-driven noble’s throat.  Her eyes were alight with a fire of hatred that would make Balthazar proud.

 

Selena beat the little pixie to Faren first.  She shoved him bodily against the stone wall, and snarled, “Look, you sinful slut.  I hate you in general, but this is an all-time low, even for you.  Either get rid of the whores, or I turn Glinda loose to demonize the population of the seedy side of Divinity’s Reach. Then I'll have Harley cut off your testicles if you still don't get the message.”

 

Lord Faren turned whiter than snow in the Shiverpeaks.  “You don’t mean that surely, Lady Slytherin. I-”

 

Selena turned her head slightly to the left, towards Harley and called, “Hufflepuff?”

 

Harley smirked, and drew his sword.  Faren almost fainted in fear.  He wrenched free of Selena’s delicate grip (which impressed Harley greatly; he’d never considered the dandy have any physical strength of his own) and rushed over to the scandalous scene, working to clear them out.  

 

Once the trash was gone, Glinda collapsed at the foot of her father’s statue, gently straightening the silver moonlilies that were planted around them, the last flowers her mother had procured and tended before the dreadful illness had taken her from them.  Glinda was in tears slightly, as she worked to fix the flowers.  Ra knelt beside her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders, and rubbing her arm comfortingly for a minute before he  picked up one of the fallen moonlilies, placing it carefully in her hair, tucking the stem of the flower behind her ear.  “There, now we all can see those beautiful golden eyes and silver of the moonlily dance together.”  

 

Glinda smiled through her tears.  Ra turned to Selena. “Take her inside,” he ordered the Slytherin.  “Help her clean up her face and then bring her back so we can celebrate properly.”  

 

Selena nodded, helping life the little Gryffindor countess off the ground and cradling her in her arms as the two young women made their way inside.  Ra stood up himself, dusting off his slacks, and looked at Harley.  “Grenth might get a new soul tonight.”  

 

The usually cheerful man’s answer was a somber nod, eyes fervently refusing to remove themselves from the area where a still-flustered and pale Faren was trying and failing to soothe the ruffled feathers of dissatisfied Lords and Ministry workers who had been heartily enjoying their...entertainment. Harley’s lip curled in disgust, sheathing his sword as he parted from the black-haired Ravenclaw to make his way across the courtyard to Faren’s side. “Lord Faren…”

 

The brown-haired fop waved his hand at the blond, that same simperingly seductive smile on his face. “No matter, Harley-kins, I know you would never actually do such a thing to me for a small thing like this. I apologize if you were looking forward to working out some of that aggression on one of the workers but I am certain there are...others who would be more than happy to help you.” Ugh that smile sincerely made him just want to throw up. Gods be good this was harder than he thought.

 

“...thank you for that, Lord Faren but I’m afraid I need to be frank with you. You really should be leaving before Lady Selena gets back. We will take care of the guests, of that I assure you and I will make your excuses.” 

 

A pout overcame Faren’s face and his slender arms came up to cross over the silk-clad chest as if Harley’s suggestions were a personal affront. “Harley, you are hurting my feelings.” That pout deepened, staring up at the tall blond with doe brown eyes as if begging him to say yes to something that Harley didn’t want to know about.

 

“We do appreciate the sentiment, Lord Fa-”

 

“Ah! My dear Harley, I’m sure you can call me just Faren. We are  _ very good friends _ , after all...aren’t we?” 

 

A discomforting feeling of ice swam through Harley’s stomach and it sincerely felt as if bugs were crawling underneath his skin. He honestly didn’t think that being known as one of Faren’s ‘very good friends’ was something he was comfortable with. He really needed to tread lightly on this. Even if they didn’t like him, he had the ability to be a problem...and Ra couldn’t afford problems right now with everything else that seemed to be going on. “I am honored by the esteem you hold for me, thank you, Faren. But...as you well know, I must remain with my charges.” Harley bowed his head just low enough to show deference to the differences in their position before he turned back towards the house to check on the girls. He couldn’t stand seeing Glinda so upset…

 

Faren looked a little awkward and bereft for all of a moment before the brunette cleared his throat, looking towards Ra as the party in the garden continued in all of it’s high-class splendor now that the trash had been removed. 

 

Harley with all of his slabs of muscle built onto that tall, strong frame was far more his type when it came to men but Ra’s lithe, disarming strength and gorgeous sapphire eyes were definitely something he could get used to having on his arm and in his bed. Considering that Ra was betrothed to that Slytherin noble, this would have to be handled  _ delicately _ .  Faren smiled, watching the young Ravenclaw taste of his tea.  Yes, having of the most powerful (not to mention one of the youngest) ministers as his...um… well,  _ his _ would be both useful and enjoyable indeed.  He might even consider making it more long term, if he could pull it off.  

 

Faren cleared his throat a little louder, offering a more demure version of his seductive smile towards Ra. “Lord Ravenclaw, I wondered if I might be able to speak with you a moment.” Faren watched the other cock a perfectly-shaped black eyebrow before tanned hands placed his tea cup and saucer on a nearby garden table and moved to join the brown-haired Lord where he and Harley had stood not but a few moments ago. 

 

Faren did enjoy this garden. It would be so hard for anyone to see what was going on unless they were specifically watching this area. The statues, beautifully crafted bushes and trailing vines created wonderful little coves and niches in which for someone to refrain from being seen. 

 

Ra had never seemed to show much of an interest towards anyone in particular, although he had heard a rather scandalous rumor about the man and Countess Anise at a point...hopefully this meant that the man shared some of Anise’s proclivities towards being very open minded about where they received their pleasure and relieved themselves of their stress. For all Faren knew the Ravenclaw Heir made frequent visits with his Shield, which would explain why the blond was so very overprotective of him, even over his other charges. 

 

Allowing his thoughts to bolster his already overinflated sense of self,  Faren raised a glove-free hand to trace along the soft, closely-trimmed hair of Ra’s goatee. “You are such a beautiful man, Ra. All cool logic and icy beauty, not unlike your betrothed. I do wonder what someone suitably inclined could do to...warm that beauty up a bit.” Not waiting for an answer, since he felt that words tended to get in the way more often than not, Faren allowed his hand to grasp Ra’s chin and tilted that pretty head up so that he had unfettered access to those beautiful blue eyes and not-quite pouty lips before giving into the urge and covering those lips with his own. He could taste the sweetened tea that Ra had been drinking on those lips, soft yet slightly chapped against his own beeswax-treated lips until he decided that he wanted a better taste and forced his tongue past the barrier of the closed mouth to deepen the kiss. 

 

The fingers on Ra’s chin slid to the back of his head, carding through the thick black hair even as Faren’s free hand went further to slide down along the line of his spine to grasp a blatant handful of his delectable armful’s tempting behind. 

 

Just as suddenly as the assault had started it stopped but not by Faren’s own choosing. Faren was summarily ripped away from his momentary conquest by a rough, craggy man wearing a mask to cover his features while the other mask-wearing thugs grabbed Ra as well. 

 

“Unhand me, you foul beasts! Help! Mayhem! Murder!” Faren’s panicked, slightly pitched cries brought a different kind of trouble running their way as Harley tore himself away from their two friends inside to wonder what the hell was happening in the garden only to see Faren and Ra both being dragged away by Widowmakers. 

 

Trying not to think about why the Ravenclaw youth  wasn’t fighting his way out of the situation or even just apparating away, Harley sped towards them with a haste that did not belong on a body as large as his own. The flash of his sword and heavy weight of his shield seemed to be enough of a deterrent to the would-be kidnappers even as Harley managed to knock the ones holding two of the attending Lords hostage unconscious with two quick swipes of his shield against their heads. 

 

Guardian magic wrapped debilitating chains around the two unconscious Widowmakers for the Shield to pass over to Thackeray for questioning before he turned to the two nobles beside him and began immediately looking them both over. “Are you okay?”

 

They nodded, and Harley turned his attention to looking for Ra and Faren.  Damn it all, they were nowhere in sight.  Glinda and Selena both joined him outside, looking confused at the damage and injuries.  Glinda was the one to speak the question all were thinking.  “What happened here?”  

 

“I heard Faren shouting,” Harley said, turning his head left and right in alarm.  Still no sign.  One of the servants spoke up, her soft Sylvari voice shaking in fear.  “They’re gone.  I saw those ruffians grab Lord Faren and Lord Ravenclaw and drag them off.  I think they’re gonna kill them!”  

 

This information did nothing to soothe Harley’s nerves.  He was surely in for it now.  First the incident out in Shaemoor, and now this?  Grenth must really hate him right now.  Or maybe he should pray to Dwayna more, or...oh gods…

 

Glinda’s unnaturally calm, clear voice broke him from his thoughts.  “Calm down, Hyacinth.  Go and see to the other guests and tend to any who are wounded.  I will take Selina and Harley and go after Lords Ravenclaw and Faren.”

 

The sylvari woman nodded, calmer now, and went over to join her fellow servants in caring for the guests.  Glinda turned to her two friends, and led the way out of her courtyards to the streets.  “That was rather Ra-esque of you, Glinda,” Harley told the little nymph.  She just smiled.  “Someone has to be in his absence.  It clearly wasn’t gonna be you.  Besides, if I don’t stay calm right now, after how these past three days have gone,  there won’t be a Selma District left.  So…”

 

Selena raised her eyebrows.  “That’s all well and good, but how do we find them when we can’t find a trace of even the bandits?”

Harley smirked.  For once, he knew something about tracking that even Selena didn’t.  He was all well prepared to rub it in her face, despite being utterly panicked and stressed, but Glinda spoke first.  “The bandits are using a cottage near the District Square,  and they have both men tied up there.  We should head there immediately and rescue them with all haste.”  

 

Both of the other two blinked, utterly dazed and shocked that she could possibly know this at all.  Glinda completely ignored their amazement and began skipping down the street unconcernedly, holding her scepter and focus in hand, ready to fight.  The other two trailed after her, not sure what to do.  Any time a bandit would jump out of hiding to attack, said bandit found himself (or herself) on fire.  Glinda was having way too much fun with this, Harley decided.  That was for shit damn sure.  

 

All of a sudden, the tiny redhead came to a halt in front of a three story cottage in the District Square.  “We’re here,” she said in her usual airy-fairy tone, as if she were announcing her return from a long trip.  “Let’s go in and introduce ourselves.”  

 

Before the trio could reach the door, however, it burst open and members of the Widowmakers gang came flooding out, ready to fight.  Not that any of this (or the bandits’ choices in weaponry, for that matter) seemed to phase Glinda.  No, no, she just let out a sigh of boredom and drew her own sword and dagger.  All Harley heard was a singsong “Ashes, ashes, they all fall down…” and then Glinda pounced.  For Harley, watching Ra fight was somewhat sensual, like watching an artist paint a picture or a musician play a sonata on the piano, but watching Glinda fight hand to hand was comparable to watching a professional dance troupe put on a ballet.  She used every motion to her advantage, never once being touched by her adversaries unless she wished it.  She never needed to stop moving.  Everything literally just seemed to fall into place for her.  

 

In a few short minutes, it was over.  Where once there had been a dozen bandits and their leader, now only were piles of ashes.  Harley felt a shiver travel down his spine, remembering what Glinda had said in a sing-song voice, like a child’s nursery rhyme, before she’d begun this massacre.  “Remind me never to upset you, Glinda.”  

 

“Oh silly Harley,” Glinda giggled as she sheathed her weapons, “I know you’d  _ never, ever _ be foolish enough to warrant  _ this  _ level of fury from me, right?”

 

Harley nodded vigorously and Selena added, “That goes for all of us, Pixie.”  

 

Glinda merely beamed at them before leading the way into the cottage and up to the top floor.  There, on the floor and bound together, were Lord Faren and Ra Ravenclaw.  Faren let out a cry of joy to see the trio, but for some reason, Ra didn’t look happy at all.  Harley knelt and untied them one at a time, then assisted pulling them up.  Faren the Fop dusted off his trousers and said to Harley, “Ah, thank you, dearest Harley.  I’m most grateful for this assistance.  I-”

 

The blond barely had a moment to react before the dark-haired Mesmer’s eyes darkened from sapphire blue to near-obsidian black in a fit of rage and had his hands around Lord Faren’s throat. Harley had his arms wrapped around his Lord as quickly as he could, dragging the other back and away from the brunette fop that had apparently driven his friend to murder, strings of curses, jinxes, profanity, and other vindictive words issuing almost incoherently from the smaller man’s lips. 

 

Ra was hissing and spitting like a deranged tomcat, fighting and thrashing in Harley’s arms to try and get to Faren’s jugular, clawing at the air like he was attempting to magically suffocate the playboy.  It took literally everything Harley had to keep hold of him. “Ra! Ra, dammit, calm down!” He tugged the other just a little further away and put the Ravenclaw heir on his own two feet, large hands grasping either side of Ra’s head to make the other concentrate on him instead of whatever had enraged him so. “Ra, what happened? Look, LOOK at me. Look at  _ me _ , concentrate on me…”

 

Harley’s thumbs gently brushed over those sharp cheekbones, feeling the tips of his fingers brushing against that silken soft black hair. “You’re safe. I have you....you’re safe with me. Just...come on.” Without thinking, Harley wrapped an arm around Ra’s shoulders and led him back through the city and into Glinda’s garden towards a break in the hedges. 

 

This round area of garden was full of different breeds of lilies, daffodils and daisies in a veritable riot of color that Harley had planted with Glinda when they were younger. Harley had even installed the stone bench that took pride of place in the center of this hidden garden for Glinda’s birthday some years back.  The bench had other significant meaning too.  Each year since it’s installment, Glinda came here and planted some special flower that meant something to Glinda herself, about each of her friends.  Glinda’s own favorite, roses of all shapes and colors, were there, beautiful blue forget-me-nots for Ra, stunning magenta gladiolus for Selena, and even some of Harley’s favorites, daffodils.  

 

The Ravensworn shield gently placed Ra on the bench so that he could kneel on the soft grass in front of his liege, and holder of his heart.  Ra was still muttering an endless stream of curses and jinxes under his breath, eyes hard and black with pent up rage.   Harley’s concern was beginning to grow.  The last time Ra had gotten like this, he had lost control of his magic and had had to be moved to a safehouse to regain control.  Ra had maintained a detached behavior since then for that very reason.  Whatever the fop had done, it had to have been really bad.  Or, was it just the fact that he had been kidnapped?

 

Harley’s large hands came up of their own accord, gathering those soft and tanned hands in his own on Ra’s lap. He could feel the other practically quivering in rage and he tightened his fingers over that warmed skin. “Ra...Ra, look at me. Look at me, Prettybird, I’m right here.” Harley kept his voice even and calm, staring into those fathomless eyes. “Come on, bring back those pretty blue eyes, Ra…” 

 

A faint, shimmering energy radiated out of Harley’s skin, a pale gold glittering aura that slowly stretched itself towards Ra, encompassing the black-haired Raven in a calming blanket of Harley’s Guardian power. The blond had learned early on with Glinda and other small children that he could extend a calming, protective aura that would and could calm almost anyone. He enjoyed sending it out to keep others emotionally calm and wanting to share that feeling of protection towards the object of his affections. Harley kept his thoughts calm and warm, trying to ensure that he irradiated those thoughts to Ra. He couldn’t let that happen again...He had to find out what happened and do something about it before they went after those damnable Widowmakers. 

 

The blond had to do this for both of them. He had to keep himself calm so that he didn’t fly into a berserker rage. It was one thing to try and kidnap a lord or two...it was another thing entirely to so much as  _ look _ at Ra Ravenclaw with even a modicum of intent to do harm...Harley was likely to tear someone’s arms off and beat them with said arms. 

 

Ra’s breathing was starting to slow down, the shaking diminished, the blue beginning to return to his eyes.  His eyes fluttered for a moment, then they were their stunning sapphire as he looked at Harley, comprehension on his face.  His jaw set, and all he said was, “Harley?  I’m going to kill him.  Lyssa won’t even be able to hide him from me.  I’m literally going to kill him!”

 

Well that was not exactly normal. Not in public at the very least, Ra tended to try and keep his death threats and promises of harm to the safety of their Tower where no one would be able to hear him or hold it against him in any way. Gods above were certain that Harley would never do such a thing. 

 

The blond did his best to keep those calm feelings going, even though he knew that whatever was going to leave his charge’s mouth in the next few moments would probably mean the death of his self control and not just the end of someone’s life. “What? Did the Widowmakers touch you? If they did, there’s nothing left of them, they barely even ha--” Harley paused, seeing the  _ look  _ on Ra’s handsome face.  He knew THAT look all too well, hadn’t seen it in months.  

 

The Hufflepuff youth took a deep breath, shoring up the last vestiges of control even as his shield of calm began to flicker and fade. “Whoever it was, whatever they did...ask it of me and you know it’s yours.” It was a promise Harley had made to him years ago that Ra would never have to get his hands dirty, that Harley would handle anything that he had to so that Ra could do as he wished, would do as he pleased and do whatever needed to be done. 

 

Anyone looking in on the scene between the two would not have seen a Sworn Shield with his Guarded. No, they would see the tender, concerned look in whiskey eyes and the large hands tenderly holding those tanned digits within his own, kneeling in the grass in full armor like a knight in a fairytale. “Do I need to kill Lord Faren? Did Faren touch you?” 

 

...okay yea, there went the final shreds of his calm. The aura flickered away like the embers of a fire and his hands tightened around Ra’s own. “Please...by All Six Gods, do not tell me that Faren of all people touched you. I will tear his arms off and feed them to him before burying him alive in a grave of his own shit if that is what you are going to say happened.” 

 

Ra closed his eyes, lashes falling to his cheeks (Harley was glad Ra didn't see him blush).  He let out a sigh, then said through clenched teeth, “Not if I get there first.”

 

Harley felt a slight wave of relief. If Ra was beginning to think clearly then maybe it was getting better. Hm, maybe he needed to start threatening people with obscene deaths more often. “Now that’s not how the deal works, Ra. Remember? You point where and I shoot.” A gauntlet-free hand lightly tapped the Ravenclaw heir on the forehead, flicking a few stubborn black strands away from his face. “Sword and Shield, remember?”

 

“He kissed me.”

 

...yep, the Fop was dead. The Fop was beyond dead.

 

Harley had been raised alongside Ra, had been fighting that very same urge every time he saw the black-haired man so much as smile, pout, cry, glare...hell, walk in a room!  Literally  _ everything _ Ra did was  beautiful and awe-inspiring to the Guardian. 

 

Harley’s hand fell on Ra’s slender shoulder and clenched, twisting into the fabric of the younger man’s shirt even as he tried (failing) to keep himself calm. Already there was a visible lick of blue and honey-colored flames licking at the Hufflepuff Shield’s boots. “...he what?” He sincerely must have misheard. He hoped he misheard. No. No, he didn’t. 

 

Faren...Faren had kissed Ra. 

 

“...you wouldn’t be so pissed if he had JUST kissed you. How many pieces do you want him in and how would you like it served? Publicly humiliated, mysteriously gone missing or just roasted?” 

 

He was holding onto his control by the shreds of his fingernails at this point and needed to concentrate on keeping Ra from running off and causing himself some harm. No one would really care what happened to Ra if the youth went off on the other man where anyone else could see.

 

“He grabbed my ass, Harley.  I have never -NEVER- been so humiliated by anyone.” Ra seemed on the verge of tears, both hurt and frustration coursing through him.

 

Well, there went that last bit of calm he had  but he couldn’t run off and kill the bastard. No, not with Ra so upset...Those tears clinging to thick and sooty eyelashes like diamonds tore at his heartstrings. Harley cupped Ra’s face between his hands, using them to force Ra into looking at him. “And he will pay for it. He will. We will make him rue that day sometime soon but it would be far, far sweeter if we just let him stew for a while. Threaten to tell the Queen, or Anise...Anise would make his life a living hell and we can watch him deteriorate until there’s nothing left.” There, all that time spent around Ra and Selena had finally started to pay off. 

 

Harley took a deep breath, keeping his calloused fingers on that tanned face and feeling the dampness there from the tears that had managed to fall. “Did the kidnappers say anything, Ra? Once morons like that have a hostage they can’t shut up. What were they going to do? Did they say what they wanted?”

 

Ra seemed to regain his composure slightly at this, his perfect Ravenclaw memory kicking in. “They were discussing a farmhouse in Shaemoor. There are other hostages and we were to be locked up there with the rest of them for… Gods only know what reason.”

 

Nodding, Harley removed his hands from the other’s face and stood up, dusting off his knees before holding his hand out to Ra. “Well then it seems we have work to do. Can’t save you and leave the others to rot. Bad form, you know. I’ll get accused of favoritism.”

 

That got a small smile out of Ra and set Harley’s already racing heart into a burst of motion he thought might kill him.  Damn that smile.  Why was it so beautiful and hard to resist?  Harley closed his eyes, forcing himself to focus on what Ra had said about the bandits.  He had heard a good bit of information about the bandits getting more and more brazen about attacking the countryside of Divinity’s Reach. 

 

Harley helped the smaller male up onto his feet from the bench, removing his hands quickly before he gave into the urge to hold on for far longer than would be appreciated. “I’m going to go and get Glinda and Selena. Hopefully... _ that  _ already went home.” 

 

Stepping out into the main courtyard, Harley sighed before tugging his gauntlets back on so that just in case he had to punch someone it would hurt just that little bit more. Thankfully he didn’t have to look very far for Glinda, Selena and Faren. The sight of the brunette fop standing outside the entryway of the hidden alcove next to the other two brought a fire into his eyes but he focused his attentions on the girls so that he didn’t commit murder. “The bandits that have been plaguing the countryside around Divinity’s Reach for the past few months have decided to step up their game. They’re getting more political and bloodthirsty if they’re grabbing Lords and Ministry officials. I’m going to tell Logan in the morning and we can head out and deal with it before anyone else gets hurt.” 

 

Of course the blond hoped, prayed, and mentally begged in his mind for the two girls to be far too tired and overwrought from the past few days to be willing to go along with such an adventure. He honestly hoped to hear that they were going to spend the entirety of tomorrow at the Ministry in the company of Queen Jennah and Countess Anise so that he wouldn’t have to worry about them...again.  He knew it was a small hope, but still, he hoped.  

 

“That’s if you’re even alive tomorrow.” Selena snarked, raising an eyebrow at the blond as she watched him fiddle with his armor. She must have overheard everything said in the hidden garden but thankfully Faren didn’t have the magic that she and Glinda did. They could use Air magic to bring the sounds closer to them and hear whatever was said. It only worked in a semi-enclosed area like this or they wouldn’t have been able to hear at all due to the thick hedges surrounding the bench. “You still have to get Ra and myself to our homes and explain yourself to Lord Ravenclaw and Lady Slytherin.” 

 

Harley felt a slight twitch develop in his eye before he offered her a small smile. “I think right now I have bigger things to worry about than a flogging, Selena. Now, Lord Faren, I am going to assume that this bit of excitement hasn’t scared away your sense of direction and that you will be fine heading home on your own. You’ll have to forgive me but I have a very busy day tomorrow and so do my friends. I believe Ra will be spending quite a lot of time with Queen Jennah at some point tomorrow...good night.” Harley turned back to Ra, moving aside so that the black-haired youth could exit the garden.

 

“Let’s get you two home. Goodnight Glinda. Do you want me to come by tomorrow?” Harley always made himself available for all of them at any point in time, although Ra always took precedence and Harley made it a personal vendetta to make sure that he got to whatever Selena wanted from him last. It wasn’t his fault that Glinda was his favorite girl.

 

Glinda shook her head, looking much better than she had a mere hour previous. “No, thank you, Harley. Safe travels and good night.” She hugged both Selena and Ra, hopping up a bit to plant a kiss on Harley’s cheek as a farewell before she turned and disappeared back into her mansion with the patio doors now firmly closed behind her. 

 

A glance around the garden showed that the party was well and truly over and the servants had already cleared most everything up. Good, that meant that Harley’s night was almost over. It felt like it had taken far too long to get to the point of getting Selena home and report back to Lord Ravenclaw. 

 

~

 

“You did  _ what _ ?”

 

Harley winced slightly.  Recounting the past three days’ adventures (nightmares) to his master were somewhat more painful than he’d imagined.  Lady Ravenclaw sat next to her husband, delicate hand over her heart, her mouth slightly open in shock.  Her husband looked less controlled.  He was furious, and for a number of good reasons.  First, he had been woken up because the boys had come home. Finally.  Second, he’d had a bad day at the ministry, most likely the fault of one of the junior ministers.  Lastly, this news from Harley.  

 

Slowly, not looking at either of the nobles, Harley recounted what had happened, trying not to say anything to get Ra or the girls in any trouble.  He made it all out to be his fault, even Glinda getting hurt.   He saw Lord Ravenclaw stand and start pacing, so he stopped talking, waiting for the hammer to fall.  

“It was my fault, father.” Ra’s quiet voice spoke up from beside his mother, where the other had perched on the end of the sofa like his pet raven. 

That simple statement brought Lord Ravenclaw up short, turning in place to stare at his son. “And yet, young Harley here has said that it was entirely his fault. That HE was unable to get the three of you out of there in time before Glinda was injured, allowed you to fight centaurs and become kidnapped by bandits along with Lord Faren and failed to report back in for three whole days.” The Ravenclaw Lord’s tone was liberally sprinkled with a heavy dose of ‘was there anything else you would like to add?’ that made Harley more than slightly uncomfortable. 

Lady Ravenclaw adored and doted on the Ravensworn for everything he did for her son but her husband was less attached, even if he did sometimes go a little lenient on the boy...although usually that was in repayment for nearly fifteen years of loyal service. 

“I heard, father, and I applaud Harley for doing his job but that does not change the fact that I am the one who brought the Ladies with me, I did not listen to Harley when he told us to go home and I told him to listen to the Priestess of Dwayna so that he could be healed. He remained with us at the party that Lord Faren so kindly threw for us and went to attend Lady Gryffindor after a momentary wobble broke her composure and I told him to take care of her.” Each and every point this damned, infuriatingly calm and pretty bastard brought up poked a hole in every single one of Harley’s earlier statements about it all being his fault. But this would also mean that Lord Ravenclaw wouldn’t know who to believe and, therefore, who to punish.

Ravenslord sighed, his aged hands coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose as if his head were hurting and waved the both of them away. “Harley, whether ordered by your Sworn Lord or not, you will be attending to Lady Gryffindor and Lady Slytherin as they wish until I feel that you have repaid the danger both of your actions brought down upon those girls and their families are suitably mollified. You will report to them at the end of the week. Now go, both of you.”

Harley moved to stand by the door, holding it open for Ra before bowing to the Lord and Lady of the house, following his dark-haired friend up the stairs to their Tower in a state of shock. 

Ra and Harley had been given the Tower as their space in the mansion at a young age since Ra had wanted Harley always at hand and Harley hadn’t wanted to be far away from his friend. Each corner of the Ravenclaw mansion had a Tower that swept up into the heights of the city and their Tower was at the far end of the floor plans. Stairs led from the main floor up and up through the main three stories of the mansion until anyone would hit their general meeting area, a place Harley had set up at Ra’s instruction that was full of bookshelves, a fireplace and comfortable chairs with small tables where they repeatedly entertained friends or just sat in quiet with each other. Further stairs led up to their bedrooms but Harley’s was the main room an intruder would have to go through to get to Ra’s room unless they were one of the few in the house who knew the way into Ra’s bedroom as it was hidden by the stone wall that made up the outside of Harley’s room. Just beyond their bedrooms was a shared bath that was easily the size of Harley’s room or larger with cool marble and soft cotton towels for their use. 

Ra had always made a habit when they were younger of  bathing together and there were no exceptions made as they got older since Ra still expected his friend to help him at any point that he asked. 

Pausing outside the door to his room, Harley cleared his throat. “Why did you lie? It was my fault, Ra…” He didn’t understand it. Ra was never afraid of throwing him under the oncoming cart before, it was what he was there for, for Kormir’s sake! 

The raven-haired heir merely smiled at his friend, a glittering sense of amusement in those bright and pretty eyes that always made Harley weak in the knees and jelly-brained. “You are my friend. You would do it for me.”

“Well of course, I’ve been doing it since we were little for all three of you.” And that was the Grenth-damned truth, wasn’t it? Harley had been taking the blame for all of their mistakes since he had become a part of their little group at age seven and they had been five. Good gods had it really been thirteen years? “In fact, that's what I was just doing in there, too.  Until you poked holes in my story faster than I could blink.”

Ra’s smile grew bigger, more mischevious.  And Harley felt his mind go blissfully blank, nearly missing Ra’s soft chuckle and comment of “Oh yeah?  Well, how about that.”

Harley rolled his eyes.  The boy was lucky he was so beautiful.  “Damn pretty bastard.” Harley grumbled, thankful his brain was at least somewhat still able to work through the visual overload. “I’m going to bed.  Goodnight, Prettybird.”

Ra Ravenclaw smirked, and proceeded to mimic a pigeon, which only made Harley melt even more, forcing the blonde to retreat into his room before I tried to rush over and plant a kiss on that lovely man’s lips.  As his door closed, he heard Ra’s laugh.  He swore the young man was trying to make Harley flustered on purpose.

As he rolled over and fell asleep, Harley decided that if the Ravenclaw did it again in the morning, he’d pluck up the courage to ask Ra about it.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No one here at NTSD_Hogwarts 4 owns or claims to have ownership of Harry Potter or Guild Wars 2. Each are owned by their respective affiliates, companies and creators. J.K. Rowling and ArenaNet are merely letting us play in their sandboxes.


	4. Chapter Two: Chasing the Culprits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We here at NTSD_Hogwarts4 do not make any claims of ownership over Harry Potter, Guild Wars or any copyrighted content evident in our story. They belong to J.K. Rowling, ArenaNet and any songs, poems or stories utilized in the telling of the tale will be claimed after the chapter is finished. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 2: Chasing the Culprits**

The next morning, Harley was forced awake by the sound of a horse drawn carriage pulling up to the estate, the sounds of footsteps, and the doors opening. Then the voice made him fall out of bed in shock.

The voice was female. Delicate, refined, and proper.

No, he thought, racing to his window. It can't be- fuck it all, of course it was. The carriage bore the royal insignia. It was Queen Jenna! Why on Balthazar’s scorched earth would Queen Jennah be here? His eyes scoured the yard even as he poured cold water from the pitcher at his bedside into the medium porcelain bowl, dousing the rag left on the rim of the bowl, wringing it out before running it over his face and bared torso. He couldn’t see Logan but that didn’t mean the man wasn’t there...wherever Jennah was, either Logan or Anise were never too far behind.

Harley turned, grabbing a fresh shirt and trousers from the chest at the foot of his bed. He had just stepped out of the clingy smallclothes he wore to bed when the door opened without so much as a knock, revealing Ra on the other side. Harley felt a dose of shock for a moment before he jumped to the side of his wardrobe, turning the air blue with his words. “Godsdammit Ra, fucking knock!”

Hidden by his wardrobe, the blond rushed into his clothes, tucking his pale purple shirt into black trousers and finally stepping out from behind the wooden furniture that held his more formal clothing with a soft glare towards his blue-eyed friend. “Well? Do you know why the Queen showed up? I hope my fuck-up yesterday didn’t warrant a Royal Execution…” he muttered, doing up the tie in the front of the shirt as he grabbed his favorite black vest to wear over it. He could and would change into his armor later.

“Of course I know why she's here,” the younger man said, examining his fingernails as he leaned against the doorframe. “She's here to see me. I invited her, remember?”

That's when Harley noticed Ra’s appearance and his jaw dropped. Why in Lyssa’s wardrobe did he look so rugged? Dressed in riding boots, khaki slacks tucked into the boots and a sapphire blue blazer over a white shirt and black tie. He held his horse whip in his hand, black leather gloves draped over his arm. Ra’s hair was styled to perfection, and his eyes were sparkling. Seeing Harley’s look of confusion, Ra frowned and rolled his eyes. “Three days ago, after my meeting in the Ministry, I invited Queen Jenna and Countess Anise to join us -myself, Glinda, Selena, and you, to be exact- and go riding in the country. Then return here and join us for tea before heading to today’s meeting with the Ministry.” Ra looked deep into Harley’s eyes, making the bigger man feel a strange burning in his loins. “Do you remember that?”

Harley, racked his memory, seeking the conversation Ra was referring to. He sorely hoped Ra was lying. Then the memory came back to him, and he glowered at the now smugly smirking Ravenclaw heir. “I hate you.”

“Lies and slander, my dearest Harlequin,” the too-beautiful young man replied, laughing merrily. “Now, get changed properly, and then we shall go downstairs to greet our guests. Glinda and Selena should be arriving soon.”

Ra waited outside of Harley’s room while his friend and companion changed _yet again_ into his proper attire. Then, the two men descended the stairs to the main hall, and turned left, entering the large library. There, the four women were waiting for them.

Queen Jennah, seated on the loveseat across from Glinda and Selena, was a beautiful woman. She stood about half an inch taller than Ra, and had long, beautiful dark brown hair, chocolate colored eyes and olive toned skin. She always seemed to be smiling. Standing by the door was Jennah’s bodyguard and master exemplar of the Shining Blade, Countess Anise. Wearing her heeled boots made Anise equal in height to Ra. She had sharp, aristocratic features, porcelain colored skin, bright green eyes, and long, flowing dark red hair. Both Jennah and Anise were properly dressed to go riding, and both turned their attention to the doorway as the two young men entered.

The moment Ra Ravenclaw entered the room, the perturbed look that had been on his face due to Harley forgetting this appointment vanished, and was replaced with the most killer, dashing smile he could muster. Even though the smile was not directed at him, Harley felt his heart yearn to be on its receiving end.

“Jennah,” Ra exclaimed, moving over to her side and taking her proffered hand, kissing it before she stood, and embraced him, kissing each other on both cheeks. “Welcome to my family’s home. I hope that my servants have seen to your every need?”

Jennah smiled warmly up at him. “Yes, Ra. I have been very well attended to. Thank you.”

“We both have been well cared for, Ra. Your staff is so devoted to you and your parents, I’m utterly impressed,” Anise chimed in. Ra turned to face her, his smile changing from merely charming to romantic. “Why Anise, what a joy to have you here as well.”

Anise embraced the Ravenclaw as well, accepting a rather more intimate kiss on the cheek from the young man and looking rather smug about it herself, her face also flushed slightly as the full effects of Ra’s charm practically hypnotized her.

_Flirt..._ was the only word that crossed Harley's mind as he remained near the entryway of the parlor, offering Glinda a small and apologetic smile. She had guessed correctly the night before that he had forgotten about this little trip out into the countryside. Harley leaned closer to Ra and whispered in his ear, “Hey flirtbird, weren’t we going to go rescue those hostages this morning?”

“Think of this as a chance to perform some reconnaissance,” Ra muttered back. “Our planned riding route will take us past the farmhouse in question, so we can subtly surveil the site before we charge in after our tea this afternoon.”

“Too damn smart for your own good.” Harley’s parting shot was muttered before the blond turned back toward the entryway, bowing to the visiting ladies as respectfully as he could. He had changed into a pair of pale gold riding pants tucked into his favorite black boots that came up to just below his knees, a white shirt and a black blazer. His hair had been tugged back into a loose braid tied with a black strip of thin leather. The blond Guardian’s throat was highly grateful for the fact that he had decided to not wear a tie like Ra but then again, he was a lower caste than the other so it wasn’t expected of him. “Your Majesty, Ladies, it is a blessing to be graced with your presence this morning. Please pardon me while I go check with the stableboy about our horses.”

Outside at the family stables Harley checked to make sure that there were snacks, wine skins and some suitably inconspicuous defensive items and even distraction gear. Smoke bombs that blew up in brighter colors than the usual black and could do unusual effects to someone unfortunate enough to breath it in would hopefully come in handy.

The stable boy was a pretty redhead with pale skin, a lithe form that was almost colt-like with his young age and the freckles splattered against his face. Harley waved him off with a nod of thanks and a laugh at the young one’s spunky teasing as the redhead left for the cantering yard to give the stubborn mare new shoes. Hefting up Ra’s black saddle onto his favorite black clydesdale, cooing at the beautiful male with his shining coat speckled with copper and white in patches along his coat that matched it’s thick black mane. “That’s it, good boy.”

Reaching into a bucket hanging along the wall Harley pulled out two shiny yellow apples and handed them to Ra’s horse as well as one to his own. Harley had been as proud as could be and ecstatic when Lord Ravenclaw had gifted him with his own horse, similar to Ra’s Nyx. Coat the color of her name with stark white socks and a white braided mane. “Here you go, beautiful girl.” The two horse's eagerly munched up their snacks from his hands, tickling his palm with their lips that brought an unmanly giggle from his lips.

“I wish you spoiled me like you do these horses.”

The sudden voice at his ear brought Harley as stiff as a board, twisting in place to give whoever it was a good talking to about sneaking up on people in a stable before Honey, the little traitor, tripped him up and his tangled legs brought his surprise visitor crashing into him and they both landed in a heap in the entryway of Honey’s open stall. It took Harley a moment for his brain to catch up through the pain and the lack of ability to breath that a familiar black and blue-clad form with wide sapphire eyes was on top of him..and the dark-haired man was kissing him. Harley tried, he tried dammit, not to enjoy the moment. His eyes yearned and burned to close, to wrap his arms more firmly around the other and to take that tempting mouth passionately with his own but he dared not...no, he could not.

His arms had come up to protect the other falling with him when they had started the trip to the ground so Harley could feel the other’s narrow waist under his hands before his brain and breath finally well and truly caught up to him. Harley sat up, wincing when his forehead and nose collided with Ra’s, creating painfully eye-watering results. Unable to really see through the tears blurring his vision, Harley glared at Honey and Nyx, who seemed to be snickering as best as horses could. “You two are in so much trouble…” he muttered, forcing himself up onto his feet and absent-mindedly tugging Ra up as well.

“I am so sorry, I have no idea how that even happened, I mean it was an accident, you scared me and…” The blond was rambling in a way that was reminiscent of when his voice had begun changing eight years ago. “Wait, what do you mean I don’t spoil you? Seriously?” His vision was finally starting to clear from the tears and he could see a brightly red-faced Ra in front of him. Harley knew his face wasn’t that far away from a fetching shade of red himself but still. Who knew when the other four busybodies were going to join them out here and he still had to tack Selena and Glinda’s horses. A quick look around told him that Audrey had already tacked them up. When in the hell had that happened? Nevermind. It better not have been when he was distracted or he was going to probably strangle the little cutie.

Turning to the wall of tacking equipment, Harley found his own horse’s saddle and decided to concentrate on getting her decked out after getting flicked in the face with her tail. “Oof. Really, woman? Last time I give you apples for a while…” What the hell was going on? First Ra walked in on him while he was changing, and that _never_ happened and now _this._ He sincerely hoped the other was just being a flirt and expanding his repertoire of flirtybirdiness.

Ra seemed a little discomforted by what had happened. He couldn't seem to find the words, his movements were flustered, and the redness of his face was still rich. He settled for turning away from Harley, and said to the wall, “I… came to check on Nyx.”

Harley heard footsteps, but didn't look up from his task of tightening the saddle onto Honey’s back. He knew it was Ra standing beside him now, stroking Nyx’s muzzle. He knew because he could smell Ra’s personal brand of cologne. He couldn't bring himself to look.

“I'm sorry.”

And Ra was gone.

But that smell, that feeling that always permeated a room whenever Ra was nearby...it wouldn’t go away. He could still feel the warmth plastered to his front, that slender waist under his hands and the unexpected heat of those wonderfully soft lips against his own. Gods be good, he couldn’t forget the soft scratch of Ra’s goatee against his chin. A low groan escaped from the blond, laying his forehead against the silken hair of Honey’s coat even as Nyx demanded equal time, nosing him insistently until Harley had no choice but to reach up an absent-minded hand and run it gently over the dark clydesdale’s nose. “Good boy. Come on…” He murmured, walking away from the horses to begin leading Selena and Glinda’s steeds out into the sunlight and waiting yard.

Harley had to admit that even though he somewhat detested Selena, her horse was absolutely gorgeous and a treat to work with. Glinda’s consistently tested Harley’s patience. The damned dark brown horse wouldn’t sit still for love or money. No small wonder she had named the thing Blitz. That, and Blitz had a bad habit of spooking at the tiniest things, unless Glinda was nearby. Harley couldn’t even pronounce the beautiful thoroughbred’s name that followed after him with wide, affectionate eyes but he knew she was a complete sweetheart.

Harley assisted both girls into their saddles, making sure that they were as in place as they could be with no loose connections or bolts. “Oh, Glinda, Audrey put this in on the saddles last night.” He pointed to a saddlebag closer to the front of the saddle. “They’ve been retrofitted to fit most smaller weapons and hide them with glamours. Just in case…” The blond Guardian gave her a teasing wink. “Guess we’ll have a place to hide you if anything goes wrong.”

Glinda stuck her cute little tongue out at the big blond man before bopping him playfully on the top of his head with her dainty little hand.

Harley stumbled back in exaggerated pain, hand to his head. “Oh! You wound me, my lady! Please, forgive this humble servant his misdeeds and allow him in your company without the pains of this world!”

Jennah giggled on top of her own beautiful, perfectly-maintained stallion. Her dainty fingers ran through the strong steed’s perfectly white mane, watching the two with bright eyes. They were so adorable! Her warm brown eyes shared a look with Countess Anise and the red-haired woman hid her smile behind a gloved hand.

Even Selena couldn’t keep a small smile off of her face, primly seated sidesaddle as she watched Harley’s large form lead out his own horse and Ra’s. Nyx seemed to be acting the part of an attention hog that morning because he would not stop nibbling on Harley and headbutting the boy to keep his attention on him. Harley grumbled under his breath, reaching into the pouch on Honey’s saddle to grab an apple. He deftly sliced it into six pieces and gave each horse an apple slice, firmly placing himself in each horse’s affections by another margin. Even Jennah’s strong stallion seemed to love him now. Of course Anise’s bloodbay was a bit of a harder sell but an apple was a sweetening point for any horse.

Harley finally decided to just buck up, mentally yelling at himself to get on with his day and helped Ra into his own saddle, offering the dark-haired man the same smile as always before going through the checks he had done on Selena and Glinda’s saddles on Ra’s, Jennah’s and Anise’s.

Anise smiled coyly at him, running a gloved finger along the wayward curl of blond hair that refused to get out of his face. “Such a dutiful valet. Ra, you really must let me know where you found the time to train him so well.”

“I believe his patience was the deciding factor, Countess.” Harley answered, finishing his checks on her saddle before offering her a disarmingly charming smile. It had none of Ra’s class, sophistication or innate sexuality but the boy’s smile tended to leave the one on the receiving end with a feeling of warmth in their chest...as if they had been given something special. “But I am sure you knew that, Countess. Ra’s patience is only second to his stubbornness.”

Jennah let out a louder giggle, covering her mouth with a white-gloved hand as she sat side-saddle in her white riding skirt and trousers. “Ooh, I do like this one. Ra, shame on you for keeping him from me! Your valet is simply delightful.”

Harley couldn’t help the slight blush coming onto his cheeks, clearing his throat and heaving himself up onto Honey’s back.

“Oh there goes the pink, Glinda. Want to make it red or are we going for purple today?” Selena quipped, the good day giving a twinkle to those beautiful eyes. Harley couldn’t help but be happy when he saw her in a good mood as it happened so very rarely these days...especially when it wasn’t at his expense.

“Purple, of course.” Glinda grinned, straightening up in her saddle from where her eyes had been fervently following Harley’s traversal of the courtyard. “He turns such a wonderful shade of purple, Jennah, you really must see it!”

“Well with two such beautiful ladies and a handsome man with him, I am sure the poor Guardian has his hands full.” Anise’s eyes were firmly on Ra’s form, watching him carefully. There seemed to be something odd between Ra and his valet...but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. It felt like something was being repressed and yet ignored AND grudgingly accepted at the same time. It was maddening!

“It appears you may get your wish, Selena. The three of you as well as the Countess and our fair Queen travelling with us, I do believe my face will maintain a permanent hue of violet throughout the day.” Harley, gods be good, was actually quipping as well. It was strange, feeling such a good mood after the way everything had gone yesterday. The blond didn’t notice the redhead’s eyes on him as he nodded to Jennah. “Everyone ready?”

It was a surprise that everyone was ready to go and that there were no extra guards joining them...but then again, not many wanted to tangle with Harley even outside of his armor and the others were certainly no slouches with Countess Anise thrown in.

Selena rode a little closer to her redheaded friend, taking particular notice of how those beautiful golden eyes followed Harley’s form up ahead. The Queen seemed intent on making the boy look at her while they talked and Anise was not taking no for an answer from Ra, it seemed. Both boys were suitably distracted, good. “So how hard did you have to keep yourself from asking Harley to stay the night last night?” She asked, concern and amusement well blended in her tone as they rode through the streets towards the city gates.

Anyone who didn’t know Glinda as well as she did would have missed the look that flashed through her eyes before that bright, blinding smile came onto her face. “I don’t know what you mean, dear Selena. Why on earth would I ask Harley to stay with me? He was needed at home and we all needed our rest.” She did not deny that it had definitely crossed her mind to ask him to come back and check on her before he went to bed himself but she couldn’t have justified asking him to traverse through half the city just to check on her.

Any chance of conversation was lost as soon as they crossed outside of the city gates Glinda grinned. “Race you to the bridge!” Before anyone could say anything she was off and away, her horse’s name definitely a deserved one.

Harley couldn’t keep the grin off of his face, even with the irritation in his voice as he hollered at her. “Get back here, ya damn pixie! We’re supposed to be riding together!” He took off after her like a rock loosed from a catapult.

“And they’re off…” Selena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as Jennah and Anise giggled beside her.

“Lyssa grant me patience.” Ra shook his head, covering his eyes with his hand before spurring Nyx forward. “Come on, we better not let them get too far ahead. Lyssa only knows what those two would run into.”

“Knowing their luck they would find a hidden cache of dwarves that have somehow managed to remain hidden from the whole of society for centuries and are taken in as pet humans and we would never see them again…” And there went Selena’s imagination. The girl was an impassioned storyteller once you actually got her into a topic she enjoyed but no one outside of her friends ever seemed to witness it.

Of course once the four more sedate individuals reached the end of the bridge, they could hear the impassioned arguing echoing from their two foolhardy riders.

“Just admit it, I got here first!” Yep there was Glinda.

“No way! First you cheated and then you tried to pull me out of my saddle!” Harley...had Glinda really tried to pull him out of his saddle?

“Now why would I do that? Besides, all is fair in love and war, Harley-kins!”

“I am pretty sure I do not want to ask which one applies in this situation.” Anise smiled, which widened when both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff blushed twin shades of crimson before Harley cleared his throat and settled himself into his saddle more firmly before his right hand covered his heart and his head bowed to Glinda.

“I bow to your vast experience, milady-”

“Good, you sh--”

“-in cheating.” His gloved finger poked her right in the rib and she squeaked, trying to scoot away from the blond before turning her attention back to the others with a huffy ‘hmph’.

“Yes, they are always like that and no we are not able to get them to stop.” Ra muttered, feeling a curiously strong burn in the back of his throat that led all the way down into his stomach. It was as if he felt sick but he couldn’t describe why. He had watched Glinda and Harley act like this with each other for years...no, no, what happened in the stable--wait, nothing happened in the stable. Nothing. That burn intensified from his stomach to spread into his chest when that damnable blonde gave him a heart-stopping grin that was all boyish charm and mischief.

“Well, let’s go!” Harley laughed, in a rare fit of good cheer and this time he and Glinda weren’t the ones to start the misbehavior.

Jennah shared a look with Glinda before the dark-haired Queen grinned a smile that explained to Harley just how the Queen had such loyalty from her people. So many would do anything, be whatever she asked, just to see that smile on her face...he couldn’t help but make mental parallels to Ra when it came to that. “Well Harlequin, let’s see how you handle yourself against a Queen!” The beautiful woman spurred her horse forward at a speed that almost gave Harley whiplash before both he and Glinda took off after her like small children.

The remaining nobles merely sighed, following after their friends just close enough to keep an eye on them but far enough away that hopefully no one thought they were part of the daily dose of craziness. Anise was slightly put out that her Queen, of all people, was _flirting_ with a valet from one of her Ministry houses, especially since rumors were still circulating about her relationship status with a certain Seraph captain. Then again, Anise could see the appeal.

Harley slowed his horse’s canter, noting the location of the farmhouse they had been informed of that held the hostages and bandits. It didn’t look like much from the outside but it would be easily defendable. They would have a hard time getting in there without some sort of strategy...unless Glinda went all Primordus on someone again. Glancing around, Harley saw Ra’s sharp sapphire eyes on the house as well, no doubt already planning a strategy -or twenty- to get in.

The queen finally slowed to a stop, reaching the apple orchard just outside of the farm’s main gate. “Yes! And it is a win for the Queen of Kryta!” Jennah laughed, sharing a friendly high-five with Glinda before sticking her tongue out in a fairly un-queen-like way towards Harley. The blond bowed his head in defeat, shaking his head in amusement. His face was flushed from the laughter and exertion and those golden eyes were fairly sparkling like a freshly polished golden ring. Glinda and Jennah both looked like they weren’t far behind but Harley was fairly certain they would be taking it slow on the way back.

But he had spoken too soon when Bolt suddenly reared back, whinnying and kicking his legs in a panicked way that Harley had rarely ever seen before. A flash of black crossed Harley’s vision and the blond had already thrown himself out of his saddle and tossed an axe in the general direction of the flying menace, catching the large bat square in the chest. Unfortunately the damage was already done and Bolt had once again lived up to his name and taken off into the distance, tossing Glinda out of her saddle like a ragdoll and into Harley’s waiting arms.

With no comments made, Harley hefted Glinda onto his own saddle so that he could check her ankles and hands for any injuries. Those large hands were surprisingly gentle and thorough, fussing over the tiny redhead. “Any pain? Dizziness? How many fingers am I holding up?” He held up three fingers and the Gryffindor Countess gave him a _look._ Harley responded with a _look_ of his own and she pouted. “Three.”

“Good girl.” He muttered, sighing before tugging on the end of his braid. “Hopefully I’ll be able to come out later and find Bolt, if he hasn’t made his way back home already.” Knowing the training those horses had to go through, he wouldn’t be surprised if the damned thing was already waiting back at the gates of Divinity’s Reach to go back inside. Harley retrieved his axe from the bat it had skewered and set it back into it’s hook at his waist after clearing the blade of the blood smeared along it.

“Come on, let’s head back.” Without thinking, Harley hefted himself up into his saddle, fixing Glinda at the front of it so that she was safely held between the handle and Harley’s body. The poor girl had to sit side-saddle with her legs thrown over his to be able to sit comfortably but...well, considering her reddened face, the girl wasn’t about to complain.

The chatter was amiable and happy on their way back to Divinity’s Reach for tea, although Harley’s mind was running through options for attacking the farmhouse and freeing the hostages with minimal loss of life later on that day.

“Harley!” Jennah’s voice broke through Harley’s mind and the blond blinked, glancing up at the others...who were all now staring at him.

“Huh? What’d I miss?” He muttered before glancing down at Glinda, whom Anise was pointing at with a small smile that just screamed of amusement. Glinda was...fast asleep. Her pretty red head was using his chest as a pillow, snuggled into his front like he was some oversized resting chaise. Harley couldn’t help the fond smirk that stretched his lips, his free hand coming up to brush some of those stubborn red strands away from her face before concentrating on the others. “Don’t wake her…” Harley advised them, letting Honey continue forward.

Selena shared a look with Ra, shaking her head and muttering ‘clueless’ to herself as they all traveled back into the city. Ra just rolled his eyes in exasperation, trying not to look hurt or jealous, though he could not understand why he should even care, let alone feel any such thing.

Harley kept up a consistent humming under his breath, a song that sounded familiar to everyone in attendance. “Tir na Nog” hadn’t been sung by Glinda in a long time and it was obvious that Harley at the very least missed her singing. Once they reached the palace, attendants helped them off of their horses while Harley worked as carefully as he could to get out of the saddle and not wake up Glinda. He mostly succeeded, climbing down from his horse with the girl in his arms bridal style before he began trying to wake her up. “Glinda...come on, Glitter, wake up.” He murmured, jostling her in his arms as he followed behind the others into the palace. He hoped he would be able to just lean against the far wall and ignore everyone, he didn’t know how much highborn talk he could handle today.

Glinda whined, trying to burrow deeper into his chest before his quiet chuckling, and the subsequent vibrations against her ear, finally managed to force her awake. Dammit, she had been comfy. Bright gold eyes looked up at Harley in question, as if wondering what was going on, before she realized that he was carrying her. In his arms. In the palace. And she had fallen asleep on him.

“May I put you down now, milady?” Harley asked, that teasing note ever present in his voice before he placed her on her own two feet. The girl fairly took off towards Jennah and Anise, jabbering at the both of them in her traditionally adorable way as they asked her if she was feeling alright, gentle ribbing coming through over her using her friend’s valet as a pillow…

Unfortunately, Jennah wouldn’t hear of having Harley just lean back in a corner. No, of course the Queen “Call me Jennah”, dragged him over to join them at the table. “Glinda, I do believe you, Countess Anise and I should get together sometime and dress young Harley here. I am certain the three of us together would make him irresistible to the court as a whole. What do you think, Selena? He is going to have to join you all in the parties soon, will he not?”

Servants milled by, pouring different teas for the preferred cups and laying out trays of cream, sugar, honey and biscuits as well as small sandwiches. Harley honestly felt like he was going to break the damn tea cup, it was so brittle and pretty. He didn’t tend to do well with pretty things...his innate clumsiness broke it more often than not. Taking a sip of the tea in his cup he held back a grimace and placed it back in it’s saucer. He had no idea what that was but he didn’t like it.

Ra gestured to one of the servants and shared a soft word with them before the serving girl nodded and scampered off with a flushed face and a spring in her step.

Selena did not seem to like that idea at all but she offered up a small smile. “I don’t know, Jennah. Harlequin isn’t allowed to go off on his own--”

“Without adult supervision.” All three of them chorused, smiling at their consistent joke towards their beloved shield. Harley merely made a face at them and decided to try adding a little honey and some of the rough-looking amber crystals to his tea and stirring it up quietly. He had learned long ago to not make noise when drinking tea.

Jennah and Anise shared a laugh, shaking their heads in good humor. “Oh that is precious. Does he really cause that much trouble?” Anise asked this as if she didn’t already know.

“Oh everywhere we go, Anise… and then some.” Ra smirked at his blond friend, enjoying the pouty glare the Guardian sent his way. “Don’t give me that look.” Ra admonished, raising an eyebrow at Harley as the other’s pout deepened. “Put the pout away.” In answer, Harley just deepened it further, wide gold eyes staring at Ra like a lost puppy denied a treat with that quivering lower lip, even going so far as to slouch in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. “Hmph. You know I’m right.” Damn those pretty eyes and far-too-distracting mouth. Damn them to Grenth.

Anise couldn’t resist reaching over and running her fingers through the blond bangs, surprising him out of the pout. “Oh, so adorable, little pet. Might want to watch that pout of yours, a suitably inclined person might find their way to kissing it away.”

The mention of kissing brought that morning to mind for both Ra and Harley and the two of them steadfastly pushed it out of their minds. Harley straightened up in his seat and decided to try and pay attention to what was being said...even if it was just Glinda and the other girls talking about what to stuff him into when they went shopping again.

Of course, for Jennah and Anise, shopping meant having the local shopkeepers bring clothes to THEM to try on instead of the other way around...honestly that would probably make it a bit more fun. But more fun for whom was the question since Harley knew he would be miserable if someone tried using him a life-sized dress-up doll.

But he knew there was nothing for it. If Glinda asked him to, he would do it. He would bitch and whine and complain the whole time, but he would do it. After a few more hours of small talk, Harley and the others got back on their horses and finally managed to get back to their own homes so that they could get changed for their evening entertainment.

Harley and Ra dropped Selena and Glinda off at their estates, informing them that they would be back to get them later before heading to their own residence with no small amount of haste. No one bothered them in their trek up to their rooms and the two separated without speaking to change. Once in his armor, with his weapons in hand, Harley stepped out of his room just as Ra did the same. Ra had changed into a more sensible outfit for entering combat, but still looked like he should’ve been Lyssa’s male counterpart.

Harley didn’t know what in the name of Tyria was going on with his friend at the moment but he didn’t care. The only thing that he could do was just continue to stand by him and hope that the other talked to him about it at some point.

~

At sunset, the four met up in Glinda’s courtyard to plan their attack. Like the two boys, the ladies had also changed into more sensible attire to run through the country fighting bandits. Harley sorely wished that the two girls would stay behind (for that matter, he wished Ra wouldn’t go with him either), but he’d pretty much given up arguing the point, since it never did any good. Once all gathered, Ra presented what he had learned.

“I didn’t sense any magic-users,” he explained, calmly, “but there are a lot of bandits. While we were having tea, I had one of the servants bring me the architect’s records and I found the schematics for that home. There is a basement in the cottage that acts as an escape route in case of emergency. I would imagine the bandits are using the cave network to get around Queensdale with little or no hassle.”

“Then we should waste no time!” Glinda declared, with a rather mocking military salute and a peevish grin at Harley. The Guardian merely rolled his eyes.

“So when do we leave?”

The four spun around and let out a universal groan of discomfort. It was Faren. Typical. The lustful Lord gave a dashing smile and said, extravagantly, “It’s time we made those louts pay for ruining your party, dearest Glinda. I’ve brought my sword, sensible shoes, and my fighting coiffure.” His smile turned slightly seductive. “What more do I need?”

Before Harley could stop them, all three of the nobles had offered their opinion of what he might need.

“A brain?” Ra sneered.

“Common sense?” Glinda chimed in.

“How about we start with an invitation, of which he has none?” Selena growled.

Harley let out a long sigh, and hung his head. Nope, none of the three had forgiven Faren. For that matter, neither had he, but he wasn’t about the make a scene now. They were in a rush, after all. “Come on, you three,” he said, hoisting up his shield, “let’s go. We are wasting time.”

They made their way out of Divinity’s Reach on foot, heading through Shaemoor towards the farmhouse and hoping to all six gods that Lord Faren had _not_ followed them out. They were sorely disappointed. Faren trailed behind them by a couple paces, his fencing sword drawn, making little simple thrusts, swipes, and parries, and muttering little comments under his breath to an invisible bandit. Much like a four year old with a toy sword would do in the market with his parents. It might have been adorable had it been anyone _other_ than Faren, the Boytoy of the Ministry.

Once they arrived at the foot of the hill upon which the farmhouse stood, Ra turned to the others. “So here’s the plan. Glinda and Selena, I’d like-”

“Where do you want me?” Faren cut across Ra. Ra’s lips were pressed together as he glared at the fop. Harley knew he had to move fast or Ra might do something bad. Before he could, however, Ra’s mouth had opened and he said, before anyone could stop him, “Your job, Lord Faren, is to lead the charge. You just go in there, sword flailing, and keep them busy and distracted. Then we will join you.”

Faren laughed. “I knew you’d recognize my talents, Ra! I won’t let you down.”

Ra rolled his eyes in disgust. “Great. Have fun storming the farmhouse, Faren. We’ll be behind you by a good fifty kilometers.”

Harley sighed, and said. “Don’t listen to him, my lord. This is far too dangerous for you to even be here, but since you are here, just do me one favor, ok?”

Faren smiled. “Sure thing, old chum, what can I do for you?”

Harley fought a smile at seeing Glinda pantomime dying by Selena’s imaginary spells behind Faren’s back. “Stay close so we can protect each other.”

Faren laughed again. It might have been a likeable laugh. If it wasn’t Lord Faren. “Oh, don’t worry about me, Harley my man. Swordmaster Bongo the One-Eyed told my parents I was the _best_ student he’d ever seen.”

An awkward silence followed this statement. That is, until Harley saw Ra’s face. The smaller man looked as if he’d just watched someone be sick. Then he mouthed, with obvious contempt and disbelief, “Bongo the _One-Eyed_!?” Then he slapped his palm to his forehead and clearly began praying to Lyssa for patience. The girls were trying so hard not to laugh. Harley himself was struggling not to let the giggles that had overtaken him at the scene before him burst out. Faren looked so serious that is might have been adorable. Had it been anyone other than Faren, that is.

Harley gestured for the others to follow behind him, forcing himself to concentrate on the task at hand. Rescuing the rest of the kidnapped citizens was far more important than roasting Faren over a verbal spit.

It only took them a moment to reach the farmhouse, the blond’s eyes falling shut as he tried listening for anyone actively in the room just beyond their ears. “Nothing. Either they’re being quiet or no one’s there.” Either way, they had to be careful.

“ _Are you sure it’s safe here? We left a lot of wounded behind. They could talk.”_

Well that voice certainly sounded nervous. Guilty conscience?

“ _They’ll keep quiet. Everyone knows what we do to a snitch.”_ Ugh. Now that particular woman sounded excessively creepy.

Seeing the locked and probably bolted door, Harley couldn’t help but smirk and glance back at Ra. “Guess it’s time for a little shock and awe…”

“Harlequin…” Ra glared at the other man, wondering what the hell the blond was about to do.

“Well we have two choices. One of the ladies can blast the door down with magic or I can barrel in and knock out the bastards in the room.” Harley didn’t wait for the smaller man to respond before he was up on his feet and stood a few paces away from the door. “Glinda, feel like adding a little oomph?”

A bloodthirsty grin came onto the pixie’s face before her staff glowed white, bringing a distinct crackle to the air around Harley. Yea, he would knock the door in and the electric charge around him would cause a rather unpretty and painful effect on anyone he ran into. A heavy boot impacted against the door’s hinges, knocking it completely open and tearing a hole in the weak, scorched old wood of the farmhouse wall from the electricity crackling on Harley’s armor.

A few quick swipes of his shield sufficiently knocked out the two bandits in the room, crumpling them to the floor. “Okay, everybody’s dead!”

Faren bounced into the room behind Harley, practically humming with excitement as the five made their way down the stairs into an empty basement. It looked like things had been moved from here but nothing he could do about investigating that now.

A quick glance around the dark and cool area let him take notice of a rather large hole in the far wall leading out into what looked like a large cave and rickety wooden railings everywhere. “You all stay back for a minute. I’ll motion when it’s safe.”

The blond didn’t wait for them to respond, shifting forward out into the open area. The change from rock to wood under his feet brought a low groan from the wood and he winced, knowing that getting anywhere with any amount of stealth would be impossible here.

“Ah, there they are!” Harley cursed lowly and roundly, glaring at Faren...who had somehow managed to sneak around him and stand out in plain view of the impromptu wooden tower created that held what looked like multiple cages from trappers.

“Intruders! Man the turret!”

“Fuck.” Harley’s emphatic cursing brought him to tighten his hold on his shield, glancing behind him to ensure that the other three were at least in a safe distance before he dragged Faren behind him, using his shield to deflect turret fire. “Glinda! Selena! Light ‘em up!”

Harley banged down on his shield with his sword, the resonating sound bringing up a glowing shield of golden energy as he moved forward, trying not to listen to Faren’s words behind him.

“If these scoundrels bleed on my fine apparel, I’m sending them the cleaning bill.”

“What are YOU doing here, silk drawers?” One of the bandits jumped up onto the railing of the wooden bridge, aiming her dual guns at Faren before the blond Guardian was able to knock her off balance with the impact of his sword against her knees and she toppled over the edge, a sickening crunch echoing through their ears as she hit the rocky ground below. Harley’s heart nearly dropped down into his stomach once he caught sight of Machinegun Kelly. “Shit. Shitshitshit.”

“Do you think anyone will question if Faren somehow...miraculously...disappeared after our gun-toting friend?” Ra drawled near Harley’s ear, watching Faren dueling like a flailing child with one of the bandits just ahead of them. Damned bastard had bolted out from behind Harley’s protective shield and the two elementalists were raining down fiery hell on the others.

Harley was tightening the straps of his shield on his arm, distracted, and therefore did not think before the words left his mouth. “If you time it with the turret firing no one would know the difference.” It took the blond all of half a beat before his eyes widened and he glared at his dark-haired lord. “Really? No, no, you can’t kill Faren. Remember, we are socially and economically ruining him and watching him deteriorate.”

“But-”

“No.”

“But _your_ idea is-”

“No, Prettybird.” Harley cut the other off, cuffing him lightly on the shoulder with his gauntlet before turning his attention back to the fight. ...except there wasn’t one. “It appears the girls got a little overzealous.”

The five residents of Divinity’s Reach began the task of unlocking the cages, allowing the captives out one cage at a time. One of the servants, a young female, was practically on her knees, praying to them in thanks. “Thank you so much, all of you. I will never forget this.”

Harley hoisted her up onto her feet, nudging her after the rest of the group that was starting to make their way out of the cave system. “You’re still in danger.”

Ra gestured for the woman to follow him, leading the way back towards the main group that had traveled ahead. “Gather with the others and head down that tunnel. You can escape through the abandoned farmhouse.”

“And if you know any fair maidens, be sure to tell them who rescued you: the dashing Lord Faren...and his friends.”

“...No, there aren’t any more turrets, Ra. We’re going to have to figure something else out.” Harley didn’t even need the dark-haired Mesmer to say anything when the other gave him that _look._

The girl reached into her apron, tugging out a sheaf of parchment. “Before I go, take these. I lifted from the bandits when they were manhandling me. They mention some kind of leader in Divinity’s Reach. Is that helpful?”

Ra took the papers in hand, a slow smile coming onto that handsome face as they walked. “It is indeed. Thank you.”

“Now please, go. We’ll make sure you get out of here safely.” Harley could see Glinda and Selena near the front of the procession, leading the way out. He wasn’t happy with the two of them being in the front lines but there was still the greater danger of more bandits coming into the central tunnel than of them coming back to the farmhouse.

“Excellent work, my friends!” Faren came up behind the two of them, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders and seemed to miraculously miss the action of their spines stiffening in disgust. “Now, let us depart from these dank surroundings! They aren’t fit for shining beacons of heroism like ourselves.”

Ra let out an exasperated sigh. “Lyssa please, take me now…”

Harley shrugged Faren’s arm off of his shoulder and threw his own arm over Ra’s slender shoulders, tugging the other away from the damned touchy-feely fop. “No, you are not allowed to die yet, damn Prettybird.”

Ra immediately answered with his traditional pigeon cooing, making Harley smile and squeeze the younger man just a bit closer before letting go. “Come on, I’m getting a bad feeling about how easy this feels.”

The three lagging behind worked their way around to the front, taking note of sounds ahead in the tunnel. “...of course.” Harley grunted, glancing back at the people behind them as they began to panic.

“Everyone, keep calm! Just stay together and keep moving!” Selena called back to the rescued party, noting the villagers and nobles alike in various stages of emotional overwrought. The Slytherin Countesses voice seemed to be just what they needed, quieting down slightly for a moment before the sight of bandits shadowing their exit sent them back into a herd of bleating sheep.

“Think we’re gonna let you out of this cave alive? Not a chance!” One of the bandits leapt towards Selena, only to be knocked away by a simple wave of the dark-haired woman’s staff and a blast of Air magic sending him barreling back into his compatriots like a game of human bowling.

Glinda took up Harley’s urge to shout and bounced up into the air, “Strike! Good one, Selena!”

The coolly beautiful countess gave a small curtsy in thanks, that wicked grin on her face a little out of place with her usual demeanor.

Thankfully dealing with the remaining few that had maintained consciousness were easily taken care of as they led the rescued villagers and nobles out of the farmhouse. As they reached the landing and the entry, they were greeted by several Seraph soldiers, led by Captain Douche-Thackaray, Captain Thackaray. Harley sensed Glinda tense next to him, her smile almost faltering.

“Captain Thackeray! We’ve had the MOST marvelous adventure! My friends and I defeated these delinquents with panache AND aplomb. You’re just in time to celebrate our victory.” Faren was a puffed up little peacock, standing in front of Logan and a scattering of Seraph soldiers.

Logan seemed to be in some shade of shock before his training kicked in and he concentrated on the other four that were making sure everyone was getting out of the farmhouse and reporting to the Seraph in case they needed medical attention or help getting home.

“I’m...amazed. Then again, I should have known that the Heroes of Shaemoor wouldn’t let your kidnapping go unanswered.”

“No one hurts our friends without answering to me.” Glinda huffed, tossing a lock of stray red curls behind her shoulder before turning her attention to one of the captured children who was trying to show off her dolly.

Ra was still beside Harley, looking over the papers in his hands. “This letter was found in the bandit cave. Someone in Divinity’s Reach is pulling their strings.”

“No common thug would use such expensive parchment. There’s a papermaker at the trading post named Cin Fursarai--terribly prickly man but I bet he could identify the design.” Faren interjected himself back into the conversation, standing close enough to Harley to make the blond Guardian’s hand twitch towards his sword. He really just wanted to bash the bastard’s pretty face in. It wasn’t nearly as pretty as Ra’s but then again no one could be as pretty as Ra.

“Logan, I’ll go talk to the papermaker. We need to get that information without anyone realizing that the Seraph are aware of a traitor in the city.” The blond stepped closer to his brunette friend, watching the other’s eyes try and fail to pull themselves away from Glinda, who was still entertaining the small girl by making the girl’s dolly dance around the room on it’s own, much to the small child’s laughter and amusement. Glinda was very good with children, that was for sure. Logan finally managed to wrench his eyes off of Glinda (with great difficulty and pain, Harley noted) and turned back to the blonde. “A sound plan,” the captain said, calmly. “I’m grateful for the help, but be careful. Whoever is behind this plot is obviously playing rough. Once you have the information we need, I’ll be in the Seraph headquarters waiting for you.”

Harley nodded in understanding. Glinda beamed, and said cheekily, “Don’t worry Logan. Harley will be fine, he’ll have us with him, so -”

“Actually,” Ra cut in, “He won’t have us, Glinda.”

All present turned to face him in shock. Harley recovered first. “And why is this?”

Ra smiled that damned-too-beautiful half smile of his, and rolled his eyes in amusement. “There is a major Ministry meeting tomorrow, and we are all required to attend. I don’t know how long it will last, but I doubt it will leave us any time to assist, since you shouldn’t leave off asking the papermaker any questions until we are done.” He sighed, dramatically. “I guess… Harley will just have to handle this one on his own… _without parental supervision_!”

The girls (even the little girl beside Glinda) let out a collective, dramatic gasp, all covering their mouths in false horror. Ra seemed very pleased with himself. Harley glowered at the object of his heart’s desire, and said cooly, “Very funny, Ra.”

Ra smiled, and added, “Don’t worry, Harlequin. We will make sure we are all present in the Seraph headquarters in order to hear you report on what you’ve learned. And we will be able to assist with any further investigations thereafter. So you only have to be without someone to hold your hand this once.”

Harley rolled his eyes before taking the parchment away from Ra and tucking it into the storage pouch at his waist. Sometimes he seriously wondered about these nobles. The lack of anything to really do seemed to mess with their heads. Deep down, he knew Ra was much busier than most nobles in the Ministry (the price of being Jennah’s favorite), but that was different, and didn’t really count that much. Technically.

Logan clapped Harley on the shoulder, sharing a commiserating grin with the blond. “Good luck with Fursarai.”

“Indeed! He’s as cordial as a skale with a bowel disorder.” Faren added his unnecessary two copper in, straightening out the imaginary mess that had apparently become of his hair.

“Oh you aren’t coming, Lord Faren?” Harley asked raising an eyebrow. He was feeling particularly catty right now for some reason.

“I would be of little help. You see, I...er, might have...threatened him before. It’s a silly story, but I imagine he’s displease with me, so I will be sitting this one out.”

Harley actively took a step towards Faren, both eyebrows raised and that impish grin on his face that never boded well for any that were on the receiving end of it. “Oh, I have got to hear this. Do tell, Faren.” He could see the other trying to decide whether the potential embarrassment was worth Harley’s undivided attention...until the larger man gave a small pout and blinked wide, golden eyes at the unprepared Lord. “Please?”

Glinda was nearly beside herself with the little girl, doing her absolute best to not laugh her ass off while trying to keep the little one entertained. They had to keep her with them until her parents were found but the girl’s current state of dress did not give them any clues as to her parentage or station since the item was ripped and dirtied beyond repair. Ra was busy placating the emotionally charged former captives, but Harley knew he was listening in. Ra loved getting dirt on other nobles, things he could use to get his way in the Ministry.

“Well...I used his paper to send an anonymous letter to a lovely young lady. Somehow it ended up in the hands of her fiance. The man talked to Fursarai, who subsequently ratted me out.” Faren looked very sheepish about it, but not repentant, that was for sure. “He -the fiance- he… talked to Fursarai, who then ratted me out.”

Harley heard a derisive snort of suppressed laughter, and glanced back to see Ra, busy counting out money to pay for the servant’s needs to be fixed -ever the philanthropist- with a sardonic smile on his gorgeous face. “I imagine you had some _strong words_ for him afterwards, did you?”

Faren flushed crimson. “Well yes! After what the lady’s fiance threatened to do to me, wouldn’t you?”

“No!” chorused the three nobles, in unison. Faren looked a little startled, but continued. “So anyways, I… kinda told Fursarai I’d have him tied up and thrown to… to the bears.” He then saw the looks of disbelief and scepticism on the others’ faces and must have mistaken it to be horror, because he hastened to add, “No need to worry, my friends, it was all bluster, of course! But he did seem to take it quite seriously.”

At this, Glinda couldn’t hold her giggles in any longer and fell over on her side, positively howling, which immediately got the others in the room laughing as well. Harley, chuckling slightly, put a hand firmly on Faren’s shoulder and said, through his own laughter, “My… my lord, you are a… _unique_ … collection of… of very bad ideas, that’s for sure.”

Ra, who was leaning on the doorframe for support, snorted with derisive laughter again, and choked out, “That’s putting it _mildly_ , my Harlequin!”

If Faren had retorted something, Harley wasn’t sure. His brain had temporarily disengaged and he was lost in his thoughts for a moment. Had Ra - _the_ Ra Ravenclaw, Duke of Ebonhawke and Minister of Kryta, his sworn liege- really just called Harley ‘ _his_ ’!? No, surely he’d misheard. But.. if he had…

“Harley?”

He started, returning to the present. All three of his friends were staring at him, two with concern and one with disbelief. Glinda touched a cool, dainty hand to his cheek. “Are you alright? You looked lost for a second.”

Harley forced a laugh and gently batted away Glinda’s hand, which was now feeling his jugular. “I’m absolutely fine, I promise you. At any rate, we should head back before anyone starts to worry.”

The others agreed, and after bidding farewell to Lord Faren and Logan (who had agreed to make sure that the sex addict made it home safely and in a timely fashion with no trouble at all), the four returned to their homes to rest and prepare for the next day’s adventures.

 


	5. Chapter Three: Papermakers and Ministers

**Chapter Three: The Papermaker and the Minister**

 

The next morning, Harley woke, washed, and dressed as usual, dressing in his usual light clothing he wore beneath his armor, since he would be changing into it later on. He went down to breakfast, and found Ra already there with his parents, dressed and ready to attend the Ministry meeting later. As Harley settled in to enjoying his breakfast (scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and sausage links with orange juice to drink), the family discussed their plans for the day. Ra was, of course off to the Ministry after breakfast, and would be meeting with the Queen right after that. Both Lord and Lady Ravenclaw were heading to Ebonhawke, a human city that had once been part of Ascalon, but was now an extension of Kryta and was the Ravenclaw’s hometown. They would be there for the whole weekend, it turned out, and they were going to provide any support the people there needed, as well as gain useful information for Ra to pass on to the Queen.

 

A few minutes after Lord Ravenclaw had finished speaking, Ra spoke up. “Father, I received a letter from Captain Thackaray. He requests that we lend him Harley for the day.”

 

“Oh, whatever for?” Roderick Ravenclaw asked, not even looking up from his morning paper. Ra shrugged. “He wasn’t clear, so I guess he can’t really discuss it in public, let alone a letter. All he said was that there is a witness at the trading post past Shaemoor Garrison that he needs Harley to escort back to the city.”

 

“And why can Captain Thackaray not have his Seraph handle it?”

 

Lord Ravenclaw’s tone of voice suggested he didn’t like the fact that Logan was begging others to do such a simple task for him. Ra was already prepared for that point. “I imagine that the Seraph are still busy with the cleanup after the centaur attack on Shaemoor, and what with all the bandit raids and pressure from the government, it’s little wonder the Seraph are needing help.” He smirked. “Besides, Glinda, Selena, and I will be at the Ministry meeting all morning, so it’s not like we will be in any real danger, what with all the Ministry Guards around, and Logan said it should only take the morning, so I can collect Harley at the Seraph headquarters before I return home after this morning’s meeting. Or, if it runs long, he can collect us at the palace once it ends.”

 

Harley had to admire the way Ra could spin words to do his bidding. He was a master at saying just the right thing at the right time. This particular instance was no exception. Ra had carefully laid out the points in such a way that there was no argument to be had, and on top of that, the tone of voice he’d used was just the right level of sweetness with humility to get his mother on his side as well. Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, smiling adoringly at her son, said to her husband, “Oh Roderick, we can spare him for just the morning. And if it will help the Seraph, imagine the favors we will be owed and the influence we will gain.”

 

Roderick sighed, knowing when he was beaten. “Very well. Harley, you may assist Captain Thackaray, but please do not dawdle on returning to your regular duties once your service to him is finished. And please inform Logan Thackaray that he will indeed be owing us a favor of some sort for this service.”

 

Harley smiled, trying to contain his enthusiasm. “Yes sir, and thank you, my Lord.” Yes! He got to do some of the work he had been wanting to do since he was a young child. All four of them had gone through Seraph training at a younger age, even Selena, to smooth out their ability to use their aspects to the highest level. But he could act on behalf of the Seraph today and that would be amazing.

 

The blond rushed through the rest of his breakfast, gifting the Lady Ravenclaw with a quick kiss on the cheek that had become almost ritual to them since he had come into their house before running back up the tower stairs to his room. He didn’t want to wear his good armor for this...honestly he would probably have to. He had to make a good first impression on Cin Fursarai or the paper-pushing weasel probably wouldn’t cooperate. The Shield was practically vibrating in excitement as he stuffed himself into his armor, setting himself down on the edge of his bed to check all of his weapons. Sword, greatsword, shield, axes...Everything sharpened and ready to go.

 

Harley took a deep breath, setting his hands on top of his knees. He was actually going to be leaving Ra behind for something...in some way it didn’t feel right. Not having the other man with him, or even the girls at his back, would be strange. But they all had jobs to do. They were getting older, that meant some degrees of separation. Even when they were separated, they all were too closely ensconced in each other for it to be permanent. The Ravensworn pushed himself up off of his bed and shouldered his travel pack, turning on his heel to begin heading out the door only to yelp and jump half a foot in the air.

 

“Kormir-dammit, Birdbrain, are you trying to send me to Grenth before my time?” Harley growled, hand over his pounding heart.

 

Ra leaned in the doorway, idly checking his fingernails as if giving his sworn Shield a heart attack was a regular occurrence. “You seem excited. Looking forward to being a Seraph for a day?”

 

The truth was, Lord Ravenclaw had been given many different offers over the years from families and armies of every spectrum to permit them to take Harley off of Ravenlord’s hands, but the blond had always asked his Lord to permit him to remain with his family out of loyalty and a genuine love of the family. He especially hadn’t wanted to leave after Helena’s Seraph unit had disappeared. That, and the thought of being separated from a certain mesmer youth was a painful thought for him.

 

“Well, yea, I mean…” Harley fiddled with the end of his ponytail, looking remarkably small for a man who stood at 6’6” and couldn’t fit through some doorways. “We’re helping. That’s what I’m here to do, right? Help. Be of use.”

 

“You _are_ of use, Harlequin. You have nothing to prove to Captain Douchebag,” even foul language sounded like a blessing from Ra’s mouth. “Unless of course you are wanting to impress someone...prove how strong and capable you are…” That shorter, lithe body pushed itself off of the doorframe, idly circling Harley in the small space that was his room. It was large, for a servant’s room, but there wasn’t much space to stand since Harley had long ago filled the room with his belongings, gifts, books, etc. He was forever grateful that Lady Ravenclaw had put him in on lessons with the other children when their tutors came by since the Lady was intent on making sure that Harley could both function in the higher class functions and defending his charges on the battlefield.

 

Harley could feel Ra’s presence around him like a brand against his skin. Sometimes it seemed like the man purposefully exuded his confidence and presence out in the air to get as much attention on him as he possibly could. Harley shook his head to try and clear his mind of everything swimming in it...Ra’s teasing comments from yesterday, the accidental kiss in the barn, being called ‘mine’ by Ra Ravenclaw of all people...it was enough to turn anyone’s head around. “N-No, I’m not trying to impress anyone. I just figured that...I could be helpful. I won’t be any good at the Ministry today and the Ministry Guard will be there, so will Logan and...I wanted to help.”

 

But he had to admit, even to himself, that if Ra became impressed with the information he found today it would definitely be a boost to his slightly battered ego. “But um...I, I gotta go.” Harley cleared his throat, making his way just past Ra until he was stopped by a hand on his forearm, right in the weak point of his armor. The tanned hand on his armor led him to look down at Ra, tilting his head in confusion.

 

Ra would refuse it to his dying day but the thought of Harley being out on his own in the world, even for a morning away from him, made his heart hurt and his stomach felt unbearably queasy. “I haven’t given you permission to die, Harley Hufflepuff. You have to come home after this is done, I will not accept anything less.”

 

A fond, exasperated smile came onto the Guardian’s face as he heard those words and stared down into those fathomless blue eyes. Those same blue eyes that always tore at his heart and made his insides tie themselves up in knots. A gauntlet-covered hand came up and covered Ra’s own, squeezing gently in reassurance. “I’ll be fine. It’s just a paper-weasel, what harm could he do?”

 

~

 

Unfortunately, Harley got to find out just how much damage one Cin Fursarai could do when he managed to get out into Scaver Plateau. Of course he had made sure to wave a hi and a goodbye to Sam when he saw that the Seraph was on duty near the gates but hadn’t stopped to have a conversation since he was in a bit of a hurry...he somewhat wished he had taken his time.

 

The blonde took a moment to fix his scabbard more firmly to his belt, listening to the rat-faced weasel ranting and waving at a norn that he could see walking away.

 

“You there! You look like you can handle yourself in a fight. I need to get to the garrison, and my oafish guards just turned coward. What do you cost?” The puffed up little man barely came up to the top of Harley’s chestplate and had an ego that surely made Ra Ravenclaw seem like the most humble of human beings. The blonde made sure to look down at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Cost? I’m no mercenary, _sir_.” Harley’s hand immediately went to the hilt of his sword, his normally smooth voice taking on the gravelled and accented cadence of the lower caste in Divinity’s Reach. “I’m here to help identify the maker of some handmade paper.”

 

Fursarai’s face twitched at his talk but Harley would take whatever small victories he could against the man that he could. “If you found quality paper in Divinity’s Reach, boy, I can assure you -- I made it. Reams of paper are like snowflakes. I know my pages as well as most people know their children.”

 

Okay this man loved paper just a little too much. It was creepy. Blech.

 

“Nice ta know. You wouldn’t be able ta tell me if’n a specific piece o’paper was bought by a particular person, would ya? The Seraph’s interested, is all.” It felt odd, talking like this again. It had taken him a long time and many painful lessons with an elocution tutor to cure him of his trash talk. But...needs must.

 

“I could but that doesn’t mean I will. I’m a resident of Lion’s Arch. Your queen and your Seraph have no authority over me, and my clients expect discretion.” By Grenth’s teeth this man made him want to beat his face in. He seriously needed a good fight, all of these skirmishes weren’t doing it.

 

“C’mon, friend. Make an exception? I’m dyin’ here…” The large blond gave his best grin, watching the wheels turn in the other man’s head. Gods above, compared to Glinda and the others this guy was an open damn book. He’d been spending way too much time in the Ministry circles, that was for shit damn sure.

 

“Fine. I’ll make you a deal. Protect me until I reach the garrison and I’ll tell you what you want to know. The road to Shaemoor is dangerous these days, you know.”

 

Perfect. Hook, line and sinker. “Okay then.” Harley held his hand out to Fursarai, shaking the man’s sweaty and overly-perfumed hand to end the deal as a gentleman’s agreement. “Let’s go, I need the Seraph off my back as soon as possible.”

 

The actual trip down the road to Shaemoor Garrison was a lot easier than he anticipated. A few drakes trying to attack the bull more than Fursarai were easily dispatched. Harley knew he didn’t technically have to defend the bull since the agreement had been to protect Fursarai...not Fursarai’s interests or belongings. He just had to make sure that the man got to the Garrison in one piece. The centaurs were a little more fun to deal with, making Fursarai cower in fear by his bull like a mouse cornered by a cat.

 

By the time they reached the gates, Harley’s shield and sword were both a bit more bloody than they had been in recent years. It wasn’t often he actually had to kill stuff instead of just knocking them out and handing whoever it was over to the Seraph.

 

“The centaurs have erected catapults! Secure the gates!” A Seraph yelled from the top of the watchtower, signalling to the guards in control of the gates to pull them down, securing the entryways into the area good and tight.

 

“You can’t make me stay out here! The centaurs will eat me!” Fursarai was fit to be tied, red in the face and spittle flying as he screamed up at the Seraph guarding the wall.

 

“Our orders are to seal the gates until those catapults have been destroyed!” One of Harley’s friends, a Seraph by the name of William Korden, verbally flayed the man trying to kowtow his compatriots. Will was never one to take things lying down, it was why he and Harley got on so well...that and they both were able to keep up with each other in drinking games.

 

“Well?!” Fursarai rounded himself on Harley, who was staring at the balding man blankly. “Why are you wasting time? Destroy those catapults!”

 

Harley hadn’t even made it to the end of the bridge before one of the centaur catapults loosed itself on the garrison, urging the blond faster into the fray of centaurs, Seraph and flying clumps of earth. Apparently a centaur could get some pretty nice speed build up when trying to ram you with it’s horns...especially if you weren’t there anymore and it ran straight into one of the damned catapults. One down, two to go.

 

“Die, two-legs!” A Tamini screamed at him, rushing at him with twin daggers in hand and murder in it’s eyes. These damned Tamini were fanatical in their hatred of humans and he really didn’t understand it.

 

“Not today.” Harley grunted, swinging his body around in a tight circle with greatsword in hand, watching the swirling energy fly towards the bastardized horse like blades of air, chopping it into bloody pieces at the Guardian’s feet. A few swings of his greatsword brought down the last catapult and he walked, exhausted, back towards the garrison and Fursarai.

 

Well, great...the bull was dead. Tattered and shredded paper flew through the air like confetti in a parade but the blond didn’t care. He would pick it out later. “Alright, deal’s a deal, Fursarai.”

 

“I’m ruined! Thanks to you and your bungling, all my paper’s been destroyed!” Huh. Did he ever turn that particular shade of purple?

 

“I said I’d get ya safely to the city, and that I did. Those supplies were less important than yer life.” Harley drawled, greatsword laid across his shoulder as if it weighed nothing at all. Considering it was still dripping blood and wood chips, he was pretty sure he made for a horrifying sight. Blood splattered and messy, his hair half-tugged from his ponytail...he probably looked more like a Norn after a moot than a Guardian that had just fought a battle.

“I don’t owe you. I won’t tell you _anything._ You can’t make me!” Did he seriously just stomp his foot? What was with these fussy little bastards from Lion’s Arch?

 

A growl resonated in Harley’s chest, sounding ominously close to one of the wolves that could be found in the forests around Shaemoor and Claypool. “If ya don’t, I’ll have ya arrested fer obstruction o’the law, ya snivelin’ little toady. Now, _tell me who bought that paper!”_

 

Most of the Seraph nearby had backed up considerably, knowing better than to get in the way of the Ravensworn Guardian and his quarry. If Ra Ravenclaw had sent out his personal valet for something, it had to be important and way above their pay grade.

 

“Y-You wouldn’t…” One look at Harley’s eyes and that disfiguring purple scar put paid to that right quick and the previously-called ‘toady’ sighed. “You...all right, fine. The paper belongs to Minister Zamon. Are you happy now? Am I free to go?”

 

The usually kindly smiling lips twisted into a smirk with absolutely no humor in it, only dislike and malice. “Ya can expect ta be called as a witness if’n Zamon is brought to trial, so I don’t recommend ya leaving Divinity’s Reach.”

 

“How very...quaint. If the ministry sends a formal summons, I’ll come. At least they’ll use decent parchment on the subpoena.”

 

Harley gave a mocking two-fingered salute to the man before turning on his heel and walking back towards Divinity’s Reach and Seraph Headquarters. He needed to get this information in and go to fucking bed.

 

~

 

Of course, nothing could ever be that simple.

 

Nope. Never.

 

“Oh Harlequin, did you _really_ have to let the bull die?” Ra asked from his seat in front of Logan’s desk, surrounded by similarly seated Glinda, Selena and Countess Anise.

 

In Ra’s own words, “Fuck my life…” He muttered, throwing himself down onto one of the hard, wooden-backed chairs near Logan’s large desk and letting his eyes remain on Logan himself. “My job was to protect Fursarai, not ‘is damned bull.”

 

“Well we’ve been hoping to see you soon. What did you find? What did the papermaker say?” Logan asked, looking excited and slightly trepidatious.

 

“Fursarai admitted ta makin’ the paper fer Zamon. He also agreed ta tes--” Harley coughed harshly into his hand, shaking his head. “Blech. Sorry. He also agreed to testify to that effect.”

 

Logan looked shellshocked. This was far worse than he had been expecting. “Zamon...I knew he was shady but...organized crime? Setting up citizens to be robbed and brutalized? That’s out-and-out treason!”

 

Ra and the girls didn’t appear too shocked with the news, although Anise looked fairly less than pleased.

 

“Nevertheless,” the dark-haired Ravenclaw youth cut in, setting down his cup of peppermint tea onto the small table by his chair, “he’s a Ministry official. We cannot call him to trial without more evidence. But, more evidence is easy to gain if we know where to look.”

 

Anise perked up at that, a slow grin spreading across her pretty face. “Minister Wi is hosting a party tonight. It would be a good opportunity to eavesdrop on ministers, their allies and their enemies.”

 

Ugh, that plan sounded less than palatable to Harley but there was a high chance he’d have to go to the party anyway. Lady Ravenclaw had been slowly shifting him towards being more active in the Ministry as a whole, attending parties and meetings with Ra and being quizzed on if he was paying attention.

 

“Or we could search Zamon’s house.” Logan offered up a different option, knowing that not all of them were suited for Ministry parties and schmoozing. “The law allows it if someone’s in danger or we suspect treason...and we have definite reason for suspicion.”

 

The entire party looked thoughtful, although Harley’s eyes were shut and he could have easily been asleep if it weren’t for the fact that he wasn’t snoring. Selena shocked the man with a small flick of Air magic, making the blond twitch and groan, glaring at the green-haired woman before he forced himself upright. “Fine, fine, I’m up. I vote for Logan’s plan.”

 

Glinda nodded in agreement. “I do too. Besides, Logan isn’t enough adult supervision for Harley-kins, so we can’t just let those two go off on their own.”

 

Ra sighed, running a hand through the thick black bangs hanging into his eyes as if he was bored with the whole thing. “So that leaves Selena, Anise and I to attend the party and get the information we need from there.” If one of his fellow Minister’s was using his influence to harm local innocents and strengthen the area’s criminal element, Ra wanted them taken down with extreme prejudice.

 

Logan got up from behind his desk, gifting Harley with a fist-bump and a small smile full of boyish mischief. “Your nobles seem to have a knack for making my life interesting. Let’s see if we can’t return the favor, hm?”

 

Anise was doing her best to look disapproving but the humor shining in her eyes gave her away rather clearly. “Burglarizing a minister’s home? How daring, young Harley! I can see why you and Logan mesh so well. Glinda, dear, I look forward to tales of your success.” The woman with her feathery dress leaned forward and traded cheek kisses with Glinda before waving farewell to the other nobles in the room. “I will meet you at Minister Wi’s house later, darlings. It wouldn’t do to make us share the spotlight during our entrance.” A kiss was blown in Ra’s direction before she disappeared from view.

 

Logan looked between Glinda and Harley, shaking his head. He would never understand Countess Anise, even with how much time they spent together due to Jennah. “I feel better with the two of you on this mission. Meet me at Zamon’s after the party’s started. We’ll find the evidence we need to convict him.”

 

The redhaired pixie offered a sarcastic, biting smile to the brunette Captain. “Well I can’t leave you boys to take care of yourselves, can I? Like I said, who knows what trouble you two could start…”

 

~

 

“Aaaaand, I rest my case.” Glinda chirped cheerfully from her place leaning back against the gate of Zamon’s front lawn, watching Harley knock out a few of the Ministry guards playing tough at the door.

 

“Oh, ha ha.” Harley drawled, keeping his shield on hand in case he needed to liberate a few more brain cells from the confines of some dunderhead’s brain case. “After you, Logan.”

 

Harley had to make sure to stay between Logan and Glinda as best he could...leaving those two alone was a recipe for disaster.

 

The inside of the house looked as if Minister Zamon had been attempting to appear as if he was as rich and influential as any of the other families...specifically the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins. He had failed, as far as Harley was concerned. Everything in the three houses was done tastefully, even if it was all ridiculously expensive...this just looked gaudy… baroque, and ot in a good way.

 

Harley pulled a face at Glinda, making the redhead give a soft giggle.

 

“Stay alert, be swift and be thorough. If Zamon really is a traitor, we’ll find proof of it here.” Logan warned them, looking around the first floor of the house as if something was going to come out and bite him with unsolicited pretentiousness. Harley could understand, he had felt that way for the first few years at Ravenclaw house.

 

Glinda placed a hand on Harley’s shoulder, offering up a small smile. Breaking into someone’s house wasn’t that great of a thing for them to do, but at least it would be helpful and none of the Ministry guards would be willing to try and point fingers at them, not with Ra calling the shots in the Ministry. “Look for suspicious papers or letters, anything that links him to the bandit attacks. Keep your eyes open Harley...even the most innocuous thing could be important.”

 

“I’m heading towards the kitchen. The staff always knows more than people think.” Logan muttered under his breath, trying to ignore the lancing pain in his chest at the sight of his best friend so close to his ex-girlfriend. He still didn’t understand why Glinda had broken off their courting but...she had obviously made her choice and he was going to do his best to support that. “Let’s break anything we find that isn’t too important to this. This dandy needs a few more setbacks in his life.”

 

Logan broke away from the two as Harley followed Glinda’s bouncing form up the stairs.

 

The few servants they ran into were no match against Glinda’s glittering charm. The ones who could possibly be defiant in the fact of such a thing usually stood down once they took in Harley’s hulking form...especially with sword and shield readily at hand. The blond was not ashamed in admitting that he was waiting for Glinda to find something important. She knew about this stuff in ways he would never understand.

 

He could hear some of the servants grumbling about this, that and the other. It was something he wasn’t used to hearing in the service of the Ravenclaws. The servants they had were all treated like family, although not to the level that some of them treated Harley of course. If Harley had ever wanted, he could have asked for his own servant as a sworn shield of the house...but the man honestly preferred taking care of himself and his own space.

 

“All of these fragile things make me afraid to turn around,” Harley paused, holding up a hand to pause Glinda in their perusal of the upper floors as he shifted closer to a door, hearing the talking of two people who weren’t trying to keep quiet. Obviously they felt comfortable here, enough to not feel the need to remain unnoticed.

 

The door was already cracked a bit so Harley put a little weight on it, grateful that Minister Zamon’s servants did their jobs almost too well and the door slid open without a sound.

 

“Hey, look at this fancy cup! Think it makes wine taste better?”

 

“Don’t move! With our luck you’ll break something, then the boss’ll break us both.”

 

It appeared that at least one of them was somewhat smart...or at least had a sense of self-preservation around him.

 

Harley held up two fingers to Glinda, keeping his eyes on the servants in the room. Both were male and almost painfully ugly to look at. Either that or Harley was getting too used to being around beautiful people all the time that anyone that wasn’t appeared harrowing. He sincerely hoped he wasn’t becoming that shallow. Forcing the thoughts out of his head, the blond Guardian stepped into the room and swiped the cup the two had been talking about, letting Glinda attack them both with Air magic to shock the two into unconsciousness.

Glinda looked at the chalice in Harley’s hands, watching the larger of the two roll it between his gauntleted fingers. “I know that. It was awarded to the Corone family by Queen Jennah…” Realization entered those pretty amber eyes before she took the cup from Harley’s clumsy hold. She knew eventually he’d break it if she left it in his hands. No matter how much she loved the boy, he was incurably clumsy at times. Adorable, but regrettable in these situations. “And the Corone family was one of the houses that were burglarized recently. How lucky for them that Zamon “found” their heirloom…”

 

“I’m sure the good Minister was just holding onto it until the ‘mysterious’ rash of thefts died down.” Harley grumbled, feeling no shame when he let his boot catch on the edge of what he recognized as an almost irreplaceably expensive vase on a spindly pedestal and listened to the shattering crash fill the room. “Oops.” Harley shrugged, that slightly wickedly rotten grin coming onto his face as he followed Glinda out of the room. “I’m just so clumsy sometimes, how can you stand it, Glinda-Glitter-Glimmer?”

 

“Very carefully, Harley-kins. With lots of love and patience. And prayers.”

 

“Lies and slander. You know you love me.” Harley gave the shorter member of their little guild that same unrepentant grin before pecking a kiss to the top of her red head.

 

A happy little glow almost seemed to emanate from the elementalist’s eyes before she decided to focus on the task at hand, heading into the farthest door at the end of the opulently gaudy hall. The two of them pushed open the door quietly, Harley ensuring that Glinda stayed at least somewhat behind him as he listened for anything that could ensure a problem for them…

 

Then again Glinda could handle almost anything headed her way with a flick of those dainty fingers that packed an unfair wallop...usually against his unsuspecting skull.

 

“Why are we even watching this place? This is the only house the thieves aren’t going to ransack.”

 

The room, what appeared to be a bedroom and considering it’s size was probably Zamon’s, was empty but Harley could hear someone talking...ah, open window. Must be the guards at the side of the house. “Seriously, whoever is guarding this place isn’t worth their coin.”

 

“Shut up. We’re paid to pretend. Do your job and act like you’re guarding something.”

 

Okay so Irritated Guard #1 and Lazy Not-A-Guard. Good to know. Easy to take care of when they had to leave, then.

 

“I’ve got a better idea, I’m taking a nap. Wake me when it’s your turn.”

 

...Zamon was a Grenth-damned moron if he seriously thought any of this was going to help him.

 

Glinda had already slipped past Harley and bounded over to the dresser, scouring whatever she could see for something incriminating. They already had stolen property that should have been returned to it’s rightful owner but they needed more than that.

 

The redhead grinned, grasping what looked to be expensive parchment in her hand as she tucked it into the pouch at her waist. “Got it, let’s keep moving.”

 

A trip back down the stairs brought them face to face with Logan, who was holding his own papers in hand and practically vibrating in place. “Found blueprints of all the homes that have been robbed in the district. It looks like Zamon planned the burglaries. What did you two find?”

 

“Chalice from the Corone family and some papers Glinda found in Zamon’s dresser.” Harley muttered, sitting down on the stairs with a wince. Ugh, he was barely past twenty and he was already feeling old. Damn kids.

 

Glinda held up the letter in her hand, flipping it open to show it for what it was.

 

Logan leaned in, tilting his head as those puppy-dog like eyes read over what he could see in the loopy, feminine scrawl. “It’s from Lady Madeline, Zamon’s sister. She demands that...he stop leaving packages at their mother’s house for unsavory types to collect. She says that if he doesn’t stop trafficking with lowlifes, she’s going to bar him from the premises and inform the Seraph.” Logan grinned, plucking Glinda up into his arms from off the stairs into a tight hug before setting her back down on her feet, ignorant of the “Put me down, _now_!” that was hissed from the tiny redhead. “This is perfect! I’ll send one of my Seraph around to call her to trial. She’ll have to testify, or I’ll have her charged with obstructing justice.”

 

Glinda’s pretty, thin red eyebrows were twitching in irritation against that cream-peach complexion she was so proud of.

 

Harley immediately took a scoot back onto another couple of steps, trying to clear himself a bit from the localized blast radius.

 

“Oh yes, that’s _definitely_ the best way to prevail upon a lady to see things you way, isn’t it, Captain _Douchebag?_ She’ll be putty in your hands after a statement like that.” Oh yea, he definitely needed to be between those two right now before there was a fire destroying Zamon’s home. If that started, he wanted to at least be outside before anything ignited.

 

Harley cleared his throat, watching the both of them closely as Logan’s own eyes narrowed at Glinda’s words, opening his mouth to say something that was undoubtedly not going to be very wise and would get him into a heap of trouble.

 

“We’ve got three pieces of evidence,” the Ravensworn broke in, placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder as he stood up from his place on the stairs, distracting the brunette Captain sufficiently from making such a suicidal mistake, “We have the chalice, a damning letter from the victim’s sister and blueprints of the robbed houses. Do you think we have enough evidence to convict Zamon?”

 

A thoughtful look had overtaken Logan’s face at Harley’s words, running through everything in his head. “Krytan law requires three pieces of evidence to even bring an accusation against a Minister. I wish we had more...but yes, it’s enough.”

 

With Ra leading the charge, it would be more than enough, Harley mused. Although he could see that Glinda appeared concerned.

 

“I’m worried, Logan. I know Zamon by reputation in the Ministry and he’s slippery. No matter what we say, he’ll find a way out of the conviction. Or try to, at least.” Perfectly straight, white teeth nibbled on her lower lip to try and work out her nerves. Glinda knew that Ra would be able to take care of everything but still...men like Zamon were dangerous. If he got out of the charges they would never be able to bring them against him again, even if they received new evidence.

 

Harley wrapped an arm around her, squeezing his petite friend snugly into his side as they made their way outside, looking around for any of the guards before making a hasty getaway as quietly as possible down the street.

 

“We have the evidence and we’ll have Zamon in custody in short order. If he gets away, it’ll be because he has allies in the Ministry. We’ve done all we can.” Logan offered, trying to make the redhead feel better in some small way.

 

Now they just had to get the information to Ra.

 

~

 

The carriage marked with the Ravenclaw crest came to a smooth halt outside of Minister Wi’s home, and the footman leapt down from his perch to hold the door open. Ra Ravenclaw, dressed in his finest attire, stepped down, straightened his coat, and turned, extending his hand to Selena Slytherin, also wearing a stunning gown of green and silver, her hair done up in an elegant knot. The carriage then moved away, to join the others at the stables until the party was over. Or until Ra got bored. Whichever came first.

 

Ra smiled at Selena, and extended his arm to her. She returned the smile with one of her own, and took his arm, whispering, “Thank you, my lord.”

 

The pair entered into the Wi’s elegant home, and were met at the door almost immediately by Countess Anise, also dressed in her finest gown. She smiled, seeing the two together. “Don’t you two look stunning. Well, shall we get to work?”

 

Anise turned and led them into the main hall, walking straight up to Minister Wi. Selena turned her attention to Ra, and voiced her biggest question. “So, you do this all the time, but not all of us have your silver tongue, my dear. Any tips or advice to help a girl out?”

Ra smiled at the compliment, and replied, “Absolutely, dear. First, mingle. Speak to everyone. You never know who will say something they will regret later. And second, don’t limit your conversations to the gentry. Servants and guards see and hear much. Oft times, they are willing to rat someone out… for the right price.”

 

Selena rolled her eyes. “You are way too good at this. I suppose it goes without saying, though, to be discreet?”

 

Ra laughed lightly, tucking a stray lock of hair back under her tiara. “Hey, you catch on pretty quick, milady. Now, shall we go charm the masses?”

 

“Yes,” Selena’s smile became a bit fixed. “Let’s.”

 

The creme de la creme of the Ministry, the glittering jewels of aristocracy and above all most powerful beings in Divinity’s Reach were in these rooms. There was no room for error here. A single misstep, a wrong word or miscalculated action could ruin someone for life.

 

Yes, these were the reasons that Selena understood how important this was. She could see why Harley hated being here so much...he wasn’t good at being coy, misleading or lying. The mountainous mouse was so straight-forward and just so _nice_ that it physically hurt sometimes.

 

The forced bit of Selena’s smile faded away as she caught sight of a few of her afternoon-tea friends scattered about with their betrotheds, husbands, etc. on their arms. She could even see that a few of them had brought beaus that were neither on their arms. Oooh, arm-candy was always so much fun to watch. So very pretty but on the other hand there was never much up there to concentrate on other than a pretty face and a proficiency in the bedchambers. She was certain that some of her ‘friends’ would have many scandalous tales to tell come their next meeting.

 

The dark-haired young Slytherin Countess glanced towards her betrothed, seeing his own eyes going this way and that. He truly did cut a fine figure in this crowd. Due to who they were, who they knew and what everyone now knew they could do, everyone’s eyes were on them. Everything they did and said would be noticed tonight and be the talk of the town for weeks to come.

 

“Selena!” An older woman that still held onto her youthful beauty by way of her grace and vicious tongue came towards Selena, taking the girl into a slight hug before brushing air kisses over her lightly made-up cheeks. Desdemona Devon was not a woman to cross. She had been the most beautiful flower of her debutante days and no one had yet been willing to take that crown from her, even with the graying woman going well into her fifties. Steel-grey eyes set into an aristocratic face and hair that had once been the most pure chestnut brown but was now peppered with grey and white refused to bow to age and remained one of Ra’s most steadfast supporters in the Ministry and a long-time family friend.

 

“Oh dear Duchess!” Selena couldn’t help but smile a bit wider, mimicking the woman’s actions with a far more honest warmth in her eyes than many were able to see. “How are you? I have heard that daughter of yours is causing quite a stir.”

 

Desdemona waved away the talk of her daughter like a fly in her face, never having been one to care about her silly daughter one way or the other. “Yes well, she is keeping that young man of hers running in circles and I fear the poor man will have no reprieve any time soon.” She turned to Ra and embraced him as well, allowing him to do the customary kiss to her hand. “But I see you have your man quite well in hand. You be sure to keep an eye on this one, dear Selena, I fear he will be keeping you well on your toes for a while.”

 

Selena laughed, her mind automatically jumping to Harley before she pushed the thought away. She was here and alone with Ra for the first time in a long while and she was going to enjoy it, even if it was an information-gathering mission. “Of that I have no doubt, Duchess. Come, come, you must simply tell me _everything_.” Selena released Ra’s arm, linking elbows with the elderly woman before they were both fairly dragged into the ‘ladies’ corner of the room that was filled with gossip and the twittering of various generations of women.

 

All as Ra had hoped. He didn’t know the Duchess personally, only by reputation and due to Selena counting the woman among her dearest of friends. And it was due to this close kinship that he knew she would talk Selena’s ear off. This would leave the raven-haired minister free to gather information. Ra made his way over to the kitchens, careful to avoid Lord Faren (he’d leave the trollop in Selena’s capable hands) as he went. Once there, Ra began to converse with the kitchen staff, in particular, the cook. From him, Ra learned that Lady Madeline, Lord Zamon’s sister, had had a terrible argument with him, and she was most distressed about the incident.

 

With this information in mind -and a fresh pastry in hand- Ra returned to the party, weaving through the crowd, doing his level best not to vomit at some of the attendees. Really, he would need to learn what Minister Wi saw in some of these idiots. Like Faren.

 

And speaking of Minister Wi…

 

“Ra, my boy!” The older man’s booming voice, Santa-esque face and beard, caught Ra’s attention, and the young noble made his way over to his mentor. Back when Ra had just turned 13 and had expressed an interest in politics, his father had arranged for the boy to be apprenticed and tutored by Minister Wi and his wife. They were truly a wonderful couple, and were like grandparents to Ra, spoiling him and constantly seeing to it that the young man was well cared for. They were also his staunchest allies in the Ministry, constantly at his side and providing validation, counsel, and support to his decisions.

 

As Ra approached, he saw Selena standing there as well, laughing daintily at some joke that Minister Wi had told. It seemed that she had lost interest in her duchess friend far sooner than Ra had calculated. Damn.

 

“Ra, my dear boy,” Minister Wi said, jovially, as Ra reached them, “What a great pleasure to have you and your betrothed here at my party. Simply a dear pleasure!”

 

Ra smiled and inclined his head slightly to Minister Wi, clasping hands with his mentor, before turning and embracing Lady Wi, gracing her with a loving kiss on the cheek, the kind given only to his mother. “You are far too kind, Minister. Besides, I wouldn’t miss your party for all of Tyria. It promises to be quite an exciting evening, of that I have no doubt.”

 

Minister Wi chuckled. “Well, I certainly hope the evening lives up to your expectations, nay, blows them out of the water, my boy.”

 

Seeing Selena’s surprised at how well he seemed to know the older gentleman, Ra hastened to explain. “Minister Wi has been my mentor and counsel in the Ministry. I was apprenticed to him when I was thirteen, as you might recall, my dear.”

 

Realization dawned on Selena’s face. “Oh yes! I do remember that!”

 

“Word has reached us of your daring exploits in the defense of Shaemoor, my dears,” Lady Wi added, sweetly. “Ra, don’t be so modest, I always knew you were destined for greatness. What is next? Marriage to this sweet girl? The next king of Kryta? Or more?”

 

Ra laughed, lightly. “I fear my interests lie outside of Divinity’s Reach, milady.”

 

Lady Wi’s eyebrows raised slightly, a ladylike giggle escaping her lips. “Oh to be sure, we love the countryside as well! We have holdings near Claypool, such a quaint little hamlet. I love to take walks through the vineyards, seeing the villagers hard at work making wine, even getting to taste some of it. But, that isn’t quite what you meant, I’m sure.”

 

Ra’s smile was so hypnotic at times. “Indeed. I enjoy being of aid to my people, not just watching them. It endears them more to me, and earns me no small number of favors.”

 

Lady Wi, smiled fondly at him, then said to Selena, “You can see why my husband and I took such an interest in your betrothed, Lady Selena. He is so cunning, charming, and smart.”

 

Selena smiled at Ra, reaching over to take his hand for a moment and squeezing it gently. “I am fully aware of all those wonderful qualities in him, milady.”

 

Ra planted a kiss on Selena’s temple, and whispered in her ear, “Lord Faren is over by the doors to the gardens. On my way to the kitchens, I heard him mention something about Zamon, but I couldn’t quite tell what. Would you mind procuring it for me, Selena? After the incident at Glinda’s party, I can’t stand to be near him. There’s no need to be gentle with him.”

 

Selena nodded, excused herself, and headed in Faren’s direction. Ra then turned back to the Wi’s, kissed Lady Wi’s cheek, clasped Minister Wi’s hand in his own, and excused himself to enjoy the party. Ra headed to the upstairs lounge. He found it -surprisingly- empty, except for a single Minister’s Guard, standing at attention near the door. The guard looked to be about Ra’s own age. He had pale skin, baby blue eyes, and steely brown hair that was messy and unstyled. He was clearly in good shape, despite the fact that the armor tried the mask that. He had a quiver and bow strapped to his back.

 

Ra smiled and nodded to the guard, then said, calmly, “Busy night for you.”

 

The guard sighed. “You have no idea, milord.”

 

Ra could tell the guard was trying not to talk. That only made him smirk, and made the guard turn a soft shade of pink that looked quite fetching on him, if Ra was being perfectly honest with himself. Well, if the guard found him attractive -as so many others did- then Ra was going to use this to his advantage. Turning on the full effect of his charm, he said, calmly, “So. Is it normal to have this many guards to a formal event like this?”

 

“I… I’m afraid it is not. I’m not really sure why we are here, precisely. It isn’t normal procedure,” the guard managed to say. Ra could see the him struggling to remain composed and in complete control. He truly had to admire the discipline the guard was showing, but even the most determined minds had their breaking points. He smiled even more seductively, and took a couple more carefully calculated and slow steps towards the now very flustered guard. “It sounds like you have your suspicions, guardsman…”

 

“R-Reth, sir, A-Alexander Reth.” The guard stammered, as Ra came to a halt just inches from the guard. Reth was Ra’s exact height. And he was very handsome up close. Reth broke eye contact first. “Look, I probably do have my own ideas, but it… it’s risky for us to be seen talking.”

 

Ra snorted. “You worry too much, Alexander. No one ever questions why I talk to someone. And I can provide the best protection and cover for your help.”

 

Reth looked like he was about to pass out. “Even so, sir, I don’t want trouble. Also, I’m parched.” He gave a sheepish smile to the Ravenclaw heir. “Now if you were to offer a hardworking guard a drink, then us talking would appear more natural.”

 

Ra fought the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, sometimes people made this way too easy for him. “I’ll arrange that drink, then.”

 

Ra headed downstairs and obtained to glasses of wine from the servants, then returned to Reth who was still alone in the upstairs lounge. Once back, Ra handed the glass to the guard, that charming smile back on his face. “There now, Alexander. You have your drink. As far as anyone else could be concerned, should they see, I am just a humble noble, offering a beverage to a parched and dutiful guard, who is very grateful.”

 

Ra turned and walked over to the loveseat, followed by Reth. Ra took a seat, and beckoned for Reth to join him, but the guard hesitated. “I really shouldn’t, sir,” he stammered, “I am only a guard, after all.”

 

Ra rolled his eyes. “Oh, Alexander. You are far too shy. Come. Sit, and let’s chat.” Ra waved his hand, and the sound of a lock clicked. “There, now we are truly alone, and even if the Wi’s walked in, I will be able to convince them to see things my way. After all, I am like a grandson to them.”

 

Hesitantly, Reth took a seat, then slowly began to settle in, sipping the wine. Ra smiled cordially at the other man, and said, “Now then. Why don’t you tell me what you know, Alexander?”

 

Reth set his drink down. “Well, burglaries and kidnappings are increasing, yet here we sit, idle.” Reth sighed, and leaned forward on his knees, in disappointment. “It seems we are never where we are most needed, nowadays.”

 

Ra gently placed a comforting hand on the guard’s back and rubbed back and forth on his spine, gently. Strangely, it felt natural. “That drink was meant to loosen your tongue, but you still sound like you know more than you are letting on, Alexander.” Ra tucked a finger under the other young man’s chin and raised his head til their eyes met. For a moment, Reth looked a bit surprised, then his eyes relaxed and he leaned closer to Ra, who wrapped an arm around the guard’s shoulders and embraced him, letting the young man use him as a pillow to rest on. Absentmindedly, Ra began carding through the other’s soft, steel-brown hair. Reth sighed. Ra placed his lips close the the guard’s ear, and whispered, “Come on, Reth. Do me a favor, and tell me what you know.”

 

Reth sat up a bit, and sighed again. His cheeks were a bright red. “Look,” he muttered, “I know what you did in Shaemoor, and I know you have Captain Thackeray's ear.” He turned his grey-blue eyes to look into Ra’s sapphire ones. “What I’m about to tell you could get a man killed, so please use it well.”

 

Ra smiled warmly, and ran his fingertips along Reth’s jawline, gently. “I promise it will be put to good use. I will protect you, I swear.”

 

Ra then leaned in, his nose sliding alongside Reth’s own, a finger running down Reth’s breastplate, and he pressed his lips to the guard’s. The guard didn’t even resist, but returned the kiss willingly, but carefully. After a couple seconds, Ra pulled back, looking deep into Reth’s eyes. “Now, what do you know, Alexander?”

 

“Our orders arrived just before the raids,” Reth explained, breathless and not taking his eyes off of Ra’s. “It’s almost as if someone was sending us away so that the bandits could swoop in, unchallenged.”

 

Ra leaned slightly away and settled back into the seat, thinking. “So you think there is a deeper connection? Someone within the Ministry Guard who is working directly with the bandits, perhaps?”

 

Reth shook his head and leaned back too, turning to face Ra, settling an arm on the back of the couch behind Ra’s head. “Higher than that. The orders came from Minister Zamon himself.” Reth leaned in closer, and ran a finger along Ra’s cheek. “Look, I’m taking an awfully big risk here, but those bandits are scum. Please do something with this information, alright?”

 

Ra’s smile was back. He looked back to Reth’s eyes, and found he really did enjoy this. It felt strangely… natural, like breathing. Maybe he should see what came of being with the guard. There was no harm in experimenting, surely. “Don’t worry, I will make sure this is brought to the right authorities.” He leaned in and lightly kissed the guard's lips again, chaste and teasing, a coy smile on his lips. “And you have not seen the last of me, Alexander, that too is a promise.”

 

Reth looked very happy to hear that as Ra got to his feet. “Now,” the noble said, cheerily, “Enjoy the rest of your drink. I have a few other people to chat with. But don’t you worry, Alexander. I will be sure to come and fetch you before I leave.”

 

With that, he went back to the party.

 

Meanwhile, Selena had her hands full with Faren the Fop, and was getting annoyed easily.

 

The moment Selena neared the brunette playboy, the Lord gave her the widest grin she had ever seen...she was almost certain that should have cracked his face. Or at the very least hurt.

 

“Ah, there is my heroic friend! Say, could you hold off on the acts of valor for a bit? Makes it hard to strike up a conversation with a pretty lass when she only wants to talk about you and your friends!” The man appeared most put out with the fact that the object of his current affections would rather talk about something that wasn’t him but Selena barely managed to keep her composure.

 

“I’d never knowingly stand in the way of your conquests, Faren, you know that.” Selena smiled, shifting to lean back against the tall white pillar behind her, hands daintily folded in front of her as she watched her overly-amorous ‘friend’. She hadn’t found out what had happened in it’s entirety but she knew eventually she would. Harley would have to tell her eventually.

 

“Ah! Burn me, as the charr say. I have some interesting information for you, my dear! But I need a small favor first. Please?” Oh gods if that smile got any wider he would be a broken clown doll. “I've been dying to speak with Baroness Jasmina all night, but she keeps talking about you and won't believe we're friends! Can you believe that? Would you put in a good word for me?”

 

A slightly smug smile tilted Selena’s lips before she nodded to Faren. “Anything for an ‘old friend’. I’ll charm her silly with lies about you.” The aristocratic beauty straightened up, brushing imaginary dust off of her silken skirt before heading out into the courtyard where she could see Baroness Jasmina. She personally didn’t find the woman beautiful enough to truly turn Faren’s head since he tended to concentrate on her and the other three but still...she supposed he was desperate after Harley saved him from Ra’s fury.

 

“Oh! I'm so pleased to see you. I was telling Lady Madeline I didn't know if you would make it, but here you are. I'm almost breathless.” The Baroness gushed, a hand going to her chest to show off a rather sizeable ring Selena was fairly certain was paste but that wasn’t her concentration at the moment. She had to get this information for Ra and get back to the party so maybe they could have fun before Harley and that lout showed up with Glinda to crash everything.

 

“You flatter me,” she laughed, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. “But I have something to tell you. A good friend of mine said I should speak with you.” Oh the things she did for information…

 

The Baroness and her companion, Lady Madeline, looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned. “A friend? Oh, you mean Lord Faren?”

 

“Assuredly. Why, he’s been my stalwart companion in all kinds of adventures!” Ugh, these sickly sweet lies were rotting her teeth. Lying to Harley was never this hard. Then again if she got Ra to tell him the sky was green, the boy would believe it so long as it came from Ra.

 

“Truly? So, he did bravely follow you into the bandit cave as he claims? Remarkable. Would you be so kind as to give him my regards?” It was undoubtedly amazing what could happen when you threw a few charming words in with an outright lie. She almost wished that damned blond had allowed them to let Faren get hit with that turret. But no, he had to be Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes.

 

Selena gave Baroness Jasmina a conspiratorial wink, making the two girls twitter between themselves. “I'll do that right now.”

 

Grateful to be free of the two women, Selena turned on her heel and walked back into the manor and headed straight for Faren. The man looked as if he had been struck across the face with a haddock.

 

“I saw it—Kormir strike me if she didn't look impressed! You're a true friend!”

 

“Right, right. Now tell me that important thing, and give me the short version.” Selena waved away the praise she would normally be soaking up like a sponge and let her eyes wander around the room for any sight of Ra. She could see Minister Wi and his wife but no sight of Ra...strange, where did that man go?

 

“Recall our escapade in the bandit cave, and your suspicion that a minister might be pulling their strings? You're in luck, because I've confirmed said suspicion.”

 

Selena was pretty certain her eyebrows couldn’t go any further up without disappearing into her hairline. “ _How_ did you manage that?”

 

“I believe it's Minister Zamon! I was out with a, ah, lady friend, and I saw him leaving the woods near Gibson Portage. Alone! And most suspiciously!”

 

Selena’s eyes narrowed in thought, fiddling absently with the end of her hair in a nervous habit she had never seemed to grow out of. “Those woods are infested with ruffians and criminals. You're certain he was alone?” There was no way that Ra was going to believe this, something coming to them quite this easily, without an assurance from the source...even if the source was Faren the Facetious Fop.

 

The brunette Lord puffed himself up even more, attempting to make himself look important but merely making him seem as if he was trying to get a look at someone over everyone else’s heads. “Certain enough to testify! He was dressed for a dinner party and sauntering through the woods like he was at a ball. Might that help your investigation?”

 

“It definitely does. Thanks, Faren. I'll find you later.”

 

As soon as Selena turned in place to go and track down Ra so that she could share the news, the entire party erupted into scandalized whispers as Logan Thackeray, Glinda Gryffindor and Harley Hufflepuff came marching into the party as one, coming to a stop in front of Minister Zamon. The asshat of a Minister had only just recently arrived, as evidenced by the fact that he was speaking with the Wi’s and Selena hadn’t felt an overwhelming urge to vomit for more than a few minutes.

 

Harley and Glinda both showed signs of deference to Minister Wi, Harley’s murmurs of apology at showing up uninvited to the party hitting Selena’s ears with a few small swipes of Air magic bringing the sounds closer to her until she was on the inner circle of onlookers.

 

Zamon had a jaw that was a little too wide and his nose was not well-proportioned to his face with such small eyes and his thin blond hair slicked back so severely...it was also easily noticed that he was dressing to impress, but with little success. “Ah, if it isn’t Logan--oh, I’m sorry, Captain Thackeray. To what do I owe the honor?”

 

Logan’s raised eyebrow showed a lack of care to the man’s words before he cleared his throat, “As Captain of the Seraph, in the service of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Jenna, I call you to trial.”

 

And now Selena and the others knew full well the meaning of the term ‘you could hear a pin drop’. Glinda was pretty sure a servant had dropped one just to see if anyone would hear.

 

The blond went a rather unsettling shade of puce in the face, puffing up in outrage and his jowls shaking like a rabid bulldog. “What? This is an outrage! I demand to know the charge!”

 

“Treason against the crown and citizens of Kryta. May Kormir judge your words justly and may Dwayna have mercy on you.” Logan said the necessary words as he led the man out of the manor and into a Seraph-driven carriage that would take the man to rooms in the Ministry Halls so that he could not take the night to escape from going to trial. It would have only just make him appear more guilty, that was for sure.

 

Harley breathed a deep sigh, a hand coming up to clap Glinda on the shoulder. “Well, I’m beat after all of that drama. Feel like allowing me to escort you home, Glinda-Glitter-Glimmer?”

 

The redhead found herself nodding before she could stop, curtsying to the shellshocked Minister Wi. The man had always been very kind to her as a child and she didn’t like having to disrupt a party with things like this. “We are very sorry to have disrupted your party, Minister Wi. Please accept our sincerest apologies and assurances that this was necessary.”

 

Minister’s Wi’s wife glanced at Harley before she broke into a smile. “Well if it isn’t little Harley, we haven’t seen you in the Halls recently. I am starting to believe you don’t love me anymore.”

 

Harley flushed a little at the attention, remembering the affection the woman had given so freely to himself and Ra when they were going through their teen years and even through today. “You know that could never be further from the truth, my lady. Lord Ravenclaw has been giving me more duties recently and Ra is such a handful sometimes…”

 

At this Glinda and Wi’s wife couldn’t help but laugh, knowing that Harley was the real handful out of their group once he got his dander up...but Ra had always been either two steps ahead of him in trouble or doing what he could to keep his blond friend out of jail. “Well, don’t let us hold you. I am sure little Glinda would enjoy having such a handsome man walk her home. A young lady can never be too careful these days…” She offered a wink to the slightly pink-cheeked redhead before concentrating on something just behind Harley’s shoulder. “Ah, Ra, darling! There you are, I’ve been looking for you! You just missed the excitement, silly boy.”

 

Harley just barely managed to keep from hitting Ra with his pauldrons as the blond man turned in place, staring down at the dark-haired Ravenclaw. “Ra...enjoying the party?”

 

But there stood Ra Ravenclaw in his finest party attire, all blue silk with bronze and black trim, hair as black as a raven’s wing perfectly styled to play peek-a-boo with one of those entrancingly sapphire eyes. Eyes that were currently telling Harley a clear message of ‘I am NOT amused’, arms crossed over a lean chest and a pout evident on his face.

 

Harley cleared his throat, golden eyes glancing around like a nervous puppy trying to find a place to hide before his eyes caught sight of a familiar form coming down the stairs. “Lex!”

 

‘Lex’, otherwise known as Alexander Reth, caught Harley’s eyes and couldn’t help but grin. “Ley! Damn you are a sight for sore eyes, brother.” Reth made his way over to Harley, taking the larger man into a manly ‘bro-hug’ before the brunette flushed, noting Minister Wi’s presence as well as Ra and three other nobles around them. “Sorry, ma’am, sirs.”

 

The eldest woman in the group was too busy giggling behind her hand to mind much, waving away the apologies at the same time as her husband. “No, no apologies necessary, Guard Reth. Please, do continue…” The woman hooked her husband’s arm with her own, turning him towards the still-murmuring partygoers. “I believe we are needed in the festivities. Ra, darling, I do hope we shall see you tomorrow afternoon for the trial.”

 

Ra gave a quick kiss to her cheek, eyes flickering over to where Reth stood with Harley. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

A raised eyebrow was all the warning Harley needed before the blond shifted forward and did the same as Ra, allowing himself to bend down enough so that the woman he considered a grandmother could press a loving kiss to his forehead, smoothing his blond hair before she headed back into the fray with her husband to soothe ruffled feathers.

 

Reth had his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head at the larger man. “So, these are the friends I’ve heard so much about.” Those baby blue eyes were pretty firmly trying not to focus on Ra but the man was like a beacon for attention...you couldn’t _not_ look. Focusing on Harley was much easier as he bowed to the two ladies, offering them a kind smile as his friend wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “We’ve missed you on the training grounds, Ley, some of these new recruits need a serious whooping.”

 

Harley couldn’t help but laugh, “And let me guess, Logan doesn’t have the time to whip them into shape so he’s using me as a threat. Great...just like ol’ Captain Douchebag.” He winced once the word passed his lips and he laid his head on Reth’s shoulder with a groan. “Ugh, damn you three to Grenth. Bad influences, the lot of you.”

 

It was as the blond was glancing around their group that he realized something. Cripes. He had already offered to take Glinda home but he still had to escort Selena and Ra home as well. Damnit. “Hey, Reth, could you do me a huge favor?” Harley shifted his hands to the man’s shoulders, forcing those baby blue orbs to look up into his own with a slight flush on Lex’s face.

 

“Depends on the favor. Last time you asked me for one I wound up getting chased through Claypool by an angry pink moa.” Lex raised an eyebrow at his friend, trying to clear up the rush of blood that made his face fairly glow. Damn prettyboys were going to be the death of him. First Harley, now with Ra, then back to Harley again. They were trying to kill him, he knew it.

 

“Could you drive the carriage home for Selena and Ra? I already promised I would take Glinda home directly but…” He gestured to the party. “Looks like the party isn’t really over yet.”

 

Yes! Selena inwardly did a dance, wrapping her arm around Ra’s with a slight smile. Until Ra detached himself from her and said, “Actually, I’m feeling slightly exhausted, and since I have a trial to win tomorrow, evidence to review, and witnesses to question, I’d like to get home now, if you don’t mind, Alexander. We will take Selena home first, then you can… _escort_ … me home.”

 

He said that last word with a coy smile and a wink that made the Ministry Guard flush a pinkish color and avert his eyes, trying to mask his own excitement.

 

Glinda’s eyes flickered between Ra, Harley and Reth before giving a rather unladylike sounding giggle. The girl wrapped her own arm around Harley’s bulky forearm and tugged him towards the door, although for all the good it did she might as well have been a mouse tugging on a boulder.

 

The almost coquettish actions of his Ravenclaw lord went straight over Harley’s head before he wished them a good night and saying he would meet Ra at home once he was done. Harley and his friend exchanged ‘manly’ hugs once more and Harley took the moment to hiss a warning in Lex’s ear. “Anything happens to either of them and you are my personal sparring dummy for the foreseeable future.”

 

Well, there went the warmth of Lyssa’s stare going through his system and it was heartily replaced by a healthy fear of Grenth settling like an iceberg in his stomach covered in bouncing skelks. A low gulp was Harley’s answer before the brunette nodded, “Understood. See you tomorrow?”

 

“Bright and early.” Harley promised before turning back to Glinda and escorting her out of the party so that they could make their way back to her estate. “Well that was fun, wasn’t it?” The blond sworn shield muttered, reaching up and tugging his hair out of it’s ponytail to run his fingers through the thick blond strands and tugging the whole of it over his shoulder so that his bangs hid his ruined eye from view. After a day like today he did not want to deal with any of the traditional stares in Selma District.

 

“Oh yes, absolutely.” Glinda drawled out the words, golden eyes so similar to his own focusing on him instead of the road. Thankfully she knew these roads like the back of her hand and rarely ever did something seem to change that could take her attention from where she wanted it. Walking through the darkened streets like this with Harley was an enjoyable experience for her, just being able to enjoy the blond’s company without him having to do his duty...even though sometimes he saw them as ‘charges’ first and friends second. But from this angle, that golden hair like concentrated rays of the sun shining on liquid gold and those sharp, handsome features...sometimes she found it hard to believe he had been raised a street urchin. She could see his previous experiences with the harder side of life, even while he was under the protectorate of Ravenclaw house...you could take a boy off the street but you couldn’t take the street out of the boy.

 

Taking a small chance, Glinda stepped a little closer to Harley, sidling up against the warmth of him even through the armor he wore. The blond seemed to wrap an arm around her almost absent-mindedly, glancing down at the pretty redhead. “Cold?” He asked, wrapping his arm a little tighter around her, mistaking the shiver that ran down her spine for a chill.

Harley reached into the bag at his waist and tugged out a deep blue sweater he carried in his bag in case Ra got cold while they were out. Skinny boys with their fancy clothes tended to catch a chill quite easily. Unfortunately since he was the one that carried it around, it tended to smell like the herbs and bottles of ointments that took up the bottom of his bag. “Here.” Harley removed his arm from her and let her tug the garment over her head, pursing his lips to keep from laughing out loud.

 

The sweater had practically electrified her hair and it swallowed her whole, going almost down to her knees and completely hiding her dainty little hands. “Well don’t you look _adorable_.” It looked like a little girl stole Daddy’s favorite shirt and was running around in it. That mental image, paired with her fluffy curls and large eyes, made him want to reach down and just pluck her up in a hug. Instead, he made due with pressing a kiss to her forehead and wrapping his arm back around her tiny shoulders to lead the way back to her family estate.

 

Once the two had finally made their way through the back garden gate, Harley happily handed his friend over to her housekeeper. “I shall see you in the morning, Glinda. Ra will probably heading to the Ministry without me, I have training first thing…” Thankfully that was one thing that Ra’s father allowed him apart from the household and his duties.

 

Glinda nodded, a slightly sleepy slant to her smile before Mrs. Prewett ushered the girl inside, fussing over her and exclaiming over the soft sweater she was ensconced in while thanking Harley for bringing her safely home.

 

Stepping out of the garden gate, Harley paused and took a look around the quiet District. Maybe he could take his time getting home...yea, that sounded like a good idea. He had to be up early but the cool evening air would help calm his mind before having to go home and deal with Ra’s questions about the day. With that, the blond decided to head back out into the city and spend a few quiet moments at the statue of Kormir.

 

~

 

Ra enjoyed the crisp night air. The lamps were lit and the city was mostly silent. For a few minutes, he and Alexander Reth walked in silence, heading back towards the Ravenclaw Estate in Ossan Quarter. Ra glanced over at the handsome guard and noticed the guard staring at him. “Is something the matter, Alexander?”

 

Reth started out of whatever fantasy had overtaken him, muttering something about the night breeze. Ra smirked. He had the young guard practically eating out of the palm of his hand. “Shall we take a shortcut?”

 

Reth shrugged. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

 

Ra led the guard into an alley, and around a corner, where no one could see them before he came to a halt and turned to face the Reth. “So, let’s talk real quick.”

 

Reth looked slightly surprised. “Talk? Here, sir?”

 

Ra rolled his eyes, and eyed the guard smugly. “Yes, Alexander. Talk. Unless you’d rather skip the confessional and go skip right to what you’re really after.”

 

Reth sighed, and looked rather sheepish again, saying shyly, “Was I that obvious?”

 

Ra snorted. “My dear Alexander, I’ve known skritt who show more discretion than you just now.” He smirked triumphantly. “Besides, that tent in your pants seems to speak volumes on the subject.”

 

Reth turned a shade of red, like cherries, and began trying to handle the matter, but didn’t make it very far. Ra moved closer and cupped the guard’s face in his hand, pressing the flustered young man to the alley wall before pressing his lips to Reth’s. Reth seemed like he wanted to try to resist, but lost that battle once Ra ran a hand down the guard’s chest to his belt, but didn’t undo it, only teasing him. Fully giving in, Reth encased the noble in his strong arms, and kissed him in return, their tongues dancing between their mouths. Reth felt absolutely alive, and Ra was clearly enjoying himself as well.

 

A minute or two later, Ra pulled back, leaving the Reth against the wall, gasping for breath.

 

“D-damn…” Reth gasped, looking at Ra, impressed. “I had heard from Countess Anise that you were a good kisser, but I guess it’s better to know for oneself.”

 

Ra smirked, hands resting on his slender hips. “Well, why don’t you get me home, and then you can see what else I’m good at, hmm?”

 

Reth laughed, standing upright. “I like the sound of that.”

 

With that, they headed out, back to Ravenclaw Estate together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We here at NTSDHogwarts4 do not make any claims of ownership over Harry Potter, Guild Wars or any copyrighted content evident in our story. They belong to J.K. Rowling, ArenaNet and any songs, poems or stories utilized in the telling of the tale will be claimed after the chapter is finished. Happy reading!


	6. Chapter Four: The Trial of Julius Zamon

**Disclaimer:** We here at NTSDHogwarts4 do not make any claims of ownership over Harry Potter, Guild Wars or any copyrighted content evident in our story. They belong to J.K. Rowling, ArenaNet and any songs, poems or stories utilized in the telling of the tale will be claimed after the chapter is finished. Happy reading!

 

**Chapter Four: The Trial of Julius Zamon**

 

It was a rather exhausted Harley Hufflepuff that made his way through the front door of Ravenclaw Manor, waving half-heartedly to the few servants mulling around at that time of the morning as he beelined straight for the Tower.  
  


A few moments of quiet thought in front of Kormir had turned into assisting the Priestess of Kormir with carrying a rather heavy looking bundle of books halfway across Divinity’s Reach and then getting himself dragged into assisting with a few other things around the Temple until almost dawn. Now he was finally home and hopefully he could get a quick shower and a catnap before having to go to the training fields and kicking Lex’s skinny ass halfway across the camp.  
  


This whole past week had been insane. With Ra getting ready for the trial itself, looking over statements and witness testimony, evidence...The poor boy had barely left the library except to head into the Ministry when he had to and Harley had barely seen him. It wasn’t too rare for that to happen so Harley had been put on errand-boy duty for the Lord and Lady Ravenclaw for the week...hence why he had gotten abused by Dwayna’s Faithful. What he was worried about was the fact that he had also rarely seen Reth at all this past week and every time he did it seemed like he was in pain for some reason that he wasn’t willing to share. Probably got his ass kicked by the wrong guy again.  
  


Shedding his armor in his room, Harley took a long moment to stretch out the kinks in his back, happily hearing the cracks and pops of abused muscles before walking back out his bedroom door wearing only his usual slacks and sleeveless shirt. He knew Ra would have to be awake soon so that he could do whatever was needed to prep for the trial. Hopefully his Raven wouldn’t be too grouchy this morning. Having a grouchy and gripey Ra Ravenclaw after him in the morning never made for a good day.

 

The blond barely stopped to knock on the door before he pushed it open, muttering under his breath about pretty bastards that slept like the dead. “Ra? C’mon, we gotta get ready. I gotta get to the training fie--” The words froze in Harley’s throat as if someone had used one of Selena’s Water magic spells on his vocal chords.  
  


There was no possible way that this was happening. He wasn’t seeing this.  
  


Every morning Harley saw the same thing. Ra usually bunkered down in his sheets and blankets like some sort of baby bird in a nest. This was not ‘baby bird’.  
  


A shirtless Ra, from what he could see, was laid out flat on his back on the bed. The sheets had twisted around his legs and the bed’s...other occupant. Alexander Reth was using Ra’s chest as a pillow, one toned arm resting on Ra’s firm stomach, the other tucked in at his side.

 

It was rather easy to see that neither of them were wearing any clothes and considering the smell of sweat and other things Harley would really rather not think of at the moment that were circulating in the room...nope. The blond Guardian turned on his heel and walked back out the door, shutting it behind him as quietly as he could before heading back into his room and the shared bathroom set behind their bedrooms.  
  


He moved as if on automatic, stripping himself briskly of his clothing even as a feeling of numbness slowly took over each of his senses. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t think, he barely felt like he could breathe. It wasn’t until the blond was already in the bath full of steaming hot water that he realized he was shaking, he could barely keep hold of the cloth in his hands.  
  


Ra had slept with Lex. His friend, Lex. His only friend that wasn’t in any way connected with his guild of four. The friend that didn’t judge him on being a Sworn Shield and a former street urchin...his first kiss from another man. Lex had slept with Ra. Ra, his charge and best friend for so long it was hard to remember a time that they hadn’t been joined at the hip. He had always assumed Ra was straight, especially considering the talk the two of them had had when Ra was only sixteen. That talk had been the nail in the coffin for Harley’s hopes but he had been content being the raven-haired man’s friend. Obviously Ra was not straight. He was at the very least heteroflexible, if not bisexual. That information, and Ra’s choice of bed partner, told Harley in every term he could think of that the blond was not the Ravenclaw heir’s type. Which meant that he had no chance, had _never_ had a chance.

 

Harley tugged his legs closer to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them as he laid his head on top of his knees and allowed himself to cry as a few more cracks crisscrossed his heart. The tears felt hot and uncomfortable on his face but at least he could get it out of his head. He could get Ra out of his head...and eventually, maybe his heart. The water was lukewarm as the tears finally faded and Harley went through the motions of getting himself cleaned up, drying off and stuffing himself into his underclothes as well as his training armor.  
  


Steeling himself as he left his hair loose down around his face, feeling it brushing against his neck and across the top of his shoulders, Harley walked back to Ra’s room and pushed the door back open to see them both still asleep, cuddled together as sweetly as could be.  
  


A look outside told him he had been in the bath for nearly an hour since the sun had gone a decent bit higher into the sky. Harley stepped closer to the bed and tapped Reth’s shoulder. “Lex.”  
  


The brunette grunted, burrowing himself deeper into Ra’s chest as if to get away from Harley’s poking fingers.  
  


Harley sighed, shaking his head. Big dope. He didn’t want to wake up Ra but… “Come on, Lex, wake up.” He muttered, poking him a bit harder before deciding to poke the brunette in the side.  
  


Reth swiped out a hand as if to shoo him away but those gluey baby blues were opening and focused on Harley before those very same eyes widened in abject horror. “Harley…”  
  


Oh so he didn’t even get his nickname now. Harley flicked the stray strand of blond hair out of his face. “Come on, you were already supposed to be heading to the training field with me and Ra needs to get ready for the trial. Go grab the bath, the servants have probably already switched it out.”  
  


Harley’s brunette friend nodded as if unable to really comprehend what the blond was saying but he eventually got out of the bed after untangling his feet from the sheets, thankfully preserving whatever bits of modesty Ra had left when it came to Harley and rushed into the adjoining bathroom so Harley could get started on waking Ra.

 

Upon closer inspection of the bed’s now-only occupant, Harley raised an eyebrow. “If you’re awake, get up. I’ll be waiting on Lex to get to the training fields while you prep for trial.” Harley knew the blue-eyed Lord would be able tell something was wrong but at the moment Harley felt too emotionally raw to care. What he wanted was to go to the training field and brutalize a few people. Lex might or might not be on that list.  
  


Harley left the room, leaning back against the wall to wait for the brunette. When the messy-haired young man finally came out of Ra’s room, dressed back in his armor with bow and quiver stuck to his back, Harley led the way down the stairs and out into the street without saying a word. That answered Reth’s quiet question of, “So...exactly how much trouble am I in?”  
  


A silent Harley was a dangerous Harley, as many people tended to find out the hard way.

 

Reth tried to stay as quiet as possible on their way to the field before he sighed and grabbed Harley’s shoulder, gesturing to their usual food cart where they would grab pastries and coffee before training.  
  


Harley shrugged the other’s hand off of him, muttering something about not being hungry. He knew that if he ate something right now he would probably just throw it back up.  
  


Alexander Reth felt a deep sense of chill building in his stomach. Harley hadn’t been like this since his nineteenth birthday and Ra had been ignored for days afterwards. At least he was still...somewhat talking.  
  


“Come on, Ley, tell me what I did. Whatever it is, I’m sorry…”  
  


Harley’s eyes narrowed before he turned back to the street and kept walking. “I need to go beat up something. Now.”  
  


….oh those poor, unsuspecting trainees. The Ministry and Seraph weren’t going to have any trainees willing to stay after going through their paces with Harley Hufflepuff in a mood.  
  


The Ministry guard sped up his steps, stopping Harley from continuing his walk. He flinched at the glare thrown his way by his best friend, knowing that the look could have been _much_ worse. “Get out of the way, Alexander.”  
  


“Oh so you’re using my full name, now? Look, I’m sorry but I’m not sorry! Just...it all happened so fast and he was flirting with me and then we were kissing and he invited me to stay and we’ve been seeing a lot of each other this past week…I know he’s your friend but…”  
  


The wince that came across Harley’s face brought Reth up short, staring up at his taller friend in shock. Oh gods...this wasn’t about him sleeping with his friend and sworn lord, no. This was having his best friend outside of his guild sleeping with the man that he was pretty sure Harley was in love with.

 

“Oh, Grenth take me now. Harley, I…” This quiet, icy anger made so much more sense now. If Ra was the one that Harley had talked about the few times they had decided to bring up their love lives, or lack thereof...Oooh he was in _so_ much trouble. The two had promised to tell each other if they started something like this. He hadn’t held up his promise to Harley...or given any real thought to Harley’s offer not that long ago...oh gods he had screwed up so bad!  
  


Harley didn’t even let him finish. “ _Just forget it._ He can do whatever he wants, you can do whatever you want...I,” Harley’s voice cracked at this point but he soldiered on. “I don’t care. So long as you’re both happy, I will be. Just...It’ll take a minute.”

 

Reth would have preferred receiving a sword to the gut then seeing the look on Harley’s face. Harley was invincible. The man could carve his way through anything with nothing but a shield and a sword or mace and barely break a sweat. He could drink Logan Thackeray under the table and ask for more takers with that big grin on his face. He’d helped so many of their Seraph friends through heartbreaks, sexuality realizations and marriage proposals that the man could have been a matchmaker in another life. At least he knew enough about all of that not to let his friends and acquaintances screw them up _too_ badly. But...Reth had never seen his friend, his first kiss and the man that helped him realize he was gay, look like that...and it hurt like nothing else to know that he was the cause.  
  


“ _Does_ he make you happy?” Harley asked, staring at him with those wet, molten gold eyes that would have made a Dwarf proud.  
  


Reth nodded, that tightness in his chest getting worse. “Yes. This week has been...everything I hoped it would be and...I want to be with him. If he’ll have me.”

 

The blond nodded, running his large hand through that thick, loose hair before sighing. “Then I’ll make sure he knows that if he asks. You don’t have to worry about me.” Harley’s entire form shuddered for a second like he was going to collapse but he pulled himself back together and once again it was like looking at a human forged out of Deldrimor steel. “Come on, let’s go.”  
  


Of course the Seraph and the Ministry were out a few trainees and even officers before the end of their time on the training field, many of them paying the price for Harley’s emotional suppression coming out in the form of extreme violence.  
  


Reth wanted to return to the barracks to get cleaned up and into his more formal armor for the Ministry trial later while Harley returned home to do the same but the blond dragged him back to Ravenclaw Tower with him. Neither of them ever having been very shy about their bodies with each other, Harley and Reth put themselves through another bath, Lex loosely braiding his friends damp hair and watching him dress in his Ravensworn armor before heading down to the Tower’s library-study-common room to look for Ra. Harley didn’t want to see the dark-haired man right now but it appeared he had no real choice. But when they got there, the raven-haired young noble was not there. Harley paused, thinking. Where could he be?  
  


“Maybe he headed up to the Ministry early?” Reth offered, looking up at Harley, who shook his head.  
  


“Nah, Ra hates that place too much on a _normal_ day to be up there this early.” Not to mention, Ra hated being up at the crack of dawn. He was a night owl, not a morning songbird.

 

They headed down the stairs together, sorta discussing the new recruits (or what was left of them), when laughter reached their ears, coming from the main library. There were three libraries in the Ravenclaw Manor. The largest was also Lord Ravenclaw’s personal study. The second was open to general public, even the servants. The last was up in the tower shared by Ra and Harley, and was usually Ra’s office space.

 

Upon entering the largest library, they found the source of the noise. Ra Ravenclaw, fully dressed and bathed and sipping a cup of tea, was reading over a large stack of papers on one of the comfy couches, sprawled across the entire thing. The one across from Ra was occupied by Glinda Gryffindor and Selena Slytherin, both sitting upright and sipping their own tea, apparently sharing a joke which Ra didn’t find funny, or wasn’t paying attention to.

 

Harley cleared his throat. The girls looked up and greeted the men, but Ra didn’t even look up, let alone acknowledge that anyone was there. His sapphire eyes stayed glued to the parchment in his hand. Reth shot Harley an apologetic look before he walked over to Ra. Ra looked up from his papers, a warm smile gracing his lips as he and Reth shared a brief, sweet kiss before Reth snuggled into Ra’s lap and Ra returned to his papers.  
  


The blond took his usual seat in the armchair in between the sofas, hearing the clink of his armor even as he relaxed in the chair.

 

Selena couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of Ra and Reth before Harley offered her a small smile. “Sorry if we’re late. Lex here decided he was going to get in the way of me and a trainee.”

 

Reth laughed from his spot in Ra’s lap, still feeling the phantom pain from the introduction of mace to chestplate. “Oh you mean the, and I quote,”  
  


Both men spoke at the same time, smiles on their faces like this morning’s drama hadn’t happened at all. “The bitch that doesn’t know any better.”  
  


Glinda blinked, glancing at Ra. It was strange that he hadn’t said anything yet...she was used to him not being able to comment when someone used one of ‘his’ lines. Did something happen this morning that she didn’t know about? Well, other than the obvious of Ra having slept with Ministry Guard Alexander ‘Call me Lex’ Reth...Harley’s best friend outside of their little group and constant drinking buddy/sparring partner. Had Harley walked in on them or something?

 

Well, having his two best friends sleep with each other probably would hurt, especially since she was pretty certain that Harley had a larger crush on one than he had on the other...Oh well, the boys would handle it in their own time. Now she just had to keep Selena from making a scene.

 

Harley, of course, would not hesitate to remind Selena that the two heirs were loosely betrothed in an agreement of ‘If the children turn this age without becoming married to someone eligible, they will wed each other to join the houses’. He’d attended the same lessons they had when it came to some of that double-talk. The fact that Ra had been seeing Reth pretty frequently over the past week told him all he really needed to know about how serious this was going to turn out to be.

 

Reth, noting Ra’s rather tense posture, sighed and shifted his body against the other’s sprawled form to whisper in his ear so the other’s could not hear them. “Ley and I talked and everything is fine. I’m sorry I had to leave this morning...”  
  


At this point Harley decided to ball up a napkin and toss it at Reth’s head, watching the soft cloth lay itself out over the top of the man’s messy head before he blew out a breath that only fluttered one side up out of his face and let loose with a snicker. “Oh ha ha, Ley. Jerk.”

 

“You know you love me.” Harley grinned, sticking his tongue out at the other before Reth was able to slide the napkin off of his head and toss it back at him, watching it flutter uselessly to the floor. “Ha! Failure.” The blond grabbed the napkin from where it fell on the ground, settling it on the small coffee table.

 

Reth snuggled deeper into Ra’s arms, trying to nudge the raven-haired youth into the conversation. “Yes, yes, I know. Not all of us can be such perfect specimens of hulking, non-Norn manliness like you now can we?”  
  


Harley couldn’t help but laugh at that one, noting that Selena and Glinda were laughing as well. “Now now, _you,_ good sir, are taken. You can’t talk about me like that anymore.”  
  


The brunette let out a small pout and snapped his fingers. “Damn. No more messing with the Seraph and the rest of the Guard so that they never know what’s going on.”  
  


“They never know what’s going on anyway.” Glinda, Selena, and Harley all said as one. Even Ra joined in on that one, his eyes never left his parchment, and his voice was a blank monotone.

 

From the looks on Selena and Glinda’s faces, that was the first thing they had heard from Ra all morning. But the Ravenclaw was already concentrated on his papers. He had made a rather large dent in that humongous stack of papers but there was still a ways to go and only a few more hours until the trial itself was supposed to start.  
  


Harley could tell that Ra was ignoring him, he had been on the receiving end of the Silent Treatment ™ more often than he could count for one reason or another. He just hoped that they were able to reconcile whatever was wrong before the trial started...he wouldn’t put it past Zamon to keep something in his sleeve to trip them up.  
  


~  
  


Less than an hour before the trial was set to begin, Harley stood up from his seat and helped the ladies out of their seats with a slight smile from each.  
  


Reth watched him easily pluck the both of them out of their seat with one hand each and muttered, “Show off.” The brunette made to get off of his comfortable perch, and he promised he hadn’t been about to fall asleep with Ra’s fingers carding through his hair, but Harley’s hand in front of him made him smirk and accept the hand and the help up until his feet were firmly on the ground, turning on his heel and offering a hand to Ra so that he could do the same.  
  


Both of the heavy armor members of the small group had noticed Ra’s inattention towards Harley but they assumed that once they actually got set into the trial he would stop with the cold shoulder treatment. Reth pressed a kiss to the hand that had been placed in his own before helping his lover out of his graceful slouch in the comfortable sofa.  
  


Harley led the way down the stairs out to the carriage waiting for the five of them, courtesy of Countess Anise...Apparently they couldn’t be trusted to show up on time and not find trouble on the way.

 

Unfortunately only four of them would fit in the carriage itself so Harley forced Reth to join them inside the safety of the horse-drawn carriage and took a seat next to the driver as they wove their way through the city towards the palace and the halls of the Ministry.

 

Upon arrival, Harley dismounted from his perch, gently pulling open the door and kicking down the footstand so that he could help the ladies out first as he was trained to do. The group of five easily ignored the footmen and guards that littered the entryway into the Ministry area, Harley falling a step behind and to the right of his friends, watching as Reth did the same.  
  


The brunette had to officially break off from them as they hit the meeting halls, moving to take his place along the walls with the other Ministry Guards.

 

The Guardian kept pace with his friends, eyes flickering over the area as a whole, keeping an ear towards the conversation as Ra stepped towards Anise and offering her a warm kiss on the hand.  
  


“Oh dear Ra, I haven't had this much fun since I discovered the agriculture minister was stealing truffles.” Anise fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously, giving the dark-haired youth a knowing look that said she knew everything that had been happening since they had last parted and that she expected details to be forthcoming. Harley knew Ra well enough, however, to know that he would never reveal details of his own love life without exacting a severe price from another for it. In this case, if Anise wanted to know about Ra’s change in lover, she would have to surrender a memory or secret that could damn her. Or Logan. Or the Queen. Or all of the above.

 

It also was clear that, while aware of the details of how and what had happened, Anise was blissfully unaware of whom Ra had chosen, or she would have just outright said something to him. Ra and Reth had agreed that, outside of the Ravenclaw Mansion, they would not show any affection, only professionalism, until after the trial. If any word of Ra dating a witness got out, then any testimony Reth gave and the credibility both men had would be thrown out. Hence Ra’s silence and indifference towards Anise’s subtle hints.

“I remember that blustery old fool. He swore that his pet pig had dug them up by accident.” Logan muttered from his place off to Anise’s left, nodding to Harley in acknowledgement.  
  


Anise gave a soft laugh, covering her mouth with her black-gloved hand. “The tricky part was telling him from his pig.” Anise turned back to Ra. “Now then, my young friend, are you ready to present the case?”

 

Harley had to stifle a soft snicker at the thought of Ra not being ready for something, specifically not something as important as this. Glinda and Selena seemed to share this sentiment, even Logan covered his mouth with his hand to try and cover the slight chuckle that tried to come out.  
  


Ra merely rolled his sapphire eyes in annoyance, and flipped his head, that raven’s wing of black bangs coming back down to settle across his eye in that flawless way that only he ever seemed to be capable of. “I've gone over everything a dozen times. Unless something goes horribly wrong, we'll get our man.”

 

“Well, Minister Caudecus is waiting. Signal him when you're ready. Good luck, and may Lyssa bless you with unparalleled eloquence.” Countess Anise offered a small smile, taking a few steps back to get a better view of the proceedings at large.  
  


There were quite a few people in attendance today, more than Harley was used to seeing at least. He sincerely doubted anyone here was hoping to see justice dealt, most people probably wanted to watch a Minister get slapped.

 

A scrawny young man, probably no older than Harley himself but thin as a rake with an oversized moustache on his face, cleared his throat to try and get the crowd’s attention. “Hear ye! The trial of Minister Julius Zamon is hereby called to order, Legate Minister Caudecus presiding. Who stands for the prosecution?”  
  


Ra stepped out from the circle of his group of friends, tall and confident as always. “I do, your honor. We have acquired evidence proving Minister Zamon conspired against the citizens of Divinity's Reach. He abused his authority to commit thievery, murder, and treason.”

 

Harley could practically hear the awe and undivided attention Ra was under at the moment from the courtroom at large. He couldn’t blame them...even knowing that Ra and Reth were an item, he couldn’t really take his eyes off of the dark-haired young man.  
  


Ra’s hands clasped behind his back, those sapphire eyes refusing to remove themselves from their point of concentration: the accused. “We will present incriminating documents and sworn testimony from respected members of the community, including the sister of the accused.”  
  


Minister Caudecus looked a little pale, even for a usual day, and Harley could see sweat dotting along the odious man’s forehead. “The prosecution seems to have prepared quite a compelling case. Minister Zamon, can you refute these dire accusations?”

 

Zamon scoffed, looking perfectly unaffected by anything that was going on, his muscle-bound brute at his elbow like always. “Refute? Why bother? My Lord Caudecus, in accordance with the most ancient tenets of Krytan law, I invoke my right to trial by combat.”

 

There was a light in Caudecus’ eyes that Harley didn’t like. His hand went down to his waist, fingers brushing over the hilt of his sword to reassure himself that if anything decided to go straight to Grenth in an iron maiden and set itself on fire, he would be prepared. “This court accepts your invocation. By law and custom, you may choose a second to fight with you in the circle.”  
  


A greasy smile crossed Zamon’s face as if that had been the plan all along…and the four friends didn’t doubt that it very well could have been. “Thank you. Legate Minister. I choose my retainer, Eitel the Unlovable, as my second.”

 

Yep, something was definitely going on. Zamon was a veritable milquetoast of a Lord, let alone a Minister...there was no way that he could have known about or thought about utilizing such an outdated law.  
  


The clearing of Caudecus’ throat cut through the buzzing of whispers that went up from the general populace of the hall at the request and allowance. “The prosecution must also nominate a principal and a second, or forfeit the case.”  
  


Yep, there was a definite dash of worry in all three sets of eyes, though Harley would have bet some good amount of gold that Eitel was too dumb to understand fear. Going up against one of the Heroes of Shaemoor was not something to take lightly, especially when the assumption would be that he would request the Seraph Captain to stand as his Second.  
  


Ra heard the hisses aimed at him from every side. Logan, Anise, Selena, Glinda, Faren...everyone but Reth and Harley were trying to poke at him to make him choose them as his second.  
  


“I will be the principal, Legate Minister. My second will be my Sworn Shield, Harley Hufflepuff.”  
  


The silence from those surrounding Ra and Harley was almost deafening to the point that everyone in their circle heard Harley mutter, “Birdbrain say what now?” Those golden eyes looked for Reth, catching those blue eyes with his own with a questioning ‘what?!’ that Reth could only shrug in answer to.  
  


Harley sighed and stepped out, away from the wall their friends made in the crowd to stand beside Ra, sliding his shield onto his arm on reflex.  
  


Minister Caudecus pasted on a smile that would only have fooled a complete moron. “An...interesting choice. For the record, let it be known that this duel will continue until both members of one side surrender or are defeated. If Lord Zamon proves victorious, he is innocent. The case is thrown out and these charges against him may not be brought again. If you win, then Zamon is found guilty of this crime.”  
  


Ra nodded his head, fingering the scabbard at his waist. “I understand.”  
  


“When you are in position, the trial by combat shall proceed. Good luck to you all. May justice prevail.” Minister Caudecus took his seat, fingers steepled in front of him to watch the proceedings like the rest of the people in the hall.

 

Harley watched Eitel and Zamon shift into the center of the room, the norn cracking his knuckles and trying to look fierce. Harley had honestly seen more terrifying looks from Ra when he was woken up in the morning. “So, what’s the plan?” Harley asked, glancing at the shorter male to try and get an idea of what was going on, only for Ra to disappear from his sight. “...guess there is no plan. Thanks, Ra.”

 

Harley readied his sword in hand, gripping it tightly before deciding to just do his typical thing and rush on in headfirst.

 

Eitel was at least mostly skilled, but had none of the training that the Seraph or any traditional soldier would have had to go through. The man had obviously only trained in an off-the-cuff style that left him with far too many openings.  
  


Harley’s problem was the magic emanating from Julius Zamon. The bastard was an elementalist and was battering his shield repeatedly with blasts of wind and ice, trying to trip him up with fire ringing around his feet. The two of them at the same time was proving to be irritating.

 

The blond growled, twisting his body around to use Eitel’s hulking form as a shield, knowing that Zamon wouldn’t have enough control to try and stop a fireball mid-cast and watched the pain in Eitel’s eyes once the searing pain hit his spine right before Harley used his shield to do a firm introduction of chin-to-shield and knocking the big brute out cold, only for him to be hit point-blank with a Water Blast to the chest. The blond barely kept himself from falling onto his ass, bringing up his shield to try and protect himself from as much of the elements bearing him down. He was definitely gonna be bruised from that later.

 

Zamon’s eyes gained a wild gleam from where Harley was standing, knowing the look of a man who was about to do something unquestionably stupid before he unleashed a Static Field on the floor. The sudden electricity dancing against his armor made Harley grunt, falling to his knees at the pain that made spots dance in front of his eyes.  
  


Through his pain-glazed gaze, Harley could see a familiar black and blue blob appearing to Zamon’s left before Julius Zamon’s laughter rattled off into silence with the sickening noise of a sword being shoved through someone’s chest. The magic lightning died off as soon as Harley hear that noise, telling him that Zamon was dead even before he heard the sound of the body hitting the floor like a sack of bad potatoes.

 

“Victory is declared! According to the dictates of Krytan law, Minister Zamon is found guilty.” Minister Caudecus grouched, forcing himself to raise his voice so that the hall could hear him, glaring death at the two young upstarts that had killed a Minister, even during a sanctioned battle.

 

“Minister Caudecus does not look happy.” Anise muttered to her female friends, not trying to hide the glimmer of glee in her eyes at the thought of someone being miserable. It always tended to make her day.

 

Logan grunted, arms crossed over his chest. He hadn’t liked that battle at all, even if the outcome was a good one. “He doesn't like anything to infringe on the rights of ministers. Trial by combat took the judgment out of his hands.”

 

Countess Anise couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Logan. “Did it? How do you think Zamon knew about the ancient law in the first place? He's no historian. If Zamon won the battle, he'd be declared innocent--no more investigation. Now he's guilty, but he's also dead. No loose ends. _Never_ underestimate Minister Caudecus…”

 

“At least we know the identity of Zamon's backer now…” The brunette Captain ran a hand through his thick hair, sighing in despair. Everything was so cloak and dagger right now…

 

Harley was on his knees, using his shield to keep himself from collapsing as his body began to recover from having his nerve endings fried by lightning. Inwardly he was cussing up a blue streak in his mind, trying to keep his teeth tightly clenched so that it didn’t come out. He couldn’t use that kind of language in the Ministry Halls.  
  


The blond could see familiar shoes in front of him and his amber eyes followed the shoes up to even more familiar eyes, giving the dark-haired young man a very unimpressed look that was bordering on anger. He could understand the other giving him the silent treatment for beating up his boyfriend but disappearing on him at the start of a fight that could be life or death, without telling him any sort of plan? That borderlined on attempted murder. But that anger fell rather flat when Ra reached down a hand to help him up, that beautiful smile on his face that some would swear was reserved for a very specific few people. “Thank you, my Harlequin…”  
  


Harley took the other’s hand, using the slighter man’s weight as a walking stick to get himself up onto his feet. “Ugh, be glad you are a prettybird.”

 

Ra could only smile and offer his usual imitation of a dove’s mocking little coo before clapping Harley on the shoulder (which earned a pained groan and a hissed curse of something akin to blasphemy) and led the battered Sworn Shield back to their small group that had moved back to the entryway of the Halls so that they could leave.

 

“I was genuinely hoping for a conviction based on a preponderance of the evidence... but this works too. Come on Harley, let’s go celebrate the induction of my newest Seraph…” Logan wrapped an arm around Reth’s shoulders, rumpling the steel-brown hair playfully while Reth couldn’t help but grin at Harley. Harley had been worried about Reth losing his position as a Ministry Guard but this definitely worked out. “I definitely can get behind that. Lead the way, oh Captain Do--Logan…” Damn those three! One of these days he was going to call Logan ‘Captain Douchebag’ and not be able to take it back. He could practically feel Glinda’s grin behind him. Well, he would just have to drown his range of emotions from today in the celebratory drinking to induct his best friend as a Seraph and -

 

“I’m afraid, my dear Captain,” said that smooth, satin voice Harley knew and loved so well, “that your celebration will have to wait. Alexander and I have a meeting of rather large importance.”  
  


That sure took the wind from Harley’s sails. He rounded on Ra, trying to remain calm. “Oh? What meeting would that be, flirtybird?”

 

Ra smiled sweetly, and raised a hand to Reth. Reth disentangled himself from Logan and walked over to Ra, smiling at him. “Oh, just a meeting with my parents. They returned from Ebonhawke today, right when the trial began. It’s a… rather delicate meeting. In fact, I’ve sent a carriage to pick up Alexander’s parents in Claypool.”

 

Of course. Hard to remember something you were never informed of. He let his breath out as he spoke. “The betrothal talks...” Which meant he had to be there, since he was Ra’s Sworn Shield, and all that. Damn Ascalonian traditions. Damn them to Grenth. He sighed. “Well, if we are gonna do this, then let’s do this. Come on, flirtybird.”

~

Once Harley had put the carriage away and returned, he was stopped by the royal mail carrier, who handed him the family’s correspondences. Harley thanked the boy, and walked into the mansion, sifting through the letters.

 

Junk from Faren. Junk from Yasmina. Official letter from the orphanage, that had to go to Rowena. Letter for...Harley? The blond paused, taking note of the letter in his hand. Who in the name of the Six would be sending _him_ letters? Harley sighed, pocketing the damned thing to look at later before placing each letter in its designated slot for the different members of the family.

 

Harley waited by the door, keeping an eye out the window before noticing a carriage coming to a stop in front of the manor. Unable to help the moment of excitement, Harley opened the doors leading into the main parlor and was at the opening of the gate before the carriage had come to a complete stop.

 

Julianna and her husband Richard Reth had seen Harley many times over the years and the slightly plump woman had the same bright blue eyes of her son while his hair had definitely come from his father. Thankfully for Ra, baldness did not run in the Reth family since Richard’s was still as thick as it had been when he had been a younger man, or so Julianna assured anyone who asked. “Harley, darling!” Julianna chirped in her usual way, letting the blond grasp her by the waist and spin her around effortlessly before allowing her booted feet to hit the ground, her skirts swishing around her feet. She had put her better dress on for this visit into Divinity’s Reach and Harley could tell it was one that she had made herself in it’s pretty plum fabric and had pulled her hair up into a messy bun, her black curls still a riot that refused to be tamed.

 

Richard’s greeting was less enthusiastic, but no less genuine as he clasped Harley by the shoulder with a smile on his usually severe face. Long years of work as a lower-level merchant had eventually allowed him to become someone of renown for not backing down and driving a hard bargain. “Harley...it is good to see you. We never see the two of you at home anymore…Trust me, Julianna never lets me forget it.” He stage-whispered, dodging a half-hearted swat from his wife as she huffed and took Harley’s arm so that he could lead their way inside the house.  
  


Unfortunately for Harley, Julianna had to decide to ask a question he had been dreading right as they were heading into the main parlor to meet with the rest of their waiting party.  
  


“So, Harley, did you finally ask my son to marry you? Melandru knows you two have been dancing around each other for years at this point…”

 

Harley felt his face become a bright and furious red, clearing his throat. Thankfully Richard came to his rescue...in a fashion.

 

“Now Julianna, you know that if Harley and Alexander got married that Divinity’s Reach probably wouldn’t last long. Best that he finds a husband that will be less inclined to get him into fights and almost getting arrested…”

 

The blond took a deep, hopefully calming, breath before forcing his attention towards the Lord and Lady Ravenclaw as well as Ra and Reth. “Lord and Lady Ravenclaw, may I present the parents of Alexander Reth, Julianna and Richard Reth of Claypool. Julianna, Richard, it is my honor to introduce you to Lord and Lady Ravenclaw as well as Ra Ravenclaw, their son and the man that is wanting to become betrothed to your son.” Harley gave Richard a very pointed look at this, praying that he would be able to reign in Julianna a little bit...no matter how impossible that task sometimes seemed.  
  


Julianna seemed to deflate a little bit at hearing this and Rowena looked highly concerned at what she had heard but brushed it off with her usual grace and gestured for the both of them to sit, stopping Harley from leaving the room with a sharp ‘Sit’ in his direction before pointing him to the armchair next to Ra and Reth’s loveseat and the sofa holding Reth’s parents. Doing as he was told, Harley took his seat and giving Reth a rather pitying look.

 

Thankfully Julianna didn’t try to offer any apologies for how they were initially introduced but just kept trucking on...and that was one of the things that Harley honestly loved about the woman. “So, Ra, how long have the two of you been seeing each other?” She honestly wanted to know since Harley hadn’t said anything up until then and when Alexander had sent them a letter saying that a carriage would be by to pick them up today so that they could attend his betrothal talk...she had prayed that it would be Harley.  
  


“A little over a week now.” Reth threw in his two copper, “But of course between spending so much time together over the information for the trial, and knowing what Harley has told me about Ra...it feels like it has been so much longer.”  
  


Rowena threw her blond almost-son a rather severe look, raising an eyebrow at his widened, innocent eyes that wouldn’t have fooled her in years. It obviously hadn’t fooled Ra either.

 

Thankfully Harley managed to keep the conversation going and keeping Reth and Ra from just spending the whole time gazing into each other’s eyes. By the time he was done boasting up everything he knew and respected about Reth, Ra’s father was seeming more open to the idea of marrying his son to the eldest child of a merchant.

 

Rowena finally got tired of the consistent talking and fixed her husband with a stare of her own before muttering to him so that only he, Ra and Reth could hear hear, “Honestly dear, you were going to let him marry a vassal if things with Slytherin didn’t work out, how is a merchant’s son any different? Just sign the papers and let’s let these boys enjoy their evening.”

 

Harley never understood how a relationship could be toned down to the point of making it sound like a business agreement but he figured everyone was pretty well happy with what was going on as Rowena offered to let Julianna and Richard to stay for dinner and also to stay in the guest wing for the evening but the Claypool residents said that the walk back to Claypool would be good for them and they had already made plans with their younger children back home.  
  


Reth and Harley kissed the elder couple goodbye and Julianna gave Ra one of her signature hugs before tutting, patting his face. “We’ll have to fatten you up a little, darling. You are absolutely gorgeous but a man needs to be more than skin and bones. Come along, Richard.”

 

Harley had to hide a laugh in his hand, turning away from his friend to clear his throat as Julianna and Richard left. Lord Ravenclaw sighed and shooed them all out of the parlor, stating that he was going to his study and leaving the three young adults alone even as Rowena left as well. Black, slender eyebrows raised in relief, and a small smile graced his lips as he wrapped an arm around his betrothed’s waist. “Well, I’d say that went far better than I’d expected.”

 

Harley snickered, and even Reth started laughing. “Yeah,” the brunette said between gasps, “that went very well. And Ra, don’t pay attention to a single word my mother says about you needing to fatten up. I love you just the way you are.”

 

Ra let out a genuine, heavy sigh of relief, “Oh thank all six Gods at once!”

 

Harley smirked. “But Ra, how will you ever explain to your boyfriend’s mother why you aren’t gaining weight, no matter how much fattening food she serves, and how will you keep from packing on the pounds?” He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. “You wouldn’t dare refuse food from a hostess, would you?”

 

Ra’s fist landed hard in Harley’s stomach, which, the blonde decided, he had kind of earned. The fact that it felt as if he had been poked in the stomach instead of punched was irrelevant, it probably made Ra feel better at the very least. “Oh, I have a potion for helping with such things, Harlequin,” Ra said, his eyes looking up to the ceiling. “And as for an explanation… I imagine I’ll say something about my metabolism…”

 

The blond watched, amused, as his brunette friend wrapped those slender arms around the neck of his betrothed to tug him down into a short, sweet kiss. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll help.”

 

Harley let out a false gag at the sound of his friends voice, covering his mouth as if he was trying not to let his breakfast make a reappearance. “Aaand the less I know about that, the better. I’m going to my room. You two try to keep it down, okay?” Harley waved the two off and headed into his room, laying out on the bed to sleep after ridding himself of his armor and placing it in it’s designated spots.

  
  


Hopefully next week would be less stressful and dramatic…

 

 


	7. Chapter Five: Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Hello there, readers! We hope you have been enjoying the story so far! If you have any feedback, we'd love to hear from you! Thanks so much for taking the time to read thus far, and we will see you all in the next chapter! - NTSD
> 
> Disclaimer: We here at NTSD make no claims of ownership over the fandoms we utilize to create our tales. Harry Potter and Guild Wars belong to their respective creators and owners, J.K. Rowling and ArenaNet and we thank them from the bottom of our hearts for allowing us to play in their sandboxes.

**Chapter 5 - Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon**

 

The news that Alexander Reth, formerly a Ministry Guard and now a Seraph Lieutenant, was betrothed to His Grace Ra Ravenclaw, Duke of Ebonhawke, was not something Harley had expected to remain quiet for long.  And it hadn't.  About two and a half weeks after Zamon’s trial and one day after  the betrothal had been announced, Harley was in the library reading when the main door was assailed by knocking so fast and unending that Harley feared they were under attack.  Upon opening the door, he found Anise and Logan, both beaming something fierce which, he decided hastily, scared him more than bandits did.  

Harley quickly hid the book behind his back, taking a step away from the door as if maybe putting some space between him and the impromptu visitors would keep him from catching whatever form of crazy was infecting them at this point and time. The blond’s hair was only partly up, having scraped back his bangs into a ponytail, leaving most of his hair to fall down against the back of his  neck to tickle the collar of his favorite sage green poet’s shirt, left untucked over a pair of fitted black slacks and soft black boots. “...hello? Are you two just...going to stand there and smile? Because frankly it’s...rather disquieting.”

Ugh, he knew he had been spending too much time with Ra lately. He was picking up on the big words now! Stupid damn books and their infection of knowledge.

Anise’s smile seemed like it was trying to split her face in two as she said, gleefully, “So… is Ra awake?”

Harley gave her one of his famous looks of pouting annoyance.  “It’s nine in the bloody morning, Countess.  You should know that Ra always sleeps in late on a weekend.  And no, I’m not gonna wake him up.  I value my life too-”

“So, then is it true?” Logan asked, cutting across Harley’s reply abruptly, looking for all of Tyria like a teenaged girl caught up in the latest gossip.  “Is Reth really betrothed to Ra?”  

And… they were off.  

 

“How did this start?” 

 

“Was this going on at the party?”

 

“Do his parents know?”

 

“Do Ra’s parents know?”

 

“Forget parents, does _Jennah_ know?”

 

“Have they kissed yet?”

 

“Forget kissing, has Ra made his move yet?”

 

“Are there wedding bells set to ring?”

 

“Will we be invited?”

 

Harley groaned, holding up his hand to make them both _just stop talking._ “Just...I will go get him. Follow me.” The blond made his way up the stairs of their tower, leaving the two gossipmongers in their communal study/library before heading further up and deciding to take the roundabout way to Ra’s bedroom through their conjoined bathroom. A quick but hard knock on the door yielded no noise from the other side.

 

Harley reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt the distinct notes of a headache coming on. This had started out as such a good morning. “Ra…” He pushed open the door, froze and immediately turned back around, pulling the door shut behind him. “Damnit all to Grenth! Ra, you have visitors so...just...finish up and meet us in the study.” He was definitely not going to say what passed through his mind...that would probably get him beaten by both of them.

 

Passing by the mirror told Harley that his face was an even brighter red than he had thought it could be and he cleared his throat, trying to force his thoughts away from what he had just seen. Nope. Nope. He did _not_ need to be thinking about that. So what if they were  both hot...and naked...and kissing...and--Nope! No, bad brain.

 

Harley had to hang out in his bedroom for a minute, digging his nails into the skin of his palm to distract him from what he had witnessed before he was able to force himself down the stairs and the study...where Selena and Glinda had joined the party.

 

“...fuck my life.” Harley muttered, walking in and deciding to take his seat between Selena and Glinda, his bulky arms spread out over the back of the sofa they were sharing before he remembered he had dropped his book in Ra’s room. Fuck it, he wasn’t going back to get it. “Ra is awake now and he will be joining us soon.”

 

Unfortunately that meant Harley had to answer all of the questions that Anise and Logan had decided to fling at him earlier...at least to make sure that Anise didn’t start flinging anything else. “Yes, they are betrothed. Both sets of parents know. I would assume Jennah knows. Their romantic life outside of what it means for society and my job as Ra’s Guardian is none of my business so long as they don’t do it in front of me…From what I know it started at the party and if Julianna has her way, they’ll be getting married before they can even get engaged.  As for invitations, take it up with them.” Harley rambled off, setting up the seven cups that he could see on the tray before pouring out tea, fixing each one as he recalled they all liked it and passing them out  before taking his own. Contrary to his usual personality, the blond refused to take anything in his tea that wasn’t brandy. His coffee was another story. Ra wouldn’t touch Harley when he was drinking coffee since that usually meant that things had gotten bad enough that even his favorite tea (named Loyal and True by Glinda, who had crafted all their teas) wouldn’t help.

 

Harley and Logan tried ignoring the girls as they chattered and Harley was steadfastly ignoring any attempt Logan made at getting more information about Ra and Reth until Harley literally flicked a biscuit at the Seraph Captain. “Be quiet, you gossip or I swear the next one is going down your throat.”

 

Selena and Anise both covered their mouths, trying not to laugh at the double entendre Harley had mistakenly thrown out.

 

Logan, not one to miss a beat, plucked up the chocolate biscuit and tossed it back at Harley, watching as it bounced off of his blond head. “Oh you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you, Harleykins?”

 

Glinda watched the other two girls flush red and even Harley was starting to turn pink as she laughed. “Well, _Harley…”_ the redhead shifted in her seat to get a better look at her steadily-reddening friend. “So is what I heard about you and Captain Douchebag at the Lion’s Mane true? Only reason I can think of that he would know about that…”

 

Logan opened his mouth as if to say something, a confused look in his eye before Glinda silenced him with a Look. Harley looked slightly shocked, trying to figure out what she meant.  “What are you talking about, Glinda?”

 

The Gryffindor sniggered and rolled her eyes.  “Don’t play dumb, Harley.  I have contacts at the Lion’s Mane pub.  They informed me -yes, they were completely sober- that they saw you and the dear Captain here in the pub, drunk on a strong beer, and getting rather... Um… personal…”

 

She winked mischievously, and Harley felt his heart plummet into the range of his intestines.  Well, Grenth be damned, the pixie was way too smart for her own good.  Harley’s mind worked frantically, trying to think of something to throw her off.  Thank Kormir he had mastered a very good poker face, or Glinda would already be dancing circles around him.  

 

“Glinda, you might want to check who you’re talking to, I can assure you I have never been to the Lion’s Mane pub with Logan.” There, hopefully that would throw her off enough that he could leave once Ra and Reth decided they were going to be decent. That was also the Kormir-honest truth, Logan didn’t like the Lion’s Mane because it tended to cater more to Harley’s type of clientele than the Merchant’s Coin.

 

But his hopes were dashed when he saw her smirk widen, showing her perfect teeth, making his heart plummet even further down, if that were even possible.  “Oh really,” Glinda said, giggling.  “So you don’t deny that YOU were there, then?  With… someone?”

 

Then it clicked.  “You knew it wasn’t Logan.”

 

“Ha!” She cried in triumph, punching the air with her dainty fist, her smile full of wicked glee.  “Please, Harley.  Like Captain Douchebag would know what to do with any part of the anatomy that resides below the belt.”  

 

“Aaaaaaand the less said about Captain Douchebag’s personal life, the better,” said an all-too familiar, perfect voice, making Harley almost jump out of his skin.  Ra Ravenclaw, bathed, groomed, and fully dressed in his most casual attire reserved only for his weekends off (a deep blue tunic and dark brown trousers), stood leaning against the doorway, his arms folded and his right leg crossed in front of his left, his charming, irresistible smile on his perfect features.  Glinda beamed at him.  “Hi Ra!  Hi Reth!”

 

Reth too was dressed rather casually, in a nice silvery tunic and grey trousers he must have borrowed from Ra.  Ra’s smile made Harley slightly uncomfortable.  How much had he heard?  Fuck, how much had _Reth_ overheard?  

 

“Hi, Glinda,” Ra acknowledged her, standing upright and wrapping his arm around Reth’s waist before walking in and taking up residence in his favorite armchair, with Reth in his lap.  “Who are we roasting today, might I ask?”

 

“Harley, of course.” Glinda, Selena and Anise chorused, looking far too pleased with themselves even as said blond seemed to be trying to make himself look as small as possible.

 

“Ah yes, a favorite pastime. Please, carry on…” Ra waved a dismissive hand before it settled itself around Reth’s waist again, the brunette making himself comfortable on his human perch.

 

“Mind if we join in, ladies?” Reth asked, his eyes focusing on Harley with a wicked look in them that Harley recalled seeing far too many times. Yep, he and Ra were a damn near perfect match for each other…

 

“This is _so_ not fair,” groaned Harley, laying his elbows on top of his knees so that he could  bury his reddened face in his hands. “Just stop. Please?” He swore his love life was NOT that interesting, or whatever he had that might count as a love life.

 

“Nope!” Reth let his lips pop the ‘p’ as he snuggled deeper into Ra’s chest, not letting his blue eyes remove themselves from the form of his miserable blond friend. He had known that Harley had been asked out on a date the night before but he had honestly expected Harley to _still_ be gone. “So, who was it? Share, share! Remember our promise!”

 

Harley tilted his head towards the  brunette, raising an eyebrow at him before looking pointedly at Ra, back to him and then burying his face again. “Like you are one to talk, Lex. I had to find out about you two the hard way. Besides, it doesn’t really matter.”

 

“Uh-huh. Riiight.  You aren’t wriggling out of this that easily, Ley.” Reth tapped his chin with his finger, trying to mentally rifle through each guy he knew that at least was interested in Harley in some romantic or sexual manner. The list was longer than he was technically comfortable with. “Let’s see. Was it...Jared?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Hadrian?”

 

“No!”

 

“Alex?”

 

“Hell no. Wait, Lex!”

 

“Nope, not stopping. You’re the one who wouldn’t just come out and say it, so it’s your own fault. Hmm...you’re here and not in pain, so it wasn’t Brian, Clark or Derek, they wouldn’t have let you out of bed yet.” The brunette was enjoying this FAR too much.

 

Anise sat a little straighter in her seat, hands clapping together like a little girl about to get ice cream as she saw Harley’s face getting steadily more and more red.

 

Reth shifted those too-blue eyes to Glinda with that bright grin on his face. “Glinda-Glitter-Glimmer, do you happen to recall what hair color Ley’s drinking partner might have had? That should help me narrow it down quite a bit.”

 

Glinda thought for a minute, then said, “Black.  Curly hair that went to about his shoulders.  According to my sources, he’s a bit taller than Harley -I know, I don’t believe it either, Anise- built like him, but with a very hairy chest and midriff.  I think he had green eyes.  Does that help?”

 

Harley could tell that Ra was enjoying this way too much.  But it was too late to stop this runaway Dolyak.  

 

The description brought Anise up short, staring at Harley in surprise. She’d had no idea...huh, so did that mean Harley was his type? Who knew?

 

Reth paused, glancing at Harley. “...no, really?”

 

The blond stayed silent, refusing to look at anyone.

 

“Seriously? _Shining Blade_ Officer _Darian_ Potter?” Reth actually sat up a bit straighter, perching himself on Ra’s knees, using his hands on either side of the armchair to keep himself upright. “Are you kidding me right now?”

 

Anise gasped in utter shock, her eyes wide, her hand moving to cover her mouth.  “Oh my gods, Harley!  Really!?  I didn’t even know he swung that way!  He’s definitely eye candy!”

 

“That’s definitely what my sources said when he started stripping,” Glinda chimed in, looking very pleased with herself at having caused some mayhem this early in the day.  Harley, however, was trying to bury his face between his legs and under his arms to hide the deep red he was turning, almost reaching purple.  

 

Logan looked very confused though. “Wait...Potter? We _are_ all talking about Darian Potter, the guy who just got engaged to my Seraph Officer, Blair Dellamy?” He remembered every member of his Seraph that had been present during that particular announcement going insane with twittering and plans and questions flying...no work had gone on at all that day.

 

And _that_ was exactly why Reth could not believe that Harley had been seen at the pub with that man in particular. Harley didn’t tend to pay too much attention to the love lives of the female Seraph and with how busy they had all been over the past bit of time, it made sense that he wouldn’t know about this rather new bit of gossip.

 

That tidbit from Logan brought a noticeable stiffening to Harley’s shoulders before they slumped and the boy seemed to deflate in on himself like a kicked puppy. “I need to go to my room.” Harley muttered past his hands, getting up from the couch and making his way to the library door to try and take a moment to think about what he had just heard. It wasn’t every day you find out the guy that saved you from being stood up on a date and...initiated certain behaviors, was actually engaged to one of Reth’s Seraph friends.

 

Harley was actually surprised he made it up to his room, shutting the door behind him before just laying out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. How in the hell did this keep happening? It almost didn’t seem realistic. The only two guys he remembered having an interest in wound up with each other and now, of the other two men he was interested in, one had stood him up for their date and the other was engaged. How in Grenth’s cold grasp did his luck get that bad?

 

He just couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid. Letting someone paw all over him like that in a pub where people could see? That wasn’t to mention what had happened in the narrow alley behind the pub itself, either. Harley could still clearly feel the brick wall behind his back, the slightly larger hands holding his arms above his head by a bruising grip on his wrists using only one hand and the other had been in places he didn’t want to think about right now since it would probably make him sick...thank Kormir he hadn’t let him go any further than what had happened or else he would feel even worse.

 

A knock on the door had him mentally groaning, turning himself onto his stomach and burying his head under his pillow like some desert creature.  The door opened, and then closed.  

 

“Harley?”  Damn, it had to be him, didn’t it.  He felt pressure on the side of his bed, and a smaller hand touch his back, gently rubbing around the shoulder blades.  “Hey, what’s up?  Please talk to me.  Are you okay?”  

 

Harley couldn’t even stifle the  bitter laugh that escaped him from under the pillow, barely lifting it off his head enough to talk. “I just found out that my first date that wasn’t Lex was a complete disaster… how do you think I feel?”

 

He could see Ra had a wry smile on his face.  “Yeah, I guess you aren’t feeling too good right now.”  Why was the bird boy's smile so bloody soothing?  “You know we’ve all been there at least once, right?  Remember Selena’s first boyfriend, who wasn’t me?  Or Glinda’s girlfriend of one week who we don’t mention in her presence?  I know Alexander has had a couple of bad eggs in the past, too.”  He shrugged, looking far too beautiful to be normal.  “We’ve all been there, so we feel comfortable teasing and joking about it.  I’m sorry you are hurt because of this.”  

 

Ra stood up, looking down at Harley… wait, was that genuine pity on his face?  Harley sat up a bit, shocked.  No, it couldn’t be… Ra sighed. “Take your time up here, but don’t take too long.  Glinda is planning a picnic in Shaemoor, and you know she won’t let you bow out.”

 

Harley sighed, hugging the pillow to his stomach tightly as he stared at his feet, refusing to look at Ra. “I just...I dunno, I guess I feel...cheap or something. I mean, how many guys let someone they barely know...do that to them, right? I’m used to feeling like an idiot but I’m not used to feeling dumb.” The blond removed the pillow, setting it back on his bed before he scooted around the shorter man, dusting off his pants and still refusing to look at Ra. “I guess I’ll just do what I’ve been doing and...concentrate on you and the others for a while. It’s what I’m good at, at least.”

 

He knew Ra was trying to be helpful but there was a severe difference between him and the others, even between himself and Reth. Reth was a Seraph now, and the betrothed of Ra Ravenclaw. Selena and Glinda were noble ladies and could have their pick of who they wanted just by a crook of their finger. Harley had no status as a vassal and he knew that if Lord Ravenclaw wanted to he could use Harley as a bargaining chip for any sort of thing he wanted to be able to get his claws into...the man wouldn’t do it without a very good reason but it was still there.

 

Coughing into his hand to clear out the blockage in his throat, Harley turned towards his door with the intent of going back downstairs. “Come on, Lex is probably beating himself up, the big dope.”

 

Of course once Harley cleared the doorway of the study he had an armful of Reth trying to bury himself in his chest, staring up at him with those huge blue eyes that Harley was fairly certain were supposed to be illegal. “I’m so--”

 

Harley reached up and rumpled his hair, squishing his head down to shut the other’s mouth. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine. I just needed a minute.”

 

Seeing that messy hair and the heartbreakingly beautiful eyes made him remember the times that Reth came to him, crying his eyes out because of some jackass that Harley had gone after and given a beat-down in very short order.  If Harley looked into that gorgeous face too much, he’d do something he’d regret, so he turned to Ra, and passed Reth over to him, saying, “Here’s your betrothed.  He needs a hug.”

 

Ra rolled his eyes, taking Reth in his arms and the pair walked back to Ra’s armchair, Harley taking his place between the girls as usual.  Glinda looked over at him with a concerned look that said, ‘Are you ok?  I’m sorry.’  He nodded, smiling warmly and she brightened up.  “So Harley, did Ra tell you about the plan?”

 

“A picnic, right?”

 

“Yup!” Glinda was bursting with excitement.  “I already asked Jenna to join us, and my kitchen staff is making the food as we speak!”  That meant that Harley would put on at least ten pounds that he’d have to work off, since Glinda’s kitchen staff was made up of some of the best cooks from all five cultures in Tyria.  “This way, we can all enjoy the sunlight and the breeze.  It’s so nice outside, no reason for us to stay inside!”

 

It showed just how out of it Harley was that the blonde merely shrugged. “Okay…”

 

Harley had talked to Reth before about Glinda’s food and the brunette absently pet his stomach, wishing a mental farewell to his flat tummy...and his not-quite-sore muscles that would definitely be screaming in agony once Harley got him back onto the field and began whooping his ass again. Spending so much time with Ra had cut into his time on the training field, even though he wasn’t shirking his duties...apparently getting betrothed changed quite a few things.

 

A part of Reth missed spending so much time with Harley but on the other hand, the betrothal actually required them to spend a certain amount of time with each other and that was definitely not a hardship on either of their parts.

 

Ra noticed his betrothed petting his stomach with a slightly consternated look on his face and the dark-haired youth pressed a kiss to his beloved’s cheek. “What has you looking so down?”

 

“Just imaging all the pain Ley here is going to put me through to burn off the pounds we’re both going to gain today…” Reth sighed, glancing at Harley with a slightly wistful gaze. It always seemed that no matter what Harley ate or how much of it he consumed, nothing ever seemed to stick. He had always  been so fit and in Reth’s mind that just wasn’t fair! “Damn Ley won’t have to worry about gaining weight…”

 

Harley let out a laugh, standing up from his place between the two girls. “Well I’m sure Ra has a potion to help with your metabolism when it comes to this. I’ll go grab a few.” Harley never took potions unless he absolutely had to since he knew what went into them and they tasted vile.

 

Rowena had put them into training with Selena’s family, who were famous for having Potion Masters as far down the line as any could find, to learn Potions when they all were old enough to be aware of safety measures. Harley had taken to it like a fish to water. He had thoroughly enjoyed making potions as it was one of the few branches of magic one could practice without actually being able to access said magic actively.

 

Harley grabbed his travel bag that held his (and Ra’s) usual potions’ stores, herbs, tinctures and salves. They always seemed to need them when picnics or even just horse rides were had in this group. His favorite dagger was shoved into his boot and he strapped a sword to his waist, deciding to call that a day for now. Unlike a usual afternoon, he left his armor hanging on it’s dummy as well as his shield before heading back down to the others.

 

The blond had to take a quick look at the sun outside the window to make sure he hadn’t been gone as long as he assumed he had to have been due to the appearance of Jennah sitting, prim and pretty, in the spot he had been sitting in and gabbing on with the other women in the room.

 

Catching sight of Harley brought the Queen of Kryta to her feet, rushing over in her simple dress to hug the large blond, forcing him to bend down so that she could press air kisses to his cheeks and ensuring that he did the same before kissing her hand in greeting. “Y-” Harley didn’t even get past a formal greeting before the short, dark-haired woman placed one of her gloved fingers over his mouth with raised eyebrows over doe-brown eyes.

 

“What have I told you to call me, Harley?” One gloved hand was settled on her hip, looking completely too no-nonsense for a young girl, even a Queen.

 

A slight flush covered Harley’s nose, spreading out to his cheeks at being called out on trying to follow proper etiquette in front of so many important people, even if almost all of them were his friends. “Jen…”

 

Jennah offered him a bright smile, removing her hand with a nod. “Good boy.” She went up on the tiptoes of her slightly-heeled kid boots and patted him on the head like a puppy.

 

With all the air of someone used to such treatment, Harley didn’t say a word. Years of being Glinda’s personal human puppy had made him far too familiar with this type of behavior.

 

Reth got up from his place on Ra’s lap, tugging his betrothed up onto his own feet with a palpable aura of excitement around him. “Everyone ready?”

 

Yep, Reth was hungry...Harley mentally laughed, shaking his head in fond exasperation. “Well, I am. Anyone else? Hopefully _before_ Lex decides to see if we taste good from sheer hunger?”

 

The brunette stuck out his tongue at Harley, making a face before fairly dragging Ra out of the room and down the stairs.

 

Harley and Logan escorted the ladies down the stairs, piling into the two carriages that Glinda’s staff had brought over to take them to a favored picnic spot out in the fields of Shaemoor.

 

Each member of their little group loved this particular area.  It was just west of the village, before reaching the construction site of the dam.  It was a tiny, quiet grove with a small cave network, all set on a hillside.  Peaceful and sweet.  Glinda adored the spot, had loved it since she was a small girl, and she shared it only with her closest friends.  So far as Harley was aware, no one else in Queensdale knew of it, save for some small children he had seen populating it from time to time.

 

The group of eight waited with the carriages as the few servants that had ridden along set up the picnic. A large blanket was laid out, baskets of food unloaded still steaming hot or as cold as necessary, bottles of wine and mead with all the necessary accoutrements for a picnic of nobles and friends.

 

Harley settled himself on a low-hanging branch with a book, a glass of chilled wine and an assortment of chopped fruit on his lap. He kept an ear to the other’s conversation as wine and mead were poured for those who wanted it, everyone laughing and chatting as they loaded up their plates...he loved watching them all like this. The times when they didn’t act like the most powerful people in the Ministry or the Kingdom of Kryta. In these moments he could see them as the kids he had grown up with, the coltish preteens running amok through Divinity’s Reach...now they were all so beautiful, powerful...so far beyond him it should have been amusing. Other than poking fun at him about it at times, the glaring difference between them was rarely ever brought up...sometimes it even seemed to surprise them when something happened to make it more apparent. But it never changed anything.

 

A day out in the sun, carefree and happy, was just what the group needed. Harley whined obligingly when Glinda, Ra or Reth would start in on him about something, remaining where he was on his perch. He didn’t care too terribly much if they made fun of him, it was all in good fun...no, he was enjoying the sun dappling his skin through the leaves amidst the laughter and joy filling the small clearing to be bothered.

 

It was late into the afternoon when they decided to begin heading back. Servants packed up the remains of the picnic, happy to see their charges so relaxed. The group clambered back into the confines of the carriages, none of them paying much mind to anything until Harley paused with his foot on the first step of the carriages, glancing behind himself as if listening for something.

 

“Ley?” Reth's concerned voice made him offer the Ravenclaw betrothed a smile, stepping down fully from the carriage.

 

“I think I heard something. I'm going to go check it out.”

 

The other men in the carriage raised their eyebrows, Logan looking like he was about to climb out himself until Harley shut the door. “I'll catch up with you, I just need to make sure I heard what I think I heard.”

 

“Oh Harley…” Glinda sighed from her place next to Jennah before the servants urged the horses on down the road back to Divinity's Reach.

 

~

 

The blonde wandered a bit down the road towards some of the farms and the lake, not seeing anything that could have piqued his awareness like it had.

 

It wasn't until he was closer to the lake that he spotted multiple Drake nests and what looked like a few fishermen under siege by a nesting broodmother.

 

Sending up a prayer to Kormir and wishing he had grabbed more than a sword this morning, Harley jumped into the fray with an attention-grabbing cry. With the Drake fully focused on him (and he admitted he hadn't thought this one out too terribly well), the fishermen yelled their thanks as they ran for safety. He couldn't blame them.

 

Harley was too concentrated on the Drake to realize anyone else was there, let alone someone with a will to help...until a blinding, searing pain soared through the Guardian’s leg. The momentary distraction was all the drake needed to send him flying back, charging towards him before he heard the tell-tale splash and death rattle that told him it was over.

 

Through pain-blurred eyes Harley could see and hear someone else in the water. A hard body forced him up onto his feet with difficulty, smelling like trees, heat and fur as Harley was made to lean back against one of the large rocks dotting the muddy riverbank.

 

“Are you okay? The hell were you thinking, stepping in front of an arrow like that?” All Harley could see was cool blue eyes and brown hair that almost seemed russet in the light of the setting sun. The voice wasn’t cultured and careful like what he was used to nowadays, although there was a slight lilt in his cadence that told him the person manhandling him like this wasn’t from around here.

 

It was only now that the blond noticed the cause of his sudden pain...there was an arrow sticking out of his leg, just above his knee in the meat of his thigh. He had been shot by an arrow. “Well, that sucks…” Oddly enough his only thought was that Ra and Glinda were going to kill him for getting an arrow in his pants like this...the blood was going to be a bitch to get out. Harley groaned, golden eyes slowly focusing on the brunette in front of him. “Didn’t...do it on purpose.” There had to have been something on that arrow, his mind wouldn’t be this fuzzy just from a simple shot to the leg.

 

Harley’s arm was hefted over the other man’s shoulders, the two of them making their way down the dirt path towards Divinity’s Reach. The blond somehow managed to find his bearings enough to recognize where they were going and nudge his ‘savior’ in the right direction. By some small miracle, Harley’s shooter got him through the house, up the stairs of the tower and onto the blonde’s bed without too many mishaps.

 

The blue-eyed brunette left the blonde on the bed, heading through a side door that led into a rather large bathroom. He was able to gather up a large glass bowl, flannel and a moment of digging into the satchel at his waist gave him some ointments and herbs. Filling up the bowl with hot water, he made his way back into the room to take care of the large man that had gotten in the way of his arrow, only to stop.

 

As Amon worked, he noticed motion and discovered a handsome, raven-haired young man watching him closely.  The young man had paused as he walked past the door, watching the newcomer work and wondering what the hell had taken Harley so long to get home, debating whether or not to inform the guards...and why he had been banging around like a drunken moa. “...who are you?” the beautiful man asked, clearly sizing him up and deciding the fastest way to kill the intruder without arousing suspicion.   

 

Putting down the bowl and the other things he had found on the bedside table, he held out his hand after wiping it free of moisture on his shirt. “Amon Medies. Sorry about the intrusion,” he shook the man’s hand before turning his attention back to Harley. “Was trying to help some fishermen with a drake broodmother and this one got in the way of an arrow of mine…”

 

Amon was just barely taller than the dark-haired man. He had untidy, rusty brown hair with shaded blue eyes the color of a winter day’s sky. The muscles that were left on show by his short-sleeved brown tunic and jerkin showed an active lifestyle, skin tanned golden by the sun and told the tale of a preference for a bow over any other weapon. He wore sturdy, sensible boots in brown without buckles or anything that could attract attention that he had tucked his trousers into, again a sensible shade of brown although his jerkin was paneled with mossy greens and shades of black.

 

The brunette turned away from his audience, kneeling on the floor next to Harley’s bed as the other was still slightly out of it from the pain and the sleeping agent his arrows were laced with. Without much sign of care, Amon placed his hand on Harley’s knee and jerked the arrow out of it’s place burrowed in the blonde’s leg, laying it on the floor next to his feet so he could clean it later. He was easily ignoring the voice turning the air blue with foul language, typical stuff when suffering sudden pain like that.

 

Thankfully he was able to roll the man’s pant leg up to get to the wound itself. Amon could feel eyes on his back, watching his every move. So far he didn’t know what to think about the pretty idiot that had gotten in his way. A few more sets of footsteps, lighter and from smaller feet from the sound of it, came up to the door and yet more eyes found their way to his back. He knew he was in the higher-class area of Divinity’s Reach yet the room he was in looked like a set of servant’s quarters. The armor and weapons dotting the room told him that it belonged to a Guardian or a Warrior.

 

Using the herbs and hot water with the flannel, he made sure that the wound wasn’t worse than it looked after making sure nothing on his arrow had come off in the removal.

 

“Sooooo ...why is there a hot guy in Harley’s room?” The voice was bright and bubbly, curious but set with an edge that made him think the girl talking was not someone for him to piss off. He glanced over his shoulder as he found bandages and gauze in the blonde--Harley’s--satchel. Okay so now he was joined by a short and pretty redhead stood beside the brunette man he had first met, along with a beautiful woman with dark green hair and aristocratic features. The final member of the group now in the room was a brunette man with intense blue eyes that he swore he could recognize, but wasn’t quite sure who he was.  

 

The dark-haired male that reminded Amon of a bird was inspecting his nails as if he was unaffected by anything going on, the brunette snuggled up under his arm like an extension of the man himself.  “He shot Harley when the lummox got in the way of an arrow while they were fighting a broodmother.”

 

“...Badger-bitch did _what now_?”

 

Amon couldn’t help but snicker, focusing on getting a poultice into the wound to ease the healing, stop inflammation and cure any sort of nasties that might have gotten into it during their journey back to Divinity’s Reach. It was lucky for the blond that he hadn’t been headed to Claypool or even Beetletun.

 

Placing a gauze over the torn skin, inwardly grateful he hadn't been using barbed arrows, he wrapped it with clean bandages before getting up to toss the blood-tinted water and ruined flannel away only for it to be taken from his hands by a beautiful raven-haired maid that was gone as quickly as she had arrived.

 

The  brunette Ranger dug around in his own knapsack, grabbing an antidote that he’d had to start carrying around since lining his arrows in various poisons, numbing agents and sleeping solutions. Thankfully this was a simple toxin that fuzzed over the mind, placing the prey in a temporary catatonic state so that he could see if the catch was really worth keeping or not. Pouring a few drops of the antidote onto Harley’s tongue, he stepped back from the bed as the blond began to wake up.

 

Amon took another look around at the group in the room and snorted. “Damn, how many beautiful people are there in this house?”

 

“Too damn many.” Harley grouched, forcing himself up into a sitting position with a wince as even that motion jostled his leg.

 

“Duly noted.” The brunette let his eyes wander over the group, noting the obvious couple and the two females. He had to wonder if one of those girls was attached to the hunky blonde but considering their reactions to him being shot, he doubted it. “Well I introduced myself to the raven-haired hottie over there so guess I had best make another introduction. Amon Medies, sorry to have shot you but in my defense, you got in my way.”

 

Harley took the offered hand, a flush crossing the bridge of his nose when the blue-eyed man held it a little longer than necessary. “Harley Hufflepuff and no I did not. You need to learn to watch another person’s movement in a fight before loosing an arrow.”

 

“Oh?” Amon smirked, feeling an almost disconcerting warmth filling his chest at the look of fire in those molten gold eyes. “Well, everyone is entitled to their opinion. You’re pretty enough, though, so I guess I’ll take yours under consideration.”

 

The redhead didn’t even try to cover up her giggle at Amon’s blatant flirting, watching Harley’s pale skin turning a bright pink that she knew would turn red and then on into purple if the flirting continued. “Well, I’m thirsty. Ra, let’s take Harley and his savior to the study and enjoy some tea.” Those wide golden eyes seemed to convey something to the rest of the standing group that went completely over both Harley and Amon’s heads before they began to leave as one, the beautiful girl with dark hair gesturing for Amon to follow them, the raven-haired young man who must be named Ra (a nice, attractive name, Amon thought to himself) leading them all down one flight of stairs and into a circular library.  

 

Amon helped the blond up off of the bed, admitting to himself that he was very much enjoying having such a handsome young man hanging off of him like this.

 

His companion stalker, Raina, shook herself as she stood from her stolen spot under the window before following after them as well so she could keep an eye on her foolish human.

 

Harley was just grateful that with magic and his own innate healing he wouldn’t be laid up for too long with this wound. Hopefully it would be gone by tomorrow at the earliest.

 

The blond didn’t notice that his friends had situated themselves so that Selena was sitting in Ra’s usual armchair, while Reth sat down on one of the couches, Ra laying his head in the lap of his betrothed.  Glinda sat down to the left of Harley on the remaining couch, and Amon (left with no other choice) sat on Harley’s right side.  Reth began carding his fingers through Ra’s silky black hair, humming under his breath, as servants brought in the many varieties of tea, biscuits, tiny sandwiches, cream, sugar, and honey.  

 

Harley shifted on the couch, mindful of his knee, as he began portioning out the tea leaves into the usual tea strainer that he placed over each cup of tea. A measure of hot water was poured over each, the cups shifted in the direction of their usual owners before the blond turned his attention to the unknown of their group. “Would you like some?” He asked, feeling slightly shy for some godforsaken reason.

 

Amon offered the golden-eyed man a smile, “Please. Whatever you’re having is fine.”

 

Reth could be heard hiding a laugh behind his free hand, shaking his head at Amon before returning his attention back to his lapful of Ravenclaw. “You might want to try something else before trying Harley’s tea.”

 

“It’s not that bad…” Harley muttered, fixing a cup of tea the way he would normally drink it before sliding it on its saucer to his right and finally starting on his own.

 

Glinda happily stole a biscuit, chewing on it thoughtfully as she stared at the brunette newcomer. “Soooo, _Amon…_ ” The redhead lifted her strainer off of the top of her cup, watching it drip before she placed it carefully on the larger saucer in the center of the serving tray. Adding liberal amounts of sugar and milk to her tea, Glinda ensured her golden eyes were fully focused on the Ranger. “Where are you from?”

 

“Divinity’s Reach and then the Grove.” Amon decided to keep his answers short and sweet, taking a sip of his tea after following Glinda’s example with the strainer. The taste was surprising...it was somehow spicy, gut-warming and yet so calming. It had nothing on his preferred coffee but he had to admit that he could enjoy this. “It really isn’t that bad…” He took another sip, settling back against the couch and absentmindedly grabbing a simple biscuit to dip in his tea.

 

Raina took that moment to lay herself out over Glinda’s feet, warm fur and a resounding purr rumbling against her legs. The tiny redhead grinned, reaching a dainty hand down to pet over the sinfully soft fur that reminded her of Harley’s hair when he decided to leave it out of it’s traditional ponytail. “Oh now aren’t _you_ just a beautiful girl…”

 

Amon rolled his eyes, his left arm thrown along the back of the couch, bringing his hand rather close to Harley’s ponytail when the blond finally settled back in his seat. “ _That_ is Raina. A bigger drama queen you will never meet in your life.” As if to prove his point, her tail swiped painfully across his legs and he winced, glaring down at the beautiful, overgrown ball of fur. “See?”

 

Reth’s hand continued to card itself through Ra’s thick hair, humming softly in thought. “So, Ra, do you have any thoughts in that beautiful mind of yours about Amon? You do know everything, after all…”

 

The taller brunette didn’t mind at all, merely raising an eyebrow over the top of his teacup in curiosity.

 

“Amon Medies, originally born Amon Batrin, age twenty-five.” Ra’s voice was so off-hand you would think he had memorized the life story of everyone he ran across. He sounded… almost bored, as if the life of this hunter was… boring, or something.  “Child of Rosalia and Jameson Batrin, ambassadors of the late King to the Grove, orphaned at age ten when his parents were killed by bandits and was subsequently adopted by Malomedies of the Cycle of Night, has lived in the Grove for twelve of fourteen years...until he followed his beloved out of the Grove for two years.”

 

Harley misread the stiffening of Amon’s shoulders, reaching over to the brunette to lay a hand on his leather-clad shoulder. “It’s alright, he does it to everyone.”

 

The blond received a smile for his comfort, Amon clearing his throat as he laid his teacup down on the table. “I suppose the less said about me, the better. I've been wandering around Tyria for the past year and found myself almost back home...until this lug got in the way.”

 

A loud huff escaped from Harley, glaring half-heartedly at the smirking brunette, unaware of the knowing eyes of the rest of his group of friends. “Oh really? So you completely absolve yourself of blame for having shot me?”

 

“Well I did carry your sorry carcass all the way back to Divinity’s Reach, got the arrow out and bandaged you up...so yep. I believe I did. So now _you_ have to make up for getting in my way…” His voice turned thoughtful, as if trying to figure out how to make the blond adequately pay for being a distraction.

 

“As if the pain of getting an arrow in my leg and becoming drugged out of my gourd wasn't bad enough…” Harley fixed the handsome Ranger with an ineffective glare, seeing as how the brunette simply thought he looked adorable like that with messy blond hair and pouty pink lips. “And don't think I'm not aware you just tore that arrow out. Next time you feel like stabbing me, try to be gentle about it.”

 

“ _Oooh, Harley!”_ Glinda grinned, hiding her smile behind both hands as she practically danced in place, “Already planning ahead? Never figured you to bottom for a boytoy…”

 

Selena was turning a slight pink, even though she was heartily enjoying the conversation and Reth looked like he was about to explode from holding back his own severe case of the giggles.

 

“Excuse me?” Harley coughed out, trying not to choke on the mouthful of biscuit he’d just been chewing on. “Fire pixie say what now? I am no one’s _boytoy_ , Glinda.” They all knew how Harley felt about that word and Ra’s particular acceptance of what constituted the differences between boytoy and boyfriend. Harley wouldn’t even be able to call someone his beloved, sweetheart or any other ridiculously sickening and adorable thing he could think of with his closet-romantic mind. “And what do you--”

 

3...2...1...click. Harley’s face slowly started to turn purple when he realized what he had inadvertently said. “Oh dear sweet Kormir…” He burrowed his face down into his hands, trying to make himself as small as possible. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Amon turned slightly in his seat, concentrating pretty blue eyes on Harley. Reth immediately wished his friend luck...if the other brunette was looking at him like that, it probably meant Harley was going to be dealing without a brain for the next little while. He always was such a sucker for blue eyes and Reth had to admit the Ranger knew how to use them to great effect. “Oh, what, so you don’t like me?”

 

Harley froze at the almost-but-not-quite-hurt tone, his face going from purple to white as if someone had hit him with a color-changing charm. “N-No, I didn’t say that--”

 

“Then you don’t think I’m attractive?”

 

Selena smirked, hiding the expression behind her teacup as she watched the show. You couldn’t pay for this kind of entertainment. Watching Harley fall all over himself was _so_ much fun sometimes.

 

“I didn’t mean --”

 

“So if you don’t like me and don’t think I’m attractive, you wouldn’t want to let me take you out on a date, then?”

 

“Yes, of course, I would.”

 

Hook. Line. Sinker.

 

“Okay then.” Amon grinned, reaching up and lightly patting Harley on the cheek. “Say, tomorrow afternoon? I’ll plan for something fun.” The brunette got up from his place at Harley’s side, nodding his head to the other occupants of the room. “Thank you for the tea and company, it’s been great fun, but I do have business to attend to. See you tomorrow, Harley! Raina, come!” With that, both of them were gone, leaving a dumbstruck Harley in his wake.

 

“...what just happened?” Harley muttered, more to himself than anything.

 

Reth was smiling like a cat that got the canary, a worrying glint in his eyes. “It appears, Harley-kins, that you just got hustled into a date.”

 

Selena got up from her place in the high-backed armchair, settling back into her usual spot on Harley’s  other side. “You know what this means, right Glinda-darling?”

 

Harley felt a sinking feeling in his stomach that was somehow managing to make itself known past the shock. It was never a good thing when Selena and Glinda both got those looks on their faces...especially when it had to do with him. The last time that happened he had been stuck wearing a dress for most of the day and Ra had been laughing too hard to help him get out of it. He swore that sometimes they treated him like he was their personal dress-up doll.

 

“I do, indeed, Selena-sweet, I do indeed.” Glinda rubbed her hands together merrily, nearly cackling at the thought of all of the outfits she could force Harley into tomorrow morning. “Oh! I need to get home and start picking out your outfit for tomorrow. See you all in the morning!”

 

Harley shook his head, watching the girls leave, chatting and plotting, before turning to Ra to ask him about his own plans- only to find the dark haired youth fast asleep in Reth’s arms, Reth giving Harley a look that said quite plainly “if you wake him, I’ll kill you”.  Knowing better than to wake Ra from his slumber already, Harley just slowly and carefully got to his feet, and (with help from a servant) made his way back up to his room, and laid down to try and rest...And process what the bloody hell had happened today.  

 

~

 

When Harley woke up the next morning, his head felt so heavy and fuzzy.  He wasn’t sure how he’d ended up this way, or much of yesterday.  Stretching out his body with a groan, Harley yelped in pain when his leg protested the movement. “Ouch, fucking hell…” Dragging the sheets off of his body, Harley couldn’t help but  blink in shock at the sight of his right leg.

 

Why was there a bandage around his leg? He rarely ever got hurt enough to need a bandage…

 

Deciding to put it out of his mind for now, the Guardian managed to pull himself out of bed and take a quick bath, changing into a loose white shirt and black pants that settled at the middle of his calf. The bandage was easily changed, although removing the gauze was rather painful even when wet. Leaving his hair down for once, the blond slowly made his way down the tower stairs and visited the kitchen to steal an apple and a scone that he carried back up the stairs to the study.

 

Settling himself onto the sofa, laid out with his food and tea on the table and a book in his hands, Harley prepared himself for a relaxing morning of waiting for Ra and Reth to drag their sex-crazed hides out of bed.

 

One would think that Harley had learned better by now…

 

Five pages into his book, the blond did his absolute best to ignore the sound of his name being called by a decidedly female voice. A voice that never boded well for him if he could hear it at nine in the morning.

 

In all of her bouncing, chipper morning-person glory, Glinda came bouncing into the library only to freeze at the sight of Harley so relaxed and in such lazy clothes on such a very important day. “What are you _doing!?_ Harley, we only have a few hours to get you ready!”

 

Putting an unread letter in the pages of the book to act as a placeholder, Harley shut the tome and raised both eyebrows at his redheaded friend. “Get me ready...for what?” Seriously, he wished that his head didn’t hurt like this and he could barely remember anything that happened yesterday. He remembered a picnic, the bad date and news with Darian Potter and...something about a drake broodmother and a stalker.

 

“Oh my dear _Harlequin,_ please don’t tell me that you _don’t_ recall your date today…”

 

Yep, he was definitely in some sort of alternate dimension. The asurans had most assuredly ransacked the house and filled it full of doohickeys and thingamabobs that were discombobulating him on purpose.

 

“Okay now I know I must be either dreaming or going crazy because I could swear that Ra Erasmus Ravenclaw is out of bed on a weekend before teatime.” Harley muttered, shifting on the sofa so that he could pull himself fully onto his feet.

 

But lo and behold, there was Ra, dressed and bathed with arms crossed over his chest with a far-too-smug look on his face, leaning against the entryway of the common room. “Very funny, Harley. But you didn’t honestly think I would miss the opportunity to see Glinda using you as a dress-up doll to get you ready for your date this afternoon.”

 

“What are you talking about, flirtibird? I don’t have a date today. My date was day before yesterday and it sank faster than my armor in Lake Adorea.” Did he need to have a talk with Reth about addling Ra’s brains too much? Because that seemed to be happening more and more often lately.

 

Sapphire and amber shared commiserating looks before Glinda sighed. “Harley...what do you remember about yesterday?”

 

“Bad date, interrogation by Anise and Logan, shit about Potter, picnic, broodmother and...things go fuzzy after that and my head hurts like I got hit with my own hammer.” He wanted to rub his head but he was afraid it would just make the pain worse.

 

Glinda finally put down the mass of bags hanging off of her arms before concentrating fully on Harley. “Well, you got shot during the fight with that broodmother and the guy that shot you carried you back here, bandaged you up and spent some time with us...he also...kind of conned you into a going on a date with him.”

 

“...conned me? Into a date?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Ra sounded _far_ too happy about that prospect. “Yep. You made some naive comment as usual that could be taken a multitude of ways and that brunette Ranger had you running in circles, purple in the face, before getting you to say yes to letting him take you on a date this afternoon.”

 

Thinking about a Ranger, brunette and getting shot made Harley concentrate a little bit harder on what had happened yesterday...only for all color to drain from his face after a quick cycle of pink-red-crimson-plum and he sat down on the couch to bury his face down between his knees. “Oh gods above give me strength.” He didn’t care which one answered at this point, he just knew that he was going to need all the help that he could get today.

 

Yea, he remembered getting twisted around that damnably pretty brunette’s finger after seeing those winter blue eyes looking up at him with an almost-hurt pout. “I am so doomed.”

 

“No, dear, if we plan this the right way, I think the correct term is ‘fucked’.” Glinda chirped before tossing a bag at him. “Go get changed into that. Oh, wait, hold still.” The redhead pulled a small vial out of her multitude of bags, removing the bandage from his leg to dribble a small amount of dittany on his healing wound, clearing up the surface until it wasn’t even red. “The muscles might still be sore but you shouldn’t have trouble walking. Now march…”

 

Too grateful that his leg had stopped hurting to complain, the blond made his way back up to his room and changed into the outfit Glinda had thrown at him. A quick look in the mirror had him wincing. Ugh, he looked like Ra...this was not going to work. Before he had even cleared the doorway of his bedroom, Glinda was shoving another bag at him.

 

“I don’t like that, you look too much like Ra. Try that instead.”

 

‘That’ turned out to be a soft black sleeveless undershirt disappearing under a black and pale gold high-neck coat that took him a minute to be able to button as they were all along the far left of his chest, coming down to the middle of his thighs. Tight-fitting trousers a darker shade of gold than the jacket were tucked into thick, sensible black boots. The blond ignored both the shoulders that were supposed to go with it as well as the gloves even though he did manage to correctly tie the white cravat into place.

 

By the time he had finished pulling on the second outfit, Harley noted that Reth had joined the other two outside...and yep, there was Selena.

 

“Hmmm...I don’t know, what do you think, Glinda? It might be too...posh for him.” Selena muttered, her black-gloved fingers tapping her bottom lip thoughtfully.

 

Glinda was tilting her head this way and that, urging Harley to turn in a circle so she could get a good look. “Well it shows off his biceps and the muscles in his legs but I’m not sure that jacket does him any justice. Take off the cravat, Harley.”

 

Muttering under his breath, the blond did as he was told, placing the white bit of fabric with the rest of the discarded pieces from the outfit. He didn’t really like this outfit but he knew better than to argue with Glinda and he would have to ask her to change the size up a bit so he didn’t feel like he was about to bust out of the cloth.

 

Reth was a little too busy making a face at him, shaking his head. He knew how much Harley hated this but there wasn’t anything he could do...he was used as a dress-up dolly just as much as Harley was now that he was part of the group.

 

“If we knew where Amon was taking him this would be easier but the damned prettyboy ran off yesterday without making any plans…” Glinda grouched, shaking her head before tossing another bag at him. “Keep the boots, pants and undershirt, take the jacket out of this and put it on.”

 

Freeing himself from the buttoned monstrosity of a jacket, Harley slid into the new offering and immediately preferred this look over the other. The jacket came down just a little below his hips and honestly looked a lot like his NTSD jacket without all of the topaz stones littered over it. The jacket was almost pure black, strong cloth with gold rivets highlighting random points to bring attention to his shoulders, biceps and stomach. The sleeves only came down to just above his elbows, slightly bunched like he’d rolled them up and were held in place  by a strip of gold fabric buttoned into place on each sleeve. A similar gold strip of fabric adorned the shoulders like the tassels of a military jacket.

 

“Ooooh.” Reth grinned, circling around his friend as he watched Harley fiddle with the sleeves. “I like this one, Glinda. But poor Amon won’t be able to concentrate on the date at all, are you trying to kill the man?”

 

It took Harley doing another Glinda-inspired twirl in place for the other three members of the group to get what Reth was saying while Glinda decided to be herself and mime grabbing Harley’s ass where the tall man couldn’t see her. She never got to see the blond dressed up like this, his shirts were always loose and hanging down around his thighs or he was wearing armor...

 

“Damn I’m good.” Leaving no room for argument, Glinda grinned. “It’s perfect! Just nice enough you won’t look out of place if you go somewhere to eat but it doesn’t look like you’re trying too hard. Ah! No. Hands down.”

 

Harley froze mid-motion, having been in the process of gathering up his hair to pull it back into his customary ponytail. “What?”

 

“Leave your hair down unless he says something.” Selena offered, still giggling from Glinda’s antics, reaching up to brush his hands away from his hair, fiddling with the golden strands. She rarely ever got to play with Harley’s hair and it always felt so soft. The dark-haired girl fiddled with his hair, running her fingers through it so that it was parted a little further over than normal, making it appear fluffier and framing the side of his face so that his ruined eye was on display. There was no way Amon would be able to miss it and Harley wouldn’t be able to hide the damned thing.

 

“Harley, try to have fun and NOT be self-deprecating while you’re on this date.” Reth practically begged, looking up at his blond friend in concern. “You never know, you might just have fun.”

 

Giving his friend an unamused look, Harley resigned himself to being fussed over for the next little bit. Sometimes, it was nice to be fussed over but this was not one of those times.

 

It was during Selena’s fussing over his hair, wondering if she should try doing anything else to the blond mess that the butler came up the stairs, watching the scene with amusement. “Young Master Ra, there is an Amon Medies at the door calling on Young Master Harley.” Derrick Ametrius was an older gentleman, his face lined with years of laughter and smiles but he had always been Harley’s favorite of the staff. “You look very nice, Young Master Harley. Please, do try not to, as the young ones say, ‘blow it’.” With that, the butler was gone and Harley was left rather shocked.

 

Glinda and Selena were too busy giggling over Harley getting sassed to be of much use for anything until Harley managed to disentangle himself from them and make his way down the stairs.

 

Amon stood in the main foyer, dressed in a pair of sensible black boots, grey trousers tucked into the tops and a dark blue shirt. His sleeves were short but covered more of his arms than his jerkin had yesterday. It was obvious that the messy-haired brunette was trying to make an impression.

 

If the look that Glinda could see in Harley’s eyes was any indication, he was succeeding. She honestly didn’t see how the boy couldn’t have dressed up a little more, but then again, he was a Ranger and a traveler. All of his nicer clothes had probably been left in the Grove.

 

“Wow...you look...great,” Harley winced at his stutter, coughing to try and clear whatever damned babble spell had decided to take residence in his throat. He remembered enjoying the way Amon looked in his usual attire but seeing him just a bit dressed up made him feel...special, somehow.

 

Amon’s eyes seemed to be devouring Harley from head to toe, shaking his head as if to uncloud his mind from whatever fantasy had briefly taken over. “Not half as good as you.” He had really overreached on this one. He still didn’t know who these people were but he figured that Harley wasn’t on the same level as his friends, a fact that didn’t really matter to him all too terribly. Just having this handsome man on his arm for a few hours, hopefully more than that, would be a fine day indeed. “I hope you don’t mind but I figured we could go visit the Grove. I didn’t know if you had been but…”

 

“Uh, no, no, I’ve...I’ve  never been.” Harley admitted, looking away.  

 

Amon looked surprised.  “Wait, really?”

 

Ra snickered.  “He had never shown interest when my family would go, and so he was left behind to watch the estate.”   

 

Throwing a glare behind him towards his dark-haired friend, Harley huffed. “You always told me how boring it was going to be, all diplomatic and everything, of course I didn’t want to go! Besides, your family hasn’t been on a trip to the Grove since we were fifteen!” If they had gone after that Harley would have been forced to come along as Ra’s Sworn Shield. Aaaand Harley’s face was slowly starting to turn pink again.

 

Glinda was now glad that they had never dragged Harley to the Grove with them, this would give Amon something to share with him since it was considered the man’s home.

 

“Sh-shall we go?” Harley gestured to the door, wanting to get away from his friends before they shared any other embarrassing information on him to his date.

 

Selena watched the two go with a small smile, playfully dabbing at her eyes. “He’s growing up so fast…”

 

“Yea, he didn’t trip on his way out the door. That’s progress, right?” Reth asked, grinning at his friends before sighing. “Alright, I have to get to the training field and kick some newbies into shape. You three have fun, I’ll be back after training to help interrogate Harley.”

 

“Actually,” Ra said, stopping Reth in his tracks by wrapping the other in a big hug from behind and resting his chin on Alexander’s shoulder, “you have the day off.  I called in a favor and got permission for you to miss the day’s routine so that I can finally take you to that amazing Ascalonian pub in Lion’s Arch.  Best, most authentic Ascalonian food and drinks this side of the Shiverpeaks.”  

 

Reth’s look of surprise didn’t fade even when Ra kissed him on the lips, smiling in a satisfied sort of way.  “You sweet, wonderful man.  You know just how to make my day!”

 

“Yes, yes I do, don’t I,” Ra replied, smile turning into a smug but sweet smirk.  Glinda rolled her eyes. “Just don’t be late so we can all interrogate Harley once they get back.”  

 

“Like we would ever miss that,” Ra snorted, as he guided Reth up the stairs so they could change for their date.  

 

~

 

After hopping through two portals and finding out that Harley could not keep his balance after walking through an asura gate, much to Amon’s laughter and enjoyment, the two finally landed in the Grove. After getting Harley up onto his feet and enjoying the momentary ability to hold the muscular blond for a time, Amon gestured out to the view of the Grove that they had from their place in front of the asura gate. “Welcome, Harley, to the Grove. The most beautiful city in Tyria.”

 

Harley had to admit, he couldn’t disagree.

 

It was as if you were walking through a giant tree that had become a city. Everything was lit by glowing flowers and there was a thick carpet of grass under your feet. Each building, outcropping, home...each was painstakingly grown from leaves and flowers.

 

“It’s...beautiful.” If he had known the Grove was like this he definitely would have gone along with Ra and his parents when they had been younger.

 

“Yea, it is…” Amon husked out, a little choked up at being back home for the first time in a year. He had come back briefly to see his father before heading off on his exploration of Tyria but coming back always hit him straight in the chest. “Alright, so what would you like to see first?”

 

Harley couldn’t help the excited grin on his face as he watched the sylvari walk around, random humans, asura and charr littered about as well. He even saw a few norn. “Anything. I leave myself in your capable hands, Amon Medies…” No, the blond didn’t deny the flirtatious tone he had taken on that last bit but he couldn’t help it!

 

“How about I take you on the full tour and then we can visit my favorite places in Caledon after lunch?” Amon wanted to have Harley to himself for as long as possible, hopefully the blond felt comfortable enough staying after they wandered the different levels of the Grove.

 

The taller male was quick to agree, following after his brunette guide.

 

It was so very much like Divinity’s Reach but at the same time it was amazingly different. There was the area where those that worked for the Black Lion Trading Post were stationed, crafting areas for those training in those fields or just felt like creating something, shops and cafes...but the sylvari had such a flare for making things beautiful in simplistic ways that became breathtaking just from the care that they took to create it.

 

At some point during the tour that led them up a few surprisingly stable mushrooms, Harley’s infamous clumsiness kicked in and Amon grabbed his hand and arm to steady him so that they wouldn’t both fall down into the water below. Landing on the lilypads tended to hurt.

 

Harley didn’t mention when Amon kept hold of his hand as they continued to walk around, visiting each garden for the Cycles of the lives of the sylvari. Harley felt fairly comfortable in the Cycle of Dusk garden but he had to admit that meeting your date’s adoptive father on the first date was...interesting, even if Malomedies seemed a very laid-back and congenial sort.

 

It was strange to see how popular Amon seemed to be here. So many people stopped Amon, talking to him for a moment about something or other before continuing on. Even more sylvari just randomly hugged him, rumpling his hair as if he was a kid brother and kept walking. Amon took it all in stride, never truly taking his attention off of Harley for too long.

 

It made something in Harley grow warm, being the center of someone’s attention for a short while. In return, he made sure that Amon had his full attention. He even tightened his hand a little bit around Amon’s, twining their fingers together so that the brunette would hopefully not try and disconnect their hands.

 

Amon honestly wanted to kiss the shy little blush off of his face but he held back. “Ready for lunch? I’m starved…”

 

Nodding, Harley gestured for the rusty-haired youth to lead on as he had most of the day.

 

Lunch was simple and filling but the view from the small cafe balcony was breathtaking, watching the hanging lights and the people running around, laughter and happy chatter filling their ears. Sylvari didn’t seem to eat much by way of meat but the bread and roasted vegetables he was given were absolutely delicious, especially with the seasonings that had been used.

 

“Did you not like it?” Amon asked, seeing a good bit of food still on Harley’s plate as they got up to leave. The sylvari who ran the small place was not allowing Amon to pay and had refused Harley as well so the blond had made sure to leave a few coins on the table as a ‘tip’.

 

“Hm? Oh, no, it was great. I’m not that big of an eater, contrary to my size. If I eat any bread, I wind up not having the appetite for much else.” Harley laughed, remembering how upset Rowena used to get that Harley didn’t eat much until they learned not to let him have bread until he had finished the important parts of his meal. The guardian would always eat the bread first, if no one kept an eye on him.

 

The Ranger couldn’t help but laugh as well, shaking his head. “And let me guess, you don’t gain any weight from anything you eat either.”

 

“Nope. With how much time I spend on the training field with the Seraph and running around after my three favorite misfits...it all turns into muscle.”

 

Amon couldn’t help but reach up, running a hand down Harley’s arm with a sly little smirk on his face, staring at the blond straight into molten gold orbs. “Well I am certainly not complaining…”

 

Harley flushed, catching the other’s hand with his own and glancing away with an embarrassed sound in his throat that he would deny making until his dying day.

 

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t talk like that.” Amon apologized, fearing he had upset the blond.

 

Shaking his head, Harley forced himself to look at Amon. “N-No, that’s not it...I...I’m just not used to people talking about me like that. Yea, my friends joke but...it’s all just fun between friends.”

 

“Well, if you don’t mind me saying Harley...I don’t think I want you as just a friend.” The sheer blunt honesty in Amon’s words brought the blond up short but Amon was already entwining their fingers together again and leading the way down the path that led out into Caledon Forest. “Come on, I promised to show you a few of my favorite spots in Caledon...how do you feel about heights?”

 

Less than an hour of wandering later had Harley realizing just why Amon was concerned about his reaction to heights. In front of him was a towering, twisting spiral of roots and leaves. Even above that were floating rocks with their own trees, grass and roots connecting them to each other all the way up to what appeared to be a ledge a good bit above their heads. “You...want to climb that?”

 

“Yea, I’ve done it a thousand times, it’s great fun.” Amon grinned, an excited light in those crystal blue eyes as he tightened his hold on Harley’s hand and dragged him up the first round of leaves and up into the jumping area full of rocks and hanging roots.

 

Somehow Harley was still very much surprised that these things could hold his weight, let alone his as well as Amon’s. Against his better judgement, Harley let himself give into the childish urge at the sight of a challenge in those blue eyes. They began trying to see who could get to the top first, Amon’s lighter form allowing him a more agile step but Harley had the pure speed of not being weighed down by his armor...and being used to having to keep track of three noble pains in his ass. Most of the so-called race was spent neck-and-neck with each other, bouncing from rock to rock until they got to the end of the rising rocks and had to walk a twisted branch and jump down to a slightly lower ledge that Harley could see led out to trees and what was probably a mountain that housed...something. He couldn’t tell what it could be though, with thick vines covering what could be an entrance.

 

Harley jumped down, rolling his body to absorb most of the impact before going upright with a, “Whoo!”--that promptly changed into an ‘oof’ when a smaller body slammed him rather forcefully onto the grass-covered ground underneath his feet. Thankfully having been able to keep his breath in his body, Harley blinked up to the form of Amon that was now leaning over him, staring down from his place almost seated on Harley’s stomach.

 

The blond couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the handsome brunette, refusing to move from his current spot in the comfortable grass. “Comfy, are you?”

 

“Hmmm...well, you are rather soft for looking so firm.” Amon’s blatant flirtation couldn’t fly over even Harley’s head and the blond flushed, shifting to sit up only to grasp the brunette by the arm and guiding him off of his stomach so that he could stand, dragging the older male away from the edge of the cliff they had been settled on. “H-Harley, if I went too far I’m sorr--”

 

Whatever the brunette had been about to say was swallowed by Harley’s mouth covering his own, the larger body pushing him back against the side of the hollowed mountain that housed a Nightmare Court sect. But he didn’t care about that thought at this moment. All he cared about was narrowed down to the hand buried in the hair at the base of his neck, tilting his head up until one of those large hands came down to grasp his waist and bodily tugged him up to Harley’s level. His legs wrapped around the younger man’s waist on instinct, both arms twining around his neck to play with that thick, blond hair even as lips, teeth and tongue warred against his own in a battle for dominance he wasn’t certain he could win. He didn’t know which one of them made the noise that he could hear echoing in the small alcove the blond had dragged him into but he was pretty sure it was him as that mouth left his own and those same lips, straight teeth and warm tongue continued to drive his mind out of any sense of thought on their way down his throat.

 

Nothing he had ever felt so far had been this all-consuming. It felt as if Harley was taking his soul in, piece by piece and making it his own. The noise that came out of his throat between clenched teeth would have been highly embarrassing in any other situation when he felt that wonderful touch finding a particularly sensitive spot on his throat, worrying his teeth against it and soothing the pain of the bite with his tongue as if the blond wasn’t already confusing enough. He had been pretty certain that he was going on this date with a virgin but so far...he was not used to being kissed like this, being taken over and overwhelmed by a virgin.

 

Unable to take any more torture, Amon undid his legs from around Harley’s waist and used their purchase on the ground to shift his body weight so that he could push his tormenter just to the side of where he had been. “My turn…” Amon murmured against those deceptively soft lips, watching the blond’s golden eyes flutter shut and noticing that his eyelashes were that same gold, looking like feathers pillowed out against those boyish cheekbones.

 

He got a good look at Harley’s wide golden eyes as his kisses became teasing, just barely pressing against the sensitive skin even as his hands slid down to feel the muscles that were just barely fitting in that sinfully soft shirt. Calloused fingers tanned like creamed caramel played along each ridge of skin he could feel, sliding further down until he found the waist of his very distracting partner’s trousers, playing along the edge as he tried to decide what he would most like to do with the blond Guardian currently at his mercy.

 

Not long after the end of their climb up Morgan’s Spiral found two rather rumpled young men straightening their appearances as they made the walk over to Mabon Market for the end of their foray into Caledon Forest before Harley had to head home. Both of their faces were flushed and Amon’s hair was a bit more of a wreck than usual but they were grinning and laughing, standing closer together than they had before. Harley’s arm was tight around Amon’s trim waist, holding the brunette close against his side and pressing a random kiss to the crown of messy bronze hair while Amon had his own arm wrapped around his waist as they walked.

 

A little bit of time wandering Mabon Market brought them back towards a village of skritt that had Harley laughing his ass off at how they talked. It was adorable! The two were making fun of the little things the whole way back to the Grove so they could take the gates back to Divinity’s Reach.

 

It was a very happy and relaxed Harley that was dropped off at the front door of Ravenclaw Manor, smiling when the brunette tugged him back down into a soft, questing kiss that was full of a promise the both of them had been wondering about for the past hour or so.

 

“See you later?” Amon asked, those impossibly clear blue eyes warm as they stared up at him from under the fringe of hair.

 

Harley couldn’t help but nod, pecking a kiss to the tip of a slightly long nose just for the sake of being sickeningly cute. “Send me a message whenever you want, I’ll do what I can about the guard dogs…” he jerked his head back towards the front door, knowing that a full inquisition probably awaited him inside.

 

Amon’s laughter, warm and rich, was still ringing in his ears as he walked back into the house, shutting the door behind him. That was definitely what he considered a good day. Now hopefully his friends would give him until tomorrow morning to put him through the ringer.

 

~

 

Amon hummed softly under his breath, hands in the pockets of his pants as he made his way out of Salma District. He was thankfully not staying too far away with some friends in Rurikton but he already knew that he was going to get interrogated as soon as he arrived, much like he was sure his blond was having to go through as well. Hmmm, he rather liked the sound of that. _His._ If their first date was any indication, he didn’t think Harley would mind being known as that...the boy seemed oddly possessive for someone only five years Amon’s junior but he would figure that out later.

 

Unable to keep a smile off his face, it took Amon a moment to notice he was being followed. A few people, almost inconspicuous, were standing just ahead of him and the two people following behind him had been doing so for the past few streets.

 

If the people further down the street were any indication, and considering he had mistakenly decided to take a back road to exit Salma, there was not much the brunette Ranger could do. It was times like these that he understood why no one else in his line of work ran around without their companions.

 

Stopping in his tracks, Amon maintained a casual, unaffected air even as his hand wrapped around the dagger strapped to his thigh through the hole in his trouser pocket. He hadn’t wanted to bring any real weapons on his date but years on a rougher path taught him to always have at least a dagger on his person. “Can I help you, gentleman?”

 

A female with thick, curling brown hair that hung around her shoulders stepped forward. She was petite but the blue and bronze leather jacket she wore over a black undershirt and trousers that were attached to visible guns on either hip made him immediately grip his dagger a little tighter.

 

“Our Lord would like to see you before you leave, sir,” she said, a detached look on her face.  Amon felt movement behind him.  He turned, cautious, and felt someone large and powerful strong arm him into submission, felt a dart pierce his side, and he went limp, a blindfold and gag applied to him before he blacked out.  

 

~

 

Harley didn’t even make it past the door when Glinda cried out, “He’s back!”

 

Harley looked around at the multitude of faces before him.  Glinda was practically bursting with excitement.  Selena seemed curious, and Reth looked eager.  Anise and Jennah were here too, Anise looking ready to gossip and Jennah smiling with joy and curiosity.  Ra-

 

“Hang on, where’s Ra?”

 

Glinda rolled her eyes.  “He said something about needing to meet with his House about something.  I’m sure he’ll be back before we are even close to done.  And don’t expect to get any sleep tonight.  This is going to be a loooooong talk, Harleykins.”

 

Harley groaned, torn between exasperation, boredom, and exhaustion.  But that look in Glinda’s eyes told him she wasn’t exaggerating.  He knew that she would not let him rest until he had recounted each breath, each action, each step, each place, each morsel of food, each song, everything.  And then she would take her time to analyze the situation, and then plan his next date for him.  And THEN, if he was lucky, she’d release him.  Maybe.  Typical Glinda.  

 

“You never treat Ra like this,” Harley whined, trying to pull off his puppy-like pout and clearly failing, judging by Glinda’s snort of laughter.  She waved a dismissive hand before dragging him bodily up towards the common room so that they could all be comfortable while interrogating Harley.  “Ra doesn’t need adult supervision, Harley, unlike you.  You do.  I’m surprised we didn’t think to send a chaperone, but oh well.”  

 

Jennah, trying to look innocent and failing, cleared her throat behind her white-gloved hand, sharing a conspiring look with Anise.

 

The black-clad redhead flicked a long strand of straight hair behind her shoulder, offering Glinda a happy smile. “As if the Queen would allow one of her favorite subjects out on a date with an unknown without some form of...supervision.”

 

The thought of someone having been watching the date, or at least even most of it...put a pit in the bottom of Harley’s stomach. “Wait, what? Supervision? We were in the Grove, what kind of supervision would I need _there_?”

 

“One of my Shining Blade is a sylvari . Don’t worry, he was informed to give the both of you privacy but from what I heard you didn’t much care about something as trivial as being seen in public…” Anise couldn’t help but tease, watching Harley’s face go from pale to pink to purple and then back to pale.

 

The blond shrugged out of his jacket, settling himself on the sofa where he was immediately ensconced on either side by Glinda and Selena. Reth took Ra’s usual armchair while Anise and Jennah took their seats on the sofa across from the three NTSD members, all looking far too interested in the goings-on of Harley’s personal life.

 

But then again, Harley had to remember that out of the people there, only half of them were in relationships. Jennah had Logan, Reth had Ra and now Harley might possibly have Amon. Glinda, Selena and Anise were happily, blissfully single although Harley had been doing what he could to fix that. He wanted his friends happy and he knew that being in love with someone that loved you in return was as happy as some people could get...without some sort of mental disorder or psychopathic tendencies at least.

 

“Okay, what do you want to know?” Harley asked as Annamarie came in, setting their usual tea tray on the table. The girl was new from what Harley was aware of and he could see she was learning fast...their usual biscuits, accoutrements and whatnot were already there and Harley could see that their particular cups already had steeping tea leaves settled in strainers, hot and ready to go.

 

The blond offered the wheat-haired norn a warm smile in thanks before she curtsied and left, her shorter-than-average norn form allowing her to not have to bow her head to leave a room.

 

Glinda immediately began setting up her tea, the others all following suite so they could get completely comfortable before Ra arrived to assist in the interrogation. For some reason that was what Harley feared most...he didn’t want them to not like Amon. He did not want them to decide they didn’t want to be around him or learn about him...having to choose between someone he could see being in a relationship with and his friends wouldn’t be much of a choice but it would still hurt to make it.

 

Settling back in her seat, Anise watched Harley closely. Jennah just seemed curious as to what had been going on since yesterday. Selena was enjoying this far too much, just like Glinda, and Reth was worried about his friend. He was happy, yes, but...he knew Harley. Harley saw problems where there weren’t any, it was why the two of them had never gotten together outside of being each other’s stress relief. He just hoped that Harley didn’t go poking holes in whatever happiness he managed to find, his friend needed that kind of happiness in his life.

 

With Glinda waving a hand at him to get on with it, the blond just sighed as he recounted what had been happening for the past few hours, steadfastly avoiding any mention of hand-holding, excessive flirting or their...interaction just beyond Morgan’s Spiral.  As Glinda gabbed on about her interpretation of what had happened and Selena pressed him for more details, Harley found himself wondering what his Ranger was up to...

 

~

 

The gag and blindfold were removed, and Amon fell to his hands and knees on the stone walkway, gasping for breath and coughing, his vision still blurry from the numbing agent.  He heard footsteps, and a chuckle.  He looked up, but with his vision still fogged over, he couldn’t really make out the person.  

 

“Well, well, well.  Amon Medies.  You _have_ been busy, haven’t you.”

 

He knew that elegant, male voice that sounded like it belonged to a god.  Squinting, his vision began to slowly clear and he saw a young man with silky black hair slung over one eye, and clean beard, perfect skin, and sharp, deep sapphire eyes: Ra Ravenclaw.  He was leaning back against the Shrine of Lyssa, the moonlight casting a silhouette that made him seem almost godlike… clearly on purpose.  He wore a royal blue, leather tailcoat that was clasped and buttoned closed over a black turtleneck shirt.  The jacket was littered with bronze studs, and bore a bronze eagle crest on the right side of his chest.  He also wore black trousers, faded and torn in places that was clearly a style choice, not due to damage.  His right earlobe was pierced with a bronze ring.  If Amon was being perfectly honest with himself, this edgy, moonlit look on the Ravenclaw heir made him look far more attractive and desirable than was fair.  He could see what Harley meant.  

 

Then he recognized the similarities between the gang’s blazers and Ra’s own coat.  Comprehension dawned on him.  

 

“Ra…” he gasped, still catching his breath.  Ra smirked, “Well, you remember my name at least.  That’s a start.”  

 

Amon shook his head harshly to clear the fog.  “These are your lackeys?”

 

Ra laughed, a musical sound.  “Well, lackeys is not really the right word.  They are agents of House Ravenclaw, part of the NTSD gang.”  

 

Amon knew the name.  “That’s a big time gang, according to the seraph.  You lead them?”

 

Ra laughed.  “That would be telling, wouldn’t it.  And we aren’t really a bad gang now.  In actuality, the rumors of us being a criminal group was my idea.  The reality is that we serve the queen and strive to improve Kryta through undercover means.”  His eyes narrowed, his smirk chilling.  “But you aren’t here to ask _me_ questions.  Actually, the reverse is true.  I have some things I want to ask you, Amon.”  

 

Amon shrugged, confused but not willing to push his luck.  “I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?”

 

Ra smirked.  “Nope.  Now, let’s begin…”

 

~

 

Glinda turned her eyes back on Harley.  “So, Harley.  What really happened at Morgan’s Spiral?”

 

Choking on his suddenly-inhaled bit of tea, Harley glared at the pretty redhead, coughing to clear his throat. “What the hell? Glinda, stop trying to choke me!” The blond purposefully put down his cup of tea, arms crossed over his chest. “I was apprehensive, you know me and heights. But Amon said he’d done it a million times so...I trusted him.” He couldn’t believe he was admitting to trusting someone that he barely knew but there was just something about Amon that pulled at him, made him feel strong but weak at the same time and made everything so different. “Once we got about halfway up, it became a race. I landed on the platform first and well...I was the landing platform, apparently.” His hand came up to touch his chest, where he could still feel Amon’s head butting against his breastbone and the grass against his back. “He got a little flirty and well...I lifted him off of me and…” His face started turning red, blazing straight past his usual pink. “Well, I took that time to get to know him a little better before we headed to Mabon Market.”

 

There was no way he was admitting to what actually happened before they hit the Market.

 

~

 

Deciding to preserve what was left of his dignity, the messy-haired Ranger forced himself up onto his feet and clasped his hands behind his back, feet spread shoulder-width apart. His clothes were nice but not of the quality that even Harley was used to wearing on a regular basis. The near-military stance was reminiscent of his days in the Nightmare Court and even with the time he had spent training with the Wardens before everything had gone straight to Grenth.

 

“Well? I’m an open book, Ra. Ask away.” A small smirk graced that pretty face, military stance hiding the nerves he felt in his stomach at  being faced with someone with such obvious power. Was Harley part of the NTSD as well? Wait, did that mean all of the people he had met yesterday were in the group? That would make some things make sense… But at the same time, it confused him.  He decided to play it safe, see where things went.  Something in Ra’s smirk was unsettling.  Just how much did the noble know?

 

Ra stood upright, and walked over to the balcony, seating himself on the railing to look out over Selma District, and the royal  crypts before him.  “You seem to be very taken with Harley, from what my sources tell me.  You really put him through his paces today.”  

 

Amon fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at the raven-haired youth’s statement and forced his gaze to stay straight ahead. He had to remain calm and wait, see what was happening and what kind of trap this pretty little songbird was trying to lead him into. “I don’t really know what you mean. We both had a good time. Harley said he’d be more than happy to see me again anytime I want to…” He didn’t want to think about what Ra meant by putting the blond through his paces. Felt more like the blond put _him_ through his paces.

 

Aaaaand, yea he was _not_ thinking about that while being interrogated. Nope. Was this going to turn into a ‘what are your intentions’ talk or a ‘run away and never return’ kind of speech? Either way, he didn’t really care. He sincerely hoped it was neither but he had an answer for both if the topics were broached. Oddly enough, it didn’t surprise him that he had been drugged and dragged out to a relatively out-of-the-way area by one of the leaders of the NTSD...the surprising fact was that this NTSD leader was tied to the man that he hoped to be able to call ‘his’.

 

“Tell me about your ties to the Nightmare Court.”

 

That threw Amon off balance.  Whatever he had been expecting, it certainly was not that.  “I…” he stammered, trying to think of an answer that was believable and not confrontational.  “I dunno what you mean, my lord.”  

 

Ra’s smirk turned sinister.  Amon knew what it meant, and felt his body sag in defeat.  Hook, line, and sinker.  Ra Ravenclaw had him, and Amon knew that only the whole truth would save him.  Maybe.  

 

“I don’t have ties to them anymore other than the fact that they want to kill me.” The Nightmare Court was not something you simply left, especially when you were the first human to join from a sylvari standpoint. “As you obviously already know, my former beloved,” he made sure to use the accepted Sylvari term for a significant other, “fell to the Nightmare Court. As big of a fool as I was back then, I followed him. I only made it two years, managing to remain under the Duchess Faolain’s radar...but Burcilak got higher in the ranks, growing more cruel and vicious and…” Amon paused, head tilting down to hide his eyes with that thick, copper hair. “He was not the man that I loved anymore. I went back home to my father after having to fight my way out and decided to wander Tyria for a while...and now here I am.”

 

~

 

Glinda smirked.  “Harley, you know better than to expect me to not notice when you are hiding something from me.  What happened with the flirting and after you lifted him off you?  Did you do him?  Or did he do you?”  Her laugh was cute as always, but slightly creepy.  “Or both?”  

 

“Glinda! No, we didn’t do any of that!” Harley’s face was going from red to purple again, the blond trying to hide himself behind the curtain of his long hair. “Like I said, we got to know each other a bit better, that’s all I really want to say.”

 

Glinda laughed.  “Liar, liar, pants on fire!”  

 

“I am not lying, Glinda!” Harley growled, standing up from the couch and making his way to the large windows looking out onto the garden and spent a moment watching the moonlight filter over the ground. “Nothing like that happened, Glinda. Yes, we...did some exploring,” Amon more than Harley, “but we didn’t...you know my views on that.”

 

Reth stood up from the armchair, wrapping his arms around Harley from behind. “We know, Harley. We’re just...you never become interested in people lightly. You throw everything you are into being with them and...I just don’t know if Amon is the guy that would be willing to wait for something so serious as marriage before being able to really be intimate with his lover.”

 

“Beloved.” Harley corrected, blushing when he realized what he said.

 

Selena raised an eyebrow, grinning widely behind her teacup. “Oh? Getting a pet name already?”

 

“No, Selena, it’s what the Sylvari call their signific…” Harley paused. “Oh shit…” His hand came up, running through the loose blond hair with a sigh. “Well, that is definitely a talk we’re going to have to have.”

 

Anise and Jennah both looked slightly confused so Harley decided to elucidate. “The sylvari don’t have marriage. They find the person that they love and they are each other’s beloved, it’s always as simple as that. But that is what they consider ‘marriage’. So if Amon decides he’s in love with me and goes with the Sylvari way he was raised, in his mind we would be as good as married.”

 

“You’ll just have to make sure he sticks with the Krytan way of doing things, then…” Reth shrugged, not really seeing the issue. If Harley really didn’t want to do something, he wouldn’t do it. Unless it was Ra or Glinda but they were special cases.

 

Glinda raised a hand in denial. “Uh-uh. Nope. If Amon wants to be serious, he has to follow Ascalonian rules as Harley is part of an Ascalonian house.”

 

Ugh. Ascalonian rules were far less stringent than Krytan beliefs. It was almost ridiculous the differences that could be seen between the two, even if Harley and Ra had been raised as both and understood the intricacies and similarities that could be found in either culture.

 

~

 

Amon watched the dark-haired youth as he bottled up the emotions that surged forth from any thoughts of his time in the Court and the loss he had suffered there. He just wanted this night to be over with so he could go to sleep and hopefully be able to see Harley tomorrow. “Any other questions, _Ra_?”

 

Amon knew he'd gone too far when the smirk vanished in half a second from Ra’s perfect features, turning into a scowl full of regal contempt.

 

The  brunette inwardly sighed, shaking his head before pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers as if staving off a migraine. “Sorry. When I get emotional, I get nasty.”

 

Ra’s contemptuous, judging look and the aloof stare didn't leave his face.  Even his gang seemed affronted by his tone.  When Ra spoke, Amon knew why people feared this young noble.  “Be very careful, commoner.  With the mere flick of my finger, you would disappear, and no one would ever be the wiser.  Even Harley would buy whatever story I chose to tell him for why you just dropped off the face of Tyria.  Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

 

“Crystal.” Amon returned himself behind the Warden mask he had gotten so used to using during his time as a Courtier. “Then I’ll rephrase. Do you have any other inquiries, Lord Ravenclaw?” His tone was the same one he used when talking to Duchess Faolain or the Knights. He had even used the tone with Bercilak a fair few times when the man had been getting particularly belligerent.

 

Ra’s smirk returned.  Before Amon could react, the raven-haired noble reached out and flicked his nose teasingly.  “Good boy. Now, we should head back to the estate.  Lyssa only knows what Glinda will do if we don't return.” He saw the look on Amon’s face. “She has basically convinced the Seraph that you are a witness in a case she's heading.  You can't leave the city until she says so.”

 

Ra strode passed the stunned Amon, and paused, looking back.  “For what it's worth, I think you and Harley make a good pair and you'll do right by him.  But for your own safety, please do not mention your Nightmare Court ties anywhere near Glinda.”

 

Amon blinked, confused.  “Ooooookaaaay… why, precisely?”

 

Ra sighed. “Her mother was a respected nymph from the nymph village in Calaedon.  She died at the hands of the Knight of Embers when the Court decimated the village.  Glinda has been motherless since she was seven.  She hates anyone with even former ties to the Court.”  

 

“Ah.” Amon winced, mentally realizing just what would have probably happened to the woman if she had been ended by the Knight of Embers. That would _not_ have been a pretty way to die. But the Knight didn’t kill just anyone...in an odd way, the Court would have believed they showed respect to the nymph, killing her by Embers’ hand. “Understood. And, I am guessing to not mention this little talk we’ve had with Harley?”

 

Ra smiled and chuckled.  “You catch on quickly, little sparrow.  Glinda has plans for you, so when you wake up tomorrow, do exactly as she says.  It will spare you _the look._ ”

 

And with that, they headed back to Ravenclaw manor.


	8. Chapter Six: Voices From the Past

**Chapter Six: Voices from the Past**

 

Amon Medies was not used to being around comfort and splendor. Yes, the Grove was beautiful and luxurious but on the same token it was natural and rough. 

 

Amon finally gained a formal introduction to Alexander Reth, Ra’s betrothed, when the fellow brunette had stolen a shirt from somewhere in the house and told him to wear it the next day after he was shown to a room. 

 

Somehow, someway, he had gone from being drugged and threatened to being a guest in Ravenclaw Manor. The fact that his room was in the tower adjacent to Harley and Ra’s was something he found amusing. Apparently Selena and Glinda both stayed over at the manor frequently enough that they each had their own room in the East Tower, which was where he had been placed in.

 

And yet, here he was, sitting in Ra Ravenclaw’s personal library again with breakfast laid out on a coffee table, chatting with the two beautiful girls while he was wearing an oversized shirt that smelled very familiar and comforting as well as his favorite trousers, leaving his feet bare as he couldn’t stand wearing his boots this early in the morning if he wasn’t outside. His hair was still slightly sleep-mussed but he had thankfully been able to take the most comfortable bath in his life before sleeping in a bed that put his usual flowers and sleeping bag to shame. 

 

“Good morning, Glinda, Selena…” a very sleepy voice spoke up from the doorway of the study and Amon looked up, blinking in surprise at the sight of his guardian. Blond hair was pulled into a messy plait at the back of his head, the tail of it coming down over his shoulder to splay over the soft fabric of the sleeveless black shirt that practically molded itself to each and every divot of muscle on his torso, disappearing down into loose grey lounging pants that played peek-a-boo with bare feet. 

 

Seeing all of those muscles, even just the bared arms, this early in the morning almost short-circuited Amon’s brain and he could tell the girls could see his thought processes breaking down by their damnable giggling. 

 

“Good morning, Harley-kins.” They chorused, Glinda gesturing for Amon to scoot over so that Harley could sit down in his usual spot, even though the girls had chosen a different couch today to sit on. The two minxes apparently wanted to surprise their friend with the appearance of his boytoy this early in the morning.

 

Doing as he was told, the brunette scooted over until Harley sat down and he waited while the blond drank down at least one cup of coffee after loading it with sugar and creamer almost to the point that Amon was certain it was no longer coffee. Once he began to wake up, the copper-haired older man shifted himself to sit in Harley’s lap, using the blond as an impromptu chair. “Morning, hun.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Harley’s jaw as he watched those eyes try to catch up with what he was seeing.    
  


“Amon? Wait...how...why…?” Golden eyes blinked rapidly, wondering how in the hell his date the night before was here. 

 

“He can’t leave the city for a while so Ra is allowing him to stay in a guest room.” Glinda chirped, looking for all of Tyria like a simple redheaded girl at a slumber party in her comfortable day dress. 

 

“Glindaaaa….” Harley groaned, burrowing his face down into the crook of Amon’s neck, making him thankful that it was that particular shoulder instead of the one Harley had left a rather distinctive mark on the day before. “Wait...is this my shirt?” He muttered, sitting up and looking Amon up and down, noting just how much larger the shirt was on the older man. 

 

Amon just shrugged in unison with the girls. “Alexander gave it to me last night. Very comfy.” 

 

Giggling, Selena watched Harley closely.  It was Glinda, however, who spoke up.  “It should be. Harley always whines if his clothes aren’t comfortable enough. Even if it is unattractive.”

 

“I do not whine, Glinda.”

 

“Oh, fibber, you do so!”

 

“Nuh-uh!” 

 

“Uh-huh!” 

 

“Nuh-uh!” 

 

“Uh-huh!” 

 

“Children!” Selena cut in, hands on her hips. 

 

“You’re younger than us!” Harley and Glinda chorused, making Amon wonder what the hell he was thinking getting attached to someone with such crazy friends. Then again, he was somewhat crazy so he supposed that it fit. He couldn’t honestly imagine himself being with someone sane...far too boring. 

 

“This is what I get for dating someone younger than me.” Amon muttered, shifting against Harley’s chest to get more comfortable, sipping on his cup of hot, plain tea.  

 

“Yes, that does put you in your place, doesn’t it, my little mockingbird,” said a regal voice from the door.  As the group turned to look, the servants jumped into action.  Ra Ravenclaw, dressed nicely in a white silk, frilled shirt, bronze vest buttoned over it, sapphire colored necktie, and black trousers, leather boots already on, sauntered into the room with Reth at his side.  

 

Harley immediately glanced out the window, trying to gauge what might be going on outside. “Okay, it doesn’t look like the world is ending.”

 

Amon turned away from Ra, focusing on the blond who was smirking at him and his other three friends that had very similar expressions on their faces. “Why would you be checking if the world is ending?”

 

“Because Ra is up, dressed and--” Harley’s grin widened as Glinda, Selena and Reth all chorused in on the  next part, “fabulous before ten am.” 

 

The brunette Seraph Lieutenant was garbed in what appeared to be training armor, raising an eyebrow at his blond friend. “C’mon, Ley, we need to get to the training field. Logan actually said he’d owe us a favor after what we’re supposed to be doing to the trainees today.”

 

Harley hummed under his breath, wrapping his arms a bit more tightly around Amon’s waist so that he could continue cuddling the Ranger for a little while longer. “You want to join us on the field? I’m sure some of them could benefit from your experience…” 

 

Amon wasn’t even able to open his mouth to say yes before Glinda cleared her throat. “Nope. Nuh-uh. You, my dear Amon, are going to be shopping with us today.” 

 

“Glinda, why are you trying to torment him?” Harley asked, the barest hint of a whine in his voice, golden eyes staring at his redheaded friend from over the edge of Amon’s shoulder. 

 

“Torment  _ him? _ He’s tormenting  _ me,  _ Harley dear, looking like that. He’s dating you now, which means he has to dress to a certain standard.” Glinda corrected, reaching forward and grabbing Amon’s hand, dragging him up onto his feet and out of Harley’s arms. “I already have a few outfits in the guest room ready for him to try for us so it really shouldn’t be that long. You two boys have fun torturing the trainees and Ra, do not break the Ministry too badly today. I need some of them mentally intact.” 

 

With that, the group dispersed for what could almost amount to a regular day.

 

Ra in the Ministry, ruining lives and furthering the Queen’s agenda when it aligned with his own.

 

Harley and Reth training with the Seraph, putting the trainees and hopefuls through the ringer as their acting CO’s for the day as Logan was stuck with Jennah in the Ministry.

 

Selena and Glinda were happily tormenting Amon, using the man as a human dress-up doll with clothes, shoes and Selena even calling someone in to fuss with the brunette’s hair a little bit. Against his better judgement, Amon found himself actually having fun as the girls quipped back and forth over his head, watching their smiles widen when he joined in. Apparently dating Harley meant you gained his friends as well...that explained why the boy was so hesitant to date people easily. If your boyfriend, girlfriend, whatever, was expected to become friends with your friends...dating became that much harder. 

 

The two noble ladies both seemed relieved that their ‘boys’ had found men that were able to join the ranks as friends and, as of that evening, the NTSD. 

 

He and Reth were both dressed in white leather jackets dotted with clear crystals over white button-up shirts and black trousers with matching dress shoes, talking quietly between themselves as they waited for the others to come back to the guest room so that they could find out what the hell was going on.

 

That afternoon, once everyone was finished with their personal plans, they regrouped.  Reth and Harley each took a moment to get cleaned up and changed while the rest waited in the main library downstairs, drinking their favorite teas.  There was a cry from upstairs, followed by Harley bellowing, “GLINDA!!!!”

 

Ra turned to Glinda, eyes narrowing in suspicion.  “What did you do?”

 

Glinda shrugged, unconcernedly.  “Oh, I just made some… adjustments… to his NTSD jacket.  Nothing much.”  

 

“Nothing mu-  _ nothing much _ , you say?”  Harley cried, marching in, dressed in his gang outfit.  It consisted of a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, black trousers, black leather boots, black leather gloves with the fingertips cut off, and a yellow and black leather jacket with a black coat of arms emblazoned on the chest and back, bearing a badger.  His last name arched over the crest on his back.  The jacket in question, which once had long sleeves that effectively hid his mass was now sleeveless, with the hem at the shoulders artfully frayed and torn.  “I look like a circus sideshow!  I’m showing my arms now!”

 

Glinda smirked.  “It looks better this way.  And now it looks unique, too.  Yours looked like a watered down version of Ra’s, but now you have your own unique style, so there!”  

 

Harley scowled.  “Be glad you’re cute, pixie girl.”  

 

Glinda beamed.  “Oh, I thank my mother for my beauty every single day, Harleykins.”

 

Harley wasn’t the only one to have a wardrobe change.  Soon after, Reth returned, sitting down next to Ra on one of the many comfy couches.  “Um, Glinda, what’s this for?” he asked, holding up a white leather jacket with clear studs, as Amon came in, holding one similar, looking like he was going to ask the exact same question.  

 

Glinda cocked an eyebrow, giving the two young men a look that said she was not amused.  “Those are your Sorting jackets.  You are being inducted into the NTSD.  Obviously.  They are white with clear studs because you aren’t yet Sorted into a House.  They will change to match your House once the Sorting Ceremony is complete tonight.  So don’t miss it or I will hunt you down.  The other recruits received their jackets and acceptance letter a week ago by post from all across Tyria.  We have a Charr from Ash Legion, a couple Sylvari saplings, a couple Norn from Raven Lodge, a young Baron from one of the vassal houses at Ebonhawke, three from Divinity’s Reach, one from Ascalon Settlement, and two from Claypool.  So you two won’t be alone.”  

 

Amon really shouldn’t have been surprised to hear that their gang had that far of a sphere of influence...but he was. Reth seemed pretty surprised himself and from what he was made to understand, he and Ra had been together for a while now. 

 

Of course all of Amon’s concentration went out the window once he fully took in the image his boyfriend made in his gang attire. “Damn…Okay, you have to wear that more often.”

 

The blond blinked in surprise, shrugging his shoulders at the Ranger in confusion. “What are you talking about? I never wear this damn thing...Glinda always changes it and now the woman took away my sleeves. I feel exposed…” 

 

Sharing a look and a wink with Glinda, who honestly looked about to zap Harley if he complained about the lack of sleeves again, Amon grasped either side of his face to tug the blond down into a heated kiss in hopes of both keeping him quiet about the sleeves and making him want to wear it more often because Amon asked him to. 

 

Harley was pleasantly fuzzy in the brain when his brunette finally let him go, a murmured, “Yes, dear,” his only answer before the Ranger stepped back over to Glinda to see what exactly they were supposed to expect from this ceremony. 

 

“So...how are we sorted? I mean...I assume you know more about Alexander than you do about me other than what’s on paper but I don’t think that’s how you guys do it…” 

 

Glinda merely gave him a mischievous smile and winked.  “Oh, you'll find out tonight.  Daddy made some slight… adjustments to it, so it's stronger.  And smarter.”  She raised a finger, pointing at him menacingly, the tip of her nail less than an inch from his nose.  “So make sure you are in the Palace grounds at sunset, and if you value your ability to reproduce,  _ do not be late _ !”

 

Somehow, that little pixie who was so bubbly, sweet, and cute made that look absolutely terrifying.  All Amon could do was nod vigorously and say, “Yes ma’am!”

 

~

 

Harley decided to surprise Amon by taking him out for lunch at his favorite Ascalonian restaurant in Lion’s Arch, wanting to make sure that they were back early enough before sunset so that Glinda would not emasculate the both of them. 

 

Amon felt his heart decide to take up residence somewhere in his throat as he watched the sun make its slow descent out of view, Harley’s hand around his own leading him into the Palace Gardens where the ceremony was going to be taking place. The blond situated him within a group of people, giving him a kiss for luck before running off to find Glinda and get some instructions from her on exactly what she wanted him to be doing this time around. They hadn’t had a Sorting this large in a while.  

 

Amon made his way through the group of people and found Reth, who was chatting with the Charr in the batch.  Reth smiled at Amon as he approached.  “Amon, hey!  This is Regulus Bloodmist, from the Ash Legion!  He was Ra’s temporary bodyguard while he was in the Black Citadel on business for the Ministry last week, and Ra was impressed with him.”

 

Regulus had jet black fur, long, spiked horns that curved back along his feline neck, and shocking, electric blue eyes.  He wore the initiate’s outfit of the NTSD, which Glinda had adjusted to fit a Charr.  Regulus was lithe and smaller than most Charr Amon had met, and had the face of a jaguar.   He smiled, showing sharp, white fangs, and extended his hand to Amon, who took it.  “It is a pleasure to meet you, Amon,”  Regulus said in a deep bass.  “I’m honored to get to represent the Charr in the NTSD.  Tribune Brimstone always speaks highly of Lord Ravenclaw, and I was happy to assist him.”  

 

Amon was intrigued.  Just what skills could this Charr have that Ra Ravenclaw would have found useful or interesting enough to warrant an invite?  Before he could ask, however, the group of people grew silent, and Amon turned to see Glinda standing before them.  She looked stunning, wearing a very beautiful red leather jacket with elbow-length sleeves and golden studs, emblazoned with a golden crest bearing a lion.  She wore a black skirt that extended to just above her knees, and red high heeled boots and red gloves with the fingertips cut off.  She smiled around at the twelve people before her. “Welcome everyone, to the Sorting Ceremony of the NTSD.  Before we take you in and Sort you, it is tradition to give you a background of how this organization came to be.  So, let me begin!”

 

Amon and Reth both thought this would be some kind of boring lecture, but it was actually very fascinating.  

 

When the four friends had been around ten or eleven years old, they went through a rebellious phase where they didn’t want to be compared to their parents, so they created a gang, called Hogwarts (some word Glinda had made up on the fly), or the Sorting Hat, or most commonly, NTSD.  They went on to wreak havoc throughout Divinity’s Reach and Lion’s Arch.  They were quite a nuisance.  Until Princess Jennah joined the gang and convinced them they could use their abilities to help Kryta.  This was only further encouraged when Ra began working in the Ministry and put the gang (which had grown to include many children of Ministers, government officials, military officers, and other influential individuals) to use to give him the ability to manipulate the Ministry in his favor, which always aligned with Jennah’s will.  The way Ra was utilizing the gang caused the others to determine how better to apply their individual efforts and interests to help better Kryta.  

 

Glinda, leader of House Gryffindor, began to focus on recruiting individuals who were brave and strong, to help her with strengthening the Seraph.  This portion of the gang was heavily involved in crafting stratagem for the Seraph, Shining Blade, Ebon Vanguard, Fallen Angels, and Ministry Guard.  They even developed many of the tactics and training methods used by the Krytan Military Academy in Claypool, though no one was really aware of this.  

 

Ra took lead of the children of the Ministry and government officials of Kryta, and formed House Ravenclaw, which was designed to continue what he had initially used the whole gang for: manipulation and control of the Ministry.  Since this House was mostly made up of Shining Blade agents and the sons and daughters of Ministers and other influential ministers, merchants, and the like, it meant that Ra had eyes and ears in the lives of every key person in the Ministry, knowing all their secrets and plans, giving him the ability to control the direction the Ministry went in terms of policy and influence.  As Ra always said: knowledge was power.  

 

Selena, founder of House Slytherin, took a different approach to defending Kryta.  While Ra sought to influence policy and laws in the Ministry, and Glinda chose to direct the efforts of the military to defend the kingdom, Selena concerned herself with external threats.  She began planting her followers as spies throughout the people of Tyria.  She had fingers, eyes, ears, and voices in every facet of Hoelbrak, the Black Citadel, the Grove, Rata Sum, Lion’s Arch, the Orders of Tyria, and even was aware of every move, twist, and turn of the Inquest, different bandit organizations, the elusive White Mantle, the Flame Legion, and the Sons of Svanir.  She was working on finding a way into the Nightmare Court, as they spoke.  Selena was able to, with merely a word, assassinate the leaders of almost every criminal organization in Tyria, and as a result, could control them.  It was her House that was responsible for ensuring that the belief that NTSD was just “some childrens cult of troublemakers and hoodlums” was taken as 100% truth, with a bit of help from House Gryffindor’s pull over the Seraph.   

 

Harley, being the  _ nice _ one, didn’t want to be so cloak and dagger, however.  He wanted to help others.  The members of the gang that had a sense of loyalty, or just didn’t fit into the other three’s agendas, were adopted into House Hufflepuff, which sought to provide service, support, comfort, friendship, and general help to the people of Kryta.  They went about seeking to find ways to help and serve, from the simplest task of helping an old lady across the street to repairing Shaemoor after the Centaur attack, while providing medicine, food, and water to the survivors of that ordeal.  

 

Jennah being the Queen  _ and _ a member of the gang only made these things easier for them to accomplish.  Her official but largely unknown support and backing of the NTSD gave them resources and power to accomplish each of their own goals and dreams.  Jennah was recently named the “Headmistress” of the gang, their overall leader, and was a member of House Slytherin on top of that.  

 

Amon was truly impressed.  Not only had these four beautiful, smart, and talented young people shown leadership of a gang, but now literally had complete control of the fate of Kryta at their fingertips.  They were more powerful than some of the most influential lords, ministers, and priests to ever live, maybe (Melandru forgive him) even more powerful than the Six Gods.  And he and Reth were about to become part of this Krytan Order.  He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in that as Glinda turned and led them into the Seraph headquarters, down a spiral flight of stairs, and to a dead end of a large stone wall, on which hung a painting of Jennah’s father, the late King of Kryta.  To everyone’s shock, the king  _ moved _ !  He looked down upon Glinda, smiled, and said in a deep, regal voice, “Password?”

 

Glinda smiled back, and said, confidently, “ _ Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus _ .”

 

The King in the painting bowed respectfully to her, and the painting slowly swung inward, to reveal another spiral stairway.  Glinda lead the twelve initiates into the passage and down to a landing upon which were to great, wooden doors, ornately carved with an eagle, badger, serpent, and lion.  Glinda turned to face the group.  “Beyond these doors lie your future.  Beyond these doors, you will each be Sorted into your House, and will be given a purpose to help Kryta grow.  To help Tyria grow.  The Sorting will reveal one of four natures that is strongest in you: bravery, cunning, loyalty, or intelligence.  These traits will be used to determine your future in the NTSD, but never underestimate the power of personal choice.  The Sorting only tells you what you  _ could _ be, not what you  _ will _ be.  Are you all ready?”

 

“Yes, Lady Gryffindor,” chorused the twelve.  She beamed at them.  “Oh, good!  Then making all these jackets wasn’t a waste of time, and we don’t have to kill any of you.  Thank Balthazar.”  She continued beaming at them, though they looked shocked that she’d even considered such a thing.  “Please follow me.”

 

Glinda turned, and walked up to the large oak doors, placed her hands upon them, and pushed them wide open.  The twelve all couldn’t help but gasp in shock, including Amon and Reth.  The hall they had come into was immense!  A large, cathedral-like room with a vaulted ceiling that  _ mimicked the sky outside! _  Four large, long tables with rows of benches ran the length of the room, at which sat many members of the NTSD, all chatting and interacting with each other, but falling silent at the sight of the new arrivals.  Candles floated above their heads, providing light and warmth, as did the four great fireplaces that ran along the walls, each one engraved with one of the four animals of the gang.  At the head of the room was a raised stone platform, upon which sat another table, one far grander than the rest, at which sat Ra Ravenclaw, Selena Slytherin, Harley Hufflepuff, and Queen Jennah.  

 

Glinda led them up to the platform, and told them to wait,  She then ascended the stairs to stand before Jennah, curtseyed to her respectfully, and said, “Majesty, Heads of House, I present this year’s new initiates, all ready to be Sorted.”  

 

Jennah nodded, regally, and replied, “You may proceed, Lady Gryffindor.”  

 

Glinda rose from her curtsey, and snapped her fingers in the air.  Out of one of the side doors off the hall entered two of Glinda’s Sylvari handmaids, carrying a large, wooden trunk between them.  They were followed by a two more handmaids, who carried a wooden chair.  The two carrying the chair placed it on the ground before the initiates, and the two carrying the trunk, placed it down by the Head’s Table, gasping for breath.  Whatever was in there, Amon supposed, must be bloody heavy.  What, were they supposed to pull a sword out of a stone, or something?  What was this, a fairytale?  

 

Glinda walked over to to the trunk and pulled a large, golden key from her sleeve.  She placed the key in the lock and turned it, hearing it give a loud  _ clunk _ as the tumblers turned.  Glinda smiled, returned the key to her sleeve, and opened the lid, pulling out-

 

-a hat.  Amon blinked, and looked questioningly at Alexander, who shrugged.  That was it?  All this pomp and circumstance for a wizard’s hat that looked about to fall apart at the seams?  It didn’t seem like it was Glinda’s style, especially as fashion-forward as the little pixie was.  So it must be deeply significant, whatever it was.  Glinda shut the lid of the trunk, waved her hand across the lock, and all heard it click, meaning it was sealed.  She then turned back to the initiates, and pulled out a scroll from her sleeve.   _ Grenth almighty, _ Amon thought, stunned,  _ what all does she keep in there, and does that include the kitchen sink? _

 

Glinda spoke now, voice raised to be heard in the Great Hall.  “When I call your name, come, sit in the chair, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be Sorted.”   She let the scroll fall open, and she called out the first name:  “Bloodmist, Regulus!”

 

The Charr, gave Amon and Reth a nervous smile, and stepped forward, climbing the four stairs to the raised floor, and sat down on the chair, facing the room at large.  Glinda stepped forward, and placed the hat on top of the Charr’s head, taking a step back after doing so.  After a second, the room gasped.  The hat suddenly  _ came alive _ !  Its folds turned into what looked like eyes and some sort of nose-thing, and the long rip near the brim opened, and it cried out, in a loud voice, “SLYTHERIN!”  

 

The group seated at the far right table covered with a satin green tablecloth with silver lining erupted into cheers, as Regulus stood, handing the hat back to Glinda.  She smiled, touched the crest on his jacket, and said, “ _ Hearthus Revelio _ !”

 

His jacket changed, the leather turning a poisonous looking green, the studs becoming silver, and the crest on his chest and back turning into the coat of arms for Slytherin, bearing the silver serpent.  She then motioned for him to go take a seat at his table.  Once he was seated and the room died down, Glinda looked back at her list.  “Cranston, Angela!”

 

The Sorting continued, with the trio of girls from Divinity’s Reach, all sisters, going into House Hufflepuff and the boy from Claypool going to House Ravenclaw.  Then, the two Norn were also Sorted into House Ravenclaw and the two Sylvari went to House Gryffindor.  Then-

 

“Medies, Amon!”

 

Amon suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, which shocked him.  Why was he nervous?  What was so scary about this?  All he had to do was put on a hat and go where he was told, not hard.  He caught Harley’s eye.  Harley winked at him, and gave him a warm smile and a thumbs up.  Seeing this made Amon feel a bit better.  He made his way up to the chair, and sat down.  The hat fell over his head.  What happened next, made him almost jump out of his skin.  

 

_ Mmmmmm… So many good choices… _

 

“What the hell?”  he yelped, startled.  The hat had just talked in his head.  He heard Glinda giggle and Ra mutter a faint, “Lyssa, spare me…”

 

_ No need to be so startled.  Don’t make a scene.  Yes, I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.  I talk to you in your mind so I can discern where you belong, and no, Amon Medies, you are not going mad.  I belonged to Lady Gryffindor’s father, and his father before him.  Lord Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Helga, and Lord Slytherin worked together to enchant me and bring me to life, giving me the power to place you and your fellows in your Houses.  Now, be quiet, little boy.  Let me work.   _

 

Amon felt faint.  He had just been lectured and told off by a talking hat.  Melandru above, what was going to happen to him next?

 

_ I see a lot of cunning.  And yes, you have quite the thirst to prove yourself and get revenge for something.  But you are also quite intelligent and loyal.  Some might even say brave, but that might really be in the eye of the beholder.  Yes… yes, I know what to do with you.  Good luck, Amon Medies!   _

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

Amon felt relief wash over him.  He was going somewhere!  He stood, and returned the hat to Glinda, and watched his coat turn acid green, the studs taking on a solid silver color.  He then went over the the cheering Slytherins, and took a seat beside the Charr, Regulus.  Then, he looked up at Harley.  Harley looked like he was trying to be happy, but failing.  Amon knew that, somewhere in Harley’s heart, he had really been hoping that his boyfriend would have been in his own House, and was disappointed that he hadn’t gotten that wish.  Well then, he’d just have to make sure not to ignore him.  

 

After a ginger-haired boy from Ascalon Settlement went to House Hufflepuff and boy with black, curly locks of hair from Ebonhawke was placed in House Ravenclaw, it was finally Reth’s turn.  Last, but not least.  He made his way up to the chair, took a seat, and was seated with the hat on his head for only about ten seconds before the hat cried, “Hufflepuff!”

 

Reth looked shocked but pleased.  After his jacket colors changed and he took his seat with his House, Glinda took the hat away, her handmaids carrying the trunk and chair behind her.  Once she returned, she took her seat next to Ra.  Then, Queen Jennah stood up and addressed the room at large, a smile on her face.  

 

“My dearest friends,” she said, warmly, spreading her arms to the room, “welcome!  Welcome back, our veterans, and for the first time, welcome, to our new initiates!  It is a great time to live here in Kryta.  It is a great time to be here in Divinity’s Reach!  We look forward to seeing you all blossom and grow, and serve the guild faithfully.  We have much work to do, and many things for us to accomplish.  Tyria is much need of our service.  We strive to better the world around us.  We have different means of doing so, but we all fight for the same end.  Remember that you represent not only yourself, but also your House, your Lord, and the Guild!  Now, let us enjoy the evening, and this great feast!  Let the feast begin!”  

 

Servants came flooding in, endless amounts of food and drink to the five tables.  Amon had never seen such a great spread of food.  Roast duck, pork, beef, potatoes, beans carrots, fruits of a greater variety than he’d ever seen, all the necessities to create a perfect salad, other meats and vegetables he didn’t know the name of, and desserts that looked more like art than food.  He didn’t even know where to begin!  He imagined Glinda had a hand in the preparation of the feast, so his waistline would be gone, according to Harley.  Slowly, he began to select items to eat, and started tasting all of these new and amazing things.  

 

Regulus was tearing into the leg of a roast duck, with great enjoyment.  Amon looked around.  Reth was enjoying a salad, chatting with one of the girls from Divinity’s Reach as he did so.  Up at the Head’s Table, Ra was conversing with the Queen as he used his knife and fork to cut up a slice of pork.  Glinda was eating a roll, nibbling on it like a mouse on cheese as she looked around the room.  Selena was on Jennah’s other side, and was also involved in the conversation with Ra and the Queen.  Harley was not at his seat, but had gone over to sit with his House, enjoying the feast with them.  Amon smiled as he saw Harley and the others near him laugh.  Always the jester, the Harlequin.  

 

As Amon looked around at the other tables, he caught sight of some familiar and famous faces.  Countess Anise, Master Exemplar of the Shining Blade, sat at the Ravenclaw table, enjoying a glass of wine.  Over at the Gryffindor table, stirring some cheese into a bowl of soup, was Logan Thackeray, Captain of the Seraph.  Clearly the influence of the guild was far greater than Amon had imagined, but at the same time, it didn’t surprise him.  With that, he returned to his food.  

 

~

 

The feast continued for several hours, but once all had finished eating, the food magically vanished, along with their goblets, plates, and utensils.  Then, the Heads of House each stood, and walked over to their individual House tables.  Selena came right over to them, and smiled.  “Welcome, my new agents.  We have much to discuss, but unlike my colleagues, I don’t discuss my plans openly.  I’d like to meet with each of my initiates separately, if you don’t mind.  I’ll begin with… Mr. Medies.  Is that alright?”  

 

Amon shrugged.  “I don’t mind, my lady.”  

 

“Very well then.  Follow me, please.”  

 

Amon stood and followed the green- and silver-clad noble through one of the side doors of the hall and into what was clearly an office.  She shut the door behind them, and took a seat at her ornate desk, motioning for him to do the same.  “Tea?” she offered, waving a hand dismissively at the kettle, which began to heat up.  Amon shrugged.  “Sure, thank you.”  

 

Selena pressed her index finger to her lips, thinking.  “I have a question to ask you before I tell you what you’ll be doing.  I need to be sure you can handle it.”  

 

She paused, thinking, taking the time to pour the now-hot water from the kettle into the teacups and handing one to Amon.  After a sip of her tea, she spoke again as she added honey to her tea.  “How badly were you estranged from the Nightmare Court when you left them?”

 

“Not terribly. From what I--” A knock at the door interrupted Amon's words, causing the new Slytherin to pause.

 

Selena offered him a small smile that did not reassure him at all. “My apologies for that. Come in.” 

 

The wooden door opened on silent hinges to reveal a pink-haired Sylvari dressed in cultural armor that fluttered around her vine-wrapped legs like the branches of a willow tree. “Countess. Apologies for the interru--Oh no, it's  _ you _ .”

 

Those large, red-shaded eyes stared Amon down, bringing the Ranger to his feet. “Iris. Good to see you survived the Duchess and Ember's tender care. Still following after Raithe Ashwood like a lost fern wolf?” 

 

Iris Segolily pursed pink lips, turning purposefully towards Selena. “I assume you are sending... _ that  _ into the Nightmare Court?”

 

“Wait, Pinky say  _ what  _ now?” Amon shifted on the balls of his feet, hands going to his hips. “Care to explain, My Lady?”

 

“You know how the Nightmare Court works. The group of Courtiers in Sparkfly Fen would allow for you to get back into the Court slowly so as to not gain unnecessary attention. Iris,” the green-haired Head of House gestured to the Sylvari, who was slowly but surely going more and more pale, “will be your only contact with us. She will meet you, get your Intel and give you whatever supplies you need to maintain your position.” 

 

“I left the Nightmare Court, what makes you think they'll accept me back just like that?” Amon wasn’t going to admit out loud that he knew exactly what the Nightmare Court thought of his so-called ‘desertion’ and that if he had shown any particular interest in going back it would not take much...Bercilak had made certain of that. 

 

“Oh Amon, don't pretend, you know that Duchess Faolain misses you dearly... especially in her bed. I've heard the Knight of Embers has been mewling without you as well.”

 

Oh Melandru above this was going to be a long talk...and he was certain he wasn’t going to enjoy any of it. 

 

~

 

Harley stretched his arms, yawning as he walked out of the Palace and into the Gardens.  This had been a really good Sorting.  A good bunch, eager and ready to do their part for the good of Kryta, for Tyria as a whole.  Harley looked up to the stars, smiling as he stepped out towards the path back home, but-

 

“Harley Hufflepuff!” 

 

The voice, harsh and angry, cut through the quiet air of the stone solarium, successfully bringing Harley up short. 

 

A man, shorter than Harley by damn near a foot with dark blond hair and grey eyes like stone stood off to the side, watching the blond and holding something, a chain, with a pendant hanging from his hand. “Did you think you could ignore us? Or do you really not care to know about what happened to your parents?”

 

Keeping his back to a stone pillar, Harley was grateful for yet also detesting the fact he had been caught out in the open like this. He would need the space to move if this turned into a fight but it also meant that he didn’t have any ability to guess where the man’s reinforcements would be. 

 

His NTSD leather couldn’t really count as armor, as he hadn’t been under the impression he would need it in the Palace Gardens...thankfully he did still have his hammer holstered at his back, his Guardian magic could pull up a shield if he really needed it but that wasn’t something he had practiced lately. “My parents are either dead or people that abandoned a baby to the streets of Divinity’s Reach, and if it’s the latter, then trust me, you don’t want to try introducing me to them. I can’t promise they’d make it out in one piece. What do you want with me?”

 

The man laughed, a harsh and cruel sound with no real humor in it. “Well that’s too bad, because you’ll be meeting them anyway when we reunite you--in the Mists!” 

 

As if waiting for some cue, four men attacked Harley from behind the surrounding pillars. Throwing spells, arrows and bodily trying to hit the blond, attempting time after time to incapacitate him. Cursing himself down to Grenth and back, Harley did his best to keep himself out of their reach, dodging out of the way of spells and using his hammer as a bludgeon and battering ram to try and knock their weapons away. Even for him, five against one was a little much and none of the men trying to kill him were pushovers. 

 

He was already getting tired, feeling the sting of wounds from the weapons and spells littering his skin and slowly wearing him down. 

 

Before Harley could begin thinking that he just might be screwed in this situation, balls of crackling blue Mesmer magic began bouncing between assailants, stunning them and allowing Harley a moment to breath before it began to rain over his head, drizzling him in Elemental Water magic to heal the cuts and bruises that had been slowing him down. 

 

Looking off to the side, he could see Ra and Selena weaving their magic in the air, playing a game of keep away with Ra’s mirages forcing his attackers to run into each other. Glinda’s lightning played along the ground, chasing from her staff with a vengeance and sometimes  _ almost _ hitting Harley. 

 

Lex and Amon were both shooting arrows down on the somewhat-hidden morons attacking the NTSD, Amon’s predilection for barbed arrows and poisoned tips killing more than he was able to incapacitate. To him, that didn’t matter...someone was trying to harm what was his and they would pay for such idiocy. 

 

Once the area was pronounced clear, Harley noticed that a few members of the Shining Blade had joined the fray at some point. If his eyes didn’t mistake him, they were Exemplars Salia and Mehid, some of Anise’s best. The blond didn’t have the pleasure of knowing them personally but their reputation amongst the NTSD and Divinity’s Reach as a whole told him all he needed to know. 

 

Mehid was over off to the side, looking over the ringleader that had begun the attack on Harley, untangling the chain from his hand. “Hufflepuff, this look familiar to you?” 

 

Harley broke off from the prodding and interrogation from Salia, kneeling down next to the handsome Exemplar. Taking the pendant in hand, he looked it over. The pendant itself was broken, almost as if it had been purposefully chopped in half. Reaching under his NTSD turtleneck he tugged out the longer chain he wore at all times, holding the two pieces up to each other and watching as the dulled edges pieced together perfectly. “What…? Hey Ra, get over here…” Harley called, holding the two pieces in one hand and gesturing for his friend and Sworn Lord over to him. 

Handing over the broken bits once Ra was close enough, the raven-haired youth looked them over in his hands. He wanted to say that they looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. “The Mantle had this on him?”

 

“He had half of it. The other half was around my neck.” Harley muttered, shaking his head at the image of the White Mantle bodies strewn around the gardens. He hoped that everyone else was still safe and back at the ceremony. They didn’t need to lose any new members this quickly after a Sorting. 

 

Glinda ducked under Ra’s arm, taking a look at the evidence for herself. “Wait, this is the other half of the pendant you’ve had for...forever, right? The one you never take off?” With a nod as her answer from the rather shuttered-off blond, she took a closer look, removing it from Ra’s hands. “Ra. Isn’t this...this is Ascalonian, right? It looks like the badge your father wears from when your family came from Ascalon to Kryta and the King gave it to your family as a sign of favor.” 

 

The necklace did look oddly similar to the amulet, although the carving along the edges was very different. Instead of the words  _ Wit Beyond Measure is Man’s Greatest Treasure _ like on his father’s amulet, the family motto on this particular necklace was almost unsettlingly familiar.  _ Honesty Faith Loyalty Diligence.  _

 

Selena’s heart fell down into her stomach, filling it with ice as she read over those words. She hadn’t seen or heard those words in years. “Ra...those words. That line. It...those are the words Harley always uses with his Hufflepuffs.” There, on the half Harley had always carried around his neck, she could see the worn words of ‘Loyalty’ and ‘Diligence’. The other half held the last two words...but Harley had always said all four words with his Hufflepuffs, even to himself, almost like a prayer to the Gods for strength or guidance. 

 

Exemplar Mehid places his hand on Harley’s shoulder, helping the blond to his feet. “Are you alright? I know this must be a shock.”

 

“A shock?” Harley muttered, voice flat and completely devoid of the emotion that would normally be heard. “Exemplar, there are a million thoughts running through my head right now. The White Mantle had half of my pendant...the pendant I’ve had for as long as I can remember. So there are a million things that could mean right there. Were my parents White Mantle? Were they  _ killed  _ by White Mantle?”

 

“We do not know.” Anise spoke up, stepping away from where Salia had  been updating her on what had been happening and what all they had found. “But we will. There is a raid that we have  been planning on a White Mantle hideout. If you would like to join us, Harley, I am sure that the Exemplars would not object to your presence.” Her eyes travelled to Ra, nodding to him that she assumed they would all be following as well. Where one Head of House went, the others usually followed. 

 

Mehid’s hand tightened on Harley’s shoulder, bringing at least part of the blond’s mind back into the situation at hand. “Thank you, Master Exemplar. Please keep me updated on when the raid is to happen.” 

 

Anise took a moment to look around, grateful that her Shining Blade were already clearing away the evidence of the scuffle. She didn’t need the Seraph or Ministry Guard running out and trying to make a scene. They would try to detain Harley at the very least, which would slow the processes of what needed to happen exponentially. 

 

This situation had the ability to become a political nightmare if whatever pieces of the puzzle floating around in Ra’s mind came to settle where he thought they would. 

 

Harley sighed, getting to his feet and immediately making his way over to Amon, grabbing the brunette’s wrist and tugging him away from the group and back towards home as he had originally intended. The party for the Sorted would probably last until the early morning but Harley didn’t have the mental capacity to keep up with all of that right now. 

 

Giving the leaders of the NTSD a mystery was rarely ever considered good or beneficial to the person waiting at the end of the investigation. Having someone threatening Harley, attacking him in plain sight...the rest of the guild as a whole was not going to allow this to stand uncontested. 

 

~

 

The coming of the dawn found Harley in the basement of Ravenclaw Manor, making use of the training room that took up the entirety of the space just below the wine cellar. Training dummies, a weapons rack, simple devices meant to assist with strength, conditioning and focus were littered over the wall surrounding the mat-covered ground. Each corner was cordoned off to allow for those that wished to spar or drag over a training dummy and utilize that. Harley was in what the others had labelled as ‘his’ corner, taking out his frustrations on a thick brown punching bag hanging down from the ceiling. 

 

If anyone else had been down there at the moment he was sure they would have been worried or would have already known what exactly had caused him to waste his morning exhausting himself as he punched, kicked, spun and did everything he could think of to just get out the slowly-burning fury in his gut, clouding his mind. 

 

As if everything else that had been happening wasn’t enough...being attacked after the Sorting, finding half of his pendant in the White Mantle’s hands and being taunted with knowledge about his parents...no, apparently it had to get worse. As of now, he didn’t have a boyfriend. Well, he could...if he wanted to be kept a dirty little secret by a Nightmare Courtier. Amon and Harley both knew they couldn’t live like that and so they had enjoyed their last night as best they could, just laying together in Harley’s bed to soak in the closeness of having someone who cared about you close by. They talked about what might have been, laughed and Harley was not ashamed to admit that he cried. He cried because no matter how much he wanted to give something to Amon that could never be taken back, he couldn’t do it. No matter how much he cared about the brunette over their short period of time together...he couldn’t break his own rules. 

 

“Ley?” Reth’s voice rang in his ears and the blond forced himself to cease his abuse of the punching bag, holding it with both hands to keep the monstrosity still. 

 

The shorter male was dressed almost identically to him, black sleeveless shirt left untucked over soft grey pants with no shoes. Harley had already wrapped up his knuckles with bandages to keep from harming them too much but he knew once he took them off there would be marks left from the force of some of those hits. “Yea, Lex?”

 

Worry shone prominently in those eyes, staring at Harley even as the blond walked out of his corner, undoing the bandages wrapped from wrist to knuckle. “What are you doing down here? The sun’s barely up.”

 

“Couldn’t sleep any longer.” Harley took a swig of spring water from an available skin, dumping some of it into his hand to rub over his face, clearing away some of the sweat clinging to his brow before dabbing at his face with a towel as well. “About to run through some hand-to-hand. Care to join me?”

 

Reth raised a brow at his friend, recalling the last time the two of them had decided to spar a of hand to hand only. “You remember what happened last time?”

 

A deep chuckle escaped Harley, the closest to happy he had been since the attack last night. “What, scared?” 

 

“You wish.” The knee-jerk reaction made Reth wish he’d kept his mouth shut. 

 

An hour of indiscriminate grappling later found both men exhausted, sweaty and sore in the common room. Each of them were laid out on the sofas, trying to get their brains to realize that they weren’t dying and to let them breathe. Harley had a nice shiner growing on his cheek and there was a line of thick red agitation on Reth’s throat but those were the only signs of harm that could be easily seen. That was nothing compared to the bruises that were probably forming along their torso, legs…

 

The brunette got up from his place on the sofa, pouring out two glasses of chilled fruit juice and handing one to his friend. “I’m sorry about Amon.”

 

“Yea well…” Harley muttered, letting his arm out from under his head to grasp the offered goblet with a murmur of thanks. “At least it happened now instead of when we’d been together for a while. It’ll hurt less now...we talked and...neither one of us was willing to deal with only being able to see each other intermittently. Amon said that we both deserve better than that but that he hopes we’ll have a better chance once he’s able to leave.” 

 

Both occupants of the common room knew that Amon was full of wishful thinking...the only way Selena would let him out of being her inside man would be if they finally managed to bring down Nightmare for good or Amon became compromised.  And they both knew that if he was compromised, the chances of him getting out alive were slim to none.  

 

Reth tossed Harley’s current book at his head, watching the hard leather land on the sweaty blond hair with an offended grunt and half-assed glare sent his way. The brunette plucked up his own book, curling back against his favorite squishy pillow on the sofa with the intent on just relaxing for a second after getting his ass handed to him for an hour. He contented himself with his glass of juice and the sound of Harley’s frustration over trying to learn Dwarvish. “It could be worse, you could have tried picking up Orrian.” 

 

“Uh...yea, nope. I’ll learn it if I ever actually have to go there.” Harley muttered, chewing on the edge of his thumbnail as he read. Reading this was supposed to be a stress reliever but the damned language was more difficult than anything else he had tried to read before. 

 

A few moments of quiet reading had barely passed before Harley sat up, glancing towards the door with a small smile. “Morning. Do I need to kill anyone?”

 

Leaning on the door frame as was his norm, arms crossed over his chest and one leg hooked behind the other, Ra raised one perfect eyebrow at his sworn shield. The angry, tense set to those shoulders told Harley everything he needed to know. 

 

Tugging his betrothed over to the sofa, Reth arranged the other to lean back against the squishy pillow on the arm of the sofa before laying down to use Ra as his own personal pillow with one leg thrown over Ra’s own, hands immediately going into that perfectly maintained black hair and carding his fingers through the thick strands. 

 

Harley got up from his own comfy spot, heading down to the kitchen only to be stopped halfway down and heading back into the common room with a tray of tea ready and set up for Ra. The older male went through the motions of fixing Ra’s usual tea, setting it on the small library table beside the occupied sofa and heading back to his room.

 

“Ley?” Reth’s voice brought him to a stop for the second time that day, glancing behind him at the two cuddled together on the sofa with the brunette doing what he could to calm his beloved down from what had obviously been a trying morning. “Aren’t you going to stay?”

 

The blond shook his head. “No. I’ll be in my room if either of you need me.” Harley made a quick retreat, sliding into the shared bathroom to get cleaned up. Laying back on his bed with a towel wrapped firmly around his waist, the emotionally and physically exhausted Guardian decided to finally try and get some of his reading done. 

 

~

 

Harley woke with his book on his chest and Mehid in his bedroom, shocking the blond out of bed and onto the floor with a groan. 

 

The dark-haired Exemplar merely raised an eyebrow before tossing some clothes in Harley’s direction. “Get dressed, the Master Exemplar needs us. It’s time.” 

 

Deciding that if Mehid didn’t want to see anything he could turn around, the larger occupant of the room dressed quickly, tugging his hair back into a tight ponytail before he began pulling on his training armor at Mehid’s request. It didn’t protect as well as some of his nicer sets but it definitely gave him more freedom of movement. Sword and shield were strapped in their rightful places, as well as his favorite mace and his knapsack of healing items. “Alright, ready.” 

 

“Come on.” Mehid led the way downstairs and out into the street where a few nondescript horses were waiting. “Try to keep up.” 

 

Thankfully, the blond had no trouble keeping up with Mehid’s horse, although it didn’t take him long to notice that his current clothes would have identified him as a member of the Shining Blade for those who didn’t know better with the blue turtleneck bringing out far more of the blue in his Ravenclaw training armor than usual. Harley could only suppose that Mehid had done it on purpose, trying to distance any claim someone could make of House Ravenclaw going out and fighting criminal organizations. 

 

Riding through Shaemoor to the designated hunting lodge took less time than Harley had thought it would and his heart hadn’t yet had time to get itself out of his throat as he and Mehid tied their horses to a tree a good ways away from the house he could see through the trees. 

 

Salia knelt behind some tall shrubbery, keeping an eye on the house as she waited for the two of them. “Good to see you, Hufflepuff.  Are you prepared to root out a White Mantle cell?” 

“Absolutely. What’s the plan?” Harley knelt down in the grass, feeling more than seeing Mehid do the same. 

 

~

 

Unfortunately, not all plans pan out as expected and it was a very bruised, bloody and emotionally exhausted trio that returned to Divinity’s Reach on horseback. 

 

Harley felt as if his shoulders couldn’t keep his head upright, his thoughts swimming with everything that he was learning and what he found he was willing to do when faced with an impossible situation. 

 

A hostage situation, books on bloodstones and a piece of parchment in his bag that felt heavier than a giant...he didn’t think he could remember which was right or left right now. Oh wait, that way was left. Okay so he proved himself wrong. 

 

Setting their horses with the stablemaster, Mehid (“Call me Talon”) and Salia (“Might as well call me Cerise”) led Harley through the halls of the palace to Countess Anise’s office. Harley never took notice of the looks the trio received as they made their way around with purpose, even if all of their thoughts were elsewhere at the moment. 

 

Inwardly grateful that the others weren’t here to see him like this, Harley shut the door of Anise’s office behind them so that the two Exemplars could give their report. 

 

“Oh,  _ Harley.  _ You went off without adult supervision again, didn’t you?” 

 

Glinda’s voice in the office made him stop and sigh, raising his head to actually take a good look around. Yep. All three of them were there. Five, if he counted the Gossipmongers, aka Anise and Logan. 

 

Without a word, Harley pointed to the Exemplars with one hand, taking a seat after being gestured into one by Anise who looked far more concerned than he was used to. 

 

“As beautiful and mature as one of them may be, they don’t count.” Huh so Glinda liked one of them, did she? He was willing to bet it was Talon. He was masculinely pretty enough to be her type and he was smart. Hell if he was sure the guy was more than just heteroflexible he would have probably gotten a crush on him. 

 

Unfortunately for Harley, the sight of his wounds and damaged personage brought out something he normally didn’t enjoy being on the receiving end of...Mother Hen Selena. The dark-haired young woman took a seat beside him on one of the posh little couches that littered Anise’s office as she dug into his bag for Essence of Dittany and some poultices to help with the lesser wounds. 

 

The blond continually tried to brush her off, saying that Talon and Cerise were far worse off than he was. He stopped when he felt a Look being aimed his way by not only Glinda but Ra and Logan as well. 

 

“Harley, what did you three find in the lodge?” Anise asked, perching herself on the edge of her desk to watch Selena fuss over him. 

 

Sharing a look with the two that had gone into the lodge with him, Harley nodded when he saw the looks of resignation in their eyes. None of them were terribly happy to be sharing this news. “Oh, nothing much.” The blond forcibly kept his voice flat, immediately telling the other three of his friends that nothing he was about to say was good. “Just a hostage situation that needed diffusing, books on bloodstones and soul magic...oh and a hit list of every powerful member of Kryta that supports Queen Jennah.” He and the other two were going to keep one or two things they had found close to their chest, there were far too many people here to share this kind of information with and he wanted to be there when Anise heard the news. 

 

The parchment was withdrawn from Harley’s bag and handed to Anise as Selena continued to try and clear up the multiple wounds Harley had sustained from his scuffle with the White Mantle. Another Shining Blade was with Talon and Cerise in the corner, a petite blond, trying to get the both of them to stay still so that she could get them healed up.

 

Anise’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly as she looked over the rough-looking parchment. “You’re right Harley...a hit list of Queen Jennah’s supporters. Ra Ravenclaw, Duke of Ebonhawke. Selena Slytherin, Viscountess of Rurikton District. Glinda Gryffindor, Countess of Salma District. Harley Hufflepuff, Child of Helga. Captain Thackeray, myself…” The Master Exemplar took a moment to look over the list again, concentrating on the words that accompanied Harley’s name. “Child of Helga...Harley, do you recall your mother’s name?”

 

“Nope.” Harley muttered, not really wanting to pay attention to what was going on. He wanted to get down to business in cutting the White Mantle down to size for threatening the people he cared about. “Never knew, never cared. I made my own family...” 

 

Everyone in the room was concerned that the group’s main focus seemed to be Jennah but at least three of them were wondering exactly why Harley’s name was on the list. If it had listed him as Sworn Shield of Ravenclaw then no one would have given it a second though. But no...child of Helga. 

 

Talon escaped from the clutches of Exemplar Thaliv, taking a seat beside Harley as Selena finally deemed him healed. 

 

Glinda’s eyes flickered between the blond and his apparent new friend, sighing deeply. “See, Harley, this just proves that you can’t go anywhere without adult supervision.” 

 

“Oh ha-ha, very funny Glimmer.” The blond made a face at his friend, watching her turn her attention back to the others so that they could start talking about where to go from here. Harley nudged the dark-haired Exemplar at his side, smirking when the other man’s eyes met his. “ _ Sooo…. _ are you going to keep staring a hole in her head or are you going to ask her out?” The patched-up Guardian tried his best to keep his voice down, hoping to not gain Glinda’s ire over trying to play matchmaker. 

 

“Be quiet, Harley.” The man’s words were spoken out of the corner of his mouth, although Harley could see a flush of pink along the tanned cheeks. 

 

Poking his new friend in the side, golden eyebrows raised high over his eyes. “Seriously? You need to try better than that. Just ask her. The worst thing she can do is say no.” 

 

Talon’s hazel-gold eyes focused on Harley like a hawk with a particularly elusive gecko. “I doubt that very highly. Now shut up and pay attention.” 

 

“Harley, what do you think about our options?” Anise asked, voice inquisitive as she looked over the two men taking up one of her sofas. She did hope that Exemplar Mehid would get up the gumption to ask out Glinda, it would do them both a world of good. 

 

“Huh?” Harley’s wide-eyed answer brought Ra’s fingers up to massage the bridge of his nose with a muttered, “Lyssa, spare me,” before Anise took pity on the poor blond amidst Glinda and Selena’s laughter.

 

Sometimes she swore that the boy acted like a moron just to lighten the mood. “We have two choices ahead of us, Harley. We can attack the White Mantle head on or put together an ambush. Captain Thackeray has offered himself up as bait for the ambush if that is what we decide…”

 

It took none of them by surprise when Harley didn’t immediately side himself with the full-frontal assault. “A head-on attack won’t work. They’re too numerous, too well-organized and...fanatical. Fanatics can’t be reasoned with.” His and the two Exemplars minds went back to the hostage situation they had dealt with earlier that day, sadness in their eyes before Harley forced his thoughts onto the present. “The only good thing we’ll have on our side is surprise and sheer power. Logan is frequently seen without escorts so using him as bait would probably be best as none of the rest of us are ever seen out on our own. Are there any particular places you’ve heard of that we can use as a good ambushing area?” 

 

“Oooh, I love it when I get to see the brain under all those gorgeous muscles.” Anise couldn’t help but throw out her little flirtation, grinning at Harley as the blond flushed brightly. He was  _ so easy  _ sometimes. The redheaded Exemplar winked at Glinda and Selena, making them grin in realization that the flirty attitude was payback for Harley playing matchmaker with them. “But seriously, darling, when are you going to put my poor little self out of this miserable existence and take me seriously, hmmm?”

 

At this Harley couldn’t help but smile, ducking his head in embarrassment. He knew she was just messing with him but their banter was always fun. “As I always say, dear Countess, I wouldn’t  be able to keep up with you and so I must protect my fragile heart from the inevitable heartbreak you would bring to me.” 

 

Talon’s shoulders were faintly shaking in repressed laughter, covering his mouth with a hand to disguise it behind a cough. Oh this group was going to be the death of him, he was certain of it. 

 

Anise joined in on the joyous noise that started once Cerise snorted out her laughter, the dark-skinned Exemplar’s arm holding her stomach as she tried to keep herself upright at the dramatic flirtations between her Master Exemplar and the blond that had received a morningstar to the chest that day in her defense.  

 

Wiping away a tear of laughter, Logan took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. “Okay, I needed that. So, we will all meet where Anise says and when, right?” He felt pretty good about being able to play bait. Maybe now he could see how the Shining Blade handled such matters. 

 

“Yea. Well, I don’t know about anyone else but I need a long bath and my book. I am going home if no one has any objections…” Harley glanced around the group, nudging Talon in the side meaningfully as he stood up. “Offer to walk her home, dumbass.” 

 

Talon gave his pushy, golden-eyed friend a dirty look, getting to his feet with a groan held behind his teeth at the pain of his sore muscles. He could see Cerise grinning from where she had taken up residence behind the two girls seated with Ra on the sofa before the dark-skinned beauty offered Selena a smile. “Would you mind if I escort you home, Viscountess Slytherin? I know Harley normally does the escorting work but I hope you won’t find me a subpar replacement.”

 

That was it. Talon was finding new friends. Non-matchmaking, not-so-remarkably-nosey friends. 

 

The dark-haired Exemplar cleared his throat, watching as Harley made his way over to his liege lord, Selena and Cerise disappearing through the door out of the corner of his eye. “Countess Gryffindor,” he offered his hand for the vibrant redhead to help her up from the comfortable couch, knowing that he held it just a little longer than was probably necessary. “Would you object to my offer of escorting you home? I fear Harley will be incapable of doing so this evening.” 

 

Glinda offered the handsome Shining Blade Exemplar a coy smile, and took his offered hand.  “Well, since Harley is seeming lackluster today, and considering the pink tinge to your cheeks,” Ginda sighed, theatrically, “I suppose you’ll do.”  

 

She winked at him, cheekily, watching the flush on his face deepen slightly as she did so.  

 

Harley’s audible chortle, quickly covered up by a cough behind his hand, elicited another harsh look from the tanned man. Fortune favoring the bold and all that rot, Talon offered the redhead his arm, intent upon escorting her properly home and hoping that she would not tease him  _ too  _ terribly during the journey. 

 

The blond man walked with his liege lord through the door, allowing Glinda and Talon a good few paces ahead of the two while Anise and Logan stayed behind to talk particulars and wishing them a good night. “So did you ask him?” Harley mused, glancing at his dark-eyed friend from the corner of his eye while they made their way through the palace gardens. He still didn’t feel particularly safe in here after only one attack but he doubted that with the grievous harm he and the others had done to the White Mantle today they would be trying another attack like this so soon. 

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, my shield.” Ra said in his absent-minded voice, looking over his fingernails as if they held the answers to the universe. 

 

“No idea,” Harley mocked quietly, shaking his head. Seriously, did Ra think he was dumb or just stupid? “So that wasn’t Alexander Reth’s scream of ‘yes’ that I heard  _ all the way _ from Lion’s Arch? Or...that  _ wasn’t _ a ring box you were carrying in your pocket earlier today when you came back from the Ministry?” It wasn’t often that Harley showed the brain that was hiding underneath all of that fluffy blond hair but it always sucked when he did decide to let people know that it was there and in fine working order. Fortunately the people that were privy to this were limited to a very small group of people so there wasn’t anyone outside of the NTSD who knew just how much of a dick Harley could be.  It still surprised his nearest and dearest when it happened, sometimes with Reth or Selena reminding him that he was the ‘nice’ one. He didn’t enjoy being known as the ‘Nice One’ but neither did he enjoy being an outright dick so he had forced himself to find a happy medium at a young age. 

 

“Well then, Mr. No Idea, I’m going to go and interrogate the person I am sure is now your fiancee.” Harley grinned before speeding up his step slightly, reaching up to rumple Ra’s hair only for the dark-haired mesmer to Blink a few feet away in an attempt to save his hair from Harley’s grasp. 

 

The blond focused on the space of cobblestone just ahead of Ra’s feet, initiating a Shadow Step only to trip over his own two feet, catching himself on one of the wrought-iron links of the gate outside of Ravenclaw Manor. How did…? His Shadow Step had never not worked before… Shaking his head, the blond forced his thoughts away from it. He could worry about that later, he rarely ever used that ability anyway. 

 

For now, he had some investigating to do and some Shining Blades to warn. Hopefully he hadn’t overdone it on the ‘happy-go-lucky’ act. There were some things Ra just didn’t need to know about and that was what he was here for. Hopefully he’d be able to have a conversation with Reth before they all went to sleep tonight. He needed answers.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Hello there, readers! We hope you have been enjoying the story so far! If you have any feedback, we'd love to hear from you! Thanks so much for taking the time to read thus far, and we will see you all in the next chapter! - NTSD
> 
> Disclaimer: We here at NTSD make no claims of ownership over the fandoms we utilize to create our tales. Harry Potter and Guild Wars belong to their respective creators and owners, J.K. Rowling and ArenaNet and we thank them from the bottom of our hearts for allowing us to play in their sandboxes.


	9. Chapter Seven: Perfect Imperfections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Hello there, readers! We hope you have been enjoying the story so far! If you have any feedback, we'd love to hear from you! Thanks so much for taking the time to read thus far, and we will see you all in the next chapter! - NTSD
> 
> Disclaimer: We here at NTSD make no claims of ownership over the fandoms we utilize to create our tales. Harry Potter and Guild Wars belong to their respective creators and owners, J.K. Rowling and ArenaNet and we thank them from the bottom of our hearts for allowing us to play in their sandboxes.

**Chapter Seven: Perfect Imperfections**

 

He didn’t know how it had come to this. It made sense when he really thought about it but...it was almost unbelievable. If he had known that the information he and the Shining Blade had found in the hunting cabin was correct, he would have been better prepared for this. 

 

It hadn’t been out of the ordinary to ask Reth to accompany him on a preliminary sweep of Blackroot Cut before the scheduled sting was meant to happen. He had hoped that he was wrong...that the information had been planted just in case some well-meaning individual found it. But no. No, Alexander Reth was a member of the White Mantle. Whether it was willing or not was something he would find out soon enough...he just had to keep calm and play his cards right. 

 

The cold edge pressed against the skin of his throat, threatening to break the skin even as he stood stock-still. The dagger itself was beautiful with a pearlescent finish on the handle and a wickedly curved blade. It wasn’t the kind of weapon anyone would have normally seen in those hands.

 

“Lex, please, just listen to me…” Harley’s voice rang through the stifling chirps and animal calls of the swamp. “You don’t have to do this. I know what--”

 

“No, no you  _ don’t  _ know, Ley.” Alexander Reth grit out between his teeth, those beautiful blue eyes staring at him even as he held the blade ever-deeper against Harley’s pale throat. “You don’t know what they’ll do if I don’t do this.”

 

“And what about  _ after  _ you kill me, Lex?” Harley continued to use their nicknames for each other, noting that the other hadn’t switched over to his last name or even just his first. If his friend had really wanted to do this, if he hadn’t been his friend at all...but no, he couldn’t believe that Reth had never actually been his friend. He had to hold onto that. “Do you really think you’ll get to keep Ra after that? After you kill me, there are no excuses you could make that would fool them.  _ Especially not Ra.  _ And if you are doing this for the White Mantle, Lex, remember that Ra and the others are on that list. Logan, Anise, Selena and Glinda...they’re  _ all _ on that list to die. Who’s to say they won’t have you kill them too?” Harley stepped closer to his friend, his larger hand covering the other’s over the handle of the dagger, uncaring of the slice the edge made in his skin. 

 

He could feel the blood trickling down the side of his neck, catching in the sleeveless black turtleneck he had worn under his armor. “Go on. Kill me. Kill me, Lex. If you can’t do it here and now then do it later when we take on the White Mantle. At least then you might have a chance of fooling your  _ fiance  _ as to why his Sworn Shield and friend is dead.” 

 

Harley could feel the shaking of the hand in his own, watched the tremors taking over his friend as he lowered the knife from his neck. “I know they’re threatening your parents, Lex. I know what they’ve made you do to keep them safe. But you know that we can protect you...that  _ I can protect you _ . You’re going to be my Sworn Lord Consort soon,” Harley’s fingers traced over the engagement ring sitting in pride of place on Reth’s hand, sparkling and perfect. “Which means you are just as much my responsibility as Ra or the others. What changes is that,” his breath caught in his throat, feeling the strength in his body waver at this onslaught of emotions, “after this I won’t trust you with Ra. I won’t let you just run off with him because I won’t be your friend anymore if you keep going with this. I have to be able to trust you, Lex...just like I always have. It will  _ break me _ to not be able to do that. Please, Lex. You don’t want what follows after this.” 

 

The warmth of Blackroot Cut sweltered around them, watching the swirling vortexes twitch and turn in place as the Shades and Aatxe’s circled the entrance to their homes. 

 

Tears dripped from the thick lashes surrounded Reth’s blue eyes and he cursed softly to Balthazar, removing his hand and knife from Harley’s hand. “I can’t...I can’t do it.” 

 

Harley nodded, wrapping an arm around Reth’s shoulders to lead them both up into the ruins at the top of the swamp to hide in until the others arrived. “We’ll figure this out. After everything is done, we’ll talk to Anise and see what we can do. There is no way the Shining Blade won’t be able to help you. You’re NTSD now, Lex. You’re a Hufflepuff, a member of  _ my house.  _ Come on.”

 

It took a few moments, huddled there in the ruined remains of what might have been a house, to get Reth’s emotions under control even as he explained to Harley what had been happening and what was going on. Everything just confirmed what Harley had already known from his own research and talks with various people in Hufflepuff.

 

Harley had promised to speak to Ra when this was all over so that they could go over what needed to happen from here but that it would definitely have to wait until after the day was won and the White Mantle became defunct. 

 

The others began to filter in slowly, Anise and her Exemplars joining Harley and Reth first before Logan and a group of trusted Seraph Officers filed in. The remainder of the core NTSD were the last to arrive, all dressed in practical battle gear. Harley was dressed in his favorite set of black, blue and bronze tempered scale armor that Glinda had given him a few years back. Every year the group tended to give him more armor, weapons and books or clothes for his birthday since the blond rarely asked for frivolous things as gifts. His usual sword and shield were strapped in their places of honor on his person, his friends using their usual weapons as well. Reth with his bow and arrows, Ra and the girls decked out with staffs better suited to their magic. 

 

Logan gestured everyone in close, hoping to get this over and done with quickly. “ Get into position, everyone. I'll approach, and when they make their move, you all rush in and spring the trap.” The brunette Seraph Captain turned to Harley and Reth, the two heavy armor fighters ignoring the  _ looks  _ they were receiving from their light-armor counterparts. “Harley, Lieutenant, you came early to scout out the area. What did you find?”

 

“Not too many things to trip us up. These ruins at the top of the hill make for good cover. They’re well elevated; we’d be able to see and hear everything that’s going on.” Harley offered the brunette a small smile, hoping that no one had noticed the slight tremor he felt as he grasped his shield tightly in hand. It didn’t...feel right. Over the past few days it felt like his Guardian Skills were fighting with him...it was as if he was going through training all over again. 

 

Logan gave the two of them a proud smile, slapping his hand down on a shoulder each. “Sounds perfect. Thank you, my friends. Just be ready to move quickly when things get ugly.” 

 

A soft chuckle coming from Anise forced Harley’s attention on the svelte redhead with a curious eyebrow raised in her direction. 

 

“Logan, playing the part of the helpless victim.” She grinned, shaking her head in a show of amusement he rarely got to see. “This should prove to be...interesting.” 

 

Watching Logan make his way down into the swamp and begin wandering around, muttering to himself as if he was just trying to have a moment alone (or maybe he was going around the twist, but who was Harley to judge?), Harley turned to Reth and gestured to Talon and Cerise as well as a few of the Seraph. “Okay, listen up.” He made sure to keep his voice down, listening for any indication that the White Mantle had closed in on Logan’s position. “Most of the people in this fight are on the White Mantle’s hit list. Other than dismantling these bastards we need to make sure that they don’t get clear shots of the nobles in our midst. Watch your  back and do your job but remember, if any of them die, it just furthers their agenda. Understood?” 

 

“Sir, yes, sir!” The group of mismatched Exemplars and Seraph intoned, voices thankfully kept at the same volume as his even as Reth smirked next to him.

 

“Well, well, look at you being all Commander Hufflepuff.” Reth playfully punched the other’s shoulder, noting how their three friends seemed to relax slightly once the two of them were teasing each other like usual. Harley’s gauntlet-covered hand immediately came up and landed on the top of steel brown hair, rumpling his hair into a fearful disarray before stuffing the helm of his armor on top of his head with his free hand. 

 

“Yea, yea, yuck it up, Lieutenant Lex.” Harley couldn’t see the slightly impressed gaze Anise was sending his way, busy as he was with settling his own helm on his head. He normally detested wearing them but in a situation like this, he couldn’t afford to take chances. The usual sounds of the marshlands suddenly hushed, nearly deafening the waiting group with the silence. Showtime.

 

“Well, Captain Thackeray! A long way from home, aren't we?” crowed the leader.  The speaker was a woman, slightly shorter than Selena, with wheat blonde hair and clothed in the traditional white and red garb of the White Mantle: a calf-length leather coat, pant, and boots.  “I thought we saved you for last, but since you're here…” 

 

The hidden small army of soldiers almost choked on their own tongues at the actions of Captain Thackeray down in the swamp, watching as he waved his arms dramatically; even going so far as to lay the back of one of his hands against his forehead like some put-upon maiden in a penny novel.  “Oh dear, oh, mercy!  The White Mantle is upon me. Woe! Lamentation! Is this the end for poor Logan?”

 

Even from as high up as they were from the action, Harley could practically see the steam coming out of the White Mantle woman’s ears.  “Are... are... are you mocking me!?” she growled, eyes flashing, “I don't think you understand how this works. White Mantle! Give the captain a demonstration.”

 

Logan put his arms down and smirked. “No, thanks. I think I already have a pretty good idea. Now!”

 

After Logan’s shout, everything went insane. The ambush became an out-and-out brawl with spells flying, fireballs singeing friendlies and the cringe-worthy crunching noise of armor crumpling under the force of weapons. Reth and Harley ensured they fought close to Ra and the others, keeping an eye on the three lightly armored nobles. Glinda bounced from Mantle to Mantle, electrocuting or barbecuing them as was her wont. Selena concentrated on using her defense as an offense, slinging ice to harm enemies while the ensuing water healed her allies and the earth under their feet cracked and shook, trapping feet in the muddy fissures and causing broken limbs all over the field. 

 

Harley winced as his shield nearly fell from his hands, the blue aura flickering in and out like the flame of a candle. A low growl escaped him before the  blond smashed it against the head of the woman that had been taunting Logan before the fight, satisfied when the glow intensified and ceased its flickering. He was seriously beginning to wonder what was going on. A few words might have to be had with his old trainer after all of this was over to see what he could do to keep this from happening again. He needed to be able to rely on his skills and strength so that he could keep the others safe.

 

Pain unlike anything he had ever experienced racked through his chest, feeling the pressure of an armored  body smash into his own with the speed of a rogue moa. A warhammer fell out of his line of sight, eyes screwing shut even as he tried to gain traction under his feet before the pain spread to his side. This damn bastard was treating him like a pool ball! Harley’s arms immediately wrapped around the body that had been forced into him, feeling them both falling into the quagmire around the twisted roots. The Guardian coughed, the action coming out more like a wheeze as he tried to gain his breath back after that last hit to his side. Forcing himself up onto his hands and knees, one hand holding his side where he could feel a severe dent in his armor and the trickle of blood seeping out from the torn skin of his abdomen. 

 

Familiar brown hair laid in the muck, unmoving. The helm had been torn off at some point during the fight.  Quickly ignoring the aches racketing through him, Harley grabbed hold of his friend, tugging off his gauntlet to check the brunette’s pulse at his throat. “Come on, come on…” He hissed, begging in his mind to feel the usual thumping pump of blood under the skin. “Lex...Lex! Come on, Lex…” Harley moved the other to lean him back against the knotted roots of a nearby tree, watching the Lieutenant’s head lolling uselessly. “No...please, please no…”

 

The sounds that had filled his consciousness were replaced with the sound of the blood pumping in his ears, muting everything around him in a dull roar as Alexander Reth refused to wake, his heart still and no pulse to be found along his neck. A section of his chestplate had caved in along his ribs, a byproduct of the warhammer that had knocked them both around...though Harley refused to believe that Reth had been dead when he impacted with his body during the fight. 

 

He could feel the rage blinding his sight, the roar building up in his chest that was a  mixture of hatred and despair. The sound was ringing in the ears of all nearby, sending chills down the spines of the surviving White Mantle cultists. 

 

It was a sound that should never be uttered by human vocal chords, the kind of noise you expect to hear from a rampaging minotaur defending a fallen packmate or a sleuth of bears. To those that heard it with malice in their hearts it sounded like the very earth was going to open up beneath them so that Grenth might steal their very souls.  

 

Then he heard the scream.  It was a heart-wrenching sound, like an eagle screeching as it was shot down mid-flight or a wolf’s whine of agony as it was dying from injuries too great to let it live.  It was the sound of loss and emptiness.  The sound was enough to wrench Harley from his blinding rage and search to find his Sworn Lord.  Ra stood facing them, eyes going blank…

 

_ Oh shit… _ Harley thought, scrambling to try and get to his feet and reach Ra, but he also knew it would be too late to stop it from happening.  He would have to try to lessen the damage, if he could.  

 

Once Ra was facing those fools in the White Mantle, his breathing heavy, everyone there felt a wave of cold rush over them.  It was as if time stopped around the Ravenclaw.  He blinked forward, stabbing his sword hilt-deep into a Mantle’s throat.  At that same second, a phantasm emerged from his side, raised a bow, and fired an arrow through the skull of another Mantle.  From the arrow’s tip emerged another phantasm, wielding a greatsword and spinning through five of the Mantle, slicing them all in half.  This phantasm then split in two, creating two with standard swords, who then thrust their blades through the hearts of the two Mantle members guarding their blonde leader.  They then reformed into one phantasm, wielding a pistol.  This phantasm fired the pistol three times, bullets piercing the Mantle Leader’s forehead, heart, and throat.  

 

None of the others saw any of this.  To them, only a second passed from the time they felt the chill and all they saw then was the entire remaining White Mantle army crumple, all dead, amid a flood of blue-white butterflies that vanished into nothingness.  

 

Ra, drained of magic, stumbled over to Reth, and collapsed, tears in his eyes.  “Reth,” the Ravenclaw youth choked out, tears falling from his eyes to his fallen betrothed’s face.  Then, he fainted.  

~

Ra’s eyes fluttered open to find Harley looking very concerned and Glinda checking his pulse.  “What… What happened?”  

 

Harley and Glinda exchanged a look of concern.  Glinda looked back at Ra, slowly, and said, “You… don’t remember any of it?”

 

Ra shook his head.  “Remember what, Glinda?  I-”

 

“Ra,” Harley said, hesitantly, afraid, “You… you lost control.”  The  blond’s helm was nowhere in sight, probably lost somewhere in the bog. 

 

There had been very few times in the history of their small group that someone had lost control. Harley had lost control and broken things before, shattering doors, breaking his own hand on occasion in his rage. Glinda had randomly set things ablaze in her fury while Selena was her opposite in having frozen the hands or feet of those who upset her almost to the point of solidifying the blood in their veins. Ra was the controlled one. He had lost control so few times that they had started to believe that he couldn’t be made to lose his cool anymore...but they had been wrong. Watching Ra lose it, using his Mesmer Magic with such fury and sorrow behind it, with that urge to hurt, to maim, to  _ kill _ ...it drove into their minds just how dangerous their de facto leader could and would be.  

 

Harley stood from his place kneeling in the grass, heading back down the side of the cliff from the ruins they had been hiding in not too long ago. Harley had carried his fallen Sworn Lord up onto the ruin-littered hill above Blackroot Cut. Right now he had to do something, move...he couldn’t just sit there and watch his friends fall apart. 

 

An Exemplar had run to the nearby Seraph camp in the Delanian Foothills to grab a large lengths of cloth for them to wrap the bodies of the fallen in. The White Mantle cultists were being identified and catalogued, doing what they could to see what had been happening and tracing the actions of the White Mantle. After they were catalogued, the  bodies would be piled up and burned like the trash they were. Thankfully, the casualties on their side had been limited to only three out of the thirteen that had taken part. Two Seraph and an Exemplar...their families would be notified and bodies buried or cremated, depending upon the family preference. 

 

Harley carefully wrapped up the body of his best friend, feeling his eyes and throat burning with emotion but refusing to let it go. He had to stay strong. Glinda and Selena were already so upset and Ra...he couldn’t lose it in front of Ra. Ra was going to be a wreck and it wouldn’t matter how much pain Harley was in if he lost Ra to his grief. Memories of that tearful talk ran through his mind as he carried the frighteningly light body in his arms, making his way to where the Seraph and remaining Exemplars waited to bring their fallen allies back home. “I’ll carry him. Let’s get the others home.” 

 

A Seraph Officer, one that Harley couldn’t recognize at the moment, shook his head. “No. Captain’s orders, Harley. We are to take each of the fallen to their chosen place of worship so that they may receive their rites and then transport them to their family’s dwelling for the funeral.” 

 

Harley took a deep breath, trying to steady himself before he laid the sheet-wrapped body between the other two in the horse-drawn cart even as his vision swam. “I’ll...tell his parents when I get the others back home.” He felt lightheaded and dizzy but there wasn’t anything he could do about it at the moment, too much to do. The blond forced the feeling away, walking back to the other three in the ruins, finding them right where he had left them. “They’re taking him to the Temple of Balthazar. We’ll be able to go tomorrow with his family for visitation bef--” 

 

Harley stopped talking at a look from Glinda.  He looked at Ra, and saw… nothing.  Ra had always been good at covering up his emotions, but still giving enough sign of them to show he was still human.  What he saw scared him.  Ra looked dead.  No emotion, no life.  No care.  No movement as Selena tended his few wounds.  He didn't even wince, flinch, or comment as she sewed one deep, painful-looking gash shut.  Nothing at all.  Just staring, lifeless, passed her shoulder to the Seraph bearing away the body of his betrothed.  

 

The blond Guardian tugged on his ponytail, feeling raw, cold and off as he sighed. His eyes fell shut and mentally counted down, going through the visualization of locking away his emotions until he was in a better place to be able to think about them. Ra and the others were what mattered right now. “We need to get home.” Harley kept his voice in its flat cadence, carefully helping the girls to their feet and doing the same for Ra so that they could get going and out of this area.Harley was certain that none of them would  be able to come back to this place without good reason for a very long time.  

 

The waypoint next to the Seraph outpost of Blackroot Cut allowed them a quick return to the outer gate of Ossan Quarter, Harley leading the quiet procession to Ravenclaw Manor. The moment the quartet cleared the door the Ravenclaw youth was walking up the stairs of their tower, the sound of the hidden wall sliding into place behind him ringing in Harley’s ears as the dark-haired youth disappeared from sight. 

 

Selena glanced up at the blond, curious as to what he was about to do. She couldn’t imagine that all of this had happened in one day...it was almost surreal. 

 

“Would you ladies like to go home?” Harley asked, voice still blank as he turned to watch them, his eyes two flat discs of gold with no insight into the thoughts happening behind them. If he had been in a normal state of mind it would have been an idiotic question but...well, the blond wasn’t thinking at the moment. Glinda shook her head, red curls bouncing at the motion. “No. We’ll be here when Ra comes out. He’s going to need all of us.” That certainty in her voice brooked no arguments and Harley wasn’t about to give her any.

 

“Understood.” Harley gestured for the two girls to go up to their usual rooms in the adjacent tower to get cleaned up and comfortable while he went to his room to do the same. As if on automatic the blond removed his armor, setting it off to the side to be cleaned later and have the dents fixed. He made use of the bowl of cold water near his bed to clean up his face and visible extremities, quickly changing his clothes without care for the injuries he could feel tugging at his skin. 

 

He changed into a black turtleneck, black pants and boots before tying a black ribbon into his hair.  Harley tracked down Annamarie, informing her to keep a close eye on the three nobles in the house while he was out and that he was not going to be home for a while.  The flaxen-haired Norn seemed more than slightly concerned but nodded, returning to her work as she watched the Ravenclaw Sworn Shield leave the house in mourning attire. If she had it right, she didn’t envy the blond what he was about to do. 

~

Glinda ran a towel over her damp curls, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the cleansing bath. Her usual bright clothing was replaced with a knee-length black dress, leggings, sensible heels and a black cotton jacket that came down just below her hips. The slightly darker, iridescent black threaded designs of leaves, blossoms and thorns along the edges of her skirt, jacket and the neck of the top all added her usual layer of Glinda-ness to her dress sense but thankfully still allowed her to show her state of mourning for the loss of a good friend.

 

She sincerely wished she hadn’t seen that coming. She hated that Ra and the others would be going through this pain for a while to come but...there had been no changing it. No other options had flown through her mind. Eventually they would all be happier. Hard times were ahead of them but she knew that they would get through it...together. 

 

Too many things were blurry to her Sight. So much of Harley’s future was what concerned her the most, unable to See it as she was. Selena would find a reason to be happy soon, a reason to be herself. Glinda was already working on her reason to be perfectly happy through Talon Mehid and even though she couldn’t see her own future everything she saw involving the handsome Exemplar featured her friends in some fashion so she knew even if they didn’t last he wouldn’t be completely gone from her life.

 

Ra would find reasons to be happy, to continue to be the Ra Ravenclaw that they knew and loved so dearly. She just hated that he had to lose his first love like this.  A knock on the bedroom door brought a smile to her face. “Come in, Selena.”

 

Selena’s beautiful dark hair was pulled back into a twisted chignon wrapped with a black velvet ribbon. A black sheath dress of silk covered in lace was covered by a fashionable high-collared jacket that barely extended past the bottom of Selena’s rib cage, her pale legs hidden by leggings and the sensible ankle boots she had thrown on. 

 

Neither of them had had reason to wear mourning attire for years and were suitably grateful for it. The very fact that it could have been any one of them that it could have happened to. It could just as easily have been Harley that had received that hammer to the chest. Where would they have been without their mountainous mouse?

 

“None of us seem to be handling this very well. Harley has already left the house. Annamarie saw him leave in mourning attire.” Selena murmured, settling herself on the arm of the cushy, red sofa.  The red fabric matched the rings around the Slytherin’s eyes, the same color decorating Glinda’s own. “She believes he went to inform Reth’s parents.” 

 

The dark-haired girl didn’t have to wonder why Harley would have gone to do that alone. He probably blamed himself, the silly boy. Unfortunately, just because his closest friends knew better didn’t mean that the boy wasn’t going to hate himself for a while...she just hoped that Ra wouldn’t give him a reason to hold onto that notion.

 

“Where's Ra?” Selena asked.  Glinda sighed.  “Still in his room.  Has been since we got back.” 

Selena let out her own sigh, worry coloring her face as she looked up at the ceiling towards her friend’s bedroom.  “Do you… do you think we should go see if he needs to talk?”

 

Glinda shook her head no.  “Let him mourn on his own for a while.  He needs time to recover.  Besides, if we interfere, it'll make things worse.”  

 

Selena had learned not to question the redhead a long time ago. Sighing, she settled herself fully onto the sofa and got comfortable. They would have to wait for Harley to get back to try talking to Ra. They had both loved Reth, after all.

 

“Ok, so we won’t bother Ra,” the Slytherin heiress said, calmly.  “Then should we go looking for Harley?  Shouldn’t he always have adult supervision?”

 

The redheaded Elementalist took a moment to ponder that, chewing on her bottom lip. Unfortunately that path wasn’t clear in her mind. There was a 50/50 chance of that ending as badly as it could be good. But there was no way she was going to be able to just sit in this room until the boys were ready...leaving them alone for too long was the worst thing they could possibly do. 

 

Nodding, Glinda shared a small smile with her Slytherin friend. “Come on, let’s go make sure Harley doesn’t get into any trouble.” 

 

They tasked the Ravenclaw’s staff to keep an eye on Ra and provide for anything he needed or wanted, then set off to find their favorite Badgerboy, wherever he was.  

~

Unfortunately for Harley, the trip on foot from the Ossan Quarter to Claypool only took fifteen minutes, twenty if you were being a turtle about the trip.  Somehow he managed to make the walk take half an hour.  His cheek hurt as if someone had slammed into it with a horse’s hoof and his chest wasn’t too far off from feeling the same. Julianna’s reaction to the news had been exactly what he had expected, her small fists beating against his chest as she screamed at him. She didn’t allow him to wrap his arms around her in comfort, slapping him hard enough to turn his head in such a way he thought he would get whiplash. 

 

_ Why did my boy have to die while you’re standing here? You shouldn’t be here, my Alexander is supposed to be getting married soon! You were supposed to protect him and you failed.  _ The words refused to stop spinning in his head and they hurt with every spin back around that they made. The burning behind his eyes grew worse, spreading into his throat and making it hard to breathe but he refused to let himself cry. 

 

“Oh Harley...” Glinda’s voice echoed in the air, forcing his head up to look at the two girls standing on the dirt road leading back to Divinity’s Reach. Their mourning clothes were so different from what they would  normally wear he was almost struck dumb, forcefully shaking it off so he could just concentrate. 

 

Harley cleared his throat, the sound uncomfortably loud in the silent twilight around them. “His...his parents know. Let’s go home.” His voice was thick and husky, wrong in his own ears. He made himself stand up straight, undoing the arms that had crossed over his aching chest as he just kept walking. The Guardian couldn’t see the looks shared between his friends but he didn’t jump when they stepped easily to either side of him, hooking their arms around his own and walking with him in the quiet night with Glinda’s soft, peaceful humming the only sound in their ears. Neither of the girls bothered him for words and he was grateful for that.  

 

Upon their return to Ossan Quarter and Ravenclaw Manor, Harley reassured them with a shaky smile as he requested they talk in the morning after everyone had gotten some sleep. But he didn’t sleep, preferring to sit in his room looking over the things in his room that reminded him of his friend. The few books that littered his room, his personal collection, came from Reth when the brunette had had the extra money to buy him a gift...a Seraph dagger, a teardrop pendant of rough amber hanging from his mirror, his favorite brown boots. Images of Reth’s smiling face swam in his mind’s eye, blue eyes sparkling as the brunette held out the necklace in some frayed blue velvet bag. The blond forced himself to pick out clothes for the visitation from the better clothing in his wardrobe, making sure to put the pendant on top of the chosen garb. 

 

Julianna and Richard probably wouldn’t even want him at the visitation but he would have to try going anyway. There was no way Glinda was going to let him  _ not  _ go. Shrugging out of the mourning attire, Harley forced himself into the black sleeveless tunic and trousers he wore for every workout and made his way down into the basement training area of the house, intent on staying there and working on his Guardian powers until he passed out. He couldn’t let them fail like that again...if they hadn’t been failing and flickering maybe Reth would be with Ra, keeping him awake with the noises he could hear every night without fail. 

 

~

 

Rowena Ravenclaw was shocked at the sight of her oldest ‘son’, coming up out of the basement with the look of a man that had been put through the ringer and lost. “Harley…” she sighed, shaking her head at the boy even as he stared at her with those wide golden eyes that were nothing like what she was used to seeing on him. She too was garbed in mourning attire, her makeup of black lipstick and eyelids consistent with the visitation and funeral rites of Balthazar’s faithful. “Go get cleaned up, darling. You look horrible. After you get yourself all handsome again, please make sure that Ra is ready to go. We can’t be late.” 

 

The barest nod was her answer, the blond making his way up into the tower to do as Rowena said. His night hadn’t been fruitful, his powers were still being spotty at best. He had to work twice as hard to get anything to work, even his basic sword skills and his favorite shield...what was worse was that he was seeing a tinge of black, miasmatic and smoky, seemed to be taking over his usual blue aura. Stepping into the day’s chosen outfit and ensuring Reth’s pendant was in his hand, the Guardian took deep breaths to calm himself and remain centered. 

 

Making his way back through the bathroom, Harley knocked carefully on the heavy wooden door that led into Ra’s bedroom.  “Ra?”  Normally he would have just barged in by this point but he couldn’t...he couldn’t be normal today.  He couldn’t be Harlequin.  “Ra, may I come in?”  How long had it been since he had asked for permission to go into his room?  He couldn’t even remember at this point.

 

Not hearing anything to tell him if the youth heard him or not, Harley let out a soft sigh and pulled the door open to allow himself in.  He had expected to see the room wrecked, to see things out of place but everything looked as normal as it should.  A chill ran down the blond’s spine, rubbing his arm self-consciously as if to ward away some sudden cold spell.  The room was darker than usual, but he blamed that on the fact that the drapes had been pulled over the windows.  He had hoped that Ra would have been able to get some sleep the night before but he doubted it.  “Ra? We...we need to get ready.” 

 

Ra was unmoving.  He showed absolutely no sign that he had heard Harley speak, let alone any acknowledgement of the blonde’s presence in his room.  Ra still seemed dead to the world, senseless.  He just sat there on the side of his bed, gently hugging himself, staring unseeingly out of the window.  Harley had never seen Ra like this.  It was like Ra had died out there on the field as well, and only a living shell had returned with them, like their friend had gone on to be with Reth in the afterlife.  

 

The carefully constructed wall Harley had painstakingly built around his emotions cracked like a shard of glass and Harley was moving before he could really think about it. For the first time in years the blond leaned back against the headboard of a bed that wasn’t his, tugging the unresponsive raven-haired man to lean against his chest so that his legs lay between his own. Wrapping his arms snugly around Ra’s shoulders, the blond couldn’t stop himself from laying his forehead against the top of that thick black hair. He felt the tears burning at his eyes, leaking out onto the bereft young man’s head. “Please...please, Ra, you can’t leave me too. I couldn’t live with myself if I lost you as well.” 

 

A sob wrenched itself out of his chest and suddenly the blond was crying like he hadn’t since Helena had been reported missing. Fat, hot tears burned his face as he tightened his hold on Ra as if he was the only thing keeping him alive and sane...and in many ways, he was. “I--I know you probably blame me and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...please, please don’t hate me. If, if you want to blame me th-that’s fine. Just...please,” Harley had never considered himself the begging type but if it got even a spark of life in those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so very much...he would spend the rest of his life doing whatever he could to keep life in sapphire orbs that could bring him to his knees and break his heart with a single look. “Don’t make me lose two people that I love.” His voice broke in the words, squeaking out the last bit like a cog that hadn’t been oiled and he winced, the pain in his throat almost too much as it felt as if his chest was being slowly stomped on with a centaur stampede. 

 

Maybe by some miracle, or maybe his words had reached through or the sobbing had broken through the veil separating Ra from him, Harley wasn’t sure which, but Ra stirred, raising his head so that he could look into his Sworn Shield’s eyes.  Those bottomless sapphires had a small glimmer of life in them, but it gave Harley a small drop of hope seeing that.  “Oh, Harley,” the raven-haired noble sighed, a single tear trailing down his left cheek, “You do not seem to understand.  It wasn’t your fault, nor do I blame you.  The fault rests entirely with me, and as for blame, I blame only myself for what happened.  I can never forgive myself for what happened to Alexander, because I was the one who took him from his comfortable job as a Ministry Guard and turning his whole life upside down.  How utterly selfish of me!  True, he was your friend, but don’t you see?  It was I who turned your friend into a future Lord and put him in a risky position that was going to result in only disaster.  I can never forgive myself for what I did to that wonderful man whom you called friend and I called my companion.”  

 

If possible, the tears came faster from Harley’s eyes. He felt as if in some way he was crying for the both of them but he doubted it. He had always  been the crybaby of the group, even if he never did it where anyone could see. “No, no…” Harley shook his head, that thick blond hair hanging in his face to shadow his eyes while a few stray strands stuck to his cheeks. “You made him so happy, Ra. I have never seen Lex as happy as he was with you. He would have given up anything to be with you and I know that, no matter what, he was happy. His...his happiness was everything to me. But the only thing you did was keep him happy. If that’s your greatest sin, I’m sure Lyssa will forgive you.” 

 

There was no way that he was going to tell anyone that his best friend had been blackmailed into the White Mantle and had almost been willing to kill him and it was only the fact that killing him would have eventually meant Ra’s death as well that had stayed his hand. “You are the only thing that mattered to him. He wasn’t happy as a Ministry Guard, by Grenth, Logan and Anise both had been working on poaching him from the Guard for a while before you two met.” 

 

A shaky, hollow laugh escaped from his throat. It was an uncomfortable sound in his ears and he didn’t like it. “He would be kicking our collective asses right now if he saw us.” He could almost hear the words in his ears, forcing a small and rueful smile onto his face. “Neither one of us are going to be okay for a while after this but...we got the bastards that killed him. Eventually they will all pay and we’ll watch each and every one of them die until there isn’t a single White Mantle cultist left in Tyria.” 

 

A cold, slimy feeling filled his stomach even as it felt like something had locked itself in place in his chest. His words had a power all their own and his oath sent him further down an unforeseen path that originally hadn’t been his own. 

 

Reaching up to his face, the blond began to wipe away at the tears that had wrought red rings around his glazed eyes. “Come on…” he muttered, shifting them both forward until Ra was standing at the end of the bed. “You need to get ready.” 

 

It was time to say goodbye. 

 

~

 

The Temple of Balthazar had always been spartan, clean and utilitarian.  Nothing was wasted with Balthazar’s Faithful.  A pyre had been erected in the open air of the temple, Alexander Reth’s body laid out atop it with his faithful bow and quiver on either side of him.  The priests had rid his form of his Seraph armor, leaving the brunette in a long white gown that covered him from neck to foot.  Guests had left gifts of their own around the body as was customary for a warrior’s funeral in Kryta.  A bottle of wine, flowers, weapons, coins...all things that would be taken with him into the afterlife so that he could gain Grenth’s favor to allow him back into the world anew or remain in the Mists for the end of days. 

 

Harley had already laid out the amber teardrop pendant at Reth’s neck in such a way that it looked as if he was wearing it, eyes still red-rimmed from crying as he moved to join his friends in the outer throng of mourners and those who wished the family well. He felt slightly better after having cried with Ra, knowing that the other didn’t blame him even though they both blamed themselves. It wasn’t going to go away easily and they would both be in pain for awhile but there was every chance that they would be stronger after everything was said and done. He watched as Glinda, free of her usual bright makeup, laid out a small wicker basket with Reth’s favorite items in it, including a few bright green apples. Harley couldn’t help but let out a soft huff of a chuckle, shaking his head. That  boy had adored bitter, tart things with a passion. It was such a difference to Harley’s addiction for spicy foodstuffs, Ra with his chocoholic problem, Selena with anything cinnamon and Glinda had the market on savory foods. That had always made their picnics interesting. Selena, eyes and lips blacked out the same as Rowena’s, placed a dagger wrapped in black leather that looked nondescript until you saw the thumbnail-sized topaz gems decorating the hilt. She had purchased it for him as a gift for his welcome into the NTSD...Harley guessed she hadn’t had the chance to give it to him.

 

The Priests of Balthazar filed into the room through the open archway at the back of the small temple, their robes the fiery red of their patron deity and their faces covered by the typical helms that depicted Balthazar himself. The Head Priest filled the air with words about  bravery and sacrifice, going down fighting and being the epitome of all that Balthazar held in high esteem. 

 

“As requested by the fallen faithful of Balthazar, the return of his spirit to the Mists will be a private affair. The fallen had left with the Priests a request for those who will free him of his living shell. Ra Erasmus Ravenclaw of Lyssa, fiance of the deceased, and Harley Jonathan Hufflepuff of Kormir, brother in all but blood, you are given the duty to light the pyre after your moments of prayer with the deceased. He has asked for your forgiveness and demands that you take care of each other in his absence. Those whose names have not been spoken, please depart for the lighting of the pyre unless otherwise requested by the two that shall remain.” 

 

As one, the priests bowed at the waist, offering respect to the man on the pyre before filing back through the archway and out of sight. 

 

A deep breath of air finally hit Harley’s lungs and he couldn’t help but cough as he watched the rest of the group begin to disperse, some of the villagers of Claypool and nobles that had known Reth through his attachment to Ra and even some of the Seraph and Ministry Guard said a few words with Reth’s parents, Captain Thackeray leading the family away until only the four of them remained...just like it always had been. 

 

Ra walked slowly up to the pyre, to stand before the body of the man who had, only a day before, had been his fiance.  Ra looked down on the lithe, handsome body, and felt his heart ache, tears dancing in his eyes.  He reached out, and raked a hand through Reth’s grey-brown hair.  As he did so, the lullaby his mother had always sung to him the night before departing on a diplomatic assignment without him came into his mind, and without thinking, the words forced their way out of his mouth.  

 

_ Be still, my love. _

_ I will return to you… _

 

A haunting melody that sent chills down everyone’s spine.  He could sense them react to the chilling notes, but he didn’t really much care.  He continued the song, hoping that it would help Reth’s soul to be comforted, feeling a small amount of his confidence return as he thought this.  

 

_ However far you feel from me _

_ You are not alone _

_ I will always be waiting _

_ And I'll always be watching you… _

 

Glinda had always loved Ra’s clear, powerful tenor voice.  It always seemed to be right for songs such as this.  Ra sat on the pyre next to Reth, cradling the fallen man’s head in his hands carefully.  

 

_ Speak to me, speak to me, speak to me _

 

Harley couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard Ra sing, and knew Lex must have never heard it.  He sorely hoped that the other man was listening now.  

 

_ I can't let go _

_ You're every part of me _

_ This space between is just a dream _

_ You will never be alone _

 

Ra knew tears were falling from his eyes, he knew that some of the mourners who had departed, including Reth’s parents, had come back in upon hearing the haunting words and melody.  

 

_ I will always be waiting _

_ And I'll always be watching _

_ We are one breath apart, my love _

_ And I'll be holding it in 'till we're together _

_ Hear me call your name _

_ And just speak, speak to me, speak to me, speak _

 

Ra stood up, backing away from the pyre slightly, hugging himself and looking away from the marble resting place.  He wished he could stop singing to Reth, but for some reason, his mind and mouth didn’t want to respond.  

 

_ I feel you rushing all through me _

_ In these walls I still hear your heartbeat _

_ And nothing in this world can hold me back _

_ From breaking through to you! _

 

His legs became shaky, and he collapsed to his knees, feeling his heart breaking all over again as Harley lit the pyre, then backed away from it.  He came up next to Ra, and just watched it burn.  

 

_ We are one breath apart, my love _

_ And I'll be holding it in 'till we're together _

_ Hear me call your name _

_ Just believe and speak, speak to me, speak to me, speak to me _

 

Ra felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and felt Glinda’s curls on his cheek.  After a minute or two, Harley and Glinda helped Ra up, and they began their departure.  As they left the Temple of Balthazar, Ra couldn’t help but look back one last time, his last words escaping his lips before the pyre vanished from sight.  

 

_ Be still, my love _

_ I will return to you… _

 

~

 

That evening, Harley found Ra in their tower library, looking at a stack of papers.  He sighed, confused.  “Ra, didn’t Her Majesty give you time off to mourn properly?”

 

Ra looked up, red rings still surrounding his eyes.  A melancholy smile graced his lips, and Harley felt his heart flip over (he repressed it; they’d just been to a funeral, for gods’ sakes).  

 

“Oh,” Ra said, voice thick, “she did.  This isn’t Ministry business, Harley.  It’s some of Alexander’s personal effects.  I’m going through them before having them sent back to his parents.”  The Ravenclaw heir turned his head and looked out the window at the moon behind him.  “I don’t want his parents getting any nasty shocks or surprises.”  

 

Harley smiled kindly.  “That’s very kind of you, Ra.  May I help?”

 

Ra shrugged.  “Sure.  I guess I could use the company.”  

 

Harley moved over the sit on the opposite side of the trunk across from Ra, and began to assist the raven-haired youth in going through its contents.  Books, armor repair kit, a potions kit Glinda had given him, his NTSD jacket, his favorite dagger, and a rather large pile of letters (some even unopened) filled the trunk, besides his usual clothes and armor.  

 

The books, it transpired, were from Ra’s personal collection.  Ra had lent them to Lex to read, as he’d shown interest in them.  Said books were immediately returned to their proper shelves.  The pair set aside the potions kit to give back to Glinda tomorrow, along with his NTSD jacket, which would be placed in the Memorial Hall, where fallen gang members were immortalized by their jackets being on display.  Harley placed the dagger and repair kit back in the trunk with Reth’s armor and clothes.  

 

That just left the letters and papers.  Most were just nonsense, some were orders from Zamon during Lex’s time in the Ministry Guard and some were orders from Logan after Lex had joined the Seraph.  But one letter caught Ra’s eye: an elegant script in blood red ink.  Ra ripped the letter open, curious to see its contents.  

 

“I think, that’s everything,” Harley said, standing and stretching.  Ra gave no answer, his eyes darting back and forth on the parchment.  Then he gasped, and he went very pale.  His eyes became layered with horror, and he looked up from the letter to see Harley looking at him, very concerned, and kneeling down beside him.     
  


“Ra?  Are you okay?  What’s wrong?”  Harley nodded to the letter in the other man’s hand.  “What does it say?”

 

Ra shook himself back to reality, and fixed Harley with a look that scared the taller man slightly.  “Reth was in contact with the White Mantle not long before he died.”  

 

Harley sighed.  “Yeah, I found out about that not long ago.  I’d hoped you wouldn’t find out about-”

 

He stopped seeing Ra’s face.  “What?  What is it?”

 

Ra took a shaky breath, and said, carefully, “They said to Reth that they knew what had happened to my sister…”

 

_ Note:  The lyrics are from the song  _ Speak to Me _ , by Amy Lee, written for the independent film  _ Voice from the Stone _.  The song was recorded in 2017 at Skywalker Ranch, and was released as a single on March 17, 2017.   _


	10. Chapter Eight: The Fall of Falcon Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everyone. This chapter was originally not one of the longest we have ever written, but it was definitely one of the most difficult to write, and there became far too much needed to make it flow. We try to keep to a weekly update schedule but with the holidays and the...practically dyspeptic attitude of the chapter that would not play along for love or cookies, it was unfortunately not in the cards. Please enjoy! Don’t forget to please review to tell us what you think!

**Chapter 8: The Fall of Falcon Company**

 

The smell of cooking sausage filled Harley’s nose as he moved the links around in the cast-iron skillet, an oven mitt protecting one hand from the popping of hot grease, a wooden spatula scrambling eggs absent-mindedly on the other side of the pan. A rather large plate by his left elbow contained a stack of pancakes, the sight of which would have automatically sent Glinda into a tizzy as she knew what happened when Harley cooked...bad things. A cooking session from Harley always meant that something bad had happened. He would hate to see what she was going to do when she saw the muffins currently in the oven. 

 

Too much had happened yesterday. Too much emotion, heartbreak...he prayed that what they would be able to find out today would lift up their spirits. 

 

The Ravenclaw Lord and Lady had been called back to Ebonhawke once again to oversee some issues involving Ascalonian separatists. Rowena had been apologetic at having to leave right after the funeral but the both of them had understood that it was just a byproduct of being one of the most powerful people in Tyria. At least this meant that over the next few days they would be able to move with relative impunity.  

 

Scooping the eggs into a bowl and ensuring the sausages were on a platter, as well as a bowl of freshly cut fruit, Harley loaded them onto a tea service that he could wheel into the family dining room where he knew Ra would be explaining what was going on to Selena, Glinda and Talon. The muffins, double chocolate, were set on a platter of their own before he finally managed to get the food and usual breakfast drinks out into the dining room. 

 

Concerned gazes swept between Glinda and Selena as they watched Harley lay out the trays of food, oven mitts still on his hands and the royal blue apron their head chef had given him when the blond had started learning how to cook still tied at his waist. 

 

“...Ra, why is Harley cooking?” Selena asked, not hesitating to put a muffin on her plate before helping herself to some of the tea that Harley had already laid out. Harley was a good cook, she couldn’t deny that, so she never complained when he did so and just enjoyed the food...but she rarely liked learning what happened to cause his cooking fit. It was especially worrying because Harley  _ never  _ willingly touched chocolate unless he was giving it to someone else or if things had really gotten that bad. Honestly Selena hoped to never have to see the day when Harley would eat chocolate willingly. 

 

Harley set the apron and mitts on top of the tea service, scooting it over so that it was out of the way before taking his seat next to Ra at the small table. Well...small being a relative term, considering that it could easily seat ten people. 

 

“We’ve recently received information about Falcon Company,” Ra explained, calmly.  “Helena’s unit.”

 

Glinda gasped.  “Information about the Screaming Falcons?  How?  They’ve been missing for months, since just before the attack on Shaemoor! My Gryffindors have been searching for them with no success!”  

 

“Looking through some of the information gained by the White Mantle.” Harley said, calmly.  That was his story and he was sticking to it. “We found  pages torn from an old journal. They were apparently written by Willem Harrinton, a member of Falcon Company. The writing on the pages is rough, hasty even, but it describes survivors of the battle that were taken prisoner by the centaurs.” Harley’s voice was as even as he could make it, pushing some of the food around on his plate with a fork. He didn’t want to get his hopes up that Helena could still be alive. After everything that had happened in their group he could inwardly hope that some good news would come their way but...well, you knew you were in trouble when the optimist in the group decided on just going for realism. Centaurs weren’t known for keeping their slaves alive for long. They were hard and cruel, and didn’t hesitate to kill the humans that they stole at a moment’s notice for seemingly no reason. 

 

“You think that Helena could be alive.” Selena blinked, putting the muffin back down on her plate as she tried to mentally work through the fact that beautiful, brilliant Helena could be able to come back to them after all of this time. 

 

Clearing his throat, Harley finally put down his fork as a hand ran through the length of blond hair that he had left unbound that morning. “I’m going to go speak to Logan after breakfast and find out what he knows about any of it. The journal mentioned a captain that used to be in Falcon Company so I’m sure he can give us some information that the journal can’t.” 

 

Talon, who was proving to be just as health-conscious as Harley, was eating the same food as what was found on the blond’s plate. Eggs, sausage, fruit and yogurt. The dark-haired Exemplar glanced at the blond he was quickly growing to consider as a friend, taking a sip of his unsweetened black coffee. “Forgive my ignorance but, who is Helena?  I know much about many of the noble houses, but I never came across her name.”  

 

Ra’s smile was pained, but genuine as he explained.  “Lady Helena Ravenclaw.  My older sister and the heir of the Ravenclaw title and holdings.  She is three or four years older than Harley.  She chose to focus more on military studies than political affairs, and eventually enrolled in the Seraph.  She was part of the Screaming Falcons for a few years, and was supposedly with them when they… they vanished.”  

 

The others stayed silent.  All present had loved Helena, and all secretly hoped that she was alive and well,  but none wanted to give voice to those hopes, fearing them to be dashed.  It had been three months since the attack that had taken the Falcons from them.  

 

Talon set his cup of coffee down, and wrapped an arm around Glinda’s shoulders before saying, “Would it be wrong of me to assume that my assistance would be welcome?”  

 

Ra laughed.  Not his normal laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.  “On the contrary, Talon.  Your presence would be most welcome.  Thank you.”  

 

Glinda sighed.  “So, what do we do first?”  

 

Ra pondered for a moment, deliberating.  “Let’s go talk to Captain Douchebag, and see if he knows anything about the Screaming Falcons that would be helpful.  Or about the centaurs taking prisoners or moving them around.  Once we know these details, we can better plan how to proceed.”  He sighed.  “I want to do this right.  I don’t want to rush in and mess up.”  

 

Selena downed the final gulp of her tea, set the cup and saucer on the table, and stood, saying, “Well, shall we get started, then?”

 

~

 

Logan had proven to be an invaluable source of information for them as the five of them had requested what he had on the former Commander of the Screaming Falcons, Captain Tervelan, and where they could find him.  Unfortunately, their trip out to the Eldvin Monastery was probably going to prove to be the easiest part of their day. Captain Tervelan was probably many things...from their point of view, useful wasn’t going to be one of them. 

 

“You must be the hero Thackeray warned me about. He says you're investigating the Falcons? That true?” Inwardly, Glinda had to admit that if someone had let  _ her  _ walk around with that particularly terrible haircut, she would be acting like a complete twatwaffle too. 

 

“We are. Captain Thackeray said you have information we need. Have you heard anything about the Centaurs taking prisoners?” Selena stepped forward, green eyes focusing on the man in front of them. There was no way she was going to come all the way out to Lyssa-Didn’t-Want-to-Know-Where just to have some prick of a soldier give her attitude.  A scoff escaped from the man, shaking his head while staring at them with something akin to pity and something Glinda couldn’t really put her finger on...but she didn’t like it. “Thackeray's been swaddled inside the royal court for too long. He's forgotten how rough it is out here. You've wasted a trip. Falcon Company is long gone, may Grenth have mercy on their souls. Go home, kids. You're in over –”

 

Shouts from beyond the monastery walls forced them all to look down from where they stood along the highest walkways, Lieutenant Gordon’s shout being the loudest among them all. “Centaurs! At the north gate! Get the monks inside! To arms!”

 

“Right on schedule. C'mon, hero. You're about to learn what it's like outside the city gates. To the north gate! After you.” A mocking bow directed them down the stairs and back to the opened gate at the forest-facing side of the monastery. 

 

Between the five of them and the available Seraph soldiers that were not busy leading the monks into safety, the centaur raid did not last very long. Two waves of centaurs fell under the assault of swords, shields and magic raining down upon their heads. Selena relegated herself to being the one casting healing magic over her four friends and the Seraph, using her focus and scepter to create a healing mist over the ground.

 

Glinda’s traditional lightning and flame licked across the grass, giving the overcast ground the look of angry stormclouds on earth while Harley and Talon used their shields as battering rams, lining up the centaurs for her magic to burn. 

 

A single centaur, larger than the others they had been fighting and with a rather elaborate design on his horns that Harley could see, cantered purposefully down the dirt road. 

 

“Hold up, Hero,” Tervelan smirked, gesturing towards the incoming centaur when Harley moved to intercept the overgrown nag. “That’s their leader, let’s see what he wants.” 

 

Taking orders from someone that wasn’t Ra or Logan ruffled Harley’s feathers the wrong way, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword even as Glinda put a hand on his arm to calm him down. They were all a little emotional right now and thankfully none of them were holding it against the others if they got a little snippy...besides, Harley always apologized right away if he so much as  _ thought  _ that he was getting snippy with his friends. Glinda would barbeque him if he didn’t.

 

“Bring out the hero! I am Hruud the Reaver, pillager of human lands! I will kill any human who claims to be stronger than I. Let me see this great hero of Shaemoor I've heard has come to die beneath my hooves.” The so-called ‘pillager of human lands’ made Harley want to immediately bash the motherless pony’s long face in with his bare fists. And so far, Hruud wasn’t the only one receiving those feelings from the normally-happy blond.  Tervelan took a moment to look surprised, glancing over the five Divinity’s Reach upstarts that had barged their way into his territory. “Hm. I wonder how he found out you were here. That's unfortunate. You can sneak out the back, if you like.”

 

“I challenge you, Hero of Shaemoor! Reveal yourself!” 

 

“Oh just be quiet!” Glinda sighed, shaking her head as a wave of flame magic swirled around her hands, changing her scepter and focus into a staff. The redhead made her way past the few other Seraph that had decided to stand in front of their Captain and the Heroes of Shaemoor, standing in front of the centaur looking like a pixie trying to wag her finger at a giant. 

 

“Make it a good fight! I better see some fancy moves!”  Tervelan’s jaunty little mockery at Glinda’s back made Harley grip the hilt of his sword so hard he feared that it would break in his grasp. “Can I kill him yet?” His voice growled out between his teeth, stepping closer to Ra to ensure that only his friends heard his words. 

 

“No, we need him alive for now…” Ra murmured, eyes as absent as any of theirs as they watched Glinda bounce around like a flaming red ferret on sugarcane. The centaurs and surrounding monks had all fallen silent at the display of dainty, ladylike Glinda Gryffindor, Countess of Salma District, flinging fireballs from her hands and practically playing with her opponent. Roars and growls of pain echoed in the air from Hruud, the massive centaur unable to hit her with his weapons as she continued to evade him with every swing of his massive mace. 

 

The giggle, bell-like and filling those that heard it with either a chilling sensation in their spines or a warmth spreading through their chest, that Glinda released even made the centaurs freeze in shock.  “Hey, do you know what you get when you roast a centaur?”

 

No one answered.  Glinda waited patiently for a few seconds, then her smile turned chilling.  She raised her staff above her head, and then whispered, “Dinner.”  

 

With a swishing motion, she brought her staff slamming down on the ground.  The earth shook, and beneath Hruud’s feet it cracked, broke, and burst into flames, magma erupting in a geyser, completely smothering the centaur.  When the lava and flames vanished and the earth returned to normal, the centaur leader lay there, completely roasted, charred, and dead.  At this sight, the rest of the centaurs turned tail and fled.  The peculiar part was that, for some inexplicable reason, Captain Tervelan looked disappointed by the outcome.  

 

Harley wrinkled his nose, raising a hand to cover it to try and block the smell. “Blech. Burnt fur. Seriously, Glinda?” His hand landed on her head, rumpling the pretty red curls playfully before Talon grasped her by the waist, lifting the redheaded firebug as if she weighed nothing to hide her against his armored side. The smirk on Harley’s face told the dark-haired Exemplar that the blond had done it on purpose to try and get a rise out of him...and damnit, it had worked. 

 

Captain Tervelan stepped closer to them, watching as his Seraph and a few of the monks dragged away the bodies of the defeated centaurs to a bonfire that was already in the process on the other side of the monastery. “Not bad for a city scab. I'm beginning to think you're all as competent as they say you are. So tell me, what are your plans?” 

 

“We plan to find out what happened to Falcon Company.” Harley’s voice was firm, using the tone he was used to having when around Seraph and others in the militant side of life. 

 

Tervelan’s brown hair shifted as he shook his head, running a hand through the thick bowl-cut hair at the Guardian’s words. “What happened to the Screaming Falcons was a tragedy, but this is a fool's errand. I can't spare good soldiers for a personal vendetta. I need them to handle these centaurs.” 

 

Talon, not normally one to speak up when there were others more willing to speak, cleared his throat. “We’ll make ourselves useful then. If we get done quickly, your soldiers can help after we are finished.” 

 

Tervelan seemed far more aggravated than they had seen him before this point, apparently having expected a bunch of so-called ‘city scabs’ to just fold when faced with work. Never mind the fact they had just helped the Seraph defeat a few waves of centaurs already as well as roasting their ‘champion’. “Fine. Rendezvous with my squad at the centaur camp over the hill. You take out the herd, and we'll see. No promises, though, Hero. My duty here comes first.”

 

~

 

“You're my backup? Has the captain lost his mind? I expected an entire squad!” 

 

Sergeant Bigsby’s shock at seeing only five people, none of them in a Seraph uniform even though he thought maybe two of them were Shining Blade since they were wearing similar armor, was palpable. But the fact that all five of them were as pretty as could be made him wonder if  any of them were single. Maybe he could ask them after everything was done...if they lived that long. “Where are the others? Captain Tervelan said he was sending a unit to help me with the assault on the centaur camp.”

 

“That’s what he told us…” Harley muttered, fiddling with his ponytail with a sigh. “Damn bastard.” The more he interacted with the slimeball, the more he hated him.  Seeing Harley’s tension, Ra stepped forward.  “We are here to help.  Or would you rather deal with these nags by yourself?”

 

Sergeant Bigsby looks dismayed.  “The thing is, they are pretty dug in over there.  I’m not sure we can do this by ourselves, even if there are six of us.  Perhaps we should just… I dunno, go back to the monastery?”

 

Ra shook his head, wing of black hair swishing with the motion and making Harley’s intestines wriggle inside him.  “No Sergeant, I have to do this,”  Ra said, firmly.  “I need information about my sister, and unfortunately, your prig of a C.O. has it.”  

 

At the mention of Ra’s sister, Bigsby studied Ra more closely.  “Wait, so you’re Ra Ravenclaw?”  

 

Ra nodded, and Bigsby laughed, clapping a hand to his forehead.  “Ha!  So you’re Helena’s little brother, whom she’s always bragging about.”  He shook his head, chuckling.  “I should have recognized you sooner, my lord.  You look just like her.”  He sighed.  “She was a good soldier, but then, you already know that.”  

 

Ra’s head tilted to the side, studying Bigsby in return.  “You knew my sister?”

 

Bigsby laughed again and nodded.  “Hell yeah!  I was stationed here a few months before the… well, you know.”  He gave Ra an apologetic smile.  “She helped me figure out how to be a good Seraph.”  His gaze became more hopeful.  “That’s why you’re here, right?  Because of the rumors?”

 

“Rumors?”  Harley cut in, “What rumors?”

 

Bigsby shrugged, pacing now.  “Nobody knew how the centaurs found out the Falcons’ patrol route.  There’ve always been questions about why the company was sent out alone.”  He stopped pacing and shrugged again.  “Nothing official, though.  Just beer talk.”  

 

“If we clear out the centaurs,” Glinda said from behind Ra, “Maybe the good captain will tell us what really happened?”

 

“Maybe,” Bigsby agreed.  “Hey, if this is for Lena, then I’d be a mighty poor friend to leave her kid brother here all alone.”

 

Ra winced, doing his best to ignore the giggles sounding behind him amidst the throaty chuckle escaping Harley at the thought of someone getting away with calling Ra a ‘kid’.  “Not a kid, Sergeant.  I’m a powerful minister and legally an adult.”  

 

Bigsby chuckled and shrugged.  “At any rate, sir, I guess I’m in it too.  May Dwayna protect us!”

 

Harley, Talon, Ra and Bigsby made sure to focus on any of the centaurs that were in the vicinity, leaving Glinda and Selena free reign to tear apart the weapons racks and supplies that they could see littered throughout the camp. 

 

Harley and Bigsby did their best to destroy the empty cages that had obviously held slaves, the dried blood spotting areas of the cages making Harley’s stomach churn. The blond paused, kneeling down into the grass and dirt to pluck up a weathered, dirty journal that held the insignia of the Falcon Company inscribed over the front cover. Unwilling to let any sort of evidence go unturned, Harley stuffed it into the small pack at his waist before the hollering of another rather large centaur made his ears ring for the second time that day. 

 

“I will trample you! Crush you like the weaklings you are!” This centaur was even larger than Hruud, making Harley shake his head. Good gods above what were these things eating that caused them to grow like this? Rock dogs and other Tamini soldiers gathered just behind the oversized pony with arms, their shouting allowing the group of six to learn that the centaurs name was Mallus. Mallus the Impure, apparently. The blond almost cracked a rib trying not to laugh when Bigsby turned to Talon and raised both eyebrows at the taller soldier. “You ever heard of Mallus the Impure?” A round of headshakes answered the question, Talon going so far as to shrug and hold up his hands in a ‘Search me’ gesture. 

 

Harley sighed, glancing over at his friends. “Well, who wants a crack at the ‘Almighty Mallus the Impure of Whom We Have Never Heard’?  Any takers?” He didn’t particularly feel like being a human battering ram at the moment. A chill slithered down his spine when he saw the wicked gleam in Selena’s eyes before the svelte Slytherin viscountess stepped forward, twirling her staff almost absentmindedly between her fingers. 

 

“Glinda already served up Hruud Fricassee. Anyone in the mood for a Mallus Sorbet?” A wave of her staff and a flurry of cold dropped a swirling wind of icicles and water hardening over the skin of the roaring centaur until his entire form had been coated in a thick sheet of ice as clear as glass. “What do you think, Harley? Ground or pureed?” 

 

Rolling his eyes at his melodramatic friend’s joking, the blond gave a sarcastic, weary sigh as he shook his head. “If it’s not ground correctly, Selena, it won’t be Sorbet.” Selena’s own throaty laugh echoed in the camp as she switched her staff from hand to hand. “You’re absolutely right, Harlequin. Ground it is.” A wave of the length of metal and crystal brought up a large section of rocks, dirt and roots from in front of their feet, raising it just high enough into the air before letting her magic force it down back into the earth...of course right over the frozen Mallus, shattering the overgrown nag like so much glass. “Well, there’s a serving for one,” the dark-haired girl aimed her staff at the remaining centaurs, looking them over thoughtfully. “What to do with the rest of you?” 

 

The remaining herd turned tail and galloped away as fast as their hooves could carry them, swearing revenge and retribution, yadda yadda…

  
  


“The only reason I followed you in there was because you're you. I didn't think we'd survive, but you were great!” Bigsby officially liked these kids. They were strong, tough, talented...everything about each of them commanded respect from those around them. He doubted they had to try very hard to get others to listen to them. Made him wish these five were in his unit. 

 

Glinda turned to Harley, watching as he dug around in his bag. She had seen him pocket something earlier...what could it have been? “Hey Harley, what did you find?”

 

Finally finished with digging out his find from his pack, the Guardian held it up for the others to see, showing off the Falcon emblazoned on the front before he began flipping through the pages. “A soldier's journal, half-buried in the cage. It has the Falcon Company insignia on it and a list of survivors inside, and… Helena’s name is here!”

 

“Wait,” Bigsby blinked, looking hopeful yet confused. “I thought Captain Tervelan said there were no survivors.”

 

“Tervelan,” the name came out with a tone akin to the sheer hatred the group normally reserved for zealots and morons, “may be lying to cover his tracks. The book accuses him of setting the company up to be attacked by centaurs.” Ra’s voice was the particular tone that Harley disliked hearing as it normally meant either he was in trouble or he was about to dish out some punishment on some idiotic soul. 

 

“I … I don't know what to think. Tervelan, a traitor? You don't think he sent us out here alone to die, do you? He hasn't been happy with me lately.” Just the fact that Bigsby was able to think that his commanding officer was capable of such things told Harley a lot about the lack of loyalty Tervelan probably could bring up in his men. 

 

Running a white-gloved hand through the thick wing of his bangs, Ra watched the Seraph soldier his sister had trained before she disappeared. “It's a distinct possibility. But don't worry, Bigsby. We'll get to the bottom of this – together.”

 

A fierce, nearly subvocal growl escaped from the dark-haired Seraph Sergeant.  “That was awful! They've been keeping prisoners? By all the gods, these animals will pay!”

 

“The centaurs will get theirs in time, Bigsby. Right now, I need to have a little talk with Captain Tervelan.” Even though loyalty was Harley’s usual modus operandi, none of them were tolerant of traitors. 

 

“He won't be back at the monastery. He rode east, to sort out a cave of ettins. He said he wanted to clean it out before it became a problem.” Bigsby said the words but it honestly sounded as if he didn’t believe what he was saying. A few well-placed facts and near-suicide mission with centaurs can do a lot to a man’s belief system. 

 

“He didn't mention any ettins to us…” Selena hummed, looking thoughtful. “That's funny. The man's sounding shadier and shadier every time we find something new.” 

 

Blowing the thick strand of blond bangs out of his face, Harley tightened his ponytail before making sure that the straps of his shield were firmly wrapped around his wrist and forearm. He’d already almost lost hold of it a few times today and he’d been using far less sword skills than he normally would have been. His friends could easily have blamed that on the fact that there were five of them and so his full abilities weren’t necessary...hopefully they weren’t thinking about it. Once this was done and over with he needed to find out what the hell was going on with him. “Something tells me that if Tervelan didn’t do it, he at least knows how the Falcons got ambushed. Let’s go find the bastard and get his story…” 

  
  


The blond had hardly realized that throughout their journey and battles, hiss usual emanating aura of concentration and might to keep his friends focused and strong had altered to suit his emotions...the fury that overrode his ability to think. 

  
  


Selena and Glinda glanced over to Ra, the dark-haired girl nudging at her male friend before tilting her head in Harley’s direction. Their mountainous mouse was practically vibrating with suppressed rage and she did not want two of them losing control in a week. They had gone a good long while without losing their viselike grip on their powers. Ra’s wobble had been understandable but she didn’t think any of them had the ability to try and reign in Harley if he truly lost it. Harley had such a strong sense of control over his powers that it sometimes scared people who didn’t know that becoming a Guardian hadn’t been his first choice...sometimes she swore he worked so hard to control himself because he was afraid of what would happen if he let go. Balthazar preserve them,  _ she  _ was slightly afraid of what would happen if he let go for the sheer fact that she could see what her friend could do without that moral compass screwed on as tightly as it was.

  
  


Unfortunately, Ra was the only one who could get through to Harley when the older male had lost  his self-control in the past. Thankfully none of that had been a full flare of his abilities but on the same token that terrified even her. Would Ra be enough to reel him in if he truly lost it completely? She didn’t want to think about it and her Sight wasn’t giving her any answers to that question. Glinda meaningfully gestured from Ra to Harley, giving the dark-haired youth a dark look that promised many painful experiences if he didn’t do something posthaste. 

  
  


Selena’s thoughts were starting to bleed over further into Harley’s way of thinking. They didn’t need to alert the Seraph to what was happening. No one would know they hadn’t contacted the authorities with the issue. Who would question the Heroes of Shaemoor when it came down to finding Ra Ravenclaw’s lost sister and punishing a dirty Seraph Captain? She could already see Harley’s big golden eyes fooling everyone that questioned them, talking about how they had come out to question him but he hadn’t cooperated, had sent them into a trap to die and when they had confronted him about it the man had fought them and would have killed them if they hadn’t done something first…

  
  


Sighing and shaking her head free of her current train of thought, Selena stepped purposefully in front of Harley, one of her gloved hands coming up to cup his face and force those pretty eyes to her own. For a moment she swore that the black of his eyes had taken over before it flickered away to leave chips of cold, hard amber. “If we go after him, Harley, we’ll have to lie. Especially you. That isn’t a hardship for me or Ra but...remember your words, Harlequin. Honesty…” Harley’s voice joined her own, intoning the words he used with all of those in his House to remind them what they stood for, “Faith, Loyalty and Diligence.” 

 

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he let the words sink into his mind. He couldn’t give into these black intentions. They had to follow the rules. They were not above the law. They had created the NTSD to become a helping hand to Tyria as a whole and they could not use that power just to make themselves feel better. Killing Tervelan after a very rough interrogation would make him feel better for a moment but what about later? Would he be able to look at himself in the mirror? No. No, he wouldn’t. Lex would never have forgiven him and Helena wouldn’t either. 

  
  


“Honest, Faith, Loyalty and Diligence.” Harley grasped the reformed pendant from where it sat over his breastplate. “Thank you, Selena. Let’s go get Logan. He’ll help us get this figured out because I am thinking this is much deeper than just a dirty Seraph Captain.” The blond’s mind was racing now that he was free of the clouding grasp of rage. Why would a Seraph Captain betray an entire unit? How? How did he get close enough to the centaurs to be able to sell out the Falcons? What had he gotten in return? None of it made any sense. 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Logan’s surprise was palpable, staring up at the four of them standing in front of his desk looking so serious. It had been a very long time since they had all looked so serious in front of him like this. “Well...can’t say I expected to see the four-- _ five _ of you today.” He sighed, reaching up to run a gauntlet-free hand through his hair. It looked like he’d already had to do it a few times today, if the disarray of those long brown locks was anything to go by. Unfortunately, they weren’t there to make it any better. “What do you need me for, Harley?”

  
  


Never let it be said that Seraph Captain Logan Thackeray was dumb. The man usually just found more useful ways to show his intelligence. 

  
  


Glinda was the one to speak up, using her capacity as his Head of House instead of “Captain, I'm afraid I have bad news. Tervelan is a traitor. He sent my friends and myself into centaur territory, promising back-up, but then he never actually sent anyone. He meant for us to die there.” 

  
  


Those normally friendly, wide brown eyes narrowed at the redhead’s words in conjunction with all of them together at once in front of him with yet another issue. “That's outrageous.” Even with the denial in his  words, Logan’s voice didn’t sound too terribly convinced of Glinda’s statement. The sheer fact that it was Glinda there to tell him this said a lot to him and he knew this group wouldn’t pull his leg but...it was a hard pill to swallow. “He's a Seraph captain. You're sure it wasn't just a misunderstanding?”

 

Reaching back into his bag, Harley procured the journal he had discovered, holding it out to his friend. “We’re sure. I found the rest of Harrinton's journal at the centaur camp. It blatantly accuses Tervelan of conspiring with the centaurs that ambushed Falcon Company.” Taking a calming breath to quell the rush of the anger, the need to rend Tervelan’s head from his horrid shoulders...he had to keep calm. “Tervelan didn't want us investigating these deaths, to the point where he nearly got all of us killed, as well as a Seraph named Bigsby. We  _ know _ he's hiding something, Captain.”

 

Taking hold of the journal to flip through the piece of evidence, he couldn’t deny what was right in front of him. A Seraph Captain betraying a unit to centaurs? There was no way that this was going to go away easily or not continue to be a problem for the foreseeable future. “All right. I need to talk to Tervelan myself. Meet me at the Eldvin Monastery. I'll get there as soon as I can. If he's responsible for the Falcon Company incident, we'll make sure he answers for it.” Pushing his straight-backed chair away from the rather large desk littered with paperwork, missives, damage reports and invoices. The only item on the desk that could have pointed to a personality or life outside of being Captain Logan Thackeray was the portrait of himself and Jennah dressed in their NTSD uniforms, both smiling at the artist that had put up with them through the painting process. “Once Tervelan finds out you're alive, he won't sit around waiting for you to come after him. You should head to Eldvin Monastery now. I'll meet you there.”

 

~

 

The general feel of Eldvin Monastery had changed completely from what they had seen of it on their first visit. Everyone here was already slightly on edge due to the frequent centaur attacks but apparently the brewing was meant for more than just creating revenue to keep the monastery running. Having something to concentrate on seemed to keep the monks calm and give the Seraph out there something to talk about other than the most recent centaur raid. There was something in the air, a feeling of confusion and anxiety that sank into Talon’s bones as they made their way through the monastery with Logan at their side, finding Tervelan along one of the ramparts with a handful of Seraph littered around him.

 

“Oh, look, it's my lucky day. The pretty kids are back again, and this time, you brought Captain Thackeray. Two heroes for the price of one. Hm. Nobody's smiling?” The sarcasm in the other man’s words was practically dripping down onto the floor, Tervelan taking a moment to feign concern for them with his eyes flickering over their faces to try seeing what in the name of Tyria they were doing back after he was pretty certain that these meddling do-gooders were supposed to be dead. 

 

“You left us alone at that centaur camp with Bigsby and no backup on purpose, Tervelan. Were you hoping we wouldn't make it out alive? Were we getting too close to the truth about what happened to Falcon Company?” Harley’s voice sounded flat, a sure sign to those that knew him to take a step back and pray to not be in the blast radius when he eventually exploded. Harley’s disgust with traitors was well-known in Divinity’s Reach, especially if that person was in a position of authority. 

 

A disdainful scoff echoed in the silent air around them, Tervelan’s arms crossed over his chest with a face like someone had shoved a zested lemon into his mouth and sealed it shut. “You dare accuse a real soldier of treason? If you'd seen half what of I've seen, boy, you'd fall right out of your boots. Just 'cause you run around with the queen's lackey...Hey Captain Boyfriend, you think you can undermine my authority?” 

 

The queen’s lackey? Captain Boyfriend? Well, that was a new one. “That's crossing the line, Tervelan. You're hereby relieved of your command. I'm taking you back to Divinity's Reach for questioning. I'd prefer you come peacefully.” Logan’s preference rarely made any difference in situations like these but the man had to at least make an effort to make it look like he didn’t want to pound in the little snot’s badly-formed nose further into his skull. Probably wouldn’t kill him since there obviously wasn’t enough brain in there to be able to damage anything. 

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, Boyfriend, but that’s not going to happen. Gordan! Reginald! Muster the men! One hundred gold to the soldier who permanently silences these morons!” 

 

The ice in Talon’s eyes could have frozen the entirety of Lake Adorea, grasping the hilt of his sword with a white-knuckled grip as he glanced at the Seraph that surrounded Tervelan. “He's ordering his Seraph to kill us? Will they do it?” Hopefully these men were not so far up their own sphincters that they thought they could get away with killing a member of the Shining Blade, a Seraph and four of the Darlings of Divinity’s Reach. 

 

Logan wasn’t quite so certain that the men weren’t exactly what Talon thought. “They might. Listen here! Anyone who attacks us will be committing treason! I will give no quarter to anyone who turns against Kryta for gold or who protects a traitor like Tervelan.” He hated the fact that there was someone who would actually convince the men under his command to attack others for gold, pushing them to commit treason and murder citizens to keep a secret. This entire Monastery was going to have to go under a very deep investigation when this was over, this area had been allowed to act with complete impunity for far too long. 

 

Unfortunately for Tervelan, his men didn’t have time to begin an attack before a gauntlet-covered hand grasped the Seraph rat by the throat, hauling him up into the air before shifting only a few steps to dangle him over the edge of the rampart. Nothing stood between Tervelan and either a very painful experience with broken legs or a very slow death from impact with the rocks a good distance away from his feet other than Harley’s grasp around his throat. It showed just how much Harley held back with those around him that he could hold a fully grown man in full armor out over open air with one hand without so much as a wince or sign of strain. “I’ve had just about enough out of you, Tervelan. Now, you are going to answer my questions or I swear to all Gods, dead and alive, that I will  _ drop you _ and I  _ won’t _ lose any sleep over it.”

 

“Harley…” Logan blinked, voice shocked as he watched his kind, warm-eyed friend who always had an easy smile and a joke on his lips to make those around him laugh looking so...off. It wasn’t like anything he had ever seen before from the blond and it, quite frankly, terrified him. Glinda’s hand on his arm kept him from moving forward to stop Harley from going this far, threatening a man with pain to gain compliance...how did that make them any better than Tervelan offering gold to his men to silence them?

 

“Harley knows what he’s doing, Logan…” Glinda’s heart had taken up residence somewhere in her throat, saddened that she was getting a glimpse at what Harley could have become had he not been taken in by the Ravenclaws and had that rage tempered by the controlled environment of noble society and the outlets that had made themselves available to him. “It’s Harley, he won’t take it too far.” Even she wasn’t quite certain about that...the future of this altercation had gone almost maddeningly fuzzy. 

 

“Did you send Falcon Company into an ambush?” Harley’s voice growled out, ensuring that he didn’t tighten his grip anymore than was needed to keep the Seraph aloft and scared. The fear was practically rolling off of the man as his hands grasped and scrambled at Harley’s gauntlet. 

 

“I-I didn’t want to do it!” The hurried words came out of the traitor as if he thought if he didn’t speak quickly enough the barbaric blond with those hard, cold eyes like two gold coins would drop him to his death. “My soldiers were starving. Our equipment, it-it was ruined. I had to do something or the centaurs would have killed us all!” Harley could feel the man’s throat work against his hand, the racing beat of his heart rushing through even the metal and leather of his gauntlet. “So, yeah, I sold out Falcon Company so that some politician could say the queen was a bad ruler. But, but the rest of my command lived! I got, I got funds to re-equip my soldiers, munitions, d-decent rations and a promotion! My command has killed more centaurs than the rest of the Seraph combined thanks to the sacrifice of Falcon Company.” 

 

Harley took a second to squeeze his fingers, flexing the muscles bound in chain mail and folded metal for the briefest moment to scare the brown-haired weasel. “Give me a name. Rats like you don’t come up with plans like that on their own.” Those wide eyes flickered back and forth, trying in vain to gain the attention of the others that had accompanied Harley and were standing aside, watching their friend. “ _ Give me a name.”  _ Power radiated in his words, a poisonous green flickering in his eyes chased by a quick flash of black like a shroud of silk dragged across the gold. “If you don’t, you won’t even see the inside of a prison cell.” 

 

“I--I never met the guy. He signed his letters ‘Minister Arton’. That’s all I know, I swear.” 

 

Not looking away from the watery brown eyes of his quarry, he barely heard Ra speak behind him with careful thought. “Arton's one of the queen's advisors. We need to warn Jennah immediately.” If one of the queen’s own advisors, someone Ra worked with on a regular basis, was responsible for such a thing, there was no telling what could befall the other Ministers if news of this got out without some quick verification of facts. 

 

Talon kept his eyes focused on Harley, watching the  blond as he continued to stand there with Tervelan hanging from his hand over open air. “Harley.” He hoped his voice cut through whatever haze of darkness that had overtaken his friend’s mind but he doubted it. Friend though he may be, they didn’t have the connection Harley had to the rest of his group. Even Logan probably had more pull over the blond’s thoughts than he did. “Harley, put him down…He told us what we needed to know.” 

“Why?” Harley’s quiet question broke through the quiet air, even above the noise coming from the Godslost Swamp with its habitation of ghouls, spirits and drakes. “Why should he get to spend the rest of his life in jail for destroying so many lives?” 

A cold dose of fear settled like an Ice Wurm in Ra’s stomach, pausing mid-step at the sound of his loyal friends’ words.  _ Lyssa, grant me strength.  _ If Harley was losing that vaunted control he held himself so tightly ensconced in, they were all in deep trouble. Even after Selena’s words today, if he was willing to just drop Tervelan in front of everyone...it could cause no end of trouble for all of them. 

“You can’t just kill me! I’m a Seraph Captain! I did what was right for Kryta, someone had to do it! Let me go!” Tervelan’s voice reached a new pitch as Harley continued to hold him in place, that blank look on the blond’s visage putting a chill down Talon’s spine. This wasn’t the Harley he knew...this was something colder and harder. Was the Master Exemplar right when she had warned him of raising Harley’s ire? She had informed both himself and Cerise that if they maintained contact with Harley to never anger him beyond manageable levels.  _ When a badger is threatened they are far more dangerous than their fluffy, sweet look belies. Have no doubt of the sharpness of Harley Hufflepuff’s claws, my dears. That boy is far more dangerous than he looks and his leash is merely ornamental at this point.  _ “Don't you understand? This was how we drew enough attention to our cause to get aid! Supplies! Weapons!”

“Falcon Company deserved better than this, Tervelan.  _ Helena _ deserved better. You sold them out, Tervelan. That's all I see—a traitor, and a disgrace to the uniform. What happened to Falcon Company demands justice, and so do their loved ones.” From beside Harley, the blond felt a familiar brush of a furry body against the clenched fist at his side. Glancing down and away from Tervelan’s sweating form, golden eyes blinked in confusion. “Raina?” Why was Raina here? Raina never went anywhere without…

Amon, all sun-drenched copper hair and cool blue eyes, brushed past Glinda with a grateful look to Selena that the dark-haired Slytherin shared with her Nightmare Court operative. The risk of pulling him out so suddenly was definitely worth the reward of hopefully being able to pull Harley back from whatever brink he had been slowly inching his way to the edge of. “Harley. Put him down. You know you don’t want to do that. It’s the anger talking…Come on, babe. You drop him, it makes you no better than the scum you’re holding out over the edge.” Part of Amon wanted Harley to drop the bastard since he knew the blond wouldn’t do something like this without a very good reason. But with everything that had happened recently, he couldn’t blame him for slipping up a bit if the blond was wanting to go for good old fashioned vengeance. Amon knew a lot about the anger talking in place of reason and using vengeance as an excuse for doing as you wished...he had lived that way for far too long before he had escaped the Nightmare Court’s brambles. 

He had never been more grateful for those interconnected communication mirrors that Selena gave out to her operatives than he ever thought he could be. Receiving that message from her of where to be as soon as possible was a gift from Melandru’s grace as far as he was concerned. The brunette laid his hand on Harley’s armored bicep, keeping contact with those big, gold eyes that he adored. “You know what will happen if you do this, Ley. Don’t be like him...this group relies on you to remain in control. Don’t let them down…” 

The silence stretched across the parapet for what felt like an eternity before Harley backed away from the edge of the parapet, settling the weasel’s leather-clad feet flat on the rampart. Releasing his hold on Tervelan’s throat, Harley rushed off of the white stone walkway and out the side door of the Monastery, staring out over the mossy trees and bog-like waters of the Godslost Swamp. That comfortable chill had yet to leave his  bones, taking deep breaths as he concentrated on the air around him, the sounds and smells. Just like in the Occlumency training that he had never been able to complete due to his lack of wanded magic, he imagined the feelings and thoughts that had surrounded him, filling him and scaring him since that day in the White Mantle hideout flying into a stone chest. He mentally locked that chest, doing his best to shove it as far out of his mind as he possibly could. 

So entrenched in his own thoughts, the blond jumped half a foot in the air when a familiar hand landed on his shoulder, forcing him to whirl in place with his back to the crooked tree behind him. Those two same hands held themselves up in the air in a universal sign of ‘Surrender’ before Harley’s mind caught up with the sight of two cool blue eyes like the sky above his head. “Amon…” 

“Captain Douchebag is taking Tervelan back to Divinity’s Reach to lock him up. He’s asking everyone to meet him at the palace so that you all can warn the Queen about Minister Arton.” Amon kept his voice quiet and calm, as even as he could make it. Right now he was trying to not treat Harley like he would a wild animal that had bared its teeth but so far he wasn’t having any luck. “Selena already expressed concerns over that but Logan reassured her that he would make sure he had no visitors until the trial.” Those golden eyes, so blank compared to the warmth and laughter that usually made them sparkle, frankly made him a little unsure as to what was happening with his ex. “I’m sorry about Reth...I heard what happened. And now all this with Ra’s sister, a traitorous Captain and centaurs? Not to mention what you’ve been hearing from Anise about your parents. Harley...no one can blame you for losing it a little bit. Everything’s changing and that’s a good thing sometimes. But I can tell the others are worried about you. Have you talked to them about any of this?” 

The snort that escaped the blond answered Amon’s inquiry, shaking his head at the sound. Damn stubborn mule. Always had to take care of everyone, never wanting to let anyone take care of him. “Babe, you can’t keep this all bottled up. I know you rely on the fights to let you get out that aggression but you’re changing. Everyone can see it. You’re...rougher, meaner...You’re still the nice, sweet Harley we know and love and I don’t think that will ever change but--” A low, bitter laugh floated between the two like shards of broken glass before Harley sighed. 

“That’s me, right? The nice one. The sweet one. The Harlequin. The Sworn Shield.” The Guardian rolled his shoulders, shaking his head in disbelief. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll get over it, Amon. I always get over it and I’m always fine. Selena shouldn’t have bothered you, I’m sorry.” He couldn’t be anything other than fine. He had to be fine. Nothing was wrong. He lost control but he had it back now and that cold, slow-burning rage would eventually fade just like it had when he’d been younger and Lord Ravenclaw had been putting him through his aptitude tests...everything would go back to normal. 

Before he could even take two steps away from the tree, Amon stood in his path, staring him down with arms crossed over his chest. It was scarily reminiscent of a certain raven-haired youth that tended to give him just such a look when he was being particularly dense about something. “No. I’m glad Selena called me out for this. Ley, you’re not supposed to just be ‘fine’ and ‘get over it’. What has been happening is serious and if you’re having trouble you know that we are here to help you. Why won’t you let us in, Harley?” 

The blond couldn’t see the group of four standing off to the side of the monastery, intently watching the proceedings between the two young men. Taking another deep, calming breath, Harley let it out slowly. “There are far more important things to be worrying about right now, Amon. Please...I...I need to find Helena. Finding her is the only thing that matters right now. Whatever is going on with me, whatever is changing about me, it will still be there after we find her. We have a job to do. If a Minister that advises the Queen is causing this then we need to fix it before it can do anything worse than selling out a company of Seraph to make Jen look bad.” 

Amon almost looked as if he was not about to drop the issue but he sighed, uncrossing his arms and staring up at the tall blond with serious eyes. “Ok. But we are talking about this after all of this is done. Once you are able to get home tonight, you and I are having a  _ talk _ .” From the look on Selena and Glinda’s faces, Amon knew that he wasn’t going to be alone in this discussion. If this day did not go well, there was no doubt that they would all be needed in keeping  both Harley and Ra calm. Gods be good, they would not have another reason to mourn at the end of the day. 

~

It wasn’t the first time that Harley and the others had found themselves in the throne room of Divinity’s Reach. The glowing white walls and the soft noise of running water created a calming atmosphere in conjunction with the flowers and vines growing all over the jut of stone situated behind the Queen’s throne. Anise stood off to Jennah’s right, the Shining Blade situated around the room at random as a messenger made his way past the group of six. It would have been seven but Amon had stated that he was going to go and wait at Ravenclaw Tower for them all to come home, for better or worse. 

The beautiful young Queen’s face lit up at the sight of her friends and sweetheart, smoothly shifting to stand to greet them as they made their way across the small bridge over the calming moat that had been created in a perfect circle through the throne room. “My friends. How wonderful to see  you…” Everyone was greeted with hugs and kisses on the cheek before she sat back down, giggling when Harley jumped at the sudden movement of Shadow hopping up to bat at the edge of his sword, meowing to demand attention. 

Sighing, the blond leaned down to pluck the ball of grey fluff into his arms. A small measure of the anxiety in his gut loosened at the warmth of Shadow’s body in his hands, taking care to remove his gloves as he pet the soft grey puddle of rumbling cat. The soft smile that crossed his face calmed his friends immensely, grateful to see that some measure of the Harley they knew was coming back. 

It seemed there was something to the story that animals could smell when someone was upset after all. 

“Now that Harley has effectively stolen Shadow from me once again, what can I help you with?” There were two people in this particular group that had no competition when it came to getting attention from small children and animals. Harley had better luck with small children usually but Glinda was an unstoppable force once someone got her around enough animals. 

“Sorry to intrude, Your Majesty, but this can't wait. There's a traitor in the Ministry.” Logan wasted no time in keeping his sweetheart appraised of the situation, not wanting to sugarcoat his words as he knew that Jennah had no time in her busy day for wordplay and games with those she trusted. 

Jennah’s beautiful brown eyes narrowed at that, her smile fading away to a look of concern. “That's a serious accusation, Captain. You know the law. Can you provide the required evidence to back up your claim?” 

“We're working on it, Your Majesty,” Ra’s usually perfect voice sliced through the tension beginning to build as the few other Ministers that were in the room stiffened at the accusation. “Captain Tervelan confessed that a minister ordered him to reveal patrol routes to the enemy. The Screaming Falcons died because of it.” No one in the Ministry would question Ra about anything involving the Screaming Falcons, his own sisters Seraph company. 

“Impossible!” Minister Arton himself spoke up,  “A minister would never betray our soldiers. I wish this matter investigated immediately, Your Majesty. The Ministry's honor is at stake.” Minister Arton was a close friend of Minister Wi and as a result knew the four of them rather well. Another grandfatherly gentleman but he was a bit more of a stickler for the rules than the good-natured Minister Wi. “Captain Tervelan's command is within my ministerial jurisdiction. I'm the one who works directly with him. I am the one impugned. I'm not guilty of these crimes, Your Majesty. I'm loyal to you, and to Kryta. As a show of faith, I place myself completely in your hands.”

Well, that had been easier than anticipated. But then again, as someone who worked frequently with the Seraph as a whole, Harley had not been willing to believe that Minister Arton could have done this considering he knew that the man tried to take care of the Seraph who had no nearby families to visit or no family at all. 

Jennah’s relieved smile warmed those in the room as she nodded to the older man, patting his hand gently with those large brown eyes staring up into the standing Minister’s own. “Thank you, Arton. The Shining Blade will take you into custody, and you'll be kept under house arrest while we get to the bottom of this. We will take every precaution to ensure justice is served.” The least she could do was make sure that he stayed comfortable while all of this was going on if it was proven that he was being set up. 

“Logan,” Anise’s soft voice grabbed the gathered group’s attention from where she was standing at the Queen’s side, dressed as usual in her deep cobalt and black dress. “I remember that one Seraph transferred out of Tervelan's company just after the Falcons were ambushed—Sergeant Hal. He might know something. Perhaps if someone he has seen on the training fields before were to approach him, he would be willing to share the information...” Those wide, soft grey eyes that bordered on purple flickered over to Harley, the blond still enjoying his quiet time ignoring the rest of the world with Shadow play-batting at his fingers. Hmm...maybe she should get the blond a cat. She was sure the blond would love something small and fuzzy to take care of. His birthday had already passed before the Shaemoor attack but he’d appreciate it anyway, she was sure. 

Not tearing his eyes away from where he was playing with the fuzzball, the blond shook his head. “No. Not me. If he sees someone he automatically thinks is another Seraph or someone that he mentally aligns with them, he’s not going to trust them at all. At worst, he’ll think they are there to kill him to keep Tervelan’s deeds quiet if he did indeed transfer out because of what he knows. Send someone that has no ties to the Seraph, Ministry Guard or Shining Blade...just in case.” 

Selena and Ra shared a look over Harley’s head, Selena shrugging her slender shoulders at the dark-haired young Ravenclaw. Ra had already decided he would take care of the interrogation since it was his sister that was in trouble...although he was glad that Harley had decided to bow out of the job. They were all going to have a very long talk after everything was said and done. There was something going wrong with his Sworn Shield and he didn’t like being kept out of the loop...hopefully getting all of this taken care of would return some semblance of normalcy to his constant companion.

Oh well, time to get to work...joy. 

~

It thankfully did not take Ra too terribly long to find the Seraph in question along the outer eastern edges of Divinity’s Reach. Sergeant Hal was slightly taller than Ra himself with dirty blond hair that bordered on brown and a wide jaw that did not go very well with the smaller nose that made his initially handsome face a little off-center. “Sergeant Hal. I was told you have information on Captain Tervelan.” Whatever Ra had expected from the Seraph, it was not to see the tanned skin go the color of curdled milk and take a hasty step back from the raven-haired youth. 

“Merciful Grenth. I knew this day would come. Did Tervelan send you to kill me?” If Ra  _ had  _ been sent to kill the man, why would he take the time to actually talk to him instead of just getting it done and over with? What did this man do in his spare time, come up with conspiracy theories like that hideously-dressed friend of Harley’s, Riot...whatever? Alice, that was her name. Riot Alice. 

Barely restraining from rolling his eyes, having no wish to exacerbate the situation any further. “No, calm down. Thackeray sent me. Now, why don’t you share with me exactly why Tervelan would want you killed?” Toned arms crossed over his cobalt-clad chest, eyes almost exactly the same shade concentrating on Hal with the same sort of stare he tended to use on his fellow Ministry members when they were not playing to his tune yet...they always learned the folly of their ways in time. 

“Hey, I don’t want any trouble, okay? I delivered Tervelan's private messages to the ministry and...to the woods. I didn't ask who the notes were for, but...oh gods, I knew. I transferred out the moment I could. You have to believe me.” 

How in the Six did that dumbass manage to get away with this for so long if he was using one of his Seraph to run messages between the Ministry and the woods of all places? None of it made any sense...unless of course he could start ensuring Logan knew just how dumb and sheeplike some of his Seraph seemed to be. “So that's how Tervelan communicated with the centaurs. Who was his contact in the Ministry?”

Swallowing, Sergeant Hal mentally decided that he did not want to see this particular noble angry, least of all with him. There was no way that someone who could be this scary just by standing there but look like Lyssa’s male counterpart was someone to trifle with. “I don't know, but Dansky might. She was a Falcon before transferring out to the Lionguard. She's stationed at Black Haven now.” Anything to get the scary beauty away from him. If this was who Hal thought it was, no wonder Harley never said anything about his Sworn Lord that might be detrimental to his health…

~

Feeling like a hacky sack, Harley sighed as the group watched the remnants of the attacking bandits running away from the Lionguard stronghold. Bouncing from one place to another, talking to this person or another...it was almost ridiculous. He’d already mentioned to Selena that she needed to go ahead and market those communication mirrors of hers or find a way to make it so you could communicate with someone from out in the middle of nowhere without having to use a Patronus. Not like Harley could even use one if he tried...Glinda had definitely tried to get him to learn how but that hadn’t ended very well. 

Lionguard Dansky was a surprisingly beautiful woman with brown hair that just barely brushed along the line of her jaw, wiping her sword free of blood with the fallen body of a bandit. “Those bandits caught us off guard, but they didn’t steal anything. It was as if they just wanted to kill people...thank the Gods you all showed up or they just might have gotten their wish.” Squaring her shoulders as she sheathed her sword, Dansky held out a hand to greet the group in front of her. “Lord Ravenclaw, Ladies...Hufflepuff.” Her tone at greeting them was slightly on the cooler side, reminding Harley that this woman was old enough to remember then in their more...juvenile days. She probably had been one of the Lionguard that had been tasked in Lion’s Arch with trying to keep track of them. 

“We suspect that they were here to kill you, Dansky. We have need to speak with you about some accusations that have been brought forth of treason related to the fall of Falcon Company.” Keeping to Lionguard Dansky’s formality, Ra’s voice maintained a cool level of civility. 

A small smile escaped her mask of calmness. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. I always suspected Tervelan was rotten, but I had no proof. Falcon Company was the finest unit I ever served with. If I hadn't been recovering from an injury, I'd have been with them that day.” 

“You must know something. Tell me, did you ever see Tervelan meet with a minister?” 

Shaking her head, Dansky’s smile faded away into that blank soldier’s mask as if it had never been there at all. “No. My job was to deliver messages for the Seraph. The ones I brought from Tervelan were addressed to ‘Minister Arton’—but I know for a fact that Arton never got those letters. After Falcon Company fell, I found out that the guy I'd been delivering them to didn't even work in Arton's office. Nobody'd ever seen him before. I delivered Falcon Company's last patrol route to that guy, too. After the unit was attacked, I put it together...and I just couldn't stay in the Seraph.” Deep, forcefully even breathing was the only indicator to the emotional stress Dansky felt at the admissions being made. “I remember the route they were taking like it was yesterday. They were supposed to go through the Kessex Hills. Here, I'll mark it on your map.” 

~

_ Another damn jump halfway across Kryta... _ Harley mentally sighed, tightening the leather strap at his shoulder to pull his armor more firmly against his torso. Logan had already corrected him, quietly, that he had been carrying his shield upside down for the better part of the time that he had seen the blond. 

The information of the day had confirmed that Arton was being framed to take the fall if the treason had ever been discovered. It was a, frankly, scarily well-thought-out plan. The fall of Falcon Company had brought down questions from many in the ministry about the Queen and her work of ‘wasting’ their resources in Ebonhawke or similar such things from those who had been against the Queen from the beginning. Thankfully that was a smaller contingent in the Ministry than they wanted to believe. 

It was at times like this that Harley wished he could be part of the Ministry, if only to add another voice in support of the Queen to help further silence those who would try to bring down his friend and everything that Ra had worked for in the Ministry. Thankfully there was very little chance of him ever becoming a Minister or having any sort of pull in society outside of what he had in his House. He was happy in Hufflepuff, even if the added sway would be helpful. 

Dansky’s assistance with Harley’s ever-available map had led them to a rather large cave with a decent population of bandits meandering around and what looked like cages littered around the inside if the glints Harley could see from available sunlight were any indication. This fight was looking to be on the rougher side just looking from their standpoint behind a nearby grove of trees. “There have to be at least fifty bandits in that cave…” The  blond tightened his ponytail, rolling his shoulders to try and loosen the tension he could feel building up in the muscles. Once they got Helena back safe and sound he was putting them all on house arrest and none of them were leaving Ravenclaw Manor for at least a week. “I think I saw Smiling Seamus in there...if this is his group, we’re in for a rough afternoon.” 

Talon, ever vigilant, was taking a moment to check Glinda and Selena over for anything that could get in the way of the fight. As Ra’s Sworn Shield, Harley assumed that Talon expected him to do the same thing for those above him in rank...namely Ra and Logan Thackeray. One look from Ra told him to not bother. The raven-haired Ravenclaw would have said something if he had gained an injury of any kind since Harley was the one carrying their potions’ stores. 

Logan let his eyes sweep over the collected group, lingering over his four friends. He had known Shining Blade Mehid for a while now through Anise but he hadn’t been able to take the time to get to know the handsome soldier. There was something different about them now. It was something he had assumed would eventually happen but he had prayed that these four crazy kids would be spared the loss of whatever was left of their innocence. He had seen Harley’s happy, bouncy glow start to fade not long after he had turned seventeen when Roland Ravenclaw had begun to use more of Harley’s sword than his shield to defend Ravenclaw interests. Sometimes Logan swore that Roland had put Harley through a potions regimen to get the boy to be the size he was now. Then again, if what Anise had told him about the boy’s family and lineage was true, he came by that size naturally. 

Ra and Selena just barely cleared six feet, the tops of their heads reaching to Harley’s chin while Glinda only came up to his pectorals. Talon, slightly shorter than Ra, cleared Harley’s shoulder in height. It was funny when you got so used to someone being bigger than everyone else that they became your reference for  height after so long. “Alright everybody. Let’s hope this goes our way.” Logan watched Harley take a moment to kneel in the grass, Glinda and Talon both touching his shoulder as the blond husked out a prayer to Kormir for justice to be served, for Balthazar to strengthen their resolve and the sharpness of their weapons and for Dwayna to have mercy on them for the amount of hell they were about to cause. “Try and stay together, we don’t want to get separated in a fight like this. If we keep them to the mouth of the cave it’ll bottleneck them and we’ll have the advantage, especially with Glinda and Selena’s elemental spellwork. Harley, Talon and I will stay in front and use our shields to protect you three so we can get this over with, clean and tidy.” 

Between the six of them and Logan’s not-terrible plan, the bandits fell under elemental spell-fire and frigid blades of ice flying every which way without the ability to go beyond the entrance of the cave with three shields of the physical and aura-induced in the way. Stepping over the blistered and blackened bodies that now littered the cave floor and entrance, Harley kept his shield tightly to his side as the hairs on the back of his neck refused to go down. 

The cages were rusted and old, multiple people taking up the spaces without the comfort of straw or blankets in their captivity. A familiar head of black hair, even as matted and tangled as it was, stood out in Harley’s mind as his eyes swept over the cages to find that one particular face. They would free everyone but they had come here for Helena and he would be damned if they didn’t find her first. 

Her name on his lips, Ra stopped cold in his tracks as his dark blue eyes took in the scene before him. 

Helena, normally so healthy and vibrant, was having issues staying on her feet, holding onto the arm of the man keeping her upright with both hands. He could see her entire body trembling, dark circles under eyes so much like his own and those strong, beautiful features looking so drawn and pale. The black tunic and slacks she would usually wear under her armor were ripped and clinging to her skin with things that no one wanted to think about at the moment. She was  bruised, her ankle swollen as if something had been injured and not set right while her hands and feet were dark from dirt and abuse. “R...Ra…” She husked out, happiness shining in her eyes at the sight of her baby brother. Her next words came out as a wheezing squeak, unintelligible to their ears with a knife pressing close to the skin of her throat. Her long, matted black hair partially covered the neck of the man holding her upright with an arm across her chest and a wicked-looking dagger against her throat. 

Alaric Bludhaven, a Baron of a minor house in Kryta. The information flicked through Ra’s mind like the pages of a well-read book, trying to remember what he could about the man. Thick blond hair that originally had been slicked back but had obviously fallen out of it’s careful hold with the pomade still clinging to the strands, giving it a stringy look to hang down in watery grey eyes set into a sharp face, hawk-like nose and trimmed goatee. A year older than Helena but was not fairly active in the Ministry, part of a rather reclusive family, the last of his line. A hunting accident a few years back had nicknamed him The Bloody Baron among the nobles of Divinity’s Reach. 

“Stay back, Ravenclaw. No one is taking Helena from me…” Madness gleamed in those grey eyes, similarly drawn and dirty features leading Harley to believe the Baron had probably been taken captive or had thrown his lot in with the bandits to get to Helena. He recalled having had to threaten the bastard away from his sister-in-all-but-blood a fair few times before she had gone missing. “She’s mine. Mine, do you hear me?!” The knife pressed further into her skin, bringing a thin line of red against the blade to trickle down through the dirt caking her throat. 

The sound of multiple weapons being drawn creaked through the open air of the cave like the sounds of shifting leather against wood, the three swords in their company finding their way into grasping hands that were growing more white-knuckled by the second. 

A blue-tinged white aura gathered around the edges of Ra’s eyes with the Bloody Baron too lost in his own fantasies to care of the danger he was in. “She is not yours, Baron Bludhaven. Release my sister.  _ NOW. _ ” Any human being with sense would have dropped the girl and ran screaming in the other direction at this point. Six weapons pointed in his direction from a Seraph, a Shining Blade Officer, three Nobles of Divinity’s Reach and the Sworn Shield of Ravenclaw should have multiplied that need to flee exponentially. But no, ‘Bloody’ Baron Bludhaven was too far gone for that. 

Glinda felt sadness run through her like an electric current, seeing the weakness in Helena’s limbs and the sickly pallor to her usually tanned skin. The girl had been dying for a while now. Was it wishful fancy to think she had been holding onto life just to see her friends and family again? Glinda wouldn’t know what was wrong until she was able to get closer and examine her but she could already tell that no amount of healing magic or potions would be able to save Helena Ravenclaw. 

A thunk of wood and metal echoed in the gathered company’s ears, bringing Selena’s attention to what had fallen into the dirt. The Ravenclaw family symbol stared back at her from the face of the shield that had taken up residence on Harley’s arm for as many years as she had known him. He rarely ever went anywhere without that shield if he thought he’d have to do his job...why? Why was it on...The words froze in her mind as a new energy pulsed from the man beside her, his larger form standing practically in front of herself and Glinda, Ra and Talon on either side of the larger blond. Logan had taken up the rear in case of any more bandits deciding to come home to roost. She could see Talon keeping one eye on the confrontation in front of them but flickering his gaze back and forth. Even a Shining Blade felt worry, apparently. 

“Did you really think it would be that easy?” The voice she could hear sent a shiver down her spine, watching with a perfectly maintained mask as Harley seemed to change in front of their eyes. This was not him losing control...this was definitely something new though. But that voice...deeper, more gravelly than Harley’s usually husky voice could have ever been. It sounded as if something else was talking through their friend. “That some low-life scum like you could really do this?” A black pulse of energy tinted with a violent shade of purple roiled out of Harley’s armor, tendrils leaking out from the edges of his gauntlets like spluttering flames. 

Between a blink and the opening of her eyes, the blond had disappeared from in front of Helena’s gaze, an explosion of black miasma coating the floor from around Harley’s feet. The grasping black smoke rose and twisted around Bludhaven, sickening cracks and pops of muscle preluding a pained scream before Harley took up Helena carefully in his arms, stepping back from the tormented man before Glinda could swear she heard Harley speak in that same deeper, throaty voice. “Demons of Torment will hound you to death and beyond…Die.” Holding Helena carefully in one arm, a twitch of Harley’s hand brought about a tightening of that black smoke against Bludhaven and the screeching sounds of pain ended with a rattle before the body fell to Harley’s feet. 

As soon as Bludhaven was dead, Harley’s shoulders slumped and that blackened edge of energy faded away, prompting him to hold himself up with one arm on the stone wall of the cave. Helena was clinging tightly to his breastplate, murmuring words against the metal she could feel there that he could barely hear. What had he just done? What had happened? 

Forcing himself onto his feet, Harley kept his eyes closed so that he didn’t have to look at the broken body he had caused. “Somebody take her from me.” Murmured denials came from Helena in his arms, tightening her hold on the shirt her hand found above the edge of his armor. “Shhh, shhh...it’s okay. It’s okay, Lena. We’re here, Lena...you’ll be okay now.” Even in his normally unyielding optimism, he doubted those words.

The cologne he could smell as an even, measured step hit his ears told him that it was Ra stepping closer. Harley had to reach up to Helena’s hand, untangling her fingers from his shirt as Ra took her from his arms. He could practically feel the relief flowing through Ra at having his sister in his arms. Talon left the three other members of NTSD to greet Helena, fawning over her and reassuring her that they were there as he made his way to Harley. “Master Exemplar is going to want to know about this, Harley. I’ve never seen anything like that before. I want to say that was Necrotic magic but it felt more vicious than that…” Raising his eyebrows, Talon took a moment to wave his hand in front of Harley’s face, noting that the other still had yet to open his eyes. “Harley, what’s wrong?” Whatever was going on was definitely going to get in the way of the information he had for the blond and the Master Exemplar was not going to be happy with any further interruptions. 

Those golden eyelashes fluttered, raising up like shutters but they were not coming up over golden orbs. No...pure white swirled in Harley’s eyes like the ebb and flow of fog in the morning light. “I can’t see, Talon. Don’t...don’t tell the others. It...it’ll go away. Whatever happened, this is probably just momentary.” He could blame one of the bombs that had been thrown their way by the bandits. It wouldn’t be the first time a Seraph had reported going momentarily blind from an explosion like that. Just because his shield had protected the others didn’t mean that he hadn’t been affected.  

Not happy but going with it anyway, Talon sighed before tugging Harley’s arm over his shoulder so that the blond could lean on him. “Harley’s experiencing some aftereffects of those bombs the bandits used. I think some of it got in his eyes. Let’s get everyone back home…” There were quite a few members of the lost Falcon Company in this cave in various states of disrepair. Glinda stepped away from Helena, finding random books, shirts and whatnot from the bandits to turn each item into a Portkey with a quickly murmured, ‘Portus’ and waiting for the item to glow blue before she gave them to the Seraph captives. A quick pop of magic and the injured Seraph all disappeared from their cages. 

They had saved the missing members of a Seraph Company and defeated an entire sect of bandits...a good day, overall. 

“Come on, guys, let’s get Helena healed up enough we can get back to Divinity’s Reach, the smell is really starting to get to me.” Harley muttered, leaning more heavily on Talon without meaning to. He couldn’t seem to keep his feet right now and it was driving him insane. He just wanted to be able to go home and get over whatever the hell was happening to him. Unknown to Harley, the flickering, diaphanous flames had yet to dissipate from around his gloves. 

A rattling breath brought his attention to where he could hear Ra going to his knees under the sudden dead weight of his sister in his arms. The hacking, heart-wrenching cough was interspersed with the soft, clinking sound of a hand rummaging in Harley’s potions’ pack to grab a few of the many remedies he carried on a regular basis. “Dittany for the lacerations, swelling solution and anti-inflammatory…” Selena was muttering to herself as she grabbed different bottles before Harley cleared his throat to gain her attention. 

“She’s coughing pretty bad. She might need to have her lungs cleared up before you try giving her anything else.” If she had an infection of any kind, whatever they gave her might react badly and become worse than it already was. Harley couldn’t see it but he could already tell Selena’s pale face had lost all ounce of color that it could. There were some things that even magic couldn’t fix and she was praying that this was not one of them. 

Helena weakly pushed away Selena’s hand when the dark-haired young woman went to grab her wand. “No...Don’t waste your magic, Selena.” Further coughing wracked her frail frame, forcing Ra to hold her more tightly against his chest even as his gloved fingers tried to card through her hair. “I’ve been sick for, for too long. But I couldn’t die until after he,” the scorn and hate in her voice made certain everyone knew who she was speaking of, “had died and couldn’t...couldn’t hurt me anymore. Got a bullet in my leg from one of the centaur sharpshooters. The bandits didn’t know about it until it was too late.” That grimy, bruised hand came up to cup Ra’s face, running a thumb against that cheek she remembered pinching when he’d been so much shorter than her. “I’m glad you found me, Birdie. It was, it was good to see you all...one last time. Tell mom...tell her I’m sorry.” Her voice was growing softer, near a whisper by the time she had reached the end of her sentence, snuggling herself in tighter against her brother to try and steal more of his warmth. “I’m cold, Birdie. Get Baby...over here. He’s always warm…” 

Harley’s heart nearly broke in his chest as he heard this beautiful, strong woman calling him by his rarely-used nickname. Even though they had been the oldest of the group, she had always called him ‘Baby’. Talon helped him step closer to the two, the blond kneeling in the dirt before his arms found their way around Ra’s shoulders, tugging the two dark-haired Ravenclaws against his chest to keep Helena between them even as Glinda and Selena placed a hand on either shoulder between Ra and Harley’s barricade. 

“M-Mom...Mom’s...diadem. It’s...I buried it. It sh-should...should still be there. The apple orchard...in Queensland.” A huffy, breathless laugh turned into a cough as her chapped lips smiled. “Where Ha-arley ate enough apples to make himself sick…” That trip had also been the time when Helena realized she was never going to eat caramel again and Ra had gotten his first taste of a chocolate-covered caramel apple. Harley could remember that day as the first time he’d been treated as part of the family instead of as a vassal. Roland Ravenclaw had called him ‘son’ during that trip and it had warmed Harley to the bone...a very different feeling from what he was experiencing now. 

“C’mon, Hel, you can’t…” Harley husked, shaking his head in denial even as tears burned at the back of his eyes. “You can’t leave us. You’re too damn stubborn to die, Pretty-Lady...please.” The lack of answer from the usually quick-witted woman and her body going slack between the bodies sandwiching her in place denied his plea, forcing the blond to feel yet more cracks arcing across the surface of his heart. 

Ra was silent, unable to speak through the second round of grief their group was experiencing in less than a week. First his fiancee and now his sister...he knew he was not the only one that this was affecting but in some corner of his mind he couldn’t bring himself to care beyond how much it hurt at the moment. Glinda and Selena had been the best of friends with Helena, had looked up to her just as much as Ra himself had, even though they hadn’t been as close to Reth they had been looking forward to him being a part of their group for years to come. 

Harley pulled back from the group-hug, bundling Helena against his chest as he made his way to his feet. “Logan, Talon...could you both go back to Divinity’s Reach and check on the remaining Seraph? I’m certain they’ll need the help.” 

“Sure, Harley...we’ll see  you all later.” Logan’s voice was subdued, hardly able to believe what he had been made privy to before turning on his heel and walking out with Talon at his side. Neither one of them would dare speak of the happenings in the cave ever again. 

Glinda, already gleaning Harley’s thoughts on what needed to happen, pulled her wand from its hidden place in the sleeve of her shirt and waved it with a few muttered words, summoning branches and fallen pieces of the trees in the surrounding forest. Selena’s own magic helped her get the makings of a pyre started in the center of the cave. 

A thick layering of leaves and flowers decorated the center of the pyre as Harley laid her on top of the gathered wood, feeling the rush of Ra’s warm magic brush him by and wrap around the woman that had been an inspiration to them both. Opening his eyes with the hope that whatever magic had taken them over had faded, he was disappointed...until his eyes caught sight of the beautiful woman standing beside the pyre. 

Helena stood beside her brother, watching as Glinda’s magic set fire to the wood. Looking at her as if through a fog, her hair as thick and beautiful as it always had been, her skin clear and a paler, more washed out tan than her brother’s. A thin blue sundress had taken the place of her prisoner’s clothes, her favorite shoes decorating her feet as if she was on her way to the market with friends instead of standing as a ghost at her own funeral. 

How could he see her? It didn’t look like anyone else was able to see Helena standing there. Offering him that small, secretive smile that always was a warning for some form of mischief, the dark-haired woman walked to him as calmly as you please. “Well I’m glad you can see me, Harley...you’ll come into your new powers nicely. Don’t worry so much about them. Just take it as it comes and learn to control it. You might find it to be more of a gift than a curse…” Going up on tiptoe, Helena pressed a kiss to his forehead that felt like a flutter of winter wind against his skin. “Give everyone my love and tell mother that I’m sorry...and keep taking care of Ra. He’ll see what’s good for him soon enough.” A wink and that tinkling laugh echoed in his ears before she disappeared like a fine morning mist in sunlight. 

Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat burning it’s way up to his eyes, Harley wiped at them with the back of his hands. The world still didn’t look normal but at least it wasn’t all white again. Everything just looked washed out. All colors were faded and he could barely see the outlines of the people in the cave outside of the colors that he could see. The flame appeared almost blue to his eyes instead of the orange and yellow it was supposed to be. What the hell was this new power and what had Helena meant that he’d come into them nicely? Great...something new to stress out about after all of this, including whatever the hell Talon had wanted to tell him about what the Shining Blade had found out regarding his parents. Attempting to shut his thoughts off from the stressful turn they were taking, Harley instead concentrated on the warmth of Glinda and Selena burrowing into either side of him as they sought the comfort his larger form always seemed to emanate. 

It didn’t take long for Glinda to drag Ra in between herself and Selena, letting the Ravenclaw youth hide his tears behind the winged curtain of his black hair. The two Elementalists nodded to each other, wrapping their arms around their boys as best they could, sinking to their knees in front of the pyre as it burned. 

~

Their return to Divinity’s Reach was subdued, none of them willing to talk even as Glinda side-along apparated Harley as the boy was unable to do it himself. Immediately upon reaching Ravenclaw Tower, the girls separated to their usual rooms while the boys did the same. None of them would be alone for a while if Glinda had anything to say about it...this particular development had blindsided even her Sight and not knowing something or having some sort of idea of what was coming never sat very well with her. 

Unfortunately for Harley, the blond wasn’t allowed much time to rest and recuperate. Talon and Cerise both sat on the edge of his bed, garbed in their full armor. Cerise was slowly and carefully cleaning her blade while Talon was reading one of Harley’s books on the Dwarven language. 

Taking deep  breaths to keep himself calm, Harley tried to focus his eyes on what was in front of him. He had been grateful Glinda had decided to just have them all apparate instead of having him try to find out how to make this new vision work. “What is it, Talon? Sorry, hello Cerise…” It had taken him a moment to remember his manners but thankfully Cerise wasn’t holding it against him as she inclined her brown-haired head, a sympathetic smile on her pretty face. 

“Hello, Harley. My sympathies for your losses since we have last seen each other. The world may be a bit less bright from their loss but the Halls of Lyssa and Balthazar both will rejoice at their arrival.” The loss of two talented Seraph was a blow to everyone but she did not want to think about what would happen to her if she had lost her sister...or gods forbid her fiance and sister within a week of each other? She’d probably be catatonic with grief. In her mind, this just cemented the strength of these four young adults. “I wish we were able to let you have time to mourn but the Master Exemplar is insistent that we show you what we have found…” 

Shutting the thick tome in his hands quietly and ensuring he hadn’t upset Harley’s own place marker, Talon stood as he placed the book back in its usual place on his desk. “A look inside of the Shining Blade archives has given us an address for your parents’ last known residence, Harley. We wanted to give you time but…” 

Harley rolled his shoulders carelessly, watching his two friends with the eyes of someone who was trying to bring themselves back from the brink of not caring. “Yea, Anise is very insistent when she has something she wants someone to know…Guess I don’t need to change out of this armor if we might be heading into hostile territory.” Plucking up a piece of parchment from his desk, he readied his quill before quickly penning out a note to his friends. 

Hopefully Glinda and the others wouldn’t kill him for just writing out, “Kidnapped by Talon and Cerise, will be back later.” Pinning it carefully to his door, the blond gestured for the two Exemplars to lead the way. He could only hope that this wouldn’t take too terribly long...all he wanted was to sleep for a week at this point. 

~

A country dirt road surrounded on both sides with trees, hills and caves...this did not scream ‘hideout’ to his mind. Then again he wasn’t used to being in an area labeled as a ‘safe house’ in an area that was rife with sunlight, moss and wild flowers. 

There wasn’t much time for conversation once they stepped closer to the cave leading back out further into what appeared to be a house built into the dirt walls as ettins crawled out of the forest. The house itself was infested with spiders, including a very large one that made Harley’s skin crawl even after they got rid of the Kormir-damned thing. The more he stared at some of his surroundings, the more Harley realized what his sight was showing him. 

The mist clouding his vision allowed him to see washed-out outlines of the people he would normally be able to view in full color. Was his sight changing to some sort of white-wash? Yet he could see some of the colors on the spiders and ettins they had beaten in shades of gray, black and mottled green. It didn’t make any sense…

Making their way further back into the hideout, Harley found destroyed belongings. The shattered remains of a bookshelf, a shredded roughspun cloth backpack...Was this where his parents had lived? Was this supposed to be where he should have grown up? 

Two gravestones had been set in the back of the cave, careful carvings on the stone face bringing to mind the Ascalonian burial rites he and Ra had learned about at an early age. Both gravestones had a badger outlined on the stone with the words, “Honesty Faith Loyalty Diligence” in a perfect circle around the inscribed badger. Just below each of those was an inscription akin to an epitaph but Harley had to use his fingers to clear away the spiderwebs and clustered leaves off of its surface to read. 

Over his shoulder he heard Cerise read out the inscription. “Three joys gave his life meaning: His wife, his country and above all, his child. May the Gods bless and protect our beloved Harley.” Harley felt his throat tightening for the second time that day, coughing softly before he tried clearing away the second stone as well. “Cherished Wife, Devoted Mother, Loyal Servant of Kryta. ‘Our life’s labor was to make a better world for the children to live in. May our beloved Harley find it so…” 

Harley nearly jumped half a foot in the air when Talon’s hand landed on his shoulder, trying to offer what comfort he could to the kneeling blond. “It seems the White Mantle found your parents after all. I'm so sorry.”

“I...I never really wanted to think about them. The Ravenclaws were all the family I really needed. I always thought that if they had wanted me they wouldn’t have left me on the streets of Divinity’s Reach for the Ravenclaws to find…” Wiping away at his eyes once again, Harley inwardly cursed himself for being such a crybaby. He’d certainly earned Helena’s nickname now. “Do we know who placed these gravestones? Have you found any clues that would say…?” 

Cerise shrugged her shoulders, sheathing her sword after cleaning it off on the nearby corpse of a spider. “Friends, perhaps? Fellow agents? We may never know. It was likely the same people who rescued you and took you to safety in Divinity’s Reach. It could have just been bad luck that they could have lost sight of you, gotten attacked and made you run and you don’t remember…” Always the logical one but ever-hopeful. It was what would make Cerise a fairly effective Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff if she ever made it to being sorted. 

Standing up from his place in the dirt for the umpteenth time that day, Harley wrapped the two Exemplars into a tight hug. “Thank you both for finding this place. For telling me as much as you could. I finally know that my family didn’t give me up, they were trying to save me.” Just the thought of having grown up as a member of the Shining Blade was enough to give him nightmares. 

“This was never just another mission, my friend. Helping you with this, finding these answers...they have been our pleasure.” Talon pulled back from the hug, straightening out his hair from where Harley’s chin had mussed up the usually slicked-back strands. 

Feeling a little playful for the first time in hours, Harley let his hand come up and finished completely wrecked the careful job Talon had done of fixing his hair, letting the black strands come down into his face in an artful mess. “There.” 

Cerise grinned, a soft snicker covered behind her hand. “The natural look is good on you, Talon. I’m sure Lady Gryffindor wouldn’t be able to keep her eyes off of you if you show up like that.” 

The mention of Glinda Gryffindor put the fear of Balthazar into Talon’s boots. “Please do not remind me. I still have to figure out what to do for the date I asked her on when things have calmed down…” Talon was immediately stopped from making his way back to the front of the cave, the large hand on his shoulder no doubt belonging to Harley. Oh, wait, he hadn’t told Harley that he was going on a date with Glinda, had he? Well that was not going to end well.

“You finally asked her on a date and you didn’t tell me?” Harley asked, stepping to stand in front of his friend and beginning to walk backwards as he and Cerise made to leave the cave. Talon’s excuse of there being quite a lot of other drama going on was waved away as if it was inconsequential in Harley’s mind. Yes he was upset about many things right now but the happiness of his friends was always something he could concentrate on to cheer himself up. If his friends were happy, he was usually happy because of it. “You don’t know where to take her? Why not? It’s not like she’s difficult...Glinda’s just very...uh...special. And picky. And the most powerful woman in Kryta that isn’t a Queen.” The fact that Talon was slowly becoming paler and paler underneath that creamed-caramel tan skin was rather telling that Harley wasn’t being helpful. In the least. “I’m just joking, Talon. Just be honest, be yourself and let her experience new things or let her teach you something new.” 

Taking on a thoughtful face, Harley absentmindedly chewed on his bottom lip. Glinda would smack him a good one if she could see him but he didn’t care right now about the damage it could cause his skin or how much she hated that habit. “There is a festival going in Divinity’s Reach. I don’t know how much longer it will be here but there’s also a Quidditch game at the beginning of the next week.”

Cerise blinked, raising an eyebrow at Harley. “What is ‘Quit-ditch’?”

That stopped Harley in his pace, almost tripping backwards over a root his boot was caught on until the both of them helped keep him upright. “What is...you don’t…” Flabbergasted. Shocked. “Don’t ever say that in front of Glinda. If you value your life, don’t do it. Actually, adding Selena and Ra to that list is also a safe bet for your continued sanity but Glinda’s the worst. Okay, whether Talon makes it part of the date or not, you’re coming to the  _ Quidditch _ game with me, Cerise. Bring your fiance if you’d like, I’m sure you’ll love it.” He then spent the rest of the trip back to Divinity’s Reach explaining the game of Quidditch to his two friends. 

Talon’s undying curiosity and Cerise’s disbelief of such a brutal game existing was entertainment in itself, distracting Harley from the stress of the day. Harley’s laughter died in his throat when he hit the house again, bringing the other two up short before putting a damper on their good cheer as well. They had hoped that making Harley laugh and making him concentrate on something other than the loss they had suffered recently would help the others as well...they could only hope it worked. 

Now all that they could do was keep a watch on the four most powerful young adults in Kryta and make sure they didn’t blow up the world. For right now, tomorrow would take care of itself.


	11. Chapter Nine: Come What May

Chapter Nine: Come What May  
  
  
Talon Mehid was not used to being nervous. A member of the Shining Blade was trained to see past the feelings that could cause such things as the ‘jitters’ or even fear. But here he was, two and a half months after the absolute mess that had been the issue with Eldvin Monastery and Captain Tervelan...then Harley’s parents...and they couldn’t forget about the White Mantle and Alexander Reth. With everything that had been happening within a few simple days, Talon had asked Glinda to allow him to give her time to grieve so that they could enjoy their date at a later time. He hadn’t expected to be gifted with a quick kiss to a tanned cheek for his apparent ‘thoughtfulness’ before the four founding members of the NTSD disappeared from the public eye for the past week and a half.   
  
  
From what he and Cerise had managed to dig up, Harley had uprooted the four of them and dragged them to the Ravenclaw family cottage in Southsun Cove. Knowing Harley, the blond had probably wanted them to be as far away from their problems as possible and so had wanted them to have time and space to just let everything be for a time. A note from Harley had thanked him, unnecessarily, for giving them the time and also for being willing to wait for his date with Glinda. Inside the letter had been two tickets to the upcoming Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, which was apparently quite the grudge match. A postscript at the bottom in Selena’s familiar hand informed him to be sure to wear either Gryffindor or Slytherin colors if they were going to attend the game.   
  
  
He hadn’t known what to think that he was going on a date with such casual clothing but then again...Harley  _had_  told him to go to the carnival and the game and apparently one did not dress in anything fancy while attending these events. He was certain that somehow his blond friend had been exaggerating the injuries that could happen from just being part of the audience in these games.  
  
  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Talon took a moment to straighten out his black pants and thick-soled boots, white tunic with gold edging, black cotton high-collar jacket and a red-and-gold scarf wrapped around his neck to keep out the worst of the winter chill that had finally fully set in. Late winters were the worst. Unsure as to the decorum for such situations, the dark-haired Exemplar ran a nervous hand through his loose black hair before raising his fist to knock on the deep-blue painted wooden door. As soon as his fist made to hit it, the door slid open to reveal a familiar grinning face.  
  
  
Harley looked much better for the time that their group had taken for themselves away from Divinity’s Reach. He actually looked like he’d gotten some sun. Surprisingly the blond wasn’t dressed in his usual armor or the casual black-on-black he tended to wear. Nope. A small smirk made its way onto his face, raising both eyebrows at the taller male. “Glinda got to you.” Soft black cashmere sweater just tight enough to showcase his muscles when he moved underneath a thick thigh-length jacket and khaki-colored pants with shiny black shoes all screamed Glinda...or Ra, either one.   
  
  
“Yep! Have fun on your date, Talon. I’ll hopefully hear all about it after today…” Harley tugged his gloves on absentmindedly, patting the shorter male on the shoulder as he walked passed.   
  
  
Talon’s smirk only got wider before he called over his shoulder to the departing blond, “Have fun with Queen Jennah and give the Master Exemplar my best.” The half-hearted grumbles about nosy, know-it-all prettyboy Ravenclaws made him chuckle before stepping in through the open door, shutting it behind him. There would have been a time that being called a ‘prettyboy’ by another man would have bothered him. Oddly enough from Harley he felt a little flattered as he recalled Selena at one point mentioning just how picky the blond tended to be when it came to finding others attractive. Knowing the people that he surrounded himself with, he believed Harley to be perfectly within his rights to be picky...his friends would never let him live it down if he dated someone that was physically considered ‘subpar’ unless there was some amazing mental or emotional connection that superseded all physical attraction. Making his way through the entryway to the smaller, family living room that led up to the groups’ tower and Common Room while buried in his thoughts, Talon heard the steps of Selena and Ra long before he could actually see them.   
  
  
Selena looked as radiant as usual with her heeled knee-high boots trimmed in sumptuous black fur, her white skirt the only thing visible from beyond her thigh-length, double-breasted emerald green town coat with its shiny platinum buttons. Her usually loose, wavy hair had been braided to come over her shoulder while the top of her head was covered in a woven black wool snow cap. From what he recalled from Harley’s words about their group, both Selena and Ra had problems in the cold while Glinda and Harley were the eternally-warm space-heaters. Going from Southsun Cove where the air is practically tropical to the cold, crisp air of sudden winter in Divinity’s Reach would be a shock to anyone’s system. “Selena, you look beautiful today.”   
  
  
That soft smile was worth the compliment, easily seeing how no one could see Selena as being one of the four heads of the most infamous gang in Tyria as a whole. Actually he was pretty sure that Anise was putting them at ‘mob’ status. “Thank you, Talon.” Ra’s presence behind her stole the Exemplar’s attention, musing to himself that it was no wonder Harley was head over heels for the dark-haired Ravenclaw youth. He seriously had to ponder how these four were younger than he was by two years, they certainly did not act like it...well, unless Harley and Glinda were---  
  
  
All thoughts ceased their traversal through his mind. A normally sharp, witty mind that was the shining beacon in his field turned to an incomprehensible pile of brain matter. Glinda Gryffindor slowly but confidently came down the curving tower steps from behind Ra, the young man’s movement out of the way barely registering in Talon’s thoughts. She had taken the time to make the curls that  bounced around her face more pronounced, the perfect peaches-and-cream complexion highlighting golden eyes surrounded by feathery black lashes with only the lightest dusting of natural-toned makeup bringing further attention to her face. He had never seen this vibrant pixie in anything but proper ‘lady’ attire and today seemed to be the exception. White leggings encased her legs, the black leather of her boots seeming almost red when she stepped, the tiny matching pom-poms attached to the laces bouncing against the smooth leather with each movement. A knee-length, three-quarter sleeve black cardigan fell off her shoulders to reveal the halter-style red mid-thigh dress she wore with a rather wide gold-edged black belt tying the whole outfit together and accentuating her small form and trim waist.  
  
  
Talon gave her a what he hoped was a charming smile, and offered her his arm, which Glinda took, wrapping her dainty little arms around his forearm and returning his smile with her own coy little grin.  “Well, Mr. Mehid, I am at your mercy.  To what great adventure will you be leading me this fine day?”   
  
  
  
Talon chuckled, planting a kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear, “As if you don't already know, my little cheater.”  
  
  
Glinda rolled her eyes, a slight flush to her cheeks from the close proximity from this handsome man.  “I actually do not know, apart from the Quidditch game.  I didn't peek.” What kind of cologne was he wearing? It smelled amazing...  
  
  
  
Talon cocked an eyebrow, smirking.  “Oh really?”     
  
  
“Yes, really,” Glinda replied, coyly.  “What, you don’t believe me?  Me???”  
  
  
Talon snorted teasingly, wrapping an arm around her waist.  “It’s a surprise.”  
  
  
Glinda’s smile turned into cute, girlish little pout.  “Fine…”  
  
  
That deep, throaty chuckle made Glinda’s half-nymph heart do somersaults in her chest, the diminutive redhead having to use every ounce of her self-control to not respond to the shiver running up and down the length of her spine. Maybe that intoxicating smell was meant to make her just want to cuddle into him and not move, that sounded like a good idea. It took her a moment to recognize the smell as pure cinnamon, her favorite spice.   
  
  
As his date was not moving away from the arm still looped around her waist, Talon made no move to remove said limb before using it to gently lead her towards the door. He was too engrossed in the warmth seeping into his bones from the pure closeness of the object of his affections to worry too much about the teasing being tossed their way from Selena and Ra. Leading his date through the streets of Divinity’s Reach and out of Ossan Quarter, he couldn’t help but smile. “Is it just me or do you practically live in Ravenclaw Manor at this point?”  
  
  
That soft, bell-like giggle was like music to his ears and warmed him to the core as Glinda snuggled a bit further into his side. “We all have rooms in each other’s houses but as both Ra and Harley live there, it is easier for everyone to remain there when we can, considering everything that has happened recently.” Especially since Ra’s parents were spending more and more time away from the manor with each passing moon. At this rate they would permanently live in Ebonhawke before the next Festival of Lyss, leaving the Divinity’s Reach manor to Ra. Oddly enough, she couldn’t remember the last time she had actually been home and remained there for more than a few hours.   
  
  
Quiet conversation dominated their walk through Divinity’s Reach, enjoying the brisk cold around them as children ran through the streets with snowballs in hand and red-cheeked faces. He could imagine Glinda’s surprise if he told her that Wintersday was his favorite time of year just because seeing all of these happy children reminded him of his own siblings. A pang of longing arced through his heart before he decided that if tonight went as well as he hoped, he might be able to use the next date to introduce Glinda to his family. ...on second thought, leave that for a third date. Or maybe the fourth. No need to scare her off too soon with the insanity of his family. He didn’t know how she would handle that particular group of people at the moment.   
  
  
Numerous blankets had been laid out along the grassy ground surrounding a shallow pool of water at the wooded niche just below the Plaza of Melandru. In the shallow, crystalline pool were numerous chairs at the base of the statue itself, holding musicians that were all playing soft, beautiful music to accompany the singers, each of the vocalists seated neatly on top of the stone columns in matching emerald green uniforms. The effect was such that it seemed as if the music was in the air itself but a few small signs littered near the performance area informed the watchers that the baskets of food that could be purchased to enjoy while enjoying the show would benefit local children to learn musical instruments. Talon had already spoken to one of the organizers and had set them up with a rust red blanket laid out off to the side of the rest of the larger clump of watchers. A large, wicker basket covered in a typical checkered blanket marked their spot as being reserved.   
  
  
He knew it wasn’t something as fancy as what she was probably used to, but Harley had told him to show her something new. She always seemed so busy taking care of everyone else it seemed like a good idea to show her that there were people in the city that were attempting to do the same thing...it might give her a few other things that she could give to others that already aligned with plans of her own. Talon led her to their blanket, making sure she was comfortable before he let her really take in the scenery around them. Her nymph side would hopefully enjoy the fact that they were outside but the warming spells woven into each of the blankets would keep the chill from affecting anyone too terribly. Even though the Plaza was charmed to remain in a spring-like state year round, something that Talon appreciated greatly, he wished that it was more of an environmental bubble instead of just a charm that covered the trees, grass, etc.   
  
  
Glinda took a deep breath of the brisk air, enjoying the sound of the music and voices swirling around them as well as the warmth emanating from the blanket. For the first time in days she felt...calm. There was no one asking her for an opinion, help with something, no Gryffindors and no friends. No matter how much she loved being at the center of everything, the one that everyone depended on to get things done...it was nice to not have to worry for a few moments. From what she had heard, Talon had planned the entire date but was glad that he had asked Harley for some confirmation of what he’d had in mind. Now she was even happier that she hadn’t peeked.   
  
  
The redheaded half-nymph watched as Talon sat down beside her, removing the blanket from the top of the basket to begin laying out some small plates and bowls of different foods and a thermos of what smelled like her favorite tea. A variety of small sandwiches with different types of bread and fillings, bowls of fragrant soup in varying colours, as well as a few different sweets ranging from cakes to twisted sugar art all joined the stoneware cups that Talon had already poured two measures of steaming hot tea into. The dark-haired Exemplar removed a piece of parchment from the basket, setting the wicker item off to the side of the blanket so that they had more room before letting her in on the secret for their lunch. “Each item from the basket is from a different culture. Part of what the musicians are trying to do is get people interested in the other countries surrounding our own. Main ways of doing that are, of course, music as well as food and dancing. After most of the people have eaten apparently there will be a small dancing class to learn some of the cultural dances from the different countries that the food is based from.” His heart was somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach at the thought of dancing since he doubted these musicians had anything as lively as what he was used to but...well, for Glinda he would at least try.   
  
  
Both of them had a ball trying each of the smorgasbord of food laid out in front of them. Some of the soups were far too spicy for Talon’s sensitive tongue but Glinda adored them. He preferred the rice dishes that were full of chopped vegetables and spices. Some of the items Glinda could recognize but she was ecstatic to find that the rice dishes Talon enjoyed so much were from some of the local nymph villages.   
  
  
To Talon’s eternal surprise the dance instructor was a rather large Norn male that looked like he would dwarf even Harley in size and girth. His earth-toned appearance with that long reddish-brown hair and eyes the color of tilled soil made Glinda believe that the Norn who introduced himself as Solif Heimdall of Bear would get along with Harley quite well. His deep, even-toned voice and happy demeanor gave him a very calming presence as he walked the couples that joined him in the grass through the steps for multiple Norn dances as well as those from Sylvari revels and even some that Glinda recognized from the Charr. It became very quickly apparent that Talon had about as much dancing ability as Harley himself...which was to say, none. Thankfully he was able to keep up and not step on her feet too terribly.   
  
  
A few hours of being held in Talon’s arms, twirling around, enjoying the warmth and energy flowing through the Plaza at everyone’s joy of the day flooded away whatever vestiges of depression that might have lingered after the past few weeks’ events. Group dances from the Norn had everyone in stitches as they danced, especially since Solif himself was such a large man and yet had no shame in performing either the women’s or men’s part of any dance that someone wasn’t clear on. Her favorite part of the afternoon was a toss up between the slow, waltz-like dance from Ascalon that let her stand within mere inches of her date’s ‘personal bubble’ (damn Harley’s infectious word choices!) or being hand-fed those nutty, layered pastry confections covered in sticky honey.   
  
  
Pleasantly full and practically glowing with contentment, Glinda tucked herself back into Talon’s side as they left the Plaza of Melandru and a few moments of quiet conversation saw them out past the gates of Divinity’s Reach and towards the outskirts of Shaemoor. An open-ended oval of raised benches had been erected at some point during the day, the lowest bench still a good distance above Talon’s head.   
  
  
“This is just the first step in creating a true Quidditch pitch for Queensland.” Glinda explained, smiling at the young Mesmer that was portaling everyone up into the bench seats since no one had had the time to complete the stairs before the beginning of the game. “Our teams have been having to practice in Triskellion Vale and well, needless to say, we weren’t too happy with that…”   
  
  
Considering what Harley had told him about how seriously Glinda and the others took Quidditch, of this he had absolutely no doubt. Uncomfortable at the nearly-electric feeling being Mesmer-portaled left on his skin, Talon wrapped his arm just a little more tightly around Glinda’s trim waist as he led the way up the rest of the stairs to what looked like a boxed-off area with colored seats reserved for a very specific group of people. The chairs had all been painted red, blue, green, yellow and white so he had a fairly good idea of who the chairs belonged to since a blue and green chair were each already occupied by Ra and Selena.   
  
  
Talon couldn’t help but notice that the green chairs were on the farthest left, followed by the blue, yellow and then red with the white chairs in a line behind the colored ones. It looked like you couldn’t fit more than maybe eight people in this little rectangle of comfortable seats stuck in a square of open floor. Considering magic, he was pretty sure Ra or one of the others could conjure more chairs if necessary. He was grateful that Glinda didn’t remove herself from his side as they sat in the two red chairs available, it was far too enjoyable to have her this close and he didn’t really want to let go just yet.   
  
  
Unfortunately once he noticed a very familiar group of people, his body moved on its own and the dark-haired Exemplar was on his feet with a bow towards the four coming their way. He had been ingrained to stand and bow in the Master Exemplar’s presence, not to mention the Queen’s...Queen Jennah laughed daintily from behind her gloved hand, waving him back to his seat with a kind reprimand of not depriving Glinda of her handsome space heater. A soft flush made itself apparent on his tanned face before he managed to sit back down, slightly happy when Glinda merely snuggled herself back into his side, tucking her legs under herself to get more comfortable so that his arm could come back around her.   
  
  
While the Queen and Master Exemplar took their seats behind Selena and Ra, Captain Thackeray joining the two as well, Harley took his usual seat between Glinda and Ra. The blond, immediately upon seating himself, dug into the black canvas bag that had the NTSD crest along the front flap to dig out scarves and flags for the group of them. He passed Slytherin green and silver to Ra and Selena, knowing that Ra would cheer on the Slytherin team before he cheered for Gryffindor and making sure that he had given himself, Glinda and Talon the red and gold scarves to wrap around their necks so that everyone could see exactly who was cheering for who. Upon closer inspection of the surrounding group in the seating area beyond their own, Talon noted that many were wearing similar things to show their chosen team support. ...unless you were that odd-looking man with the rather large lion hat on his head. But he was certain he had probably made it himself. Another glance through their group brought something else to his attention. A flash of black and gold on Harley’s right index finger was a surprise...the blond wasn’t a ring-wearing type. Actually he had never seen him wear jewelry before other than that pendant from the White Mantle attack. Hm.   
  
  
Apparently he wasn’t the only one who noticed as Glinda immediately took hold of Harley’s hand and stared at the ring. The ring itself was shiny hematite with a thin band of topaz bars creating an almost seamless divot in the metal. Carved into the top of the band were the too-familiar words that Harley had been using for years with his Hufflepuffs, ‘Honesty Faith Loyalty Diligence’ in a scrawling script. The ring looked old...like a family ring. A soft gasp escaped from the redheaded girl as new branches of their future became clear in her mind before she was practically dancing in her seat with excitement. “You have to tell me everything.” That tone brooked no argument but the resigned look on Harley’s face showed that he was only here in the crowd because it was tradition for them to all watch the game together, no matter what. He had the eyes of someone that was emotionally overwrought but he was doing what he always did, shoving it down and concentrating on his friends instead of wallowing in whatever was going on. Talon honestly hoped that his friend would be alright...he didn’t like it when he didn’t see a smile on that handsome face.   
  
  
Still, Harley nodded before turning their attention to the game. A game between Gryffindor and Slytherin always promised to be a good one, although Harley would admit he preferred the sniping and rule-debating that went back and forth during a Ravenclaw-Slytherin match. These games were always long as Slytherin tended to play dirty and Gryffindor had a bad tendency of playing ‘keep away’ from the Slytherin chasers. Although Harley swore that the new Gryffindor seeker was going to get a boot up his ass if the tiny, dark-haired thing didn’t get a move on!  
  
  
Harley spared a glance over to Glinda, shaking his head in commiseration as, once again, the Slytherin Keeper blocked another goal. The Gryffindor chasers were not having much luck today and Harley swore that the Gryffindor Keeper was asleep on his broom for all the good his large form did for his blocking ability. The game did inspire a small smile from the blond when Glinda jumped up out of her seat, yelling at the Slytherin team about a foul that Selena immediately tried to refute with some archaic rule that no one listened to at any point and time unless it perfectly suited them. Otherwise known as: Slytherin bullshitting. Ra gleefully added fuel to the fire and Harley watched as Talon just shook his head, grinning as he tugged his beloved down into his lap so that he could snuggle her into his chest as they watched the game. He could still see her lips moving as she muttered about dirty rotten cheaters under her breath. He hoped she didn’t intend on utilizing any of those threats...they sounded rather nasty. Damnit, Glinda was listening to him too much at this point.   
  
  
Four hours, thirteen fouls on both sides, two time outs and a lot of screaming on either side of the red and green contingent found the Gryffindor fans pouting as Slytherins Seeker managed to catch the snitch, ending the game with a score of 370 to 210. It had obviously been Talons’ first game as the boy had winced with each collision and tugged Glinda tighter against him as the game went on. Harley was surprised Glinda wasn’t permanently molded to Talon’s friend at this point but well, he supposed it would happen sooner or later. Talon was firmly dragged into conversation with Selena and Glinda, talking about the game in detail and what he’d thought of his first Quidditch game as they all made their way through the mesmer portal to the ground and back towards Divinity’s Reach for a late dinner.   
  
  
Ra led the way to their usual restaurant near the Plaza of Lyssa, the hostess hardly blinking at the group of five before making her way through the small restaurant to a horseshoe-shaped booth in the back of the establishment that immediately gained a web of magic arcing over the table in an Imperturbable Charm. Glinda showed Talon how to order his food from the menu laid out over each of the plates, tapping each food item that he wanted as well as his drinks before the menus disappeared with the completion of each order. As soon as their food was ready it would appear on each of their plates. Talon had to admit that magic was a wonderful thing…  
  
  
Harley and Talon each sat at the end of the table, the dark-haired Exemplar noting that Ra was currently stuck between Selena and Glinda in the very center of the booth. He was used to seeing either Harley stuck in the middle or Harley and Ra seated together...why would Harley force himself to the edge? Glinda’s curiosity could not be abated any longer as she turned her kohl-lined amber eyes to Harley’s own gold orbs, trying to pin him in place with just her stare. “Spill. Now.” This had the unfortunate reaction of Harley being under the strict attentions of Ra and Selena, both wondering just what Harley had done to gain this level of bossiness from Glinda.   
  
  
Clearing his throat after taking a swig from the glass filled with what appeared to be some kind of juice in front of him, the blond finally began to speak to clear away Glinda’s incurable curiosity. “I was invited to the Palace this morning and, as  you know, I stayed there until the game and arrived with Jennah and the others…” Harley laid his right hand out on the table, showing Ra and Selena the Hufflepuff family signet ring seated on his finger. “They wanted to speak to me about this. Jennah is reinstating my family as a noble house here in Kryta…”   
  
  
Selena lifted his hand into her own, marvelling at the differences between her snow-pale skin and Harley’s own not-quite-tan complexion and the size of his one hand as she inspected the ring. It was beautiful, of that there was no doubt. “But that would mean you would be gaining a title…”   
  
  
Harley’s nod finished her thought, the blond taking his hand back and hiding his hand back under the table as if he was afraid of the ring on his finger. “Due to the inactivity in the family, Jennah had to demote the original line down to the bottom of the ladder, of course, but...she said with the things I’ve done for her and for Kryta in my life so far that she could easily raise my family up to at least Baron status without raising any eyebrows or cries of favoritism.”   
  
  
Talon couldn’t help his snort from escaping, immediately putting down his mug of hardened cider. “Anyone who knows the Queen is absolutely certain you four are her favorites in the Kingdom. You make her job a little bit easier with everything you do and considering Harley’s Hufflepuffs are one of the more visible facets of the NTSD, it makes sense that she could use his position as the Hufflepuff Head of House to elevate his family’s noble status.” He didn’t understand why Glinda and Selena both looked a little...well, shell-shocked at the news.  
  
  
“Talon, darling…” Glinda intoned, her dainty hand landing on his bicep to garner his attention. As if she hadn’t had that since speaking, the silly girl. “If Harley is a Baron, he can’t be a servant to Ravenclaw. No Noble House would allow their only Lord to be the...servant of another. That means Harley would have to leave House Ravenclaw and Ra’s father will have to dissolve Harley’s contract.” Glinda concentrated on Harley, watching his face for any hint of what was going on since Harley seemed so calm about the situation. “Didn’t Lady Ravenclaw do anything about this?” Everyone in the group knew that the real power in Ravenclaw House was Rowena if someone couldn’t ask Ra himself.   
  
  
“Lord and Lady Ravenclaw were both there.” Harley muttered, fiddling with his ponytail as he concentrated more on his glass than anything else. “Lady Ravenclaw had to find a...solution for that since she and Lord Ravenclaw are not willing to lose me from the family.” It had made his heart warm to see Rowena Ravenclaw doing everything she could to keep Harley right where she’d had him for years. “Unfortunately there were very few options available considering...everything.”   
  
  
“What options?” Selena immediately asked in unison with Glinda, both sets of eyes wide as their minds raced with possibilities.   
  
  
“Of course the first one that was thrown out was dissolving my contract with House Ravenclaw so that I would have to move to Wizard’s Fief where Jennah has proclaimed my new holding to be as they have been asking to be under the Crown’s purview for a while and they found me to be a suitable placeholder, I guess. The second option was for me to marry Ra, provided we both would have to have heirs named for both houses--”  
  
  
Unable to keep herself from popping up, Selena was practically grinning, “Please tell me you picked that one!”   
  
  
“No.” Harley shook his head, unable to look at Ra as he said this. “It was...kept as an option in the ‘Plausible’ category but Lady Ravenclaw and Jennah weren’t willing to toss it out of hand so apparently no matter what I pick that particular option is remaining on the table until I turn twenty-five. The third option...was the hardest to swallow for Jennah, Anise and I. Rowena insisted on it being one of our few choices. There is a ritual known as Tenetur Fata, or Bound Fates--” he could see Glinda and Selena’s eyes widening in comprehension even as their food was ignored when it popped into existence on their plates, “a Ritual of Lyssa to be held tomorrow night during the blood moon. It’s the option that allows me to keep my position as Ra’s sworn shield but it also means that instead of swearing myself to the family, it would  be just Ra.”   
  
  
Ra knew perfectly good and well what the Tenetur Fata was, and so did Glinda and Selena...unfortunately poor Talon had completely lost the plot at this point. “Um...Krytan, please?” Talon joked half-heartedly, nudging his blond friend under the table to explain.   
  
  
“The Tenetur Fata is a ritual from the Faith of Lyssa. It creates...a bond between the two that are participating in the ritual.”  Ra explained quietly, not about to call it what Jennah no doubt had told Harley it was, not in public at least. Harley doubted Ra would go along with something nicknamed the ‘Soulmate Bond’.  
  
  
“Their spirits, bodies and minds become one,” Glinda continued, when Ra didn't. “Each member of the Fata would gain something from the other. They would feel each other’s emotions, thoughts and pain. It also means there is no way that they could betray each other, or what Lord Ravenclaw was most concerned about, Harley betraying Ra.”   
  
  
Selena had to give an unladylike snort at that particular statement. Harley would rather cut his own leg off than betray Ra. She was pretty certain he’d be struck blind before doing such a thing...he was Harley, for crying out loud! The boy was more loyal than Minister Caudecus’s own prize-winning Krytan drakehound!  Taking up her moment to elucidate, Selena offered Talon a small smile. “The two who participate in the Tenetur Fata would swear to be with each other wherever they go, to never leave them alone and to follow them if they were to die. The bond has encompassed brothers-in-arms, siblings and even soulmates.” She honestly hoped that this bond would lead to the latter of the options, she was tired of these two dancing around each other. “It has to be performed on a night of significance. I would guess that Lady Ravenclaw would want to use the blood moon that is supposed to be over us tomorrow night…” Selena’s dark green eyes slid over to Harley for confirmation, registering the  blond’s slightly checked-out expression as he nodded while picking at his food.   
  
  
Glinda’s heart took up residence somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach as her mind swirled with possibilities. There were so many good things that could come from this bond but...the few bad roads that she could see would not end well for anyone in the group and she feared that if either of those roads to the darker side of her mind were to be followed, Tyria as a whole would pay the price. Hopefully Ra wasn’t--oh good, he wasn’t moving. Glinda was grateful to the very seat of her soul that Ra was staying put and allowing them all to finish their meal.   
  
  
Attempting to keep the mood light, Harley let out a soft laugh. “Guess this is what I get for being so ‘nice’ all the time, right Selena?” He remembered all too well how many times these people he called friends had pointed out just how ‘nice’ he could be with a certain level of disgust. He didn’t always like being the nice one but when he looked at the situation from an outsiders perspective he couldn’t really deny the fact.   
  
  
The dark-haired girl couldn’t help but shake her head, taking a spoonful of her lobster bisque before scooting the bowl closer to Harley, gesturing for him to try it. Harley was a spectacularly picky eater and they did not have many chances to expand his palate. She and Glinda had taken it as a personal quest to make Harley try different things from their own plates since the boy was adamant about not ordering something he wasn’t certain he’d like for the sheer reason of not wanting to waste food if he happened to not enjoy the meal. Although her amusement was palpable when she noticed the face Harley made when he tried a spoonful of the bisque before he nudged the bowl closer to her and returned to his roasted mushroom chicken and root vegetables.   
  
  
Talon meaningfully squeezed his arm more firmly around Glinda’s waist as he tried to push along Harley’s badly-placed joke. “Well since it appears that the Lady Rowena has everything well in hand, what all do we need to do?”   
  
  
“Lady Ravenclaw has received permission to cordon off the Palace Gardens tomorrow night after dinner. She’s stated that under no circumstances is there to be anyone else involved in the ritual but those of us here at this table. She’s already told me everything I need to do to get it all set up…” He just had to memorize the words and make sure he didn’t mess up the design he was supposed to be laying out on the mossy brick tomorrow night. Chalk and candles, thankfully the words seemed easy enough but they were what he was really worried about.  Part of Harley prayed that Ra wasn’t going to be mad at him for making the decision to say no to the marriage proposal instead of doing the Tenetur Fata. From what he knew of his raven-haired pain-in-the-ass, he’d be most upset with the fact that he hadn’t been consulted on any of this. Unfortunately for Ra, the young Minister wasn’t yet twenty-one and still had to technically allow his parents to speak on his behalf in matters such as this.   
  
  
The blond hardly even glanced at Glinda as the redhead forced a piece of her lamb onto his plate. He dutifully placed the bite into his mouth, giving a small smile at the taste. Okay so the lamb here was something that he could easily eat. Good to know since he was getting somewhat tired of only ordering one of his three ‘safe’ plates. In retaliation, both Glinda and Selena stole a piece of roasted mushroom chicken as well as some of the herb-roasted root vegetables. Proving indeed that the dark-haired Exemplar was fitting into their group as quickly as he had been invited in, Talon swapped out some of Harley’s food for some sort of sauce-drizzled ravioli. He normally wasn’t one for pasta but well...he’d made this deal with Glinda and the others a long time ago and he knew better than to try backing down from any sort of agreement in this group.   
  
  
It took Harley a few moments of quiet thought while he chewed to glance over to the object of his thoughts, the person he had been thinking about all day long. There didn’t seem to be many moments when his thoughts were free of the topic of Ra-bloody-Ravenclaw. Unfortunately, as he sat there chewing on a rather distasteful mouthful of butternut squash ravioli that he swallowed as quickly as he safely could only to chase it with a mouthful of cider, it didn’t seem as if those thoughts were going to abate anytime soon. The ritual certainly wouldn’t allow that to happen…The two of them would spend days, if not weeks, trying to figure out which thoughts belonged to whom and untangling their emotions from the mess they were going to become.   
  
  
A mere hour later found the group of five dispersing from the restaurant in three different directions. Harley headed with Selena to Rurikton to deliver the dark-haired girl home while Ra disapparated to Lyssa-never-knew-where and Talon had stolen Glinda’s arm to wrap it around his own as he made the slow trek to Salma District so that Glinda could go home and stay there for the first time in what was probably a month or more.   
  
  
Neither one of the walking teens wished to break the silence as it felt so comfortable but Talon couldn’t help but smile as they stepped through the fates of Salma and he heard the slow, rhythmic playing of a group of bored artists with a harp, violin and flute. The tune sounded familiar to him somehow…  
  
  
Unwilling to let go of the bravery that flooded his system on the coattails of utter surety in his feelings, Talon found himself doing something he could never remember doing around anyone but his siblings.   
  
  
“Never knew...I could feel like this  
  
Like I’ve never seen the sky before.”   
  
  
More than slightly shocked at the sudden turn of events, Glinda couldn’t help but pause in her step down the cobblestone street, her arm still tucked around Talon’s own as she heard that noise. It just wasn’t fair for him to be this perfect. Handsome, smart, conscientious...and now with a gorgeous singing voice? It was untrained but she could hear that wonderful, soothing tenor resonating in her ears. Talon visibly took a deep breath before the soft smile came back to his face to cover his nerves, moving her hand from his arm to twine her fingers between his own and leading the way further down the street. The words left him as if they were coming from the very seat of his soul, a soft look in his eyes that no one had seen outside of those he considered family.   
  
   
  
Unwilling to give her a moment to talk him out of this impromptu confession, something that Talon was honestly embarrassed over but he refused to give himself time to even think about how this could go wrong. Professing love on the first official date? Honestly, he couldn’t imagine a better time for this at the moment. He wasn’t one to just go with his emotions but...maybe taking a page out of Harley’s book would be for the best.  
  
  
His heart managed to find itself a place to rest in his throat as Glinda stopped their trek down the street with one gentle tug on his hand, the music swirling in the air around them as she smiled brightly at him through the light flush lending that pixie-like glow to her cheeks. The mezzo soprano of her own singing voice entranced him as much as her vibrant personality and beauty. Although the words she sang to him, standing there in the street, threatened to knock his knees out from under him.   
  
  
Knowing that with each step he took backwards meant he would be leaving her sight for the foreseeable future, Glinda holding tightly to his hand as she walked with him through the streets of Salma to her mother’s beautiful garden and smiling at him with that beatific bend to her lips, he couldn’t bring himself to care as they stood at the foot of her mother’s statue with the lilting scent of moonlilies mingling along the edges of the music he could still hear from the street.   
  
  
Their voices melding perfectly as they lost themselves in each other’s eyes, both perfectly unaware of the golden gaze watching them from the parlor window with a saddened expression. Godric Gryffindor was not ready for his little nymph to be falling in love so soon...but who wouldn’t love his perfect daughter? He had known for a long time that this was coming, especially after the fiasco with the Ravenclaw stuffed shirt and that duffer of a blonde. Still, he couldn’t make it easy on them, could he? For now, he would enjoy the sound of singing and music in the crisp, cold night air. It wasn’t often he got to hear Glinda singing anymore.   
  
   
  
Their voices rang with a promise, something sweet and tangible that would make even the most hardened soldier stop and take notice. This was the kind of fairytale beginning of a romance Glinda had had read to her since she was old enough to receive bedtime stories...the way she had always wanted to be able to fall in love.   
  
  
His mind screaming at him to do something instead of standing there, flush-cheeked in the winter night like some kind of half-wit, Talon wrapped both of Glinda’s tiny hands in his own sword-calloused fingers before he pressed a soft kiss against the ensconced digits. His flushed face was not merely due to the cold now, inwardly marvelling at the fact that he had dared to do such a thing to a Countess, even if it was something as simple as a chaste kiss to her hands....   
  
  
That sweet smile still in place on her face, the same cold-induced flush coloring blemishless cheeks, Glinda used their conjoined hands to tug him closer even as she went up on the balls of her boot-covered feet. While she could always steal away his ability to pay attention to much else, Glinda proved that she could also impair his ability to think in any sort of logical manner when those golden eyes were all he could see before he was forced to close his eyes under the onslaught of something so simple yet thought-impairing and breath-stealing as the press of soft lips on his own.   
  
  
Of course Glinda wouldn’t hold herself so strictly to social norms. Before the dark-haired Exemplar’s mind could fully comprehend what had happened, the redheaded menace had pulled away and took that wonderfully comforting scent of baking treats with her. The kiss had barely been more than a press of lips, something that shouldn’t have amounted to much in the greater scheme of things….and yet that one brief sensation had rocked his very soul for the few precious seconds that it had lasted.   
  
  
Glinda’s murmured goodnight almost went over his head but he managed to give her a small smile through the haze in his mind as he watched her make her way the final few steps through the moonlit garden, only for the bi-fold glass and wood doors to slide open before Glinda’s hand could tug it open. Framed in the doorway was a man that, for all of a moment, Talon thought could easily have been related to Harley. Upon closer inspection, it  became obvious that the rather large man was in fact who he assumed to be Glinda’s father...if that wild mane of red curls was any indication.   
  
  
Godric Gryffindor topped out at just an inch shy of Harley’s height but a nonetheless impressive 6’ 7”, red curls brushing his shoulders to frame a surprisingly handsome face. Prominent cheekbones, a short but  broad nose and neatly kept beard. But the man’s bright gold eyes underneath those expressive eyebrows gave insight past the rough, hardened battle-axe appearance. Talon’s many years in the Shining Blade had given him a good ability to seeing what people did not want him to see and he could easily find that shine of genuine laughter and mischief that ran rampant in the solidly built man.   
  
  
“Daddy!” Glinda grinned, immediately swept up into the man’s arms for a quick but tight bear hug before her booted feet finally hit the ground again. “I didn’t know you were back home already...how was the meeting in Ebonhawke?”   
  
  
Selena’s father was another that continuously disappeared to Ebonhawke with Ra’s parents, leaving the four of them to usually do as they pleased since Selena’s mother was too busy being a socialite to pay her daughter’s actions much attention. The entire group was grateful that Selena had broken away from her mother’s aspirations for her daughter a long time ago. Of course, being who she was, Selena could still do a very good approximation of being what her mother wanted her to be when the time called for it...although every time he had to see her being so twittery and insipid Glinda swore Harley looked visibly ill.   
  
  
“Boring, as usual. You would think Rowena would have talked her husband around to sense  by now but that old fuddy-duddy is so mind-numbingly boring, I don’t think even an axe to the brain could help.” Talon couldn’t help the small smile on his face as he listened to the man talk. His voice was a large as he was, booming and attention-grabbing, full of good humor and easily able to stir up bravery and heart into those that heard it. “But what I would like to know…” Those large hands fisted themselves at Godric’s hips, bringing attention to the black, red and gold traveling clothes her father was still clad in, “is exactly where you have been, young lady. Mrs. Prewett told me you haven’t been home in two months!”   
  
  
Glinda let out a soft sigh, shaking her head. “Daddy, Ra and Harley have both been in a bit of trouble lately. They took us to Southsun Cove for the past few weeks to...get away.” Losing Helena right after finding out about Reth and now with everything going on with Harley’s family...it was enough to make anyone’s head spin and make her very grateful that they had spent that time in Southsun Cove with just the four of them.   
  
  
Godric laid a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, tilting her head up from where it had ducked her chin down to her breastbone with one finger so she was forced to connect gold to gold. “I am glad that you have such good friends. I heard about what happened to young Ravenclaw’s betrothed and his sister and everything that has been happening so far.” The four of them creating something so large and life-altering as a gang that controlled more in Tyria than Godric could remember them ever being able to do was heartwarming...he just wished old Helga could be here to see it. “Did I hear correctly that you were on a date today, my little sprite? You recall you aren’t allowed to date until you’re forty, right? Remember what happened last time?”   
  
  
Glinda’s jaw nearly dropped in shock before she got hold of herself, “Daddy! He’s right here!”   
  
  
“Oh, I can see that, your old man isn’t blind yet, young lady.”   
  
  
Talon suddenly found himself rooted to the spot under the gaze of a man that seemed to be the human embodiment of a lion. Large, powerful and capable of rending your head from your shoulders without much effort.   
  
  
“Shining Blade Exemplar Talon Mehid,” Godric’s voice had gained a thoughtful hint to it, stepping around his daughter to walk a careful, stalking circle around the dark-haired young man who had so thoroughly caught his daughter’s attention. That in itself was hard to do. Catching her attention was one thing, keeping it was even harder. “Why should I let you continue to see my daughter? You have not asked for my permission to court her, nor have I been given a notice of formal introduction from your family…”  
  
  
What came next was proof positive that Talon had been spending far too much time with the NTSD as a whole...more specifically Ra and Harley. The both of them were bad influences, of that he was sure as he normally would not have stated what came out of his mouth otherwise. “My apologies for the slight, sir, it was not my intention. But I do believe the main person that I need to gain approval from is your daughter as I am certain that if she wants to do something there isn’t much that can be done to stop her. It was my foremost intention to be able to set aside time to speak with you after you had returned from Ebonhawke to gain your blessing,” blessing, not permission, “but considering the sadness your daughter has experienced over the past few weeks I felt that lunch, dancing and a Quidditch game followed by dinner surrounded by her friends would be the best medicine. Do you not agree?”   
  
  
And this was the Shining Blade that Glinda never got to see. Godric knew it all too well after the recent overhaul of the Seraph and Shining Blade with Minister Arton still under house arrest due to a lack of evidence, the Gryffindor family had stepped in to take formal control of the militant areas of Divinity’s Reach. A moment of tense silence filled the garden as Godric stared down into the deep brown eyes of the man who apparently thought he was good enough to court his daughter. Unfortunately, he was all too right and his answer had been exactly what Godric had wanted to hear. His daughter needed someone with a spine, guts and the sword arm to back it all up. An Exemplar of the Shining Blade might just be able to do that. The moment was broken when Godric’s trademark booming roar of a laugh echoed in the air and one of those large hands slapped down onto Talon’s shoulder with enough force to buckle the knees of a lesser man. “Balthazar’s Beard, kid, you’ve got balls. Good, good. Alright well don’t stay out here in the cold, come in, come in!”   
  
  
Talon didn’t have a chance to say no as Glinda’s father dragged him into the house and immediately set placing the three of them in a warm, very cozy sitting room filled with books, squashy armchairs...and a rather disconcerting array of weapons. Godric kept up a steady stream of questions and conversation, constantly digging for more information on Talon and what they had done that day. When a frosted glass of whiskey that smelled distinctly different from what he was used to was shoved into his hand, Talon had to mentally admit that it was going to be a long night. The look of exasperated happiness on Glinda’s face made it worth the smoke that came out of his ears from the first sip of what Godric laughingly informed him was known as Dragon’s Breath Whiskey. The things he did for love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you everyone for hanging in with us and the long wait for that last chapter. This chapter will be a bit more fun, as will the next chapter before we move on to more of the in-game content. Ravenclaw specifically asked for this chapter to be added so Hufflepuff had better get to it before someone gets killed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We here at the NTSD make no claim of ownership over the realms of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling and Guild Wars by ArenaNet. We are just grateful that they are allowing us to play in their sandbox. We also do not own the song that is featured in this chapter. “Come What May” is the property of David Baerwald and Kevin Gilbert from the 2001 film Moulin Rouge. Our inspiration for the scene in the chapter, though, was in fact the performance video of Peter and Evynne Hollens performance. If you haven’t seen it, they are amazing and it makes the scene so much better if you play the song while you’re reading it. 
> 
> Enjoy and please remember to let us know what you think!


	12. Chapter Ten: Tenetur Fata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Four get ready for the Tenetur Fata Ritual.

**Chapter Ten: Tenetur Fata**

 

Harley Hufflepuff had no idea what had happened to his life. In four insane months, it all had changed. 

 

One moment everything was fine. Dramatic and hectic as you would expect when following around three headstrong and talented nobles, yes, but fine. The next he had lost two friends and found out that his family wasn’t the child-abandoning pair of deadbeats he had assumed they were. No, no, it could never be that simple for him to just be the orphan commoner, the Ravensworn Valet. He had to be the only remaining child of the noble Hufflepuff line hailing from Ascalon. And now, due to that, his life was once again being turned upside down and given a vigorous shake. 

 

The blond knelt in the center of the Minister’s Forum, carefully sketching out three neat circles inside of the large map of Tyria that had been inlaid in the stone. This would be the perfect place for the Tenetur Fata ritual as there was a glass ceiling directly above the inscriptions being scratched out in chalk, allowing the light of the red moon that would be in the sky that night to lend its power to the ritual. 

 

Thankfully he didn’t need to see in color for all of this to work and he was learning to deal with the lack of actual color in his world. The colorblindness hadn’t gone away over the past two and a half months but thankfully the gradations of the white that he could see allowed him to at least guess at what color he was looking at. Frequent times spent around his magic-using friends had shown him that the white shading in his vision didn’t extend to magic and energy. He could see every glitter of magic that sparked off of Glinda like the embers flying off a fire, the gentle flurries swirling consistently around Selena like a blanket and the almost consistent flicker and shine of shattered glass that surrounded Ra. Now, though, the lack of color wasn’t the main problem. No, his concentrated point of worry was one Ra Ravenclaw. The boy was continually proving to be bad for his blood pressure. 

 

He hadn’t spoken to the dark-haired Ravenclaw youth since he had dropped Selena off at home last night. He could not be found anywhere in the house and Harley had been too emotionally exhausted to try really looking for him outside of the usual haunts. Thankfully Harley’s first stop had been the correct one, the Plaza of Lyssa. The younger male had appeared deep in thought so Harley had merely turned back around and headed home to wait so that they could talk over what was needed for the ritual. 

 

Unfortunately, Ra hadn’t been anywhere that Harley could see since the blond had gone to sleep, woken up and gotten ready for the day...it was now early evening, mere hours from the time for the ritual itself and Harley’s stomach felt like it had been lined with lead and tied into knots. The three interconnected circles inside of the larger circle had to be drawn in to connect with just enough space for them to be able to kneel in their portion of the array, a candle placed at each connection point for the circles. A circle for Ra, for Harley and the final for the bond. The third circle, from what he had been made to understand about the ritual, would act as a crossing point for his and Ra’s souls. There were no records saying that the process would be painful but Harley wasn’t going to hold his breath...anything that gave two people this level of synchronicity with each other would have to come with a price. Probably the lack of privacy for the rest of their lives for a start. Then again, with the friends he had, he never knew what privacy felt like. 

 

Talon shuffled by him, carrying a burnished copper plate piled with ashes. He and Ra would both have to cover their hands in the cinders when they clasped hands and placed their free hands on the spaces where the Fata mark would make its’ place. 

 

“I hope you aren’t about to bolt.” Talon’s muttered words carried themselves to Harley’s ears in the dead air of the solarium, making the blond stand up from his position in the middle of the finished circles. He stepped out of the circles carefully to begin placing the candles at each connection point. Gold, black, bronze and blue...although he knew that he couldn’t ignore Talon and his eagle-eyed wisdom forever. 

 

The dark-haired Exemplar was fairly glowing after the date with Glinda and subsequent meet-and-greet (read: interrogation) involving her father. Dressed in a rather nice cobalt blue tunic under a brown leather jacket and dark pants tucked into boots, he had never really seen the man look so at ease in their few months of acquaintance. 

 

“I’m not...yet.” Harley grumbled out an answer, finishing each candles placement carefully before making sure that he had matches to be able to light the candles physically later. Part of the ritual was having to light each candle one by one, lighting the final candle at the same time. “It’s not me we need to be worrying about.” 

 

Shrugging, Talon couldn’t really deny the other man’s words. Ra had not appeared to be too terribly happy during dinner. “We know he wasn’t happy because he wasn’t consulted. Then again, he knows his parents don’t HAVE to consult him about this and that rankles him even more. He’s probably researching like a mad man and going to show up at the last possible second…” 

 

“If he even shows up at all…” Harley knew that Talon heard his muttered words but couldn’t bring himself to care. It was Ra’s nature of course, to find a way to turn a situation to his advantage, especially one that he hadn’t decided for himself...that didn’t make the frantic studying for what was probably going to be an alternative or loophole hurt any less. Then again, knowing Ra, he could just be acting like his usual control-freak self and refusing to go into the ritual without all of the information on hand...

 

Would it really be that bad to be bound to each other? It wasn’t like anything would really change outside of the fact that they’d have to learn how to separate each other’s emotions. It wouldn’t lead to the ability to share thoughts, as far as what he had been told could confirm, but for some people emotions could be as clear as thoughts when shared. Words didn’t tend to matter much to Harley, he was far more interested in what people showed by their actions and what he could see in their eyes. 

 

He really tried to not take it personally, he did. But from what he could see of the looks being aimed his way by Talon, he wasn’t succeeding. Harley knew it wasn’t a slight against himself, or the thought of being bound together, it was the choice being taken away that was causing the issue. Unfortunately, Harley was pretty sure that if someone didn’t work to change his mind, Ra wouldn’t show up just on principle. 

 

Sighing and stretching out his limbs to avoid having to look at the all-too-smart Exemplar, the blond twisted on the balls of his feet to walk out of the pavillion. “Come on, we need to pick up the clothes Glinda ordered for the ritual.” Apparently every detail could change the ritual as a whole so the clothes they would be wearing had to be new and kept in a “purifying and clear environment” before the ceremony so as to avoid any negative energies finding their way in. 

 

~

 

Selena thanked the Ravenclaw’s butler, Fredrick, for letting her in and made her way up to Ra’s personal library, which also served as his office away from the Ministry.  She sighed, thinking of how kind the Ravenclaws were. Not many magic-blooded nobles (none that were pureblood, at least) would even consider offering the kind of help they did.  Fredrick, for example, was a squib. He had been born to magical parents, but possessed no talent or gift for magic himself. Most purebloods would shun such a person. “Most”, they learned, did not include Rowena Ravenclaw, who had kindly offered the man a position as the family butler. And then, there was Harley, too…

 

She reached the landing at the top of the flight of stairs, and made her way to the library.  Finding the door closed, she knocked. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Ra?”  Selena called, hearing his voice from behind the door.  “May I come in?”

 

She heard a rustling sound, and the lock clicked.  She turned the knob, and pushed the door open. Clearly, Ra had used magic to open the door, as he was seated at his desk with three different, large tomes of magic open on it, with another 5 floating behind him, which he would turn to peruse through from time to time.  Selena closed the door behind her, and made her way over to the desk, pulling a chair up to sit opposite Ra. 

 

“What’s all this?” She asked, curiously.  Ra didn’t usually research this heavily for something unless he needed to be absolutely certain nothing would go wrong.  The last time he had done this much “homework” had been in preparation for Minister Zamon’s trial and, just like then, Selena was sure that Ra hadn’t really gotten that much sleep, if any.  

 

Ra didn’t respond at first, his eyes moving back and forth rapidly as he read through the volume in front of him.  Selena waited patiently for about half an hour as this continued, then finally, Ra sighed, closed the book gently -lovingly, Selena amended, quickly- and looked up at her.  “Every possible tome in the Ravenclaw Manor that references or instructs about  _ Tenetur Fata _ .  I even borrowed this one-” he pointed at the largest volume of all, floating to his immediate right, “-from the priestesses of Lyssa.  Did you know that there have only been five recorded cases of a successful  _ Tenetur Fata _ ritual?  The first ever was Lyssa herself.  She and her brother supposedly created the enchantment.  The other four instances of the ritual took place while she still walked among humanity, during the golden age of Arah.  None have even been attempted since then.” He sighed again. “These other tomes are somewhat vague and unhelpful. They provide absolutely no certain answer or detail that is not vague guesswork.  Suggesting that the writers only wrote what was in the legends and did not do any actual research. They should all be fired. I mean, who does that? Include a ritual that Lyssa herself created, but not even give any real information about how it is done, what it entails, or what happens to those who go through it!”  

 

Selena giggled, in spite of the seriousness of their conversation.  She couldn’t help it. She and Glinda both greatly enjoyed hearing Ra tear someone else to shreds for shoddy work ethic.  Especially if that work ethic involved research and magic, two of Ra’s favorite things.    
  


“I guess,” she said, smiling, “That it is safe to say that it wasn’t a Ravenclaw who did such poor work?”

 

Ra ignored her.  He had summoned the aforementioned tome to his desk, and was turning pages quickly, no longer listening.  Selena sighed. “Ra? What are you looking for? Please be honest with me, are you looking for a loophole in order to get out of it?”

 

Ra shrugged.  “Not necessarily.  I’m looking into the nature of the selection of those who are participating.  But not only that. I’m also trying to understand the nature of what both Harley and I need to do.  Mother was so vague and unhelpful when I asked her, and Father just told me to smile. I highly doubt that it is  _ that _ easy.”  

 

Selena nodded.  “Few things are.  So, you aren’t trying to find a way to… well, there’s no other way to say it… jilt… Harley at the altar?”  

 

Ra, who was taking a drink from his goblet, choked.  He set the goblet down, and glared at her as he pulled out his elegant wand, tapped his silvery tunic, and magically siphoned the wine off of it.  “Please tell me you did  _ not _ just make that analogy.  You know that it will only make Harley my brother-in-arms, my sire-sibling, right?”

 

“Weeeeell…” Selena said, in a falsely high voice as she admired the ceiling.  

 

Ra cocked an eyebrow.  “That ceiling has not changed since it was built, Selena.  Stop avoiding the thing you want to say and spit it out.” 

 

This time, Selena ignored him.  Instead, she summoned the Tome of Lyssa to her lap, and opened it.  Ra rolled his eyes, and returned to his book. Selena turned a page, and felt her heart sink.  “Um, here’s something that Harley probably didn’t know. Or if he did, he didn’t consider what it really meant.”  

 

Ra looked up at her, curious, and Selena met his sapphire eyes with her emerald ones before looking back down and reading aloud, “While most sources are unsure of the meaning of the last wording, there seems to be only one way for the ritual to end:  both candidates seem to be required to bind their hearts and souls to the service of Lyssa. This means, that should at least one of the candidates follow another deity, the ritual will fail and kill both candidates, unless the one who follows a different deity should renounce that deity and swear allegiance only to Lyssa.”  

 

Ra’s stared at the tome, as though expecting the large book to burst into flames or explode and kill all of Kryta in the blast.  “Well, fuck my life…”

 

~

 

Talon followed his blond companion out of the tailor’s shop with two items tucked under his arm. The two gleaming, dark wood boxes held the sets of men’s clothing for the ritual. Harley had joked with the tailor about nothing being able to fit him from that particular store and the wheat-haired older gentleman behind the counter had merely looked the blond up and down before shrugging and stating that he would just be having to work hard to ensure that he proved him wrong. Well, that was him told. 

 

Both men couldn’t keep their quiet laughter to themselves, hardly noticing the amused looks being passed between the stall workers and shop keepers milling about the street. Harley might not have noticed it but Talon let his smile get a little wider at the sight. He assumed that this was why his friends called him ‘Harlequin’. Seeing the  blond smile, hearing that laugh...it definitely made the day just a bit brighter for the people around them. Thankfully the blond was concentrating on something other than the ceremony and his partner’s place in it. 

 

No one deserved what had happened to the group over the past few months. It appeared as if their quiet, orderly lives of running Kryta with Queen Jennah through their NTSD and bettering Tyria as best as they could had been blown to hell within the span of a few months. From what he had seen of the operation, he couldn’t imagine just how the four handled it as well as they did. Running a four-sided group as large as they were, it was almost mind-boggling. 

 

The Slytherins with their groups keeping eyes on external threats, Gryffindors entrenched in the military, Ravenclaws in law and politics and the Hufflepuffs almost everywhere you looked in teachers, caretakers, construction crews, anywhere that they could help…

 

“Hey, Talon? You mind running that box to Ra after we grab some lunch?” Harley asked, voice quiet in the din of the city streets but Talon found himself nodding anyway. 

 

He had the feeling that things were about to get even more complicated than being friends with four of the most powerful individuals in Kryta. 

 

~

 

“Do you think your parents knew about this?”  Selena asked, as she and Ra walked towards the temple dedicated to Lyssa, to return the book he’d borrowed.  Ra shrugged. “Somehow, I don’t think it crossed their minds. They both know how unflinchingly loyal Harley is to Kormir, how much he admires and reveres her.  I doubt they would want him to give that important part of himself up if they knew what the ritual required.” 

 

Selena sighed, waiting outside the temple as Ra entered, handed the book to the High Priestess of Lyssa, and then returned to her after offering a prayer of thanks to his deity.  “So, this brings up a new question.” 

 

Ra sighed.  “Oh, and what would that be?”

 

Selena rolled her eyes.  “You know you can’t keep this from Harley, right?  He needs to know.” 

 

Ra shrugged.  “I know that. I just don’t know how would be the best way to say, ‘Hey Harley, sorry to ruin your day even more, but you have to give up on Kormir and fall in love with Lyssa’.  That doesn’t really seem like it would go over too well, you know?” 

 

Selena shrugged and sighed.  “Well, then what do we do?”

 

“My advice would be to tell him as soon as possible…” Talon’s voice from off to Selena’s left made the both of them turn their attention to the dark-haired Exemplar carrying a rather handsome wooden box under his arm. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to intrude but...well…” he gestured to the area around them and the very few people milling around at this time of evening. “I came to drop off your clothes for the ritual, Ra. Harley and I picked them up earlier, along with a few other things.” Handing the box off to the other dark-haired youth, Talon fixed the both of them with an inquisitive look. “Did I hear correctly? Harley’s going to have to give up being a follower of Kormir to do this ritual?” 

 

Why was it always Harley? Talon sighed, the looks on their faces more than enough answer for him and forcing him to run a hand through his hair in distress. “If I tell him this, I don’t know what will happen. He’s already freaking out and has been in a right state all day.” Having to change himself to a devotee of Lyssa would probably be more than the blond could take...From what he knew about his blond friend, Harley would be of the mind that there was nothing about him that could even make him be considered a Lyssa follower. “He’ll probably laugh and think we’re joking, knowing him.” This was not going to be easy. “I’ll tell him.” 

 

~

 

He’d been right. Harley had originally thought he’d been joking until he saw Talon’s face. 

 

Talon had kept Harley company while the blond had words with one of his friends, a Priest of Kormir, and had a rather tearful moment of his friend having to be told that due to his obligations to Kryta and himself that he would no longer be considered a devotee of Kormir and that he was free to align himself wholeheartedly to the deity that now ruled his faith. 

 

Unfortunately after the emotional interactions with Kormir’s faithful the two of them made their way through the streets of Divinity’s Reach to the Plaza of Lyssa, Harley having to explain his situation to the Priestess, a rather lovely-looking woman with hair like spun gold done up in an artful bun. She urged him to kneel with her in front of the Statue of Lyssa, asking him to contemplate her face and to think about why he wanted to be a follower of the goddess of beauty, water and illusion. “I understand this is overwhelming but you need to think very deeply and clearly about this, Harley Hufflepuff.” 

 

After a moment Harley felt his eyes fall shut, feeling a sense of warmth filling him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Where so many would have stated they saw a life of wealth, prosperity and marriage...the things that all humans would  normally ask for, Harley saw his friends. He saw an endless circle of his friends and their adventures scrolling through his mind as if someone were plucking through them one by one. Slowly, Glinda and the others began to fade from his mind’s eye and all he saw was Ra. That tired, half-hearted glare he would throw Harley when the blond convinced him to join him in the training room for a spar or a pout when a book was plucked from his hands and told to go to bed for an early day. Ra fighting, running, dancing, singing...it all swirled in his mind until it stopped at the moment from those scant few months ago when Honey had tripped him in the stables, bringing Ra down against him in the fall and the subsequent, accidental kiss. 

 

The warmth filling him rose to a fever pitch and his mind ached for the longest moment before it subsided and he found himself still kneeling in front of the Statue of Lyssa, her beauty staring down at him with all the love of a friend, lover and mother. 

 

Beside him the golden-haired priestess smiled and stood, helping him to his feet as his mind was still swimming. “Welcome, Harley Hufflepuff, to the Devotees of Lyssa. May she bless you with unparallelled eloquence for your trials this day. I can tell that she is happy you have found your place among us.” 

 

Harley mutely bowed to the priestess, turning to join Talon as the two made their way back to the Minister’s Forum to make sure everything was ready for the ceremony after the necessary “New Member” talks and coaching from the Lyssa Devotee. Talon kept Harley’s  mind off of everything by keeping him busy reciting his words for the ritual. The words were relatively easy, but the main trick was being able to keep them in his head during the ritual itself. Eventually the shock that he was no longer a follower of Kormir was going to hit him like a ton of hammers but he hoped that it would be after the ritual…also after he had made sure to keep away anything that could be considered a weapon or harmful.

 

~

 

Harley stood in the Minister’s Forum, hands nervously fiddling with his collar until Glinda reached over and lightly swatted at his hand with her silken fan. “Stop that.” The  blond barely even looked at her through the nervous energy that was running through him. 

 

He and Talon had been preparing this ritual all day and the moon was getting higher in the sky...but Ra was still nowhere to be found.  Glinda sighed and murmured, “Relax, Harley. He'll be here.”

 

“Not if he doesn't want to be,” Harley breathed back, feeling his heart slowly sliding down towards the region of his navel.  This had to be the most agonizing wait he'd ever had to endure in his life. Where was Ra? Why wasn't he coming? It already felt very odd to be standing in the forum with Talon and Glinda, all clad in simple white clothing. Glinda had even pulled her hair back into a bun and wrapped a thick white silk ribbon around the bun itself. 

 

Glinda’s choice of ritual wear for Harley consisted of a sleeveless v-neck that clung to his upper body through the thin fabric, leading down into a pair of slightly loose pants and bare feet. From what Harley had managed to read about the ritual outside of what was required for set-up, they had to have their arms and neck free of any covering to allow for the Marking to be without any barriers. Talon had originally suggested that they place the Fata marks over their hearts where no one would see them. Harley, mentally cringing at the symbolism of having a mark over his heart, vetoed the idea fairly quickly. He knew Ra would probably choose someplace inconspicuous, or at least places where they could choose to show them or not...placing them on the inside of their forearm would be the best place, honestly. They could show them off if they wanted or keep it covered, depending on how they dressed. 

 

Focusing on the ritual itself helped keep him relatively calm as the moon slowly climbed higher into the sky, the barest beams of moonlight beginning to seep into the forum. Talon and Harley shared a quick look before the blond pushed his attention towards trying to remember the basic prayer to Lyssa that the golden-haired priestess had taught him earlier that day. It was as his head was bowed, eyes closed with mouth silently going through the unfamiliar prayer as the minutes slowly crawled by that he heard Glinda mutter out a ‘finally’ into the brisk, dry air. He could only hope that meant Ra and Selena had arrived.

 

~

 

Ra Ravenclaw could honestly say that, without a doubt, he hated the outfit Glinda had picked for him to wear during the ritual.  It was so… so clingy. So tight in all the wrong ways. He felt exposed, and Ra hated feeling exposed. He shifted uncomfortably as he stood with Selena on the magical lift that carried him up from the base of the palace to the royal gardens.  

 

“This had all better be worth it,” he muttered, shifting again as the soft cloth refused to budge.  

 

Selena rolled her eyes.  “Ra Ravenclaw, only you would complain about something so trivial when you are about to participate in a ritual that hasn’t been properly documented in recent history.”  

 

“Who the hell even wears clothes like this?” Ra reached up and stuck two fingers into the collar of the shirt and made to stretch it a bit, but Selena yanked his hand down and away from the collar, which made Ra groan in discomfort. 

 

Selena rolled her eyes and whispered, “Oh, stop crying.  It’ll all be over soon.” 

 

“Like Hell it will,” Ra snapped, eyes flashing.  Yes, he truly was angry at the whole damn thing. They had all better be grateful he was a follower of Lyssa and not of Balthazar, because if he worshipped the latter, there would have been a trail of bodies on his way up here.  Then again, if that had been the case, they wouldn’t even be in this mess to begin with. 

 

Finally, they arrived.  Selena went over to join Glinda, and Ra made his way forward.  

 

Ra was not talking to his father.  Not anymore. When he had seen Ra in the ritualistic garb, Lord Ravenclaw had told Ra he was proud of him, but Ra just stalked passed him as if he’d never even spoken, as if he was nobody.  He’d even refused a hug from his mother upon reaching the gardens, just pushing passed everyone to make his way into the center of the garden, where Harley waited. He even gave Glinda and Talon the cold shoulder.  Harley was wearing the same as him, and looked just as uncomfortable in it as Ra did. The blonde smiled at Ra, but Ra scowled and shook his head infinitesimally, conveying that he was most certainly  _ not _ in the mood.  Thankfully, Harley took the hint and lowered his head again.  For some reason, that annoyed Ra even more, but he wasn’t sure why.   

 

He would play nice and do his part.  For now. But one way or another, they would all come to regret doing this…  to him, and to Harley...

 

~

 

Seeing Harley kneeling just outside the ritual circle, praying to a deity he had never fathomed being a follower of before today struck Selena as being a little heartbreaking. Her hand grasped Ra’s bared forearm, tugging him back a few steps as she kept her eyes on Harley when she saw a little bit of light in those golden eyes fade when Ra shook his head in that tiny way that she knew was always a message of a thousand words to her blond friend. If Ra went into the ritual like this he would ruin it and most likely hurt the both of them, himself or Harley. 

 

Thankfully it was Glinda who stepped up to Ra, placing her own hand on his arm over Selena’s. She knew Harley had been freaking out all day but she also knew what would happen if she tried to comfort him over it. If they didn’t shake Ra out of this it would quite possibly kill Harley, or the both of them at the very worst. This all had to go the right way for it to gain the positive affect it was supposed to have on the future in front of them. “I know this isn’t easy, Ra. The right thing never is.  Just remember, this is the best solution. This will keep things as close to how they were without much change.” 

 

Ra’s sapphire eyes fluttered shut, and he took a deep, shaking breath.   He held it for a minute, and Glinda could literally feel the tension leaving him.  Finally, he let his breath out, slow and calm, no shake to it. His eyes opened again, and he walked forward, towards the point where Harley was waiting.  Glinda let out an audible sigh of relief. Crisis averted. She hoped. 

 

The red of the moon filled the glass ceiling above their heads as if it was a face staring down upon them to witness what was to come. Selena and Glinda had walked a slow circle around the outside of the ritual area, allowing Ra and Harley a moment to kneel in their respective places on either side of the intersected circles. Talon had placed their hands in the ash that he had prepared earlier that day, noting the way that Ra was reacting to everything. Thankfully he’d gotten over it before the ritual fully began or he was afraid of what the effect the dark-haired youth’s emotions would have had on Harley. The blond was the more emotional of the two of them and would have a harder time controlling the after-effects of the ritual itself.

 

With the light of the candles creating small halos of soft, orange light around them and the rays of the moon coming down in full force, Harley felt a moment of trepidation fill him. He had gone along with this because Lady Ravenclaw had said it would be the easiest way to keep things as they were so that he could stay where he was needed and keep doing his job, even if he wasn’t the sworn shield anymore she was giving him the chance to remain where he had always been with a few extra responsibilities...but was it worth it if it had made Ra this angry? 

 

Shoving the notions away as best he could to keep away the arc of pain that would fill his chest from that train of thought, Harley grasped Ra’s forearm in his larger hand so that their dominant hands would be free to land where they needed for the placement of their marks. He didn’t know how well this was going to work, or if it even was...again, Harley forced his mind away from those thoughts as Selena, Glinda, Talon and Jennah all took up spots perfectly spaced along the outside of the circle. Feeling Ra’s hand, smoother than his own with those slender pianists’ fingers, tighten along his pulse point...the trepidation that had begun to creep its way in faded and the tension in his shoulders eased with the warmth spreading through his bones from that simple touch. 

 

Molten gold met sapphire as Harley waited for Ra to place his ash-covered hand over the area of skin the blond’s mark would be. He assumed it would be somewhere that would be hard for others to see if they didn’t want the connection broadcast throughout all of Tyria...unfortunately, it seemed that Ra lived to shatter his expectations of the slighter man’s behavior as an ash-covered hand laid itself along the pulse point at the left side of his throat. The surprise lasted for all of a moment before he raised his own hand, placing the flat of his palm against the inside of Ra’s forearm. Easy enough for Ra to hide with some of his favored long-sleeved shirts. Damned pretty-eyed bastard made it so that there wasn’t a single way for Harley to hide his, though...then again, it would be just like him to do something like that. 

 

A heavy feeling of magic settled around the two, filling the circle with the sensation of sun-warmed velvet against their bared skin. A slow, nearly imperceptible nod was shared between the two occupants of the ritual circle before the softly spoken words of their prayer to Lyssa to grant what they beseeched of her and completed the spell. 

 

Talon had been warned beforehand that the language would be one he had never heard before and it was honestly strange to watch the two men’s mouths forming words that he didn’t hear or compute in his brain. No, due to a quick bit of spellwork from Selena, he and the others were able to hear the words as if they were being spoken in common Krytan. 

 

_ “Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee _

_ For whither thou goest, I will go _

_ And where thou lodgest, I will lodge _

_ Thy people shall be my people and thy God my God _

_ Where thou diest, will I die and there will I be buried _

_ Lyssa do so to me, and more also _

_ If aught but death part thee and me…”  _

 

With each word that passed their lips, that velvet sensation grew heavier on their skin. It felt as if it was trying to suffocate them but neither man blinked away from the other. Each spoken line brought a tingling to their dusted hands, a nearly-burning sensation slowly beginning to place the mark into their flesh. 

 

Jennah, Queen of Kryta and agent of House Slytherin, watched from her portion of the watcher’s circle even as she felt the breath catching in her throat. The sight of her two best male friends kneeling in this place together, the air shimmering with heated magic around them as their voices made such promises...this felt far more intimate than some ritual being done to keep things from changing. Tears blurred her eyes, making them burn but she refused to blink them away or tear her gaze from this moment in history. These two men had the power to tear the world down around them, their friend’s own considerable power notwithstanding...but she couldn’t help but be happy through such a feeling of caution and well-earned fear. Neither of them would ever be alone for the rest of their lives. Harley would always know he mattered to the person around whom his world revolved and Ra would have one person he didn’t have to hide behind masks with. She had been against this from the start, knowing how it could go wrong but this...this felt like the weddings of old, fairy tales detailing death-defying stories of love so strong it could make Grenth himself take pause. Whether that love was romantic or not would be found in time…

 

The heat reached a fever pitch around the two men, contained in the circle as it was, swirling lazily and raising the flames of the candles ever higher.  The flickering smoke that rose from the candles slowly began to turn purple, the dual-toned shades of the flames themselves as the diaphanous mass began to warp and twist its way around and between the kneeling devotees of Lyssa. Separating like a layer of oil and water, a pale purple cloud interspersed with a glimmering streak of what could have been shattered glass wormed its way around Harley’s arm and under his palm to burn the mark into Ra’s skin. The second stream of smoke was darker, a richer purple that couldn’t seem to decide if it was smoke, water or both...Neither man made a sound as the marks of the Tenetur Fata were magically burned into their skin, feeling the magic slipping and sliding through their bodies to settle in their chests. Just as suddenly as the burning was gone, that they thought it might just be over, the dual-toned ropes of smoke wrapped around their chosen branding areas and slowly inched its way towards the other. 

 

The feeling of being lost, almost half-full and not knowing what was missing echoed in their chests as the smoke seemed to take part of themselves with it before settling back into each others’ marks and filling them with something foreign...a sense of warmth or familiarity they always associated with each other. 

 

As suddenly as the new weight settled into their chests, fogging their brains with the quasi-familiar feeling, the candles went out all at once and the sensation of magic faded, leaving only the chilled night air and the four people standing around the two still-kneeling men who couldn’t decide whether to risk moving or not. Surprising all, it was Harley that made the first move. Shifting on his knees, he removed his still-numb hand from Ra’s forearm, taking a moment to shift the other’s hand into his own as he made his way to his feet with shaking limbs. 

 

Keeping his larger hands wrapped around the dark-haired Ravenclaw’s arms, the blond waved away Talon’s attempt to step closer with a simple shake of his head while he carefully helped Ra to his feet. Being the more magic-sensitive of the two of them, he was certain Ra was feeling this dazed and fuzzy, wool-headed feeling with far more severity than he would be. Golden eyes forced themselves to focus on the slight form in front of him as he kept his feet, slowly extricating his hands from where they had taken hold of the bared forearms so as to not upset Ra so soon after such a magically exhausting ritual that left them both feeling as weak and light-headed as they were now. 

 

The magic still writhed under his skin, buzzing along nerve endings and making him feel hypersensitive. An odd notion of feeling as if his entire being had been cut in half and then fused with something foreign, a pressure at the back of Harley’s mind told him that the bond was taking it easy on them right now. Hopefully they could get Ra home before either of them collapsed. 

 

Mentally arguing the merits of helping Ra back to the house as opposed to attempting to let him make it unattended, the part of Harley that had been Ra’s Ravensworn for longer than he could remember won out, forcing his tired and aching body to haul the dark-haired youth up into his arms bridal style. It should have shocked him how easy it was to carry a fully grown man that reached just barely to six feet in height...but then again, he was a good deal stronger than any nineteen-year-old of 6’8” of height had any right to be. 

 

He could barely hear Jennah informing the others that someone would be out in the morning to clear out the ritual circle before the Ministry meeting but he managed to keep it rather blocked out. Glinda and Selena wouldn’t hold it against him for just wanting to get them both out of there and back home. 

 

Thankfully it took less time than he had thought it would to get them both back to Ossan Quarter and up the stairs of their tower. Ra was still sporting a rather “checked-out” look in his eyes as Harley laid the other man out on the deep blue thick comforter that covered his bed. Catching sight of Ra’s right forearm made him wince, turning his arm slightly to get a better look at the mark of their bond. The outside of the symbol was a vivid red, swollen purple like a forming bruise, giving the outline of a stylized ‘L’ that honestly looked as if it was some strange mixture with an ‘F’ as well with the twisted line along the middle and top yet somehow appearing to be perfectly symmetrical in its intricacies. He didn’t doubt that his mark probably looked just as bad, they’d probably have to cover them up with bandages for a while before they had healed enough to be left to the open air for long periods of time. For right now, though, he really just wanted to sleep. A large hand ran through Ra’s thick black bangs to clear away the sweat-soaked strands that had adhered themselves to tanned cheeks before his bare feet carried him into the bathroom adjoining their two rooms, prompting him to take a quick bath and wrap up his bruised neck. The large blond didn’t bother dressing in his usual sleep pants, preferring instead to just climb under his covers and fall asleep with the hope that everything would be clearer in the morning. 

 

~

 

Harley woke the next morning, and immediately rose to check on Ra after ensuring that his own mark was beginning to heal up. It still looked raw and angry, forcing a hiss from his lips as he carefully cleaned along the edges to keep from irritating the skin. After the strain of last night’s ritual, he wanted to make sure the young Ravenclaw was recovered.  But when he got to Ra’s room, he found it empty, the bed crisply made, and everything in its proper place (the damn obsessive-compulsive prettybird). Wondering where his friend and newly-christened Fata had gotten off to, Harley returned to his room and cleaned it up a bit before going to bathe and then dress in his training equipment, thinking that a good workout and brawl would help him relax, away from the insistent buzzing of something unfamiliar and headache-inducing at the back of his mind.  

 

As he made his way towards breakfast, he heard the familiar voice of Ra Ravenclaw from behind him.  “What the hell are you wearing?” This had the unfortunate effect of making Harley glance down at his armor, testing some of the straps that kept it in place to ensure he hadn’t put something on incorrectly in his haste to get out of the house. Ra was dressed for a day at the Ministry in his perfectly tailored high-necked cobalt blue jacket, bronze vest and black pants along with his favorite matte black leather boots. 

 

“I am going to go train with the Seraph,”  Harley replied, turning to face his friend.  Ra snorted. “No, you aren’t, Baron.” 

 

Harley sighed in exasperation, disgust rising in his throat at the sound of the title.  “Don’t call me that.”

 

“Deal with it,” Ra retorted, examining his nails.  “Jennah sent a message. She wants you to attend this morning’s Ministry meeting, along with Glinda, Selena, and myself, so you can get a feel for the way things work and start to acclimate into your new role and responsibilities.”  

 

Harley groaned, feeling his heart sink.  

 

“Besides,” Ra continued, still examining his nails, “now that you are a noble lord of Kryta, you cannot go roll around in the mud with the Seraph anymore, like a greased pig.  Your title and rank forbid it. Even if there was no restriction against it -which there is, by the way- the soldiers would feel really uncomfortable about fighting with a lord of the realm, and they would not really try to do well, for fear of upsetting you.”  

 

Harley glowered at Ra.  He hated when the Ravensheir was always right. There was a reason why Ra and the others had been unable to continue training with the Seraph once they had reached the age to begin taking on their duties as nobles...Harley had been able to keep going and become a Seraph in all but title due to his lack of a status. Now that he was a titled member of the Krytan aristocracy, his friends in the Seraph and possibly even the Ministry Guard and Shining Blade would stop treating him as ‘Harley’ and treat him the same way they did Glinda, Selena and Ra. 

 

“Urgh, fuck my life,” The blond muttered, continuing back up the stairs to his room only to freeze in place when a curl of amusement flickered through his mind that most certainly wasn’t his. “And just what exactly is so funny, Ra?” Wait, how in the hell did he know that that wasn’t his amusement? Oh right because when Harley found something funny he laughed out loud about it, not keeping it to himself. Letting out a sigh and barely noticing that he hadn’t tugged his hair back into a ponytail that morning as he ran a hand through the still-damp blond strands, he shook his head. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know. I don’t have anything to wear to a Ministry meeting, Ra.” 

 

As soon as those words left his mouth, Glinda appeared as if summoned by some unholy magic at the  bottom of the steps leading up into their tower and nearly dropped the bags that bogged her down. “Oh by Balthazar’s Breath, Harlequin Jonathan Hufflepuff, what are you wearing?! March into your room and we need to get you dressed, you are NOT going to embarrass us on your first day in the Ministry as Baron Hufflepuff!” 

 

The redheaded menace ignored Harley’s mutterings and protests as he did what he was told and disappeared into his room before she turned her attentions to Ra, giving his chosen attire of the day a critical once-over. “Good morning, Ra.” Her chirped greeting signaled the end of her inspection of his clothing before breezing past him and into Harley’s room. 

 

Just as soon as she had disappeared into the room, the house reverberated with a bellow of the redhead’s name that would not have been out of place on certain monsters in the Godslost Swamp getting cut off quickly before it could break a window. Sheer silence echoed from Harley’s room for a few moments and Ra was subject to the feeling of abject panic mixed with irritation and  healthy dose of humor to top it all off. 

 

After suffering through Galestorm Glinda and the quiet that had suddenly overcome the hallway outside of his room, the blond was summarily shoved out of said safety-bubble and forced down the stairs by a five-foot nothing slip of a redhead that was grinning to beat a cat that ate the flock of canaries. 

 

Selena and Ra had both taken up residence in the informal dining room, talking quietly as they drank their teas of the morning and ate the food brought in by the kitchen staff. One of the maids had already brought out a plate that had been put together by Annamarie and placed in Harley’s seat across from Ra with a cup of his usual tea. Selena had to smother a slight snicker when she noticed the wheat-haired Norn adding a few drops of Calming Draught to Harley’s morning tea before she disappeared back to the kitchen. 

 

Selena’s eyebrows raised up almost into her hairline as Harley came through the entryway with Glinda, a low whistle escaping her. “Wow, Harley...who knew you cleaned up this well?” Glinda was so ecstatic to have Harley as a dress-up doll she was practically vibrating in place. “I know! Oh it was so wonderful to get him out of those drab clothes. What do you think, Ra?” 

 

The blond had been carefully coached by Glinda on how to get into the quality clothing that she had purchased for him, having to use a bit of magic to loosen or tighten something here and there. The structured, open suit jacket in a rich black hinted at the body Harley worked hard to maintain from shoulders to waist, the hem brushing along the top of his black-clad thighs. Glinda had obviously put a painstaking amount of detail into ensuring that Harley would be comfortable while he was dressed up, ensuring that the fabrics were light and breathable. Beyond the lapel Selena could see a butterscotch vest with a similarly-shaded tie bringing a wonderful contrast to the matte black of Harley’s first suit. 

 

Ra’s sapphire eyes took in the image Harley made, pushing away from the table to stand in front of the nervous blond and fix his tie, tucking it quickly under the fabric of his vest before fussing with the way the shoulders sat, briskly pulling on them to lengthen the arms so that his wrists weren’t on show. “Do not forget to button the middle of your jacket whenever you are standing  anywhere. You can leave it unbuttoned when you’re seated---and for Lyssa’s sake, stop  _ fidgeting _ .”

 

“Damn bossy prettybird.” Harley felt another wave of amusement that wasn’t his own, watching the sparkle grow brighter in those beautiful eyes before squashing down his irritation at being stuffed into something that was not anywhere near close to what he was used to wearing. He knew Glinda felt that this little ‘makeover’ of hers was long overdue but he couldn’t help but be a little unhappy about it. It made her so happy that he had to at least try to make it look like he wasn’t hating it, though. 

 

Shaking his head in that minute, amused fashion that Harley usually took as a win for his daily challenge of getting Ra to smile, that tanned hand playfully patted his cheek twice, “And don’t you forget it, badgerboy.” The hand that had made contact with his skin felt just slightly stronger than normal, making him wonder if Ra had gained some of his strength through the ritual...oh well, only time would tell.

 

Glinda had left his hair down, allowing Selena to see just how long his hair had started to become over the past few months. Originally it had barely brushed along his shoulders but now she could see it was becoming longer than Glinda’s, watching it settle between his shoulder blades as he sat down next to Selena at the small table. The blond was definitely not calm in any way shape or form but the rather nervous set to his mouth eased when he felt Selena reaching over and playing with his hair. A quirked eyebrow was sent her way but the dark-haired Slytherin ignored him, preferring to continue playing with the gold locks that slid between her fingers like silk. The poor boy had probably wanted to put his hair up as normal but, knowing Glinda, the redhead had refused since they hadn’t been able to get Harley to leave his hair down since his date with Amon. 

 

Selena’s fingers paused as she thought over everything that had happened since then. It seemed so odd...had it really been so long since they had walked out of the walls of Divinity’s Reach? Four months. That all might as well have been a lifetime ago for all that things had changed...for all that  _ they  _ had changed. She and Harley got along better than they ever had before, Glinda was happier than Selena had ever seen her and Ra was more open, a little more honest with his smiles when he wasn’t in the group. So far, though, she had to admit that Harley hadn’t changed in a positive manner. He was darker, more bitter and self-deprecating than before and it bothered her. These new abilities of his were causing a problem that none of them could solve with the information they had available, even though she knew that Lady Ravenclaw was looking into it as best she could. 

 

But now, Harley was a noble just like them. This, in her mind, would make everyone’s situation easier as they were all on the same playing field now. No one could talk down to Harley about his station as a servant again and they would all be at the same events from now on. “It will be alright Harley. Just follow our lead and everything will be fine. Now, eat your breakfast.” 

 

The blond gave her a half-hearted smile before turning his attention to the plate of fruit and eggs in front of him. A few sips of his tea brought a relaxed set to his shoulders that was only compounded by Selena’s consistent twisting of her fingers in his hair. It was, unfortunately, one of the reasons he consistently kept it up. He didn’t like people playing with his hair on a regular basis but he usually kept his mouth shut if it was one of his friends. “I guess I’ve just heard too many horror stories from Ra about things that go on in the Ministry…” Anise definitely didn’t help with that particular issue, only adding more fuel to the fire and making it worse, as was her wont. 

 

“Well you are being introduced today to the Ministry at large so that means everyone will be there and Jennah will be announcing your holdings today as well so everyone knows the interests you’ll be portraying. Other than that, it probably will have more to do with Ra shutting down that one upstart, Minister Rochel, than anything else.” Selena was quick to reassure the blond, hoping to allay his fears of the upcoming meeting. Being around so many powerful people at once could be a little disarming for some but Selena was certain that Harley could handle it. He did his best work under pressure and completely off-the-cuff. She heard Glinda echoing those sentiments, Ra muttering some unsavory things about Minister Rochel, causing Glinda to laugh and Harley to snort a laugh into his teacup.

 

Yes, everything would be okay. He was a Hufflepuff and he had his friends with him through all of this...he would learn how to use the Fata bond to help both himself and Ra, eventually it would become as normal as their banter. It had to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We here at the NTSD make no claim of ownership over the realms of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling and Guild Wars by ArenaNet. We are just grateful that they are allowing us to play in their sandbox. The Tenetur Fata ritual and the oath are both inspired by vampire sire lore as seen in The Vampire Diaries by L.J. Smith and the Parabatai bond in The Mortal Instruments book series by Cassandra Clare. Hufflepuff ran rampant with everything else.   
> Author’s Note: In the previous chapter we had mentioned that we would spend some time with light-hearted chapters before swapping back to the in-game content and continue with the GW2 storyline. It appears, through multitudes of plunny attacks, that it will be postponing our return to the GW2 story. There are a lot of things we want to throw in for our four friends to experience and do!  
> Please don’t forget to review and tell us what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining us in the world twisting minds of NTSD_Hogwarts4. Please do recall that we do not own the playgrounds in which we play, but we are grateful for the chance to play in them just the same.


End file.
